


Lost Girl (Markiplier x Reader)

by ShatterStars_01



Category: Mark Fischbach/Reader - Works, Markiplier x Reader - Works, Markiplier x You - Works, Markiplier/You - Works, Youtube RPF
Genre: Action, Drama, Dramtic, F/M, Fanfiction, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Mild Smut, Romance, markiplier x reader, past trauma, powers, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterStars_01/pseuds/ShatterStars_01
Summary: This story is about a girl who was born with something that no one understands.  One day she activates this "power", and everyone fears her. She was put into an asylum that studies people like her. For years she was tormented...but one day she escapes. On the streets, someone finds her and brings her to his home. His name is Mark Fischbach...





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also being posted on my WattPad account, so if you wanna read it there my username is NoOneToRemember2147 :)
> 
> Enjoy the story!

_I ask myself this question a lot, "why?_

_Why do things happen? Why am I here? Why me?_

_People probably think there is something wrong with me, and that I need help._

_No...no one can solve this._

_They wonder if I have tried to get better._

_Yes, I have._

_Multiple times....each time it failed to work._

_People don't have anything to say, but they do try to comfort me._

_I don't want their pity._

_It does nothing, but give false hope._

_I always tell myself, "they don't understand."_

_They want to help, but don't know how._

_They eventually give up, but ask a final question._

_"What made you like this?"_

_I chuckle slightly, but it's empty._

_Let's start at the beginning........._

_~_

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

I was born on February 2, 1995. (I'm 22 right now) I was born premature, so I was very tiny and fragile. For the doctors, it's was very shocking that I wasn't sick at all and I didn't even need any medicine or machines to help me breathe or help my heart pump. Everything was normal, even though it shouldn't have been. My body wasn't even fully developed, yet I was okay. 

The doctors were very confused of how I was still living without anything there to help my undeveloped body. In the end, I was reported to the officials, and was closely observed to make sure nothing bad happened to me.

Since I was there for so long, everyone there in the hospital knew me. They all thought I was a very peculiar and strange child. I was very calm, for my age, and nearly never cried. It didn't really make sense though. The only time I would cry was at night, usually when I was sleeping. I don't exactly remember why, but I know it wasn't a normal midnight cry from a fussy baby. It rarely happened, and when it did it was a "bloody-murder" scream. All the nurses and doctor had to rush in and wake me up. They all thought I just had really bad nightmares, but I don't think it was just "nightmares."

I stayed in the hospital for about 2 years, until I was finally released. They never found anything out about me, so they just gave up trying to figure it out. They told my mom to keep close watch on me, and to see if my "nightmares" got any worse when I got home, which she never did.

I sadly got born into a broken family. It was just me and my mother, my eldest brother, and my older sister. My mom was a very ignorant person, and didn't care much for me since she had so many other things to worry about. My father left my mother before I was born, so I don't know who or where he is. This ended up making my mother very depressed, and of course the person she decides to take that anger on is me. She would blame that it was my fault that he left, so she didn't really care for me, but at least she would feed me and shower me when needed. It could've been worse.

As for my brother and sister we weren't close either. My brother was at the age where he was out in the world, partying and doing things he shouldn't be doing, and it would upset my mother a lot. This wouldn't affect me and I didn't really care, but he would scare me sometimes when he was drunk. Other than that, we didn't talk to each other at all. 

My sister though was excited when she found out our mother was pregnant with a girl.  She stated she always wanted to have a little sister to get along with. She wanted to dress me up, play princesses, have tea parties, and many more things. To her disappointment, I didn't want to do anything she wanted to do, so she began to hate me also.

I was never apart of the family and always left out, but honestly, I didn't really mind. I liked being alone. I could just day dream and have my own adventures. I would explore my backyard, and try to find something new. I was always a very curious child, and would never back down when I wanted to know something. This wasn't a very good thing though, and eventually it would change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of Lost Girl

I had just started the 5th grade, and I HATED it. Everyone founded me to be weird and different, so most kids weren't really nice to me. I always wanted to fight back and defend myself, but I knew there was no point. For I was much smaller than the other kids and would obviously lose, so I had no choice but to let them pick on me. Everyday, when I got home, I would cry until I couldn't cry no more.

One day, when I got home, I cried myself to sleep, only to be woken up by the sound of my name.

***

I pulled over my covers, and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. My bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, sending a chill up my spine. I fully stood up, and rubbed my eyes. I looked around, and all I can see was pitch-black darkness. Except there was a glare of light blinking under my door. I walked over, and opened my door slowly.  I viewed in my siblings' and mother's room, and I saw they weren't even here. I went around the house looking for them, but I couldn't find anyone.

I'm alone....

Suddenly, I heard a whisper that caught my attention, and I turned around immediately. A door opened, and inside I could see the source of the blinking light. I thought for a moment, and finally I let curiosity lead me.

I went inside the room, and the door closed shut. I jumped a little, not at fear, but sudden surprise.

I actually wasn't scared of a lot of things, in fact, I wasn't scared of anything at all.

As I stared behind me, at the door, I knew there no turning back now. Even if I wanted too, I was pretty sure that door wasn't going to budge.

I bent down to observe the lights more closely. I traced my fingers over it, and found a hatch. I pulled it, and a small door that was molded with wall opened. It seemed to lead upstairs. I've never noticed this door in our house before, and it seemed too small for either my mom or siblings to fit through.

So why is this here?

The light began to brightened, and I saw that it was definitely coming from upstairs. I kept walking up the stairs, and the door closed on it's own again. I reached the top, and I could see the source.

It was a circle of candles, with a piece of paper in the middle. I walked into the circle of candles, and picked up the paper to read what it says.

   
**_i͈̘͓̞̬̞͔̓́͊̏̀̐͢͟ţ̩͚̘͙̣̗̀̇̽͂͆̒̃̕͢ͅ'̶̨̢̖̭̲̱̝̺̘̇̍̇̒̚͢͠s̸̹͓̭͈̲̔͌̓̊̎ y̧̥̙̱̝͍̞͚͚̰̔̈̿̓̈̃̈́̕͘̚o͈͈̫͖̖̯͉̻͍̳͑̍͛̽̊̊̍͋ȗ̶̜͇̰̭͙̿͊͊͆͐̈͋͠ṟ̷̨̨̥͙͇̗̣̉͌̉̕͠͠ t̴̨͓̮͉͔̊̔̂̈́̉̏͟͝û͔̪͎̞̯̣̬̉́̋͡r̨͚̥̞͎̣̥͓̼̓̑̀̌̆͢͝n̶̡̧̫̻̯͚̪̖̅̀̓̓̆̎̐:̴̨̬̣̤̯̀̂̓͊̑͛͑̌͘ f̷̛̪̟̣̻̦̠̖͈̫͒̒̑́͋͡ṙ̪͇̫͖̜̤̿͂̂͐͌͝ǫ̷͔͓̮͔͓͉̘̞̎͑̉͘͞ḿ̶͙͚͍̠̙̯͔͑͒͊͆͑͒̐̚͢ͅ Ǹ̛̤͔̘̪͚̞͖̟̮̏̾̓͊̅̇̅̚i̴̧͕̤̻̫̲̱̒̏͆̒͑͌̃̐̄̕͢ͅğ̵̢͕̹̠͙̪̟̀̓̓̓͐̆́͆ͅh̷̛̖̠͖͍̤̋̏̑͆̀͊̔̓̇t̨͍͇̱̟̠̹̠̋̉̃̚͝m̸̧̻͍̪͔̘͙͌̂̈͘͡a̡̡̫͓͙̲̺͑̎̄̂͆̀̀̓͒̕͟r̡̼͓͓̭͍̺̱̎̊̀̓̋̉̚͜͠͝e̯̘̖̟̗͙̗̱̲͒̿͌͂͊̈́͘ͅ  
._**  
.

After reading the paper out loud, the candles around me started flickering, and the room had gotten darker.

My first reaction was to get out, NOW!

I ran towards the door, and was pushed back by a strong force. I fell back inside the circle of candles, and the darkness started swarming around it.

I got up, and started screaming for help, and began pounding on the barrier between the darkness and the circle of candles. Nothing was working, and the thick, black cloud was getting closer. I was soon in the middle, trying my best to get away.

Suddenly, there was loud shrieking. It was so loud, I had to cover my ears from the high pitch of it. I felt like my ears were going to bleed, and that I would soon suffocate from the darkness. I thought for sure, I was going to die....but finally, everything came to a stop.

I fell to the ground with a thud.

I grew drowsy, and my eyes started to shut, but before I could fall asleep...I heard a voice.

 

Y̸͎͖̪͚̫̳͐͑̓́̍̕͘ơ̵̼͕̝͖̫̪̬͈̑̅̿̊͊͛u̴̡͔͙̩̟̰̮͆̇͌̈́̀̂͘͢͜͢͝'̵̡̗̘̗̖̫͎͚͖̽̂̃̚͘̕͡r̶̢͎̗̲̹̦̊͋̂͊̈́͒̏͜é̶̬̙̗͇̝͙̪̑͗́͆̓͗͜͡͝ m̵͚͖̥̩͇̰̪̅̒̍͐͛͒͂̎͡i͓͎͕̫͖̮̪̐͑̈́̈̽̓͋̕n̩̺̝̮̬̈́͂̏̀̌͊̾̑̚͟͡ͅe̢͔̜̩̝̖͈̲̹͋̾͛̑̏͆ n̹̱͖̟͇̪̮̐̔̽̉͗̍̑̆͘ǫ̷͇̲̠̬͇͌͒̅̿̄̈̀͢w̶̢͇͖͛̊́̒͛́́́͜ͅ,̵͚̻͖̼̟͕͔͉̭̌͌̓̈́̇ L̴̨̮̦̼͕̮̄͊̃̄̀͐ờ̡̦̣͈̼̘̬̙́͑̅̐̌s̜͕͖̰̮̲̦͉͍͇̎̈́̋͊̅̌̕͞t̶̛͚̠̻̱̥͉͔͎̥̉̂̃̐͟ Ģ̶̺̺̩̤̹̠̋̀͌͂̉͛͂͞͡ͅi̡̫̞̗̟̻̟͉̱̔́̊̈̑̄͡ͅr̨̻̭̥̘͇̳̖̪̟̅͌͗̍̾l̴̰̼͚̤̻̬̦͌͊̀̈́̂́͛́͒̈,̡̻̤̺̬̦̲̼̈́̑̒̌͗́̓͐͡͝ a̸̘̞̭̥̞̎̑̂͊̀̾͒͘ň̵̢̛̜̝̙͉̫̙̓͂̓̅̇͘̚͞d̛̙̼̖̮̫̰̮͛̎̆̔͛̑̚͜ͅ y̷̮̥̜͍̮͚͔͋͌̓͐́̈́ȯ̷̧̩̞̯̼͙̩̺͔͙̔̀́̃̚u̶̢̡͈͎̼̰͇͌̋͑̌͘̚͢ w̩̰̮̪͈̏̈́́̔̉̆̓̇̽͡į̝͓̝͈̎͂́͑̌͆͑̌͟͜l̻̲̻̖̪̞͔̦̳̐̾̋̑̋̋̅͘l̶̢̨̙͔̙̯̭͑͒̽̈́̑̉̚͘̕͞ͅ n̸̢̡̮̲̗͈̳͖̋̌̐́̍̌̇̌̿͟é̛̯̯͈͔̰̼̺̣̯͑̉̀͋̏v̸̢̗̣̣͍̦̝̉͋̒͑̽̀́͝ḙ̴͈͇̠̙̯̤͖͋̊̏͛̈͞r̵̠̙͈̝̦̈́͐̏͊̾͆̚͝ b̛̜͍̖͙͔͖͛͐̋̓͐̄͟͢ė̲̗͓̣͑̔͐͞ͅ f̮̻̩̦͒͐̈́̌̐̉͛͘̚ͅǫ̶̯̞̦͈̽͆́̇̌̑͡ư̛̭̻͓͍͚̫̆̾̎̚͘͝n̶̜͍̭͇̳̍̎̃͑͢͢͝d̢͈͉͍̼͉̘͕͊̎̆̏̋̎̚͢͟.̡̗̩̘̹̀͛̉̑̏̂͟.̖̞͙̹̼̻̺̙̑͒͒̅̒̅͢͝.̸̖̗͚̙͗̽̐̏́̚͝ͅ.̶̺̭̞̙͇̬̗̙̫́͑̀̄̅́̓͒̕̕.̡̨̥̞͍̯̠̲̭̓́̑͋̿̌̑̈͜.̶͎̬͉̼̍̍̾̓͌̓̐͊͜  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4: An Average Life

I woke up with a jolt, and my breathing was heavy. I looked around, and I was back in my room.

Was this all a nightmare?

Then I felt a sharp pain on my my left wrist. What?! There was a marking there. It was shaped like a lotus flower.

I tried rubbing at it, but it wouldn't come off.

I got up, and went to the bathroom. I put my wrist under the faucet, and began running cold water on it, and tried scrubbing at it. Nothing.

Suddenly, I heard my mother yelling my name.

Immediately, I locked the door. She'll kill me if she sees this. I don't need her asking where I got this, when I don't even know. I do not need to get in trouble for this.

Soon, I replied to her, to avoid her coming in here.

"Yes, what is it?" I yelled back.

"Come here," she responded.

Ugh! What does she want?

I opened the door, and went towards her, hiding my wrist behind my back so she wouldn't see.

"What happened to all my candles I had in the cupboard?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe ask (Y/B/N) or (Y/S/N)," I told her.

She gave me a look, but dropped it," Okay, well, get ready school before the bus leaves."

I nodded, and walked back to my room. I closed my door, and sighed. I looked back at my wrist, and saw that the marking was still there. Oh well, I just have to hide it for now. Hopefully, the others kids won't notice.

I quickly got dressed, and made my way downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and books, and left.

***

Making my way to the bus stop, I spotted my bullies.

Rebecca Stone, or known as Becky at school, is the BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD. She picks on everyone, and tries to tear them down. What's even worse, is she never gets in trouble for it. Nope, she gets everything she wants.

What sucks for me, is I'm her favorite victim.

I quickly hide behind a tree, so she wouldn't see me. She gets on the bus without noticing me, and her squad follows her.

Well, I guess I'm just going to have to walk.

The bus takes off, with the dirt from the road trailing along, and I began walking.

***

Honestly, I don't mind walking all the time, I would only take the bus if I really needed to. I kinda did today, since I was running late, but there was no way in hell am I going to get near Rebecca if I don't have to.

She makes my life a living hell. I don't know know what made me her favorite victim, but I do know she hates me with every fiber of her body. What's worse is she Miss Popular at school, and has rule of all kids and teachers. She obviously uses this to her advantage. She'll do horrible things to me and other kids. Here's a few examples:

Makes the jocks beat the living shit outta me, have the teachers' pets get me in trouble for something I didn't even do, have dream boys play love pranks on me, and have perverts bother me.

I don't understand how someone can get enjoyment from doing that to another person. I hate her so much, I just wish she would leave me alone.

I want to get revenge or at least stand up for myself, but all this bullying just has me thinking that nothing I do can make them stop. Everywhere I go, they are there, waiting to torment me....but there is one place that I'm free.

That place was the graveyard's garden.

It was old and abandoned. No one would go there, because either they were afraid or hated the environment, except for me. I thought the place was beautiful in its own way. Sometimes, I would even play in there. It was my own special place where I'm free to be free and alone, and I loved it.

You know what, I have time.

I decided to stop by real quick, I have a little time left.

The garden itself was dead, since no one tended to it anymore, but I still found beauty in it.

It was located in the graveyard's far off corner. If you were to look for it in the entry, it was on the right side. There was a gate to separate it from the rest of the graveyard. It was always lock, but I was small enough to squeeze myself inside if I pushed the gate doors wide enough.

Inside the garden was a broken fountain, an old bench, a few dead flowers, a bird house, and the wooden swing, which was my favorite.

I usually would go up to examine each item and mess around with it, but I was in a hurry today so I just chose two.

I walked up to the wooden swing, cause of course I couldn't help myself. I was careful not to swing so high, for the fear of it breaking and me falling. It was pretty old, and I personally didn't feel like falling on my arse today.

I closed my eyes, and swayed my legs back and forth, excelling the swing to go faster and faster. The wind in my face grew stronger, and I settled on this speed, and just daydreamed.

It was oddly nice. I felt like I was in the air, and just floating on cloud in the sky. In this moment, I felt my worries disappear and everything around me didn't matter. *sighs*

Finally, stopping the swing, I got off with a jump. Alright I think that's enough. Now to check if the eggs hatched.

I walked up to the bird house, and got on my tippy toes to pier inside. Three blue little eggs were gather together in a small nest. It's been a few weeks since I seen them here for the first time. Each day I passed by, I would check to see if they had hatched. Sometimes I would even leave bread for the mama bird to eat, since she is going to be feeding three little ones soon.

Hmm.....nothing. Oh well, they'll hatch eventually.

I probably should get going, before I get tardy.

I gathered my things, and ran out of the garden, but in the corner in my eye I saw something flash by.

I paused to look around, but nobody was here. Perhaps it was squirrel, or something. I don't even know why I'm even pondering this long about it.

Forgetting what I saw, I dashed out of the graveyard and headed to school.

***

All the kids were in class already, but the bell hasn't rang yet.

I can make it.

Jogging through the halls, I found my first period class and burst opened the door. The bell had rang as I entered, and the entire classroom had stared at me if I was about to do something dramatic.

"Tardy! Detention after school," my teacher, Mrs. Brooke, had yelled out loud.

"But I'm here, and the bell had barely just rang-" I exclaimed, before getting cut off.

"Yes, you are, but you are not in your seat. Therefore, you are tardy," she said once more.

I didn't want to fight with her, so I just sighed and walked to my seat, which happened to be in the very back of the room. Great...

As I walked down the aisle of the rows of students, kids snickered as I passed them. One of them thought it was even funny to stick their leg out and tripped me. I fell face first, my backpack crushing me. The class roar with laughter.

"Silence!" Mrs. Brooke screamed.

Instantly, the room became quiet, and people sat up. Everyone was scared of Mrs. Brooke, so they knew not to mess with her. She was very strict, and hated kids. It was very weird why she chose to be a teacher.

I got up slowly, feeling embarrassed. Reaching my seat, I sulked down and put my head down on the table in front of me.

This was going to be a long day....


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveration of Powers

The bell rang, and everyone left, except for Rebecca and her jerk squad.

Quickly, I made my way towards the door, trying my best to ignore them, only to be blocked by them from exiting.

"Not so fast, freak," she said.

I kept my head down, avoiding her snake-like piercing glare.

"Not gonna look at me, eh?" she asked. "What, you think I'm ugly or something? You bitch!"

She pushed me back, and I fell loosing my balance. She and her friends laughed at my face.

"Aw, can Bambi not walk right?" she snickered.

I got up immediately, holding my hands up in front of me in defense, but Rebecca and her crew weren't done yet. They cornered me against the wall, and in one her friend's hand was a sharpie and gave it to Rebecca.

"I think we should give her a makeover, here I'll help," she exclaimed.

The two girls accompanying her pinned me to the wall, so that Rebecca can have her way with me. In big bold letters she wrote on the front of my shirt the word "MONSTER." I tried fighting back, but the two girls holding me overpowered me alone.

"Look, now everyone will know what you really are," she said, before pulling out a razor blade." But, we can't forgot, every monster always has blood on them like the real creep they are! Hold still!"

Rebecca has never gone this far in bullying, she's done some terrible things, but using a weapon was new.

The blade got closer, and something sparked in me.

I screamed clenching my fist," NO!"

Suddenly, one of the goons holding me went flying across the class only to hit the wall and knock out.

"What the hell!?" shrieked the other girl.

She had released me, and her and Rebecca had stepped back. Rebecca clutched the blade in her hand and held it towards me, with terror in my her eyes.

"What did you do?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean it," I apologized, with shaking hands.

They made their way over to the friend who was out cold, they checked her pulse and....

The girl cried out," Oh my god, she's dead!!!"

Rebecca screamed with fear," STAY AWAY, YOU MONSTER!!!"

"No, no, no! I-I'm not a monster!" I kept saying, while staring at my hands," Please! I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

The girl curled up in a ball, and sobbed while Rebecca hugged her, hiding from me," She's going to kill us!!!"

I felt the world dissolve right in front of me, and all these curses and voices were roaming in my head.

_you're a monster.....  
_

_You're a monster......  
_

_YOU'RE A MONSTER....._

"I-I'm. N-Not. A-"I repeated to myself.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE._

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everything swarmed in the classroom, like a tornado. Books broke the windows, pencils nailed to the wall, papers clattered in the air, desks flew towards the walls around the room, a candle that was lit had started a fire, and it was all because of me.

I cried in the middle of it all, begging someone to help me make it stop. Students have evacuated at the sound of the fire alarm, and chaos can be heard in the hallways. Teachers rushed into the room, screaming at the scene. They grabbed Rebecca and her friend, and left in terror.

The tornado around me grew stronger, and the walls have began to burst at the strong winds. The building was on fire, people were screaming and crying, there was dead girl on the floor, and here I was in the mist of it.

Out of nowhere, people with shields and rifles were at the door pointing at me. A man in a black suit walked in front of them, and raised his gun at me. My eyes widen as he pulled the trigger. I stood there shock as dart came out instead of a bullet, and was piercing me in the chest.

I grew incredibly drowsy, and everything came to a stop. The fire was now getting of control, and the swat people came up to me and contained me with cuffs around my wrists and ankles. The man in the suit picked me up, and carried me out as everyone rushed to get out of the currently burning building.

As we got outside, I saw the disaster I had made. People had saw me, and I can hear the softs whispers, faintly.

"she's a monster......a demon......she shouldn't exist......"

I whispered out," I'm not a-"

Then suddenly everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Your New Home

**11 YEARS LATER**

-

"Tell us where Carlos Reyes Escalante Rubio is hiding, or you will be forced physically to speak?" said the Chief in Command.

"I don't know, I'm telling the truth, you have to believe me!" said the man, who was currently tied in a chair.

His family was watching us in the corner, a concerned wife and two terrified little daughters.

We were out on a mission, getting information to search for a powerful leader. He was the next heir of a throne, and we were ordered to find him and hostage him. It was confirmed by someone that this family was hiding him in their house. And me? Well I was that force to make him speak.

"Fine, don't want to talk..." he muttered.

The Chief of Command snapped his fingers. Unwilling I stepped forward, waiting for my orders. I kept my head down, in shame. I hated being their little toy for these missions...

"Give him treatment 3, entering different stages slowly. You remember the script," he ordered, to which I obeyed.

I gave a slight nod, and summon my powers. My eyes rolled back, turning white, and I held my hand out towards the man. In the blink of a eye, a black needle formed from my hand. It pointed at the man, and his eyes grew wide.

"Tell me what you know," I commanded." Or this needle will pierce your body. You have 3 tries."

He started to panic," I'm telling you, I don't know!"

The needle grew bigger," Strike 1."

"Please, just let me go and I won't press charges," he said, crying." What you're doing is insane, I'm innocent!!!"

The needle was just one centimeter away from the man's heart," Strike two, one more strike, I pierce your heart. Just tell me what you know, and we'll leave."

"I'm telling you, I know nothing!!! I'm not lying, PLEASE, my family needs me! They will die without my money to feed and care for them!!!" he begged.

One of the daughters ran and grabbed my leg, sobbing uncontrollably," Please, don't kill Papa!!!"

My eyebrows knitted, I hesitated. The needle was close, and with a couple more inches this man would be dead. But he has a family, and he clearly doesn't know anything. I can't do this.

_This isn't right........_

"I can't..." I whispered.

"What?" said the Chief of Command, in a stern voice.

"I said no! He doesn't know anything, can't we just leave them be!" I said.

"You must obey my orders, I'm Chief of Command!" he scoffed.

I retracted the needle, and tightened my fists, fury in my eyes," No."

"Fine, then," he said, pulling out his gun." Never let a little girl do a man's job."

"No!!!" I yelled.

I tried to shield the man, but I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I grew limp and fell on the floor, my body numb.

A bullet shot rang in the house, screaming and sobs were heard. I look over and see a large hole in the middle of the man's forehead, blood oozing out of the wound. He was very dead...

_It's my fault..._

"Burn the house down," said the Chief of Command." And lock up the girl, and send her discipline. She obviously needs to toughen up, and learn her goddamn place!"

Gasoline was spread across the room, and a match was lit. The room engulfed in fire, demolishing everything in its path. I was carried out of the house, and before we left, I could see the fear coursing through the family as fire surrounded them. The little girl who stood up to me locked eyes with me, she knew her fate. A tear fell, sliding down across my cheek, my eyes barely staying open.

"I'm sorry...." I mouthed at her, before the top of the roof fell on them.

***

"You know you can't keep doing this," said the nurse, Mrs. Willow." Don't you ever get tired of the same procedures?"

I was strapped in on a table, my ankles and wrists held down tightly. With special made metal barriers on my hand, so that I couldn't use my powers. I'm used to being in this room, mostly because I was always in trouble. I remember the first time I was in this room, that's when I found out who these people actual were.

Long story short, I was send here after my incident at school, when I realized I had powers. These people studied people like me, but I was the most extraordinary one. My powers were physical. My family was terrified at who I was, and didn't even hesitate when they offered money to buy me.

_They never cared...._

The people here used me as a weapon for their "missions." They told me they were the good guys, and that they were protecting our country with these missions. I believed it at first, but after working with them for 11 years, I knew that wasn't true. They played dirty, and were barbaric. It was inhumane what they've done. I hated this place...

I stayed silent, knowing my punish.

"Fine, don't talk. Open up," she said, holding the rubber mouth piece to bite on, and to make sure my screams didn't collapse the place.

The one time I did that it didn't end well, and I still suffered trauma from that experience. That day was when I discovered I had powers, I've hadn't used that specific ability since.

I slowly opened my mouth, and she shoved the piece in.

"Session beginning," she said in a monotone voice."Let's start."

***SHOCK***

I gritted my teeth, clenching hard on the rubber. It rang in my body, and my body jolted at the pain.

I'm going to be sore after this...

***

Punishment after punishment, and I felt exhausted. It's been what feels like hours, but finally I was done.

My eyes were barely open enough to see, as Mrs. Willow unlocked the cuffs. Feeling my arms and one leg uncuffed, she walked away as a man entered the room.

"I'm here to pick someone up...oh also the girl," the man flirted.

"Oh Ron, shut up! I can't right now, I'm working," she replied, giggling like a school girl.

I moved my arms and legs, I'm in control again? The serum weared off, I can move. My hands are free, and they are distracted.

_This was my chance...._

The guard spoke out, "So what are you doing tonight-"

"Ron?" the nurse said confused.

Blood leaked out of Ron's mouth, and he collapsed on the floor.

"RON!!!!" the nurse shrieked.

I retracted the dagger that I send through Ron, a track of blood leading towards me.

She looked at me, panicking," Shit...."

I touched the cuff on my ankle, and my black substance melted it.

I was free....

I stepped off the table, waltzing slowly towards Mrs. Willow, my eyes completely white again. She tried to call for back up, reaching for the emergency phone. I raised my arm up towards it, and clenched my hand into a fist. The black substance wrapped around the phone, and crushed it into pieces.

She backed up, pleading me for mercy," (Y/N), please! Don't do this! Come on, you know you've always been my favorite? Next time, I'll be easier on you, sounds good. PLEASE!"

I wrapped my hand around her neck, lifting her up like a rag doll. Choking her, my black substance burned through her skin and she screamed in pain.

"You know, you've always been my least favorite," I told her." Session over, FOREVER......"

I dropped her dead body, and my eyes went back to normal. I looked at what I've done.

_They deserved this, they hurt me....now they can't anymore....._


	7. Chapter 7: Runaway

Leaves and branches scratched at my face and bare arms, as I ran as fast as I could. Tears escaped my eyes, I was free. I would never look back, I can live my life away from those sick people, start new....

I was only in a hospital gown, and socks. It was freezing outside, and I had no clue where I was going, but I kept running. I was in a woods, it mostly was there to hide the facility. I knew I couldn't hide here though, they would find me.....

_There is no where to go...._

_Who is going to accept you......_

_They will find you........_

_They will bring you back........._

_No, I gotta keep running, JUST HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING!!!!!!!!!_

"Agh!" I shrieked, tripping over a tree root.

My bare knees were scrapped, and I my hands fell on rocks so I started to bleed. 

"Ow....why?" my voiced crack." Why is my life like this? I d-didn't ask to be a monster....."

I broke down, and cried harshly. I didn't know what to do, I'm all alone....

I slowly stood up, and limped my way through the forest. I hugged myself, shivering from the cold. My teeth clattered, and I could see my own breath. I have to find warmer clothes.

Reaching the end of the woods, I saw population.

I was in society......

I walked the streets, and people stared at me like a freak. I wasn't particularly in a nice area, but I knew I was still out of place.

It's been so long since I've been around humanity, and it scared me. I knew what I was, and I  definitely knew I wasn't one of them.

I spotted an old thrift store, and it looked open at this late at night. Sighing, I entered it.

An old Indian man was at the register, reading a newspaper. He peered at me, looking away from his column and stared.

I carried a heap of clothes laying there, and went to a dressing room to see if any of them would peak my interest. The man stared at me with unbelief, but I ignored it. Entering the room, I shut the door and locked it. I looked at the heap of clothes and began my search.

I picked up a flannel, a little over size but it would fit, and pair of jeans. I saw black and white tennis shoes and tried them on, they seem to fit. I saw a little beanie that came with mittens, putting them on, I was warming up already.

I looked in the mirror trying to give a smile, but I still looked terrible. The flannel hung on me way too big, and the jeans tightened around my scrapped knees painfully. My hair was a mess, and my face was covered in dirt and scratches from the branches. My hands were still bloody, and the blood started to crust on the mittens. There wasn't anything I could really do, this is my situation right now.

I took a deep breath, and walked out of the dressing room. I started to make my way out of the mini store, but was abruptly stopped by the register cashier. He stood in front of me, with an emergency gun.

"You can't leave, you haven't paid! Give money, or I shoot!" he said, shaking.

Getting annoyed, I walked pasted him. I rolled my eyes back, they turned white and my black substance came out of the ground and threw the gun across the room. The man cowered in fear, and jumped behind the counter. He shook, and began apologizing.

"Take what you want, just don't hurt me!!!" he cried.

I shrugged, and stop beside a shelve of chips. I took a can of Pringles to go, tearing the can open in eagerness. I was starving and needed clothes, I didn't hurt the man just got rid of a problem I don't need.

***

I walked to a near park, stuffing my mouth with hand fulls of Pringles. Finishing the can, I threw it behind me and lick the salt off of my fingers.

I was tired, still hungry, and still VERY cold.

I sat on a picnic table, and stared at my surroundings. I've been captive so long, it's been forever since I been able to be out in nature. It's just as pretty as I remembered. I could lose myself and drown out my past in it. I couldn't be judged out here, and belonged. It's sad to see so much of it has been killed for selfish acts. The world has change so much, and I missed it all. All I've gotten to see through the years that have been in that asylum is terror, chaos, and pain. I've felt it a lot too.....

"Hey there," I turned behind me, and see a homeless looking man. "What is a girl like you doing out here?"

I stayed silent, and avoiding talking to this man. He gave me bad vibes, beside I didn't feel like talking.

"Aww, not gonna talk, how about you come here and sit on papa's lap, how about it mamie?" the man creepily said, licking his lips.

I became gross out, and stood up to leave. This man obviously is very perverted, I don't wanna be around him. I made a break for it, but then I felt a pull.

He grabbed my wrist and held tight onto me, " Now you aren't going anywhere!!!"

I touched his hand, and the black substance burned through his skin, and he screamed at the deep wound," You little bitch, you're a monster! A monster! Monster!!!"

I ran away, scared that someone might hear. I ran away from the screams of the homeless man. Lights and cars flash past me, and my mind grew dizzy from the thoughts roaming my head.

_I can't go back...._

_I can NEVER GO BACK......_

_I WONT GO BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"OH SHIT!!!!" yelled a man.

I turned my head to see a car coming right towards me at high speeds. My eyes grew white, and I held my hand up just in time. From the ground, I grew a giant spike. It pierced the bumper, pushing it back with force. It was so heavy, it hurt. The car stopped before it could hit me, and I fell out of weakness.

I've never had to use my powers like that, it was a lot to handle. My body felt drained, and I could see myself faintly falling unconscious.

I saw a blurry face pop up to me," Oh my god, are you okay?"

I waved my face around trying to keep myself awake, but my vision was fading.

"Christ, my car! Fuck, fuck, fuck," he panicked, not knowing what to do."Hey, stay with me. Hey!"

I felt myself go out cold........


	8. Chapter 8: Mark Fischbach

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around.

_Where am I-the car and the man!_

I jolted up, scared. I went to stand up and run, but I fell down my head pounding. The room spun around, and I felt dizzy. I moved way too fast for my mind to keep up with.

"You're up....." I turned around to see a man standing there." Are you okay?"

He was wearing a red and black flannel, denim jeans, and had miss matching socks. His hair was dark and hung beside his face, it was styled sporadically and looked poofy. His face was chiseled, and he had a five-o-clock shadow. He was short for a man, but was muscular and toned. His chocolate brown eyes stared at me with concern, and his eyebrows were knitted together.

He started to walk towards me, but I backed up and he paused.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," he said." You knocked out, and you didn't seemed to have any injuries so I didn't call the ambulance. I couldn't find any contact information about you so I brought you to my home, sorry if you got weirded out when waking up."

I stayed silent, and stayed where I am. I didn't know this guy, and yet he had the generosity to help me, someone he didn't even know. That was new....and weird.

"My name is Mark, Mark Fischbach," he smiled." And you are?"

I didn't respond, instead just stared. What do I even say? How do I even know if I could trust this guy, for all I know he could be working for 'them.' He was probably ordered to find me, manipulate me, and bring me back to that hellhole. But that didn't make sense though, if he was working for them, why didn't he just take me back already and save the trouble of me fighting back?

He stepped closer, and sat next to me on the ground. I didn't move though, and just got prepared for anything.

"I know, you're probably really confused and terrified...but I'm no threat to you," he reassured me." I wanna help you, but to do that I need you to talk to me. Can you do that?"

I gave a slight nod, and he smiled," Okay...so let's start again. I'm Mark Fischbach, and you are?"

I whispered," (Y/N)."

"She speaks," he chuckled." Well, nice to meet you (Y/N)."

"It's nice to meet you".....I don't think I've ever heard that before......

"....did someone hurt you or abused you? A boyfriend maybe, and you ran away," he questioned.

I shook my head," No."

"No? Okay, um...can you explained what happened?" he asked.

I looked down, and remembered the man who the Chief of Command killed. The bullet in the man's head.....

I shook my head once more,"....no."

"Why not?" Mark said puzzled." If you're scared they're going to hurt you, they can't, not anymore."

I hesitated, but spoke.

"People use me.......they hurt me when I don't listen. I d-didn't ask to be like this," I said in a monotone voice, tears slowly running down my face."No more.....no more pain....."

"Hey, it's going to be okay. It's over-" he said, trying to hug me, but I pulled away from him.

I stared with him, with big eyes," No.....it will never end."

"I'll be right back, stay here....." he said, getting up, walking out of the room.

Once he left, I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried even harder.

_I just wanna be free......_

***

After a couple minutes, of crying myself away. I notice Mark still hasn't returned, and I got curious to what he was doing. I snuck through the hallway, to the large house. It was giant....

Spotting a staircase, I crept down and heard talking.

I hid behind the stair's final step's bars, listening in on the words Mark was talking. He was facing the wall, his hand with a device next to his ear, and his other hand on his hip. He looked tired and overwhelmed.

"I don't know, they can't really talk," he said." They're scared shitless, probably traumatized from the stuff they went through. It's sound tough...."

Silence, he was probably listening to the other line, but who was he talking to?

"My address? Oh yeah, its (insert address). You got it? Mhm, yeah I won't, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye-bye," he lastly said, before putting his phone in his back pocket.

He turned around, spotting me. He kinda jumped in surprised, but just laughed at it.

"Didn't hear you come down here, kinda spooked me," he admitted.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Just someone, you don't have to worry about it," he said.

I nodded, and yawned out loud. I was exhausted from today. Not only did I have a punishment session, I had to run in the cold, and stop a moving car. Today has been crazy.....

"Would you like to shower and change, I think I have some spare clothes that will fit you," Mark stated.

A shower sounded nice, usually I was sprayed by a hose butt naked, tied by my special cuffs. The water was always freezing and the workers stared at me, it made my skin squirm.

"Yeah...," I replied.

He lead me upstairs and I followed. He opened a door to his bedroom, and walked over to a open closet full of hanged clothes.

"What size are you?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, actually not knowing. Usually all the workers gave me my clothes. My everyday 'prisoner' outfit, my work uniform, and my hospital gown for punishments.

"Okay...uh this looks like it would fit," he said, then went to a dresser drawer." And this. They might be a little over size but hey, it's something."

He handed me a navy blue shirt, that had a little symbol on it. It looks to what I think is Captain America, but it's been a while since I've seen it so I'm not sure. Also, pajama sweats that were wear down.

I held the clothes close to me. Covering my cold face with them, slightly feeling warmed up. Mark stared at me before shaking his head, muttering something.

He lead me to the bathroom, and switched a light on. The bathroom flared up, and it looked shiny and clean. He opened the shower's door and turned on the water for me.

"Is this good enough?" he said." Here see for yourself, and tell me colder or warmer."

I let the water graze over my hand, and I calm down at the soothing water," Perfect."

He smiled and stared again, but pull himself out of it once more," Uh, let me go get you a towel to dry yourself."

He dashed out of the room, and I looked at the huge bathroom in awe. Placing the clothes down, I started to undress.

"Hey, I found-woah!" Mark said, shielding his eyes and turning a bright red." Uh...here's your towel, I'll see you afterwards when you're done."

He passed me the towel, and closed the door. I didn't know why he acted like that, but I ignored it.

***

I got out the shower, and put on the clothes Mark gave me. Like he said they were over-sized, but it was something.

I felt a lot better than I have in years. I'm not sure if I fully trust Mark yet, but I didn't really have a choice. Never in my entire life has someone not treat me horrible...but Mark doesn't know who I am.

_Who I really am....._

I opened the door and saw Mark on his bed, in different clothes. He must've of changed when I was in the shower.

"Hey," he spoke out." You can sleep in my guest room, I'll show you where it is."

"O-okay," I said.

He took me to a spare room with a neatly made bed. I looked at him, and he smiled. I pulled the covers over and sat in the bed. My feet dangled, and I grabbed the pillow hugging it tightly. It was so soft.

"Thanks," I said, giving a slight smile.

He smiled back," Of course."

He exited the room, before glancing at me," You know, you should really smile more. It suites you."

I couldn't help but crack another smile. He look at me funny, but quickly left closing the door.

I laid down, covering myself with the blankets, it was cozy. I turned off the lamp, and cuddle the pillow, curling up myself in a ball.

My thoughts roam around the room, trying to gather up the situation. I started to shake, not knowing what would happen next, and tears began to escape.

Another day, another life in this living nightmare......There was something about this Mark fellow though, something about him was different.......

I cried myself into exhaustion, and felt myself slowly fall asleep.

_I don't even know anymore......._


	9. Chapter 9: We Aren't Safe Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you haven't notice by now, you the reader has a speech defect. You were taken at a early age, so school was something you didn't have back at the asylum. You weren't taught the proper way to talk so you may sound a bit weird at times. If you think I have grammar issues, it's not me just the character XD
> 
> Also the words in italic, that is your self-conscious. It's what your saying to yourself in your mind, so that's why you will notice italic here and there.
> 
> I'm just stating this stuff to clear a few questions you might be thinking.
> 
> Now I'll stop rambling, I have a habit of doing that. Enjoy the story :D

My eyes fluttered open taking in the environment. White converters, curtains, a lamp, and a fuzzy pillow in my hand? Oh right, I'm at this man's house, Mark I believe was his name. I sat up, stretching my limbs. I actually woke up from a pleasant slumber, no nightmares or bad memories. I even feel rested.

I'm still not used to these treatments, I feel like something's wrong....or something terrible is going to happen.

_I'm just being paranoid right? Forget it......_

I got up and changed back to the clothes I stole last night. They felt even dirtier, now that I've showered. I didn't even bother putting on the mittens since they were ruin now from the blood on my hands, which are now healing since I washed them thoroughly when I showered.

I feel weird being out of my daily routine. It's been years since I've woken up in a bed that wasn't surveillance every night, and that I actually feel cozy and not intimidated.

_Is this what it feels like to be an everyday normal person?_

Pulling me out of thought, I hear a knock on the door," It's Mark."

"You may come in," I responded.

"You're up. How did you sleep?" he said, clearly hiding something.

"Well....what's wrong?" I replied.

"(Y/N)....uh, can you come down stairs with me, please?" Mark asked, softly." There are people here to help you, don't worry they are nice and they aren't going to hurt you. There are better at this stuff then I am."

_People here to see me? That doesn't seem right......._

"Who?" I questioned." W-who's here?"

He pointed downstairs," Just follow me, and I'll introduce you to them."

I didn't feel good about this, but something in Mark's eye beg me to listen. It wasn't like brutal force, but like a concern person.

_What is with this Mark guy being so kind to me?_

"Fine," I agreed, unsure of my decision.

I walked behind Mark, shy with the people I was going to me. So far Mark has been pretty nice, maybe so will these people. Who knows, maybe the world has gotten a lot nicer than it was when I was a kid.

_Or maybe he's acting this way cause he doesn't know what you've done......_

I ignored the thought, and walked into a room where two sophisticated looking people sat in the couch.

There was a woman who had blonde hair, and wore bright red lipstick. She was wearing a black skirt, a white long-sleeve ruffled blouse, and had black high heels on. As for the man sitting next to her, he had gel in his hair to slick back his dark brown hair. He also wore a sharp looking suite, and had a handkerchief sticking out of his pocket.

They both stood up, the woman holding a purse and clipboard, which gave me some suspicious vibes. Mark shook their hands, and I stood there feeling awkward.

"This is (Y/N), (Y/N) these guys are here to help you," Mark smiled.

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I'm Blaire Calebs," the woman said, with a fake smile." This is my partner, Duke Sanchez."

He held his hand out to shake mine, but I just looked at it with unknowing eyes. I didn't trust these people, I wasn't going to show my vulnerability.

"Okay....well, this may sound troubling to you, but we wanna bring you to a rehab center to help get past your trauma and anxiety," the lady stated." Most people like you go to this rehab, and we help them get to a happier them."

"So please, save us from this escalating and just come with us," the man, said in a strict tone." I'm promise you, you'll like it so much you won't even want to leave."

Blaire chuckled," Yeah, most people there are so fond of it, some don't want to leave."

Mark chuckled along, but I didn't find this funny. I found it unsettling, and freaky. These people haven't even stated what they do, and they are already forcing me to go to this 'rehab center.'

_There is something off with these people, I don't like it......_

"No," I said.

"Excuse me?" said the man.

Mark frowned," Look, (Y/N), I know it seems bad, but I trust that you can get better. Just try it for a bit, and if you don't like it then you can leave."

I looked at Mark with knitted eyebrows," ....no. I don't want to go with 'these' people."

"You shouldn't fight gratitude, we are trying to help fuck ups like you-" the man said, raising his voice before Blaire Calebs started giggling.

"It's okay, Sanchez...." she giggled, almost sounding like a maniac." She doesn't have a choice."

She reaches for her purse to pull out a gun, and aims at Mark," I'm sorry, but the girl is coming with us. I'm also afraid you know too much, so...I'm going have to end you."

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself as Blaire pulled the trigger," WAIT!"

Before she could kill him, I raised my hand up and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, turning white. My black substance grabbed the bullet, stopping it from penetrating Mark's body. He slowly open his eyes, shocked that he wasn't dead. He saw the bullet, and his eyes grew big.

"What the fuck...." Mark said, staring at me.

"Ugh, they said you were going to be a pain in the ass," said the Blaire with the gun.

She aimed it at me this time, but I threw the bullet I caught and reversed it at her. She fell back, and blood soaked through her white blouse, staining it. Her partner runs to her, and checks her pulse. His eyes blow up with fire, and he grabs the gun from her dead hand and starts shooting at us.

I tackled Mark out of the way, us falling to the ground behind the couch. We cover our heads as he shoots, trying to avenge his partner. There was no way I could catch all of these bullets individually.

"Shit! Stay here," I commanded Mark.

I come out of protection, and rolled to avoid getting hit. Both of my hands touch the ground, and I look up at the man. Spikes form from the ground, and build a wall separating me and Mark from the man and the gun.

"Fuck! Calling for backup, officer down and target escaping, I repeat calling for backup!!!" I hear Duke Sanchez scream at his phone.

I grab Mark's hand and drag him to the back exit. Bursting out the doors, I hear alarms going off. A group of cars make their way towards the house, they're getting near.

"Mark, you need to get us away from here! Dangerous people, they will hurt us," I told him.

"What is going on?!" Mark said, panicking.

"I c-can't explain. Later I can," I stated," but need to go, NOW!!!"

He looked back at his house thinking about his choice, and looked back at me. He was afraid, but he knew it wasn't for him, at least not anymore.

"Okay.....let's go!" he said, dragging to his car.

He unlocked the doors, and we both climbed inside. He turned on the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway. He made a sharp turn, and drove away from the crowded house. We drove at a fast rate, speeding to get far from the scene as soon as possible.

"So where to? I'm pretty sure our faces will be plastered all over the town," he said.

"I....I don't know," I admitted." Just not here.....we not safe here."


	10. Chapter 10: It's Not Your Fault Your This Way

I was looking out of the window, watching the shrubs of bushes pass by as we drove in the desert. Mark was concentrated on the road, his eyes mesmerized and his hands shaking briefly. He was still in shock of almost being shot by a gun, and then see this 'poor and shy' girl stop a bullet and then kill the woman who was going to shoot you. I remember when I first found my powers, that day was haunting, it still is to this day. I don't think Mark will ever forgot that moment of being so close to death itself, it can forever change a person.

_I would know.......I've been surrounded around death for a long time........_

We've been driving for what seems like hours in silence, and I could feel the tension in the air. It was seeping out of like gasoline, and I knew the moment someone opens their mouth, fire will spread throughout us and demolish everything in it's way. The both of us are feeling mixed emotions of anger, gratefulness, and confusion. I fucked up his life, but he fucked up my chance at freedom.

I don't even know what is going to come after this, we were literally driving in the middle of no where. We left the town right away, and are trying to avoid all population. I know at some point we are going to have to talk about this, and decide on what we can do. These people are stubborn, and persistent. They know Mark now, so he's involve with this bullshit that I'm stuck in.

_I can't believe I actually thought that this nightmare will end......_

I sighed, and whispered,"....sorry."

"The gesture is nice, but 'sorry' isn't going to fix all of this," Mark snapped." A little heads up of 'I have fucking powers, and psycho people are after me' would've have been very helpful. But NO you chose to be quiet, and lead them straight to my house. Thanks a lot, but this is all your fault!"

I turned towards Mark," My fault?! You tell them where at! You are like the rest. YOU LIE!"

"I didn't lie, you did! I was trying to be friendly, and let you stay at my house. How was I supposed to know that people were after you? You didn't want to talk, so that's on you, NOT ME!!!" Mark retorted.

"You say that you help me, but you ruined everything! You are liar!!!" I responded.

"I am helping you, aren't I?!" Mark said." I could've left your sorry ass back there, and let them take you back from where ever you came from, BUT because I am a decent human, I took you with me. Now I'm a fucking fugitive, look at what being a good sport does. It leaves you to take care and babysit a DAMN MONSTER!!!"

My eyes grew wide at the word, and Mark eyes changed from anger to guilt.

_It's not true....._

I pointed my hand towards the ground, and rolled my eyes back towards my head. My eyes were now white, and a giant spike penetrated the car and stopped it. I swung the door open, and slammed it shut with brutal force. I stomped away, tears prickling my eyes, and my breathing was heavy.

"(Y/N), wait! I'm sorry!!!" Mark said, chasing after me." I didn't mean it-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled at him.

_liar................_

_Liar............................_

_LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " I screamed.

I fell to the ground on my knees, my hands digging in the dirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Black jagged spikes protruded from the ground, forming a circle with me in the middle. The glass from the car shattered, and I heard Mark screaming in pain.

"I want it to stop!!!!!!!!!" I begged." Make it stop- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

"(Y/N)!!! You need to stop, I'm sorry!!!" Mark cried out." Please, I know you can, I believe in you!!!!!!"

I saw Mark, trying to get closer to me, reaching his hand closer to me. His ears were bleeding and so were his nose. He fell, but kept dragging his body to me.

_He was in pain, because of me...._

He grabbed my hand, and everything stopped. The jagged black spikes retracted, and the spirals of dirt calmed. Mark embraced me with a hug, and I shook.

"I-I'm sorry....so s-sorry....." I apologized, barely managing to get out.

"Hey, shh, it's okay," he reassured me." I got you, shh, it's okay I got you."

I cried into Mark's arm, and he held me close to him. I've never felt affection before, just pain. This guy was different...

_Mark was special........_

***

We got back on the road, and I felt tired. It was night time now, and we were destined to run out of gas fuel soon. I glanced over at Mark, and saw him struggle to stay awake. His eyes would daze off, and then he would shake himself up, trying his best to not fall asleep while driving. I knew we couldn't keep this up much longer, we haven't ate and we were both exhausted.

"Mark," I said.

He sat up," Yeah?"

"Rest...we need rest," I told him.

"I know," he sighed." I think there's a small town near here, we can eat at a diner and find a hotel to sleep at."

"Okay...but, money?" I said, reminding him of the situation.

"I got some money in my account, we just got to be wise and try to be cheap on what we get," he stated.

I nodded, and stayed silent. Mark looked over, and grabbed my hand. I hesitated into the touch, but let him rest his hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier...I just can get heated up in the moment," he said." I lost everything, and now I have to live in fear. You don't-oh...."

I looked away, knowing the end of that sentence. It was unintentional anyway, we just don't know each other that well.

"I understand....I know what I am, just don't like being reminded....." I whispered.

"Hey, come on now," he said in a sad tone." You're not what other people say you are. Don't let them define you."

"You said it, it's true," I spoke out. " It's my fault, I hurt people so they hurt me."

"You've been through a lot, it's not your fault you're like this," he exclaimed.

I faced the window again, and Mark didn't say anything after that.

_What he doesn't know.........it actually is........._


	11. Chapter 11: A Break From Chaos

We pulled up to a diner called Barbra's Country Diner, it reminded me of the 60s. Bright and full of neon lights, it felt like a wonderland. I stared at the lights, and spin around slowly, taking in the atmosphere.

"Hello! I'm Hazel, may I help you two?" a lady asks.

She seemed to be a waiter of the place. Her uniform was a pastel yellow, with a white apron. Her hair tied in a bun, with a pen behind her ear. Her completion was darker toned, and she seemed to have a thick southern accent.

"Uh..." I stood dumbfounded.

Mark stepped in," Yeah, can we get a booth, please."

"Of course, darling," she says sweetly.

We were lead into a booth that was stripped red and white. The lady laid two menus out for us, and she pulled out a pen and a notepad.

"Now what will y'all be having today?" she said, prepared to write down our orders.

"I'll have a burger and fries, with a cup of water," he told the lady.

She wrote it down, and turned her attention to me," And what about you, dear?"

I stuttered," I-I don't know..."

She smiled warmly," It's okay baby, here, I'll help you."

She takes the menu, and points at a picture. It looks really good, and I could feel my mouth water with anticipation.

"This is two French toast slices, eggs, and hash browns, it also comes with a orange juice," she states." Is that good with you?"

I smile and nod," Y-yeah."

"Well then there you go," she chuckles." I'll be right back with your food."

She walks off, and I feel adequate for the first time in my life. I'm still not use to random strangers being so welcoming. I know if they knew what I really am, it wouldn't be that way. But for the time I have these moments, it feels nice.

"Nice..." I say.

Mark perks up to me speaking," What was that?"

"Lady is nice," I tell him.

"Yeah, she is," he responds," but usually people are like that when it comes to these types of jobs. Some are actually sincere, and some fake it."

"She is liar?" I said, getting worried.

"No, no she isn't," he reassures me." She seems genuine."

"Oh, o-okay," I reply, calming down.

"You're not use to people being kind to you, are you?" He tells me.

"Why think that?" I respond, concern.

He chuckles softly," Well, I sense you have some trust issues. I'm mean, you have the right to feel that way. So many people have hurt you, and treated you badly. I feel very sympathetic towards what happened to you....no one deserves to go through those type of things."

My eyes widen, but I glance away. Even through the shit I put him through, he finds the generosity to show mercy on me.

"...thanks," I whisper.

He smiled, and I can't find myself to make eye contact with him at the moment.

_I just don't understand this guy...._

The lady returns with two trays in her hand of delicious smelling food. My eyes target the food as she set the plates down. I haven't ate a proper meal in what feels like forever, god I'm fucking starving.

Immediately I dive in, grabbing the fork with my fist, and tossing the food in my mouth at a fast rate.

"Hehe, breath honey. Christ, you must be starving..." Hazel chuckles." You know what, yeah, I have some pie that we made today that we have to toss cause it'll just go bad. I was gonna take it, but y'all can have it."

"Ma'am, sincerely I thank you," says Mark."It's been tough the last few days, especially for her."

"Of course, dear," she responds." Is there anything else I can help y'all with?"

"Uh, you know any near motels that are cheap?" he asks." We're kinda on a budget, and we really need some sleep."

"Oh yeah, not even a few blocks away there's a motel called Sloth's Heaven," Hazel informs Mark." It is pretty cheap, since we get so many people pasting by here."

"That's very helpful," Mark replies." Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, dear," she says.

I pull away from my platter, and gently speak out," Thank you."

"Why of course, baby," she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Hazel walks away, and I watch her go. Once she leaves, I dive right back in.

"Damn (Y/N), when's the last time you ate?" Mark says, concern.

I gulp down orange juice, and finish the thing. Setting the class down, I look down.

"3 days..." I admitted.

"3 day?!" Mark says, shocked." Why didn't you say anything earlier."

I sigh," Didn't want to be burden."

"But you need food, that's not being a burden. God, that's too long for no food," Mark say, upset.

I shrugged my shoulders," Not really, no eat in 7 days before."

"Geez, those people treated you like shit...." Mark said, in a sad tone.

_I know that already...._

***

After we finished our food, Hazel packed us up that pie. We gave our gratitude to her, and took off to the motel she recommended.

Once we reached the building, Mark left me in the car and bought a room. He came back with a room key, and we entered the room.

It was tiny, but roomy enough for the two of us. There was a bathroom with a shower, a toilet, and a mirror, with toiletries inside for us to use. The bed was a king size, and had whites sheets and a red duvet. Beside the bed was a desk with a lamp, and a coffee table was also in the corner of the room.

"Well, it's tolerable," Mark said." You can shower first, and I'll go right after."

I nodded, and hurried along inside the bathroom. Closing the door, I start undressing. I set my clothes to the side, since they were the only pair of clothes I had. I washed my hair, and cleansed my body. Finishing up, I grab a motel's towel and dry myself off. I exit the bathroom with wet hair, and see Mark enter the hotel room again but with extra towels.

"I just left real quick for extra towels," he told me.

I shook my head, understanding," Shower's ready."

"Okay, I'll jump in real quick," he says.

***

I sit on the bed, playing with my powers. I was currently drawing on the wall a pattern with the black substance. Usually the substance I use looks real ugly, but when I'm calm, it makes it silky and it comes out pretty.

I entertain myself for a while, before Mark comes out with only his shirt and boxers.

"Sorry, but I can't sleep comfortably with pants on," he admits.

"It's fine," I say, continue to make patterns.

He looks over at my work," Woah...you're really good at that."

I erase my work quickly," Ugly."

"What? No, I think it's kinda...beautiful," he tells me, with a smile,".....can you do it again?"

I hesitantly turn back to the wall. I take a deep breath, and roll my eyes back. My now white eyes focus, and I raise my hand. A beautiful pattern comes across, and I briefly smile at my work.

"It's amazing!" Mark says, enthusiastically. 

"T-thanks," I reply, before yawning.

"We should go to bed now," he tells me." You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No....not fair," I say." We share."

Mark face turns red for some reason," (Y-Y/N), it's fine! I'll s-sleep on the floor."

I tilt my head," What? No, we share!"

I pull the duvet and sheet over, and got in bed, I pat the space next to me, ordering for him to lay in the bed.

_Why is he making this difficult?_

He gets in the bed, I turn off the lamp, and I face Mark. Even with the lights off, I could see his bright red face.

"Goodnight," I tell him.

He finally calms down," G-goodnight, (Y/N)."

_Why is he acting so weird?_

 


	12. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some weird fonts for this chapter to really exaggerate some of the dialogue, so sorry if it's hard to read :/

_I gasped, my eyes shooting open._

_I gaze around, my thoughts wondering where the hell I was. This wasn't the motel , and Mark was no where to be seen._

_It was dark, and cold. I could even see my breath in the air. My lungs struggled to breathe, the air thick. I was laying down on what felt like a metal table, since I was familiar with that feeling._

_I attempted to get up, only to feel a tug at my hands. I peered down at my hands, and saw restraints on my arms. I rolled my eyes back to use my powers, to melt them, but this time it hurt to create the black substance. I felt like a needle was piercing my brain, my head pounding with pressure. I rested, and notice I melted it enough to break out. I pulled, and the restraints broke like ice._

_I sat up, and set my barefoot on the ground. It was freezing on the tile floor, and I felt a chill up my spine. As I went to place another foot on the ground, I grew dizzy and my knees buckled. I clasped onto the metal table, catching myself before my body smack the ground harshly. My legs shook with weakness, as I tried my best to study myself._

_Feeling adequate with my legs, I waltz to a control panel. TV screens covered the wall, but static was all that was shown. It was unsettling, as suddenly one of the TV screens displayed a picture. It was distorted, and looked very wrong. I couldn't place my tongue on it, and decipher what was presented on the screen. It moved looking directly at the camera that was recording it._

 

 _C̴̢̨̯͈̲̩̭͙̀̏́͒́̓â̸̢̙͍̮͇͖̗̎̊̎͟͞͝n̶͙̜͕̼̹̓̂̓̅̅͛̌̚͘͠ y̛̙̘̟͎̱̖̞̓͛͆̋̀̋͟͜͡o̲̦̬̘̱͔͔̦̊̊̏̈́͘͝u̳͚̪̳͉͍̟̻͑͊́̊͂͢͜ s̶̢̼̘̤̝̪̆͌͗̎̒͌͞ë̙͍̙̙̞̭̟̼́͑̽̅̓͊̍͊̉͑͜͟ė̷̯̖͎͍͓̘̥́͂̀̎̋̕͜ m̴̰̰͇̳̟͓͍̒̾̈̚͢͜͝ͅe̵͓͕̙̯̬̣̪̱͎̲̅́̾͐̿́̈̓̋?͎̗̩͖̫͈̥̑̈́̆̓̒̋͜͝"̴̧̢̨̧͉̻̳̬̓̌̈́́̄̿͟ͅ_  
.

 

_A voice was sounded over the speakers of the control panel. It sounded foreign, and non-human. It was deep, echoey, and sound like fizzing static just like the TV screens._

_"Hello?" I whispered out loud._

 

 _H̦͖̱͈̳̮̠̩͌͑̿͐̍̾ĕ̸̱̞̘͖̉͆̃́̏̔̇̂͢͝l̵̝̳̼͍̱̘͚̙͒͛́̓͐͞l̢̧̡͍̱͑̎̉͊̑̏͊̓͘o̸̢̱͖̲̘̿̌̈͌͞,̳̤̯͇̞͎̒̈̔͐̌̄͋͞ d̴̢͉̯̗̩͍̈́̽̿́̂͐̚͠ë̢͍̟̮̗́̀̅̽̑̅̇͘͝á̴͈͍̗̫̜̂̉͆̂̀̽͜͠ṟ̡̡̛͎̮̹̑̅̊͐̾̑́̔͠ f̷͍̬̭̱͔̦͈̼̒̿̈́̑́̋͋r̷̡̢̗̜̹̠͖͚̽́̓́̈̊͛ͅỉ̧̨̗͓͕̪̹͐̑͊̽̕ȩ̵̻͕̻͔̄͗́͊̉̓̾̀͠͞n̩̞̺͙̬̜̐̍́̂̇̃̆͜d͍͖̰̰͉̪̐͐́̐͆̔̓̓.̷̥̺͓̖̦̋̈́̔͐̈́.̷̖̺̪̠̱͇̠̀̓̾̏̚͞.̸̡̛̝̮̯̥̖̮̟̤͒̐̒̊͒̇̕͢͝͝.̵̨̰̥̩̭͚́͌̐͋́i̧̛͍̠̮̟̣͓͈̣͆̎̈͊́ţ͈̪͓̳̘̂̐̏̕͡'̡͓͉̳͔̗̗̯͙́͆̄̾͌͒͡ś̡̡̻͎̲͈͕̤̾̓̀̀͟ͅ s̸̩͉̤͚͎̀̽̌͐̈̾ơ̷̢̡͖̙͉̙͎͕͙̅̆̾̋̃̎͘͠͠ ǹ͎̩̯̦͇̈́̿̄̋ỉ̙̬̳̗͕̊̅̑̂̓͑̀ͅc̷̬̖̹͉̳̎̌̿̓̎̏͊̄́̌ȩ̖͖̞̠͓̪̉͑̐͆̅͌̈́́̇͜͞ t̨̛͉͓̤͇̪̩̊̃̄̓̈͢͜ͅo̶̡̘̩͕̻͉͍̓̅̓̌̓̈́͜͡͞͝ s̷̰̣͇͖̮̥̉͑͛̊̉̃͋̾͞ę̵̥͇͇͇̉͛̉̂̀̚ͅĕ̶̩̯͕͔̺̍̓̓̎́̄̊͘ͅ y̡̡͈̪̬̘̣̱̾͆̇̑̃́ơ̶͍̜͍̗͈̫̣̅̅͌͋͢͜ͅu͕̪̯̼̦͙̓̀̐͗́ ḁ̵͓̮̖̻̖̿̾̔̚̚͜͞g̢̦̻͕̱͉͎̰͒̀̒̈̃̓̓̓̓a̴̞̜̙̗̮̖̭̒̄̈̍̔̾͐͠͞i̹̪͔̗͍̘̩̎͒̂̇́͡n̨̲̱̘̰̞͉̯̈̓̀͠͞"̴̬̼͔̺̠̉̉̓́͡_  
.

 

_My eyes widen, someone....no something was definitely here with me._

 

_Ḏ̡͎͙̼͑̓̔̅̽̚͢͡i̸̡̝̗͖̣͚̜̦̇͒́͒̄̎̑̚͘͝ͅḋ̸̨̯̖͍̰̼͒̐̅͋̀̊̊͞͝ y̸̧̖͔̗̘̳͊͌̐̊͠o̴͈̜̣̬̩̍̑̄͑̽͐̾̋͑̈́͜ũ̬̘̹̓̃̓̋̆͋̇̉͘͟ͅ m̸͉̻͍̝̝̩̖͐̐͆̒̓̑̾̆̈́͢͢͡ị̛̼̼̤̠̪̽͒̒̑̽s̡̯̞͉̫̣̫̥̙̀̓̉̃͗̿̕͢͠s̴̟̠͓͖̟̀̈́̃̎̈́͐͢ͅ m̛̥̩̥̙̥̜̽͊̔͞͠e̷͎͕̞̱̫͓͇̾͆̀̓̎̕?̠̦͕͈͕͉͓͇̰̐̈́̐̾̓͐̒͜͞͠͞.̴͉̙͙̠̻̉̓̒̔͗̂̂̅͜.̧̩̻̯̗̪̘͇͇͆̑̆̃̀̓̓̀͋͂ͅ.̸̢̢͚̻̭͛͗̌͐̚̕͟.͕̩̭͔͈͔͂̑̇̽̾.̸͈̘̝̦͈͙̣̔̈̈̂͊̔́̅͢͝ͅ.̘̦̬̬̗̎͗̇͒͝͝.̷̧̳̬̜̃̋͒͛̔̾͢͡.̧̫̻͙̻̾̽̐͌́͛̌̄͘ͅ.̵̬͕̞̼̖͙̪͚̩̿̽̃̉̋̆͘͢͝Ḭ͇̘̲͍̟̦̣̼͒̊͐̔͂́̀̀̐͛ m͙̤͈̳͍̞͍̹͋̉̉͑̓͢i̴͈̼̳͙̗͇̇́̄̊͆ș̯͖͔̞͗́̑͌̿͡ş̨͖̫̦͎̭̜͋͆̆̓̊͗́͊͝e̸̡̨̟̟̮̟̫̹̭̞̾͛̎̈́̐̅͝͠d̴͙͔̺̯̬̣̘́͒̚͜͞͠ y̧̬͍̥͍̼̹̋͌̊̿̀̌̒͆͝͝ͅọ̷̤̙͕̘̙̗̝̣̉͆̂͑̄̚ù̹͓͕̞̼̙̾͛̊̀͡,̵̨̜͍̪͍͇̺̓̅̿̽̄̊̐͐͂͠ͅ v̵̙̙͍̠̮͍̹͑͗̉̆́́̓͑͘ě͓̗͉̞͈̙̹͒̓̈́̀̚͜ͅr̨͈̻̰̗̔́͐͂̎̽̂͢y̡̯̥͚̥̗̞͈̒̓̓̎͗͟͝ͅ m̵̧̳̻̟͙̘͎̅̔͐̐̾̊́͡ų̵̨̥̗̠̻̰̪͖̒̓̒̔̎̈́͟c̶̺̞̞͇͖͎̥̤̐̽͗̈́̾̈̃̆h̖̙̜͕̭̙̉͋̇̄͑͌̾̕͠.̶̬̞̺̬̯̭̹͈̄̅̇̒̃͊͘͢͟͠͝.̻̤̥͉͕͒̐̇̈̾̑̎.̜̖̞̖̬̤̯͙̖͆̉̏̇̊͂̅.̶̞̘̖̫͐͋̀̊͗̌͢.͚͎̗͙̥̼̲͖̗̱̍̋̓̏́̀̐.̴̧̣̞̜͓͓̞͉̐͒͋̾͘͟͝.̟̘̳͖̻͎̌́͛͛́́_

_"_

_Who is there?" I called out._

 

 _Ï̵̭͙̠̮͖̩̲̊̇̐͆̽͡ṭ̛̺͇̲̹̿̅̓̓̽̅̃'̸̞̦̺̪̼̋͊̋̊̿̐͘͜͡ͅs̸̢͎͔̝̼̼̈́̍̎͆̑̈́͘͜ m̵̩͙̘̜͙̞̪̓̈͌̃̋͐̉̑͘͜͟͝ͅe̡͕̣̠̼͛̉̇͒̿̋͆͂̃̉.̧̛̮͓͚̗̿̑̐̍͂̄̒͞͝.̧̥̩̜̱̳͈̀̎̂̀͗̐̀̕̚͟.̴̛̛͉̙̗̳̩͚̪̹́̉̒̀̓͢͢.̪̠͉͎̳̔͊͑̑͝.̧̬̼̞̻̫͚̳͒̇̂͒̾͗̂̄͑͜͝.̵̡̧̛̯̝͖͖̌͐̆́̀͋̊̀͆.̡̢̦̟̫͂͆̓͋̅͂͜d͈̫̘͔͙̬͓̀̂͐̆̚͢ì̯͓̝̥͕͎͊̌̍͋͐̽d̨̦̼̳͙̤̥̃̅̇̑́͝͝ y̶̺̭͈̹̖͎̲̽̃̿̀̈̇͘͠ờ̶̢̮̺̝̖͔̈́̉̉̑̕͟͝ͅụ̠͉̗̱̯̻̟̙́̐̀̽̽̚͝͠ f̶̥͓̫̲͉̏͋͐̀̇͂̀̈͝o̻̤͕̞̲̗͛̓͑͑͠͡r̜̯̝̓̿̾́͒͗̂͢͢g͚̙̦̫̟̑̓̚͜͡͝ê̛̩͍̹̞͉͉̜̔͂͆͑͢͜͝t̵̪̳̺͕̹̄̀̍̐̽͆̿͛ ǫ̧̡̰̦̤͑͆̄̔̅̋͝͞r̛̫͚̠͔͓̻̈͋̔͐͒͞ ȧ̸̡̡̰̣̼̩̔̉̃̀̈̂̅͜r̨̧̻͕̰̗̤͔͉̒̾̌̇͞ë̴̢͙̩̟̫͎́̀̃͆́͆̉̿͟͡ y̱̗̙͉͕͇̪̓́̇́̍̒̋͋ȯ̼͉̮̞̬̇̏̑̈̒̀̋u̮̤̟̙̼͑̌̋̎̕͟ ţ̵̯̘̝̦̏͊͗̒͊̾́͟͡͡͡ơ̶̟͇̘͖̫̮̌̓͂́ò̦͚̺̦̩̩̣͓͇͂̔́̓̏͘͟ ą̸̗̯͉̯́͛̂̐̚͠f̵̛̦͕̮̮͕͕̑̂̾͊̔̍̄̏͢͝ͅr̷̝̝̠͕̍͂͌̎̂̅͘͢͠͡ä̜͎̬̠͉̽̑̀̀͒̐͘͡i̛͈̜̥͗̓̊̊̕͢ͅd̗͖̬̦̺̰͗̾́̑̍̀̾̄̕ t̸̞̫̘̭̹̻͕͊̽̌̉͊̾͟o̢͔̰̝̦͉͍̳͋̾̀́͡ͅ r̴̛̩̯̭̗̤̞̔̓̅̾̑̓͂͗͌͟e̢͖͎̝̙͓̱͍͆̔̑͂̐͛͐͢m̴̢̧̖͇͕̲͙̥̐͗͑̀͗͗͛͟͜͡ë̝̞̠̘̮̱̮́̾͌̒̋̾͜͝m̶̖͇̮̱̭̽̿̌̓̅̓́̽͢ͅb̸̨͈͍̲͖̟͕͂̑̈́͑̃͜͡ë̛̺͎͙͍̣́͂̃͛͞r̨̳̺͙̣̘̱̘̜̅̔̈̏̃̓͟?̹̣̜̥̗͉̟̇͛̋̓̃͟"̛̛̤͎̝̪̱̙̀̓̐͋͜͡͡͞_  
.

 

_My stomach felt bad, like I was going to throw up and vomit. My mind kept alarming me that I was in danger._

_"Why I'm here?" I asked, my breathing getting heavier._

 

 _I̵̡̧̝̦͈̼̥̩̤̦̽̅͌̿̉̽͐̀̇͠ ẅ̨̠̭̦̺̝̹̩̲̲͗́̍͝a̶̢̭͔̤̝͋̍̾̊̾̀̌͑͝n̵̛̪͕͚͈̱͂̄̉͌͛̒͢͠͝t̵͉͔̟͇̫̂̊̋̍́͒͑͢ě̺̳͕̮̲͉̒̃̆͆͢͢ḑ̴̬̞̫̘͙̖̦͋̃̑̏̈́͢͡͞͡ ẗ̴̪̯̭̥̣̹͔͂̆̓͆́́̕õ̵̧̨̡̙͙̬̻̤̖̺̐̇̏̓́͑͊̚͝ y̨̦͙̦̤̜̖̥̻̺͒͑͒́͒̆̅̃͡ọ̴̮͉̟̟̩̋̇̾̍̂̃̆̽̽̐͜u̲̼̭͔̼̒́̃̅̿̐͌͘͜ š̸̬̱͉̙̟̆̉͑͗̓̈́́̄e̢̛̻͙̠͛͊͑̈͆̋̔̈̕͢e̛̮̘̹̖͎̫͈̾͊̎̃ y̶͈̭̦̠̖̼̬̔͗͌̀͆o̵̝͖̫͍̹̓͌͐̓͊̀́̕͜͡ȕ̡̜̮̜͔̩͈̫̀͗̈̑ͅ a̢̧̛̫̼̱̝̫̪̣͊̀̓̀͆͊̇̃͘ģ̷̨̞̮̫̓̉͌͑̆̋̍͒̕͜ǎ̡̡̛̪̣̟͖̤̪̹̾̎̓̊͋̐̎͝i̴̡̠̜͍͎̰̋̓̋̓̆̌́͆̓͢͢͢͞ň̷̺͓̪̺͈̔̑̑̔͌̌̄͋̚͜͜,̭̮̠̭̤̬̟̳̐̅̓̋͆̐ í̷̧̫͉̠͈̳̾̋̄͟͞͞͝ţ̨̡̗̬͙̹͙̇̍͐͆̓̕̕͢ͅ'̷̢̛̣̬̝̬͛̂̈͋̔̏s̸̢͇͎͈͈̝̏͋̐̀̂͌̍͟͢ b̷̭̳̻̹̺̲̋̀̀̕͘͟͠͝e̶̗̙̞̳̤̮͈̬̥̒̐̈̍͐͑̂̕͠ȩ̵̺̯̲̟̤͉̤̖͓̊̆̏̂͌̕͠n̰͈̻̫͌͒̓̑̓̽͘͢͝͞ s̡̻̤͇̖̆̔̋͘͜͜͠͠o̶̧͉̳͖̤̺͈͖̤̊̓̀̎̔̈̀ ľ̴̛̹̫͖̠͂̔̀̒͢͡o͔̜͙͇̹͖̘̊̉́͂̾̍̀̍̀͟͠ň̛͎̙̫̫͙̋̆̋́̎̒̏͘ǧ̵͇͔̥̜̮͆̈͂͆̌.̴̙̩̣͇̬̣͖͆̋̐̍̂̎͋̏̆̋͢.̶̧̣͚̜̝̰̓̾̓̿͘̕͜.̻͓̬̬̃͛̋͌͋̽̅̑͢͝ͅ.̶̢̛̮̥̟̙̖̲͔͌̀̀̽̓̿͗̕̚͟_  
.  
"

_What do you want from me?!" I raised my voice, backing up slowly._

 

 _I̶̢̛͚͎̩̰̳̭̯͑̅͒̾̂͞'̶̢̳͖̖̲̍̎͊̓͒͡͠v̨͇̘͕̞̌͛̃̄̾̓̀ͅë̷̢͈͔̠̥͎̠̍̇̄͆̌́͐͜ͅ b͔͖̪̲͓̮̳̥̹̾́͐̆̉͌̃̏͘ẻ̳̙͉̼̂̀̊̓͠͝ͅę̨͈̻͔̼̞͓̍̍̎̅́͜ṋ̺͈͖̩̌̏͐͂͘͡ w̧̤͙̩̖̪̤̩̄̐̏͘͞ͅą͉͔̗̬̺͕̜̖̅̓͗͂͆͆͘ͅḭ̪̭̤̳͊̏̍̌̏ť̴̤̟͓̞͓͚͌̀̓͊̓̌̕͠ì̶̢̝̟̩̼̼͓̘̙̈̐͂̊͗̏͞ņ̛̘̥̻̲͇͉̭͑̿́͌̃́̈͛͛g̶̨̞̞̝͕͑̊̇̒̚ ą̙͕͓̣͎͐̊̍̐̕͟͜ͅ l̡̻̠̟͆́̆̾̋̓̏͟͞͡ő̸̢̙͖͙̫̺͇̄̎̄̓͂̀̅̽͘͢ṋ̡̙̘͈̤̹͓͉̑̃͂̑̇̉̊g̸͎̖̝̫̜̝͒̑͊̇̈̽̉̓ ẗ̶̩͎̬̲̟͗̇̾́͆̚͡ị̵̦̥͎͎̝̦̠̩̾́͛̓̚͢͡m̴̯̺͚̒̿̀̂̿͊̍̚͟͢ë̶̡͍͚͇̠̗͔̫́͐̈́̈́̆͋ͅ f̨̛̦͙̝͕̠̤̙̖͐̀̃͌̿͝ͅǫ̪̰̼̰̹͖̖̙̬̀̌̂̉́̍r͚̲̹̣̬͌̈́͛̐̅̀͛̌̈́͜ t̡̖͎̮̤̼̍̽̏͗̌͋̀͋̇͠ḩ̸̘̙̳̬̱̇̀͒́̓̒̉̀̕͢͞i̼̮̘͚͇͋̃̈͞͞s̨̛̪͚̗͙̠̪̄͑̐̑͊̿͞͝.̳̞͈̲͓̌̀͂́͗̀̓̚͠͡.̷̨̮̣̖̰̓͊̿͌̐̒.̢̳̣̬̜̰̣̣̀̐́̋̌̊̈̈̎̀.̠͕̗̻͔̓̊̎̄͛͜͜ͅ.̶͎̠̩̗̙̝̲̺̼̌̔̅̈́̇̀I̮̯̻̞̩͉̔̆̾̐̓ͅ'̹͓̳͈̳̟̪̹͒̅̏̔͂͟v̵̹̝̗̞̹̝́̿̓̊̆̓̒̀̚͢͠e̸̛̯̝̹̖̺̣̰̠̓̾̄͂͛͠͡ b̵̮̟̝̤̫̀́͒̉̍͑̄͗e̵̟̪̟̞̱͉̝̋̑̈́̚͝e̴̡̧̛̝͚̘̺̞̲̺̋͋͒̏́̈́̌̕͜n̵̩̰̲͍̻͐͒͒͂͗ͅ p̷̧̥͔̙͎̙̝̑̆̓̈́͆ù̷̼̜͍̯͕̿́͒͋͟ş̷̝̘̞̤̳̎̾̅̔̎́̄̏̈̉h̵̡̡͉͕̼͈͚̾͛͗͋̓͗̾̕̕͜͠ͅ a̵̛̰̹͉̜̜̪͚̯͛͒͂̋̆͒š̷̩̗̲̳̾͊̉͗̿̾͜͝͡i̵̧̨̢̖̭̱͚̍̾̓́̍̈͞͞d̶̨̟̳̺̭̟̐̔̈̍͂́͘͘͝è̶̱̝͎̞̜̈́͗̈́́́͝,̵̢̧̩̠̻͍͖͂̈́͑̄̌̑̇͛͐͌ͅ r̩̭̟̙͉̗̣̥̍͆̍̎͊̎̅̀͘͡ͅe̴͈͍̳̝̥͎̳̳͑̎̈͗̑́͋̒̐̐p̷̧͇̰̤̟̾̍̍̂̂̌͗̍̚l̨̝͕̙͙͉̀̈́͗̓̑̽͘͢a̶̢̬̗͚̦̼͂̌̅̈́̀͂͆̿̄̕ç̛̣̗̲͚̤̱̰̖̾̀̓́̅̽̎͠ͅẹ̢̛̙̟̱͓͑͛̀̅̇̑͢d̩̰̫̼̙̘̬̮̫̗͛̈̓̾̿,̶͎̩̖̺̲͎͙͆̓̎̇̿ m̸͔̤̻̲̞͍̿̍̽̅̂̕̕ơ̢̛͎̝̻̱̬͋̏̆͆̍̆̒͜c̵͉̩̖̳͚̆̎̓̒̾̏͒͆̓͘k̛̭̱̫̱͐͆̆̌͑̏͢ȩ̸̨̥͙̳̫̗̯̠̂́͂̀̒̂̌̓̑͞ͅḑ̶͕͖̼̤͖͐̿͋͗͐͐͠.̡̡͇͔̲͚̳̓̿̓̀̈̚͜.̛̭̭̹̞̲̝̫̋͗̄̂̍̕̕͞͡.̴̲̘̤̜̩̫̠͆̅̏͂̏̌̋̂̆.̧̦̭̜͉͓̫̥̣́̀̄͊̉̈́͡.͉̗̹̦͙͚͑̎̏͆̀̇̚͟͞͡͡.̡̧͖͖̤̩̲̙̫̌͂͐͂͜͠.̶͓̟̞̙̠̥̪͑̈́̃́̆͛̽̕͠n̶̩͈̝̔̌͆͌͆͟͢͜ơ̵̧̛̩̻̫̳͈̼̰͔̲͒̐̐̅̃̑̚͡ m̶̧͍̗͖̣̩͕̳̑̽̄̒͋͐̋̈͆͜o̶̪̙̯̳̦̓́́̌̔͗̿̕͞͝r̷͉̫̥͓̮̹̿̀͂̆̍̽̚ͅe̸͍͖͔̞̘̠̺͗̑͒̒́̍̒̈͟,̛̜̺͎̟̦̳̔͛̇̓̂̑̑̒ n̷̨̡̮̮̲͚̠̪̫̼͗̀̑͑̀̎̍̈́͐̕ę̴͇̺͕͍̙̹̽͆̏̍̌͘͟͢v̡̠̬̬̮̼͖̳͐̐̅̿̿̈́̌̈́͢e̡͙͉͈̗̼͓̳̠͙̿̿̏̓̏̒ṟ̨̛̫̝͍͗̀̓̏͒̓͊́ ȃ̴̢̬̻̹̪̉͒̑̅̀͡g̴̫̲͇̞͋̍̓͆̄̀̓͝ͅa̧̨̼̰̗̝̲̿̃̆̔͌̑̚͝ỉ̸̩̙̩͙̯͒͛̔͡n̶̼͙̟̭̫͎̫̪̺͗̋̏̿̒͢_  
.

 

_"Leave me alone!" I yelled._

 

 _I̵̛̜̤̣͔̝̺͊̌̓͛̚'̢͓͉̼̬͇͍̭͖̆̽́̑͐͒̿ͅṿ̡̝͔͉̻̑̇̎̌́͛͐͌̅e̮̬̟͇͍̘̼͑͋̈́̀͋͢ ñ̸̡̧̛̤̤̪̉̿̽͜͠͞ȯ̧̧̯̩͔̼̩̑́̃̓̚͝ͅt̸̨͙̙͍̰̉͂̀̔̎̂̆̕̚͝i̵̧͇͎̪̞̬̲̗̺̗̎̓̽̆̎͐̓͠͞c̡͍͇͍̖̼̼͍̗̎͊̌͛͗̍͆̎͆̋e̬̘̞̖͈̝̎͐́͜͡͝d̡̨̰̲̫̫̙͚͍̿̀̍̍͛͆̉̾̉ͅ y̷̯̝̩̠͓̋̅̇̌͗́͆̿̚ö̷͈̝̬̳̰̰̯̠́̀͂̑̄̕̕͞͝ừ̢͍̞̼̩͚̬̿͑͠͞ h̞̗̪̗͓͌̈̍̈̿̆̒́͘͢͞ȃ̢̛͔͔͙̫̲̭͔̯́̉̈̏͒́͟v͍̦̻͍͕̭͚̘̠͇͑̓̊̐̉̍̏͞͞e̵̡̧̛̹͍̱͕͚͙̘͗̂͊̃͘̚͘ l̵̢̢̨̹̙̯͊͌̓́̄͛̕͟ẻ̶͓͖̞̳̓̿̀̓̃̈́͜͡a̵̜͇̰͖̹͈̳̼̓̃̋̓̍̓͘͞ȓ̷̢̨̳̰̖̥̩͈̏͌͆̾̔̓̊̚͜ͅn̢̪̞̦̭̩̜͌͗͊͐͊̓̓̽͝ t̷̤̩͉͈̙̦̊̅̌̿̽̃͠ͅǒ̸̗̪̯̲̖̈́̋́͂̅̚ ĉ̸̗̙̗̺̠͆̊̆̇ǫ̧͈̱͔͊̑̋͑̑̔̇̎̂͘ṇ̷̢̬̪̽̔̇̈̀̓̋͜͡͝͠ţ̷͍̜̝̳̱͎̗́̓͛̓͑̓͋͘͘͜͜͞ř̶̨̝̱̼͙̥͋̊̀͠͝o̡̟̗̻̱̲̒̍̊̈́͘͞͝l̶̨̛̠̥̰̪̬͙̀̒̑̿͂̕͘̚ y̜̦̬͖̪̘̏̊͆̋͑o̧̨͍̜̖̱̜͍͙̽̈́́̃͌͋̔͘͝͝ự̷̤̯̺̫̌́̅̆̉̂͗͊͞r̸͍̮̻̭̟͍̒̌̍͆̑̓͒͡ p̸̨̘͙̻̜̾̌̑̉̓̔̇͜͝ỏ̸̡͖͎͔̙̅̑͂͑̍w̵̡̠͎̦̣̺̃̌͋͆̒̎͝͡e̴̡̬̠͔͔̘͇͗͆̈́͗̍͜͜r̢̭̘͈̩̼̉̈́͋̃́̈͐͆͡s̪̪͚͇̹͍͈͉̎̓̾͛̓̐̌ n̥̯̮̣͔͎̝̤̭̑͒͛̿̍̚͝ǫ͙̪͚͔́̄̔͘̚ŵ̶̡̡̬͍̺̩̒̋̓͂̏̽͘͟͜͡.̶̨̮͓͎̝̱͓̌̀͋̌̑̍͜.̷̢̦̯̭̤͍̺̹͑͊̇̿̕͝͝.̷̡̥͖͎͈̭͉͓͓̾͒͒̅͋͠.̢̢̛̤͍̬̺̹͛̍͂̉̅.͔͚̭̹̯̙̉̂͆̕͢͜͞͞.̴̢̨̪̯̗̦̓͐̎́͆͂͢͡͝.̸̪̤̦̩̙̠̆̽̏̀̎͢͟.͔̯̜͔͚͓̞̈̒̃̈́͘͠͞ͅ.̮̮̜̯̳̀̓̈̀̆̓̔̄̕͝.̷̲̤̠̠͖̘̖͔̠̅̉̐́̀̓͡.̷̗̘̺̼̬̥̻̫̽̔̉̉͆̕͡ͅḭ̶̡̛̫̫̥̺͔͎̬̍̽̓̄̕͢͞t͇̲̼̼̺͚̒̓̔̓͂͟'̷̡̼͍̪̫̲̬͔͛͌͒̆̒͂̐͒͢s̡̤͉͔͎̞͓̘̒͒̊́̿̂̿͠ e̳̣̰͖͍͈̞̞̅͌͛̓̋̚͠ͅx̡̧̯̗̙͉̮͈̮̜̅̊͒̐͐͆͝͞c̸̢̧̨̖̣͎̤͌́̎͂͛̑i̡̱̹͈̰̙͍͌̓͌͐̄̏̈́͜͡t͕̟̻̞̥͍̍͗̅̀͑̈́̾̕͜i̸̢͓͎̹̲̫̫͉̳͊͑̉̂̀̽͟n̸̝͖̣̰̘̻̅͛͑͐̕̚͟͟g̴̢̥̖̤͈͖̞͇͗̈́̾̄̋͐́̕͜͡ͅ k̷̥̪͕͓̬͍̤̺̐̊́̎̈́͢ń̶̤̲̬̜̲̥̟͙̘͗͊̈̅̈́͆͋͟͞o̡͎͈̲͙̾̎́͆͋̓̔͆͘͠ŵ̷̡̰͙͔̲̩̊̉̃̚͟i̛̤̹̝̹͗̂̓̀̉͢n̸̡̮̙̘̻͔̯͕͖̊̌̒͐̎͒̂͠g̶͍̖͙̦̼̻̑̇̈́̌͒̆̾̌͟͜͠ͅ t̵̡̡̤̗̰͖̼̤͂̿̈́͋̐̇̇͟͟ḩ̷̨̥͖̼̱̫͆̐͐̐̍ê̶̖̘̪͈̭̓̌̊̎͞ e̴̩͉̦̗̗̾̓̑̇̾̾n̸̛͙̹̺͔̯͖̠̞͙͗̎͋̽̿̓͐͌͞d̛̙̱̺̱̯͆̓͆̕͝͞͞l̵̨̰̦͉̥͆͛͐̋̐̅̒̓̄͜ȩ͔̫̞̀̀̾̀͑̓̕͟͡͡͡s̢̢͖̻̰̙͇̲͎͗̀̈́͆̈́͑̀̑͜s̘̰͈͔̻̰̭͚̄̋͋́̑̍̌͢ p̧͇̠̩͕̣̗̐̽̑͆̓͜o̴̻̱̻̦͓͌̔͐̎̈̔s̷̛͍̻̖̙̪̫̻͌̉̚͡s̺̯͚͖͈̏̈́͆̂̈́̂̃͘͞i̮͙̜̟̮͔̬͋̔̈́̃̓b̼̪̪̩̘̰̦͂̆͆̈́̆̃̈͟͢ȋ̛̳͎͍̪̄̿̊͒̋͟͟͠ͅl̡̘̰͉̭̝͌͊̆̌̅͂̇͟͡i̳̫̳̼̦̙̹͇̻͆̾̒̂̃͜t̷̮̟̗̪̹̰̜̫̩̋̑͗̔̍̐͆͌i̡̹̱̳̼̟̲̞͓͆̾̋͘͡͝ę̦̯͖͍̗͌̊̈́̀̐̔̎͢ṣ̶̢̗̪̳̍̿̕̚͠ w̵̗̯̖̰͕͕͂̂́͑͂̊̾͡ạ̜͎͈̫̳̅̅̎̏̉̒͡ị̱̪̪͕͚̾̓̑̀̒̐̔̿͌͜͢ẗ̷̹͙̲͙͓̯́͐̆́̐̊̕͝͞i̹̯̥̠̩͚͍͗̄̀͋͑̏͒͑̈͐n̙̰̯͔̮̈́̑͋͌̇͊͊̃̊͞ģ͕̫̭̃̌͒̉̄͌̈́̂̄͢͞ f̨̣̘̟̬̗̖̀͛̌̎̍͠ͅò̵̧̨͙̱̬̮̘̬͓̠͗̃͋̆́̋́ṛ̸͈̯̤͕̟̟̀̽̓͗͆́͌̉͡ y̵̢̤͕̹̬̰͓̔͛̑̊̇̏́̿͡ͅo̝̰̩̘͈̮͊̅͒̀̍͗̂̋̆̀u͎͚̠̖̺͔͌̒̀̀͞ͅ_  
.  
"

_"I don't want, I want freedom!" I screamed." You made me monster, GO AWAY!!!"_

 

_I̧̢̛̗̖̫̦͔̥͑̀́̒̑̈́͝͡ C̻̱͓̘͚̘̥̥̀̀̑̕͟͠͠͝Ȃ̦͓̞̗̗͌̎͐̽̽̕͡͠͠ͅN͙̜͇͕̻̲̓̐̃̑́́̓̊̕ͅ G̟̘̭̬̮̲̙̀͊̀̎͘͡Ị̴̘̱̱̙̙̞̅͆̒͊͋̐͟͝ͅV̴̢̻͚̠̣͉̋̐̓̚͟͝E̸̢͍͇̭̮̗̭̿͐̍̂̎ Y̸̱̩͙̹͉͙̬̮̝̮͂͐̆͋̾̀̿́͡͡Ǫ̭̺̭̥̪̭͇͛͋͊̏͂͗͋͟U̺̜̝̤̘̯̟͓͂̑̓̀͌̒̅̕ Ą̵̳̯̺̠͎̋̽̅̊̓̕N̨̘͇̘̭͙̙͖͆́̾̆͋̎͛͞͞Y̶̢̛̝̯͙̙̳̥̅̋̔̀͘̕͜͝T͖̳̫̯͉̱͉̘̬͌̉̂̂͊̒̅͞H̴̡̘̘͉̼͎̯͐̉̂͐͊̌̏ͅI̢̨̧̛̱͎̜̝͙̲̻͛̒͛̀́Ṉ̲̠̘̞̮̽̉̑̔̈̽͝Ġ̴͉̼͇͉͉̻̤͎͛̌̾͌̚͟.̛̠̗͙̝̠̘͈͔̟̖̎͂̍͛͐̎͊͊.̛̥̮͓͖̣̋͊̎̀.̸̡̬͙͓̻̳͈̮̓̈͌̅̏́̀̒̄̓͢.̴̠̰̬͓͚̬̯̆͌́̇͑͌͢.̸̧̨̡̝̪͉̼̹͙̔̔͂̇̀͋́͜͡͠.̧̗̩̲̞̯͔͓̮̪̈́͗͒͑͌̈́̾.̸̧̛̹̤̳̆̌̄̀̈̐̆͟͞.̶͎͇͎̻̠̑̽̐́̈̈͜͢.̢̛̦͇̱̼͎̄̎͛͘̚y͍̻̮̮̤͉͋̍͊̉̄̀̃̎ö̤̠̞̰̱͎̘̳͊̂́̿u̷̢̪̩͖̟̠͙͒̇͆̈̎͋͌̑ j̶̻̭̥̖̀̈͒̃̓̕ͅū͕̖̬̺̣̗̑̀͊̽̽͞ṡ̡̳͕̹̥̙̃͋́͌̾͟ț̵̡̨̘̖̩̗̯̹̄̔̐̇̅̔ n̢͇̦̱̲͚͍̹̒̃̎̋̒̕͜͝͞ͅé̷̮̺̟̤͖̹̹̐̇̐̂̀͘͝è̸͙̳̤̹̮͂̿̔̐̒̒́́d̸̢̧̜̯̮͔͊̽̒͐͐ t̷̡̛̺̜̲͙̓̌̑̋̀̄͐̀͋ơ͚̙͖̲̣̙͍͆̀́̄̀͘͘͡͠ͅ ļ̺̖̹͙͌̌͑͌̔͠ȩ̴͎͕̦̖͕͎͖̯̹͗̔̓̓̑t̴̺̼̦̫͓̞̆̇͌̌̏͗̂̏̈́̋ m̸̡̠͎̣̓͂̓̍͞ͅę̢̡̥̖̬͈̲͈̘͒̅͛͊͋́̿ i̛̟̜͎̠͔̼̤̍̃̽̇́̾̓̚͢n̗̥̝̻̙̲̟͌͛̏̈͊͟͟͠͡_

 

 

_I contracted my powers,"NO!!!"_

 

_I̸̡̢̥̫̮͓̠̲̼͋͒͒̌͗̏́̕͘'̴̢̜̤̠͚̺̝̃̏̍̀̽͛͂͜͢͞͝M̺̝̟̥̠̱̠̣͊̓̒̂̀̅͐͟͠ T̼̫̦̤̬̐̎͑̉͂̅̑̅̚I̷̟͕̳̳̪̾̅́͐͗̕R̢͎̼̬͇̈͒̌̓͑̀̽Ê̛̮̥̟̠̠̝̽̎͑͗͠ͅD̷̹̝̜͍̬͖̓̀̐̓̋̏̂ O̶̡̯͙̟̤̓̀̈̂̍̊̽̚̕͢͜F̭͍͕̭͆̉͊͗̊͜ G̦͈͇͈̦͛̀́̌̈́͢͞I̖̠̙̙̝͈̊͊̀̄̄V̸̡̼̰̫̤͕̽̌͌̈̌́̂͆I̷̢̘̥͈̼͒̓͌̃̅̈͛͞N̴͔̪͈͙̬̘̓̀̆̅̔͋̒̔̽̚͢G̷̢͈̯̯̹̀͊̐̊̏̅͒͘ P̧͎̠̩̻̯̜͇͂̈́̈́̎͟͡E̗͓̟̘̙̝̖̥̘̽̂̀̄̇̈͗̔̀Ǫ̵̦̟̫̻̻̎̿̉͛͌̄̀͋͟P̴̢̨̯͍̩̲̦͎͚̩͋͂̊̈̚͘L̡̥̰͇̫̪̰͚̱̂̆̊͌͛̀̋͘͝ͅË̫̭̗̺̱͎́̌̇̉̐̾͒͠ A̷̤̦͈͙̼̖̓̀̉̂͊͡ C̡̧̘͔̲̲̺͔̤̳͛́̈́̿̂Ȟ̶̨͎̥̟̻̜̖͓͓͂̉͆̆̂̕͜͡Ó̶̮̟͍͉͈̓̓̉̾̀̕͢ͅĪ̶̡̢̧̮̲̼̺͔͔̰̈́͛̕̕͠C̛̰̺̣̮͇͍͍̳̥̜̏͗͋̃̿̒̅̂͡Ě̞̣̩̫͓̦͇͂̓͆̀̚͠.̶͍̳̟͇̜̰̅̎̆̀̐̓̋̽͌͡.̸̧̛̠̥̝͍̤̻͒̐͆̀͟ͅͅ.̳̻͎̺̬̈̍͗̀̄̆̄͗̈́͞.̡͓̣͚̞͈̲̍̓̐̈́͌̽́͐̽.̡̛̖͚̳̣͔͍͊͛̌̔͂͗͟͜͠.̢̛̛̲̺̦̟̲̞̠̈́͊̅̂̂̊͠.̶̜͈̱̠̫͌͋̎̌́̕b̷̡̛͖̞͔̪̘̪̱͒̐̂͌̑͘͢͝ü̴̡̨̡̟̻̹͍̦̝͂̂͊̈́̀̏̚͞͡t̴͎̝̘̰͍̥̫̄̽͗̒̆̀ I̯̣̰͕̜̩͕͖̔́̑̽͠͝ͅ s̴̨̪̹͚̭̦̰͕͎̃̄͌̈́͐̓̇̏̚͘ǘ̧̯͙̦͛̑̾̏̏̊͂͜͞p̬̩͉̗̺̤͙̌́͑́̑̀͘ͅp̨̢̫͖̭͚̳̜̙̝͛̎̓̄͊͝ơ̳̗̻̣͚̍̆̆͡s̢̝̟̯̭̖̣̰̙͚̓̃͐̃͊̓̐̕e̡̛̖͍̬̫̦̊̂͛͝ Į̨͎̺͓̘̙̯͇͎̄̊̆͌̐̀͡ ç̵̨̬̩̲̞̖͖̰̄̃̉̓̉̃̓̄̓̚͟á̵͓͓̳̝̺̟̖̺͈͐͛̄̚̕͜ņ̯͙̮͍̝̱̺͓̻͒̈͂̎̍͂̿͠͝ g̸̢̡̛̦̼̮͍̭̩͋̓͒͋̈̓͜͟i̴̧̛͕̜̜̩̼͕̓́̄̌̔̂̒͂v̱͎̲̹͈̣͛̐͂̓͆͘͠͞e̗̫̜̞̦̮̺͈͌͌́͌͛͒̚ͅ ỹ̸̢̡̠͖̱͇̺͔̞͔̈̌̀̆̂͡͡ơ̬̳̦̦̹̙̟̻̌͑̋̈͑̾̓̚͜͡ù̴̧͈̘̝̰̫̍̓̈́̐͗̈̆͜͢͠͠ͅ O̶͍͔̗̯͕͉͛̒́͒̇̅N͚͍̗̟̾͋̈͋͆̊͜Ę̸̞̜͔͖̥̪͎̳̈̎̅̓͆̿͗̑̅͞ l̬͈͙̲͎̯̤̙̮̐̎̑͒͊̔̑́͜a͈̥̣̟͙̭͍̗̩̹͊̓̈̍͐͌š̴̨̻̠̹̩̞̬̯̱̔̇̋͗͗̆̿̕͜t̴̢̥͍͉̑̇̽̂̑̇̓̚͢͡͞ ȯ̧̪͉͙͎͙̮͙̰̱͆̽̓̓̒̅͋́̔p̴̛͍̮̠̯̥͔͇̩͊͊̈̈́̎̾̀͘͜͠t̸̺͓͎͚́̓͂̀͑̋͜i̶̲̹̮̣̾̂́͂͋̚͜͜͠ơ͕̱͎̤͕͉̖̹̝̥͐́͐̌̆n̮̜̘͔̫̘̉̂̄̉̒_

 

_  
I stood there listening, prepared to protect myself from whatever this thing had plan for me._

 

 _T̸̬̹̹͇̮̹͛̽̇̓̔̿̓͆̕͢͟a̸̢̡̞̬̗͌͒͑̈́̽̑̈̓̐͟k͈̘͈̥͇͈̠̲̄̏̽̃̽͑͞͡͠e̸̛̟̱͖͙͒̑̀̐̆͝ͅ ỹ̢͎̤͔͍͔̦̺̖̓̒̓̃̒̎͘͟ó͙̲̗͉̺̙̘͍̔̾͌̂͢͡ù̧̠̱̟̩̩̯̟͎̠͗̃̒̿͌̎̀r̶̛̠͉̰̫̟̲̎̿̂́͑̏̈͡ p̝̘̘̮̘̱̖̅͑̌͒̐̿̀̍͑̑i̢̟͙̝̲͖͙͓̓̓̀̐̋͞ç̖̝͈̣̗̼͚̌͗̇͊̈͂͋̀̚ḱ̶̮̮̬̰̿̌̚̚͜.̧̢̩͔͔̩̻̹̔̌͂̉̓̾́͘͜͞͞.̸̧̪̖͉̞͓͎̠̲̉̒͊̀̚͟͝.͚̹̺̩͚̟͓̱̞͌͌͊̚̕.̸͚̜͚͉̠̇͛͋̈́̓̚͞.̨͓̪̤̞̗̣͈̅͌͒́̓͊ͅ.̢̯͍̼̘̙͉͙̯́̋̄̉͊͛̾̓͘ͅ.͇͍͇͖͙̲͚͔̩͆͐͋̊̐̀ͅä̧̛͎͖̥̳͚̮̙̻́̔̀̄͂̇n̵̢̜̱̣̘̈́̽͒̈́͌͘ḑ̶̛͇̱̬̟̯̞̠̗̏͒̐̃̔͛̏̾͢ l̶͖̠͔̯̞̤͚̘̗̋̓͒̔͂̊̍̇ͅę̛̞͍͍͑͑̊̋͜ṭ̲̞̖͈̼͓̫͈͕͌̍̌̓͘'̺̪͔̣͚̉̍̾͌̀͗̐͑͡ś̷̛̮̣̺͉̿̿͋̃̈́͐̑͜͢ s͇͇̹̳̜̩̳͔͚͚̅͑́̅̓̉͆̈̿ȩ̵̢̝͚̙̫̫̗̿̊͐̄̄̕̚͠͠e̵̡͖̹͓͚̦̩̰̍̾̑͡͡͞ ḫ̥͉̳̣̩̟̻͎̓́̈͂̔̀̓̋̉̕o̧̺̮̮̖͇͙̜͋̈́̽̅̍̂̊̓̕ẘ̵͉̙̬̝̖͕̻̗́́͐̿͊͘͝ f̧̗̫̜̳̖͓̱̉̓͋̌̏͂a̷̖̮̙̹̦̫̥̺͂͑̾̏̔̓̅̌́͢͝ŗ̴̙͚̘̃͒̔̾͌͊͋ͅ d͖͚̗͉̰͎̗̖͐͂͛́̏̒̾͊̊͟͠ͅo̢̧̹̣̲̔͗͌̀͂̀͒̄w̢̤̩̫̠͗̌̏̃̋̐͡ṉ̵̢̜̱́̅̐̒͂̃̋̍͋ͅ t̨̧̘͉̬̬̓̔̈͌̄̈̍͒̇ẖ͙̰̱̍̓̈̄̄͛͟i̧̪̹̬̳̺̾̇͗̋͂̎̆̕ş̷̬̥͚͚̤̔̍̓̽́̑̊̓͠ͅ r̴̡̜͙̜̜̙̺̣̅̂͐͊̌a͖̜̱͈̓͛́͆̒͊̆͢͡b̨͔̗̭̫̳̗̣͙͒͐̎͆͐̍͘͢͞͡͡b̦͕̩̜̻̬̣̟̀̎̆̆͊̔̿́͝i̧̧͙̪̠̎̿̑̒̑͊͘͟͠ṭ̙̱̜͕̜̘̓́́͘͡͡ h̶̢͓̳͎̞͖̦̣̪̅͐͗̐́̾͝͞ỏ̡̜̱̰̹̫̜̦̯̀̔̅̊͜l͚̬̟͕͉̪̟̦̈͒̾̋̀̽̕͘̚͜͟͡é̶̢̛̺̟̭̰̳͕̦̣̐̓̏̌͗̔͐͞ c̨̢̛̥̯̹̠̻̞̐͊̏̏͌̑͌͊͢â̴̗̜̫̦̩͂͂́̀̈́͘͘͢͟͠͠ͅn̨̲̻͕̗̝̻̣̬̓̄̅̚͡ w͚̤̹̭͇͚̗͋̐͐̒̕͜ĕ̴̡̨̤̝̗̥̊͗̓̆͂͂̕͟ g̡̨̖͇̠̻̯̓̊̐̔̂̕ơ̢̰̤̝̰͉̯̭̓̋́̍͌͢͢͡.͙̳̫̞̗͇̩̻͌̋̈́̄̽́̕̚͠.̶̤̜̝͖̺̭̥̤͂̍̆̅͐͛͋͛͟͞.̢̭̥͍̱̃͋͊̌́̕͠.̷̭̱̗͎̯͚͌́̃̊̕͜͜.̶̢̙̱̠̮̬͉̼͍̀̽̅̈̀̕̕̚ͅ.̸̢͉̘̹̩͆̈̒͑̒͋̀̃͟͟.͉̝͍̗͎̠͐͛͗̓̓͆̚ͅ.̴̡̨̨̬͉̯̯̹́̋̉̎̕͟.̼͖̞̬̤̥̄̏̓̈̽̉͠.̴̧̢̢̢̨̰̬̠͌͌͛͊̒̊͂͢͡ͅ.̤͖̘͎̳̝̪̮͍̞̿͆́͐̋t̢̨̙̫̯́͂̄͆͛͒͂̚͞ͅa̸̞̭̞͙͎̜̰̘̼͈̅͊̏͆͌̈́̏̀̋k̢̢̩̹̻̦̹̥̲̀̆͆͊̿͊͘e̷̢̳͔͖͙̪͖̱̺̎͐͐͋͟͞ y̞͓͇̹͎̦̔͆̽̉̊̕ǒ̷͕̟͔̫͙͙̗̈̃͌̈̿̉̎̚͢͜͡ǔ̷̩͈̻͉͇̽͑̀̀́̄̚͟ͅr̶̛͖̺̪̦̰͖̂̉̂̊͑͑̔͢͜ p̴̡̛̦̹̼͉̥̱̲̥͐̐͊̃͆̕̚͠i̟̜̜̯̤̞̦̍͒͂͐̂̚͡͡͞͡c̶̡̱̥̠̤̟͓͋̋̒͛̾̅̍͘͜͠ķ̣͖̖̣̜͂̿̐̇̅̂͢͢,̸̠̮̫̪̖̠̠̣̑̊̆̅͟͝ͅ a̞̲̝͕͙̣͒̊̌̌̾̀̏̚͢͝n̵̢̝̩̙̫̱͙͗͋̔͒͗̀͢͠ḑ͙͍͕̦̬̳̽͒̚͘͡ s̼͓̗̤̣͌͛́́̏̈́̆͜͟ͅh̳̰̟̫̞̥̾͗̃̽̚͡o͓̯̯̜͇̖̘͕̎̍͂͑͆̅̋͠ͅw̩̠̬̜̲̗̗͙͊́͒̀̈́̈́͛̚͡͞ m̢̧̩͉̼̰̣͚͌͋̔̉͠ẽ̷̼͎͕̺͉̤͕͈͛̓̎͋͒͜ w̶̖͙̹̣̳̺̅̃̈̕͟͝h͓̹͍̘̩̭͆́̄̂͡͝ą̸̫̲̦͔̼̾̎̊͆̇̉̊̑͗͞t̨̖̲̘̳̲͔̽́́̌̀̂͊̓̌͢͡ͅ y̧͕̥͕̦̔̑̄̀̕ǫ̵͖̻̪̣̐̀͑̃̀̊̽ư̞̪̰͈̯̲̄͒͗͛̐͒̏̀̾͜͢ͅ g̨̘͓͎̮̗̈͛̌̍͐ͅo̗̭̱͖̪͈͗̍́̆͆̂͟͡t̠̺̭̦̰͉͔̀̽̔̚̚_  
.

 

_My anger got the best of me,"I CHOOSE FREEDOM!!!"_

_I used my powers, shattering all the TV screen, which led to them breaking. It hurt so badly, but I couldn't stop myself._

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I HURT AGAIN  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I START TO FEEL NOTHING  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I BECOME NOTHING BUT A MONSTER  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_My body gave up, and I fell onto my knees and hands. Everything throbbed, and I could only feel pain. Pressure strangled me, and create a sense of ache. I sobbed in the darkness, and felt weak and defeated._

_"I feel numb......why?" I said, my voice cracking._

_I stood up limping, and waltz over to a now open door that wasn't there before. I exited the room, and saw an endless looking hallway._

_I started to walk down it, hearing whispers in the shadows. Curses upon me, threats, and judgement. It weighed heavy on my back, and the more insults I heard muttered to me by the hidden voices, the heavier it got._

_"Shut up..." I whispered to myself." Shut up........Shut up.....Shut up, Shut up, Shut up.........Ş̸̨̛͇̳͉͓͕͎͈͂͆̊͛̊͋̃͛H̡̝͙̬̹̘̣̻̑̀̉͊͑̌̊ͅU̴̟͇͙̮͓̩̎̓́̆͐́̚͢͟T̨̛̜͈̖̭͓̗̱̲̐̉̊̏̏̅̔̈̅ Ȕ̶̢̬̲̞̪̜̩̫̫̾͋̕͜͠P̢̢̛͍͉͖̯͓̝̪̰̂́͋̎̃̃̌̈͠.!!!!!" I shouted._

 

_Dead silence, as my voice came out different. It was lower then normal, and I felt venom when I spoke. Pure hatred sounded from me, and to be honest.....it frightened me._

 

 _Ȋ̗͍̗̪̗̣̫̣̦̪̇̊͑̕'̢̳̖͖̹͙̜̗̤͉̀̀̉͑̇̎͒v̢̳̦̜͙̻͉̱̟̂͋̎̀́̓̾͗̆̐͢e̢̦̠̳̣̲̰̜͌̽̀͂̓̋̔̌͠ b̵̨͉͚̳̼̞̤̙̍̿͋͗̐͞ȩ̵͎͇̝̮̮̳̓̇͑͌͘͜͡͡e̴͔̩̳̰̥̹̓̐̑͆̇̓̃̏ň̶̨̛̛̯͇̗̯̬͓͇̫͐̀̍ w̵̛͍̰̥̲̜̋̋̐͊à̵̧̦̗̞͓͉͊͗̃̅̊͑͝͡ī̴̬͓̦̖̭̖͕͊͋͛̆̔̂̾͠t̶̨̡͍͖̤̝̘̞̟̓̌̎̍̏̆̊̕͜i̧̢̗͈͕̭̅̍́̓̿͐́̅̕͘ͅn̛̬̻̤̞̰̮͇̂̑͛͌͊͑̎̚͡g̺̝̝̯͉͔̉̎̑̿̂́̾ ą̴͇̻̰̗͇̯̩̞͂́̈̏̀͌̓̽͘͞ l̼͉̘͍̰͇̖̞̟̒̀̽̄̑͛̎͟͞ȯ̸̧̨̖̺̘̯̳̘̯̋͐̍͋͡n̶̡̡̛̝̲̺̅̔̀͠g̘͍̰͔̊̽́̉̑͢͡͠͞ t̵̪̭̣̝̒̂̎̋̿͆͂͡͡ͅͅi̷̥̥̻͍͓͆̽̽̿̈́͐́͛͠͝ͅm̨̥̤̰͎̅͊̄̚͢͠e̵̡̧̺̠͖̻̪̜̥̘͆̏̑̽̄̽̀͘ t̨̛̟͚͉̆̉̓̐̏̈̂͟͠͡ͅo̴̧̩̲͓̠̭͉̠̤̒͂̊͋̆̕͜͞ g̫̯̣͕̖̘̦̎̃̑̓͐̅̽͗ͅe̱̖͓̫͙̯͈͗͆̓̈́̌t̷̗̘̭͊̽̍̄̓͟͢͡ s̡̜̙͍̩̲̭̾̆͋̈̆́̋̿̾̔ó̴̧̰̱̭̺̼͇̺̊̓͌̊͐̈̃́͠m̶̧̘̼͕̙͓̺̹̣͍̋̊̐̓̌͒̽͛͠ę̴̝̙̜̈̃́͑͐͟͠ p̵̢̨̱̝̩͉͎̲͌̈́̿̅̊̐̇͋̅͟͢͞e̢͉͇̹̹̤̻̙̯͒͛̊͌̽̏́̓̕͡ŗ̶̺̱͓̤͆̏͌̉͐͘͢͜s̶̨̛͚̹͇̙̱̱̺͖̆̌̄͒͑͒̀̕ͅo̸̫̺͓͖͚͖͖͂͂̑̊̒ǹ̻͕̰͖̺̃́̎̿̆a̢̖̠̦̙̻͚̋̋̏́͑̽́̈́̄̀͢ĺ̢̮̥̞̘͖̞̺̱̋̈́͐͌͝͠ͅ ț̡̡͎̬̜̤̙̺̑̉͂̐̽̒̌ȉ̸͈̟̟̘̹̲͇͔̒̏̋́͛͜ͅm̪̼͖͕̖͛͆͂̄͒̔̑̓͜͝ͅe̴͈̥͈͈̠̟̝̊̆̀̄̌̕̕͜͠ b͇̙̗̬̩̖̙̙͂̋̌̂̿̓̔͟͞e̢̜̹̤̹͈̎̾̊͜͠͝ṱ͓͈̜̤̱́̈́̑͌̎͘̚͟w̶̢̨̳̱̠̰͈͆̇̈̔̾̆͌̊͢͡͞ẹ̴̳͇̟̈́͌̾̂͑͟͞͠͠ȇ̙̳͖̳͙̥̜͍͌͌̏̉́̍̾̒͝n̢̧̫̲̟͉̓̽͂͐͑̈́̾ ṻ̷̢̜͚̞̺́̇̃̅̈͋͠ş̩̬̟̤̟̦̳͛̋̿̔͒͌́̄̆͜͢͝.̷͉̤̙̝̘̞̲̂̿͌͒̀̽̅̑̌͠.̨̫͈̂̾́̂͌͛͘͘͟͟.̸̼̫̺̮̳͇͚̀̐̄̓͋̃̑̓̋̀͜.̴̡͔̣̥̮̗͓̈̓͐͊̀̇͊̏͑̕͜.̧͓̱̗̻́̃̈̒̏͡͠.̛͎̳͇̮͉̮̈̃͌̿́͗̃ͅ.̨̨͓̭̼̉́̂͗͆̋͒̾͝"̛̟͖̹͓̮̰̱̗̫̳̉̓͆̌͂͐̑̅͡_  
.

 

_Multiple lights turned on, leading to. spotlight. A figure of a man appeared in front of me, far away I could see his shape._

 

 _B̸̮͚̲̞̯͉̖̀̎̌̆̀̇̅͟ṷ̸̡̭̫͔̻͂̏͐̃̏̄̀̇̚t̤̗͓͔̤͔̗̎̉̄͗̾͗̿͢͠͡ y̶̜̘͚͔̱̞͎̲̆͊̃̔̈́͛͐͠o̵̢̡̡̲̥͖̺̥̻̟̓͌͒͌́̓̈̀͝u̴͖̮͉̙̜͋̃̅̍̓̊͌͘͠'͔̹̳͙̫̙̮̹̈̾͋̆̄̊͠ͅͅṛ̷͍̩̦̟̓̋̈́̎̿̉͒̿e̷̜͉͚̪̠̞̭̫̒͊͛̓̓͟͞ͅ ḧ̡̧̹͉̪͚́̎̄̃̄͊͑͞ẹ̷̢͓͍̝̗͙̗̩͆͑̉̾̓͠ͅr̸̢̻̠̠̣̘̜̘̉͛͛̆͢͠ȩ̛͈̳͚̠̫̙̮̈͆̀̎̍͢ n̴̢̠̩̼̈͐͆̃͌̔͟ǫ̛̰͈̩̥͊̊̄̽̒͗̍͘w̴͔͖̹͉̘̲͛͛̐̈́̚͢.̶̡͎̺͎͉̞̰̦̰͊̿́̐͛̄̄.̵̢͉̮͔̥̩͉̣͈̀̈́̈́̓̑͛̃͐͘.̡͕̬̰̱̮̯̜̜͑̓̽̆͐͂̇͒͢͞.̜̯͍̙̞̼̖̿͊́̿͑̓.͈͚̠͕̙̑̐̾̃̐͘.̨̛̟̠̖͎̫͍͕̜͑́̈́̊̋͜.̧̡̯̜͙̩̻͇͕͌͑͗̽̏͟͠ā͇̩̗͇̲̱͗̅̋̔͒̆̕͡͡ͅṋ̸̥͙̼̞̲̈́̾̔̾̍͐͘d̖̲͚̙̰̣͈̝͉̾͑́́̇̒͂̀́ Į̥̘̯̥̫̽̇͊͒́͠͠͝'̵̨̺̼̝͚̬̇̉͐̊̐̍̽l̵̼̼͎͓̹̘̝̺̅͆̆͌̐̚͢l̵̙̲̰̰̲͌͆́̀̚͞ m̸̛̯̝̳̲̬̞͎̈͐̎̍̿͑̏͐ȃ͚̗͓̟̔̄̋̾͐͒̅̓͟k̷̨̖̥͔͈̣̗̳̩̥̋̏͛̊̈̔̀͘͘e̴͖͈̲͉̝̗͈̟͋͊̏̈͛̓̐̋̑̓͜ s͕͕̯̜͎̩͌̆̄́̀̾u̧͖̬̣̠̩̹̐͒͒̊́̎̈̈͠r̴͓̬̳̺̮͍̙͚̓̀̈́̀̽̓̀̎͟e̷̡̡̻̩̤͚̯̱͓͆̍̾̀͌̄̔̊̔͐ y̟̲̳̬̓̂̂̈́̑̐͝ͅơ̢̡̺͕̭̩̭̘̪͊͂̌̀̔̚ű̗̣̩́̄̽͒̎̈́̐̂͟͢ f̷̧̨̤̼͍̟̩̦̻̆̍̉͐̅̀̐̐̏͢͞e̵̡̩͓͚͍̜̻̙̹̝̋̅̿̎̓̈́e̢͙͉͕̬̮̅͑̅̅͂͐͡͡l̢̝̙̼͗̽̇͊̀͜͟͞͞ r̛̤̭̬̙̲̦͊͗̾͂̎̚̚͡î̧̱̭̹̝͍͓̃̿̓͘͟ͅģ̢͚̠̟̗͙͒͛̔̓̇͊̀̚͠͝h̨͙̬͓̙͈̘̉̄̍̃̐̔̕͘͠͠t̢̬̖͚͈͗͂̑̋̐̏͞͞ ä̸̤̭̣̟̩͍̺́͐̄͆͌t̶̡̻͕͎̟͙̞̬͕͛̀̾̈̚͢ h͎̣̤̦̭͙̪̺͓̫̆̾̎̍̎̀ǫ̴̛̟͍͈̙̗͍͔̲͈́͌̌̐̿̑̚ṁ̵̧̛͉̗̝̱̰̯͔̹̀̌̑́͜e̷̻̗͓̹̫̱̺͖͗̌̐͋̀̊́͘͝"̺͓̹̞̺͒͂͌͊̈̈̓̓̚_  
.

 

_Before I know it, in a blink of a eye, the figure is inches away from my face. It's face was blurred with black fuzz that had a 3D glasses illusion. My eyes made contact with it's eyes, and I felt myself stun into place. It took it's hand and placed it on my cheek, wiping a single tear, and whispered into my ear with that messed up voice._

 

_**Ë̴̪̲͈͖̺͚͖͑̃̇̔̄ͅN͕̩̥̹̹͎͖̥̩͂͆̈̏̕̕J̷͇̖̩̦̟̃͆̈̎͆̏͢Ơ̥̻͕̼̳͓͚̝̐̑̈́̎̓͞Y̢̬̞̙̫̍̂̊̇̍͌̕ Y̵̡̝͎̲̥̤͉̏̓̆͗̚͢͠Ö̶̡̙͓̮̖̞̠̈̆̎̃͑͜͠U̶̢̻̱̱̮̼̩̺͔̳͛̆̆͐̊̈́̕͡R̶̢̨̢͕̳͉̰̼̍̂̈̍͐͢͢ S̶̠̘̱̻͖͋̊͆̃͋̑͊͠ͅͅT̴̖͎̻̤̥͐̄̒̔͆̕͡Â̶̱̼͕̬̫͈̤̐̋͆̉̏̐̑͗͞ͅͅȲ̧̱̰̟̣̹͍̗̔̒̿̒̐͗  
.** _

_It disappeared, and what stood behind him was what broke me. My eyes widen, as more tears ran down my face._

_Standing in front of me was one of the girls who bullied me at school as a kid, her skull was cracked. Then there was the family from my last mission. They were scorched and blacken with char, and the father still had his bullet wound. The dead guard from the asylum and Mrs. Willows held hands as blood leaked out of their mouths. Lastly was the agent who tried to shot Mark, her chest was stained red from getting shot instead._

_In unison they spoke,"Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾..........Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾...........Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾"_

 

_They stepped closer, and I backed up. Repeating the same phrase over and over again._

 

 _"Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾_  
............Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾  
..............Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾  
," they kept saying.

 

_I held my hands up to my chest, too afraid to do anything but scoot back. I felt trapped as my back hit a wall. The room got smaller, and I felt myself shrink with it, but the others grew taller and taller until they were giants. Their voices booming at me, they faces stuck in a straight face that felt empty of life._

 

 _"Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾_  
.......,Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾  
...............Ą̭̻͈̣̘̙̣͉̪͗̓̀̂́̔͡ m̨̡̳̦̤̄́͋́͛o̼̺͈͕̼̩̤͋̄̒̉̾̃̏̾͘n̳̱͓̰̹̓̈͂̓̐̑̌ş͓͙̻͇̻̐̓̆͊̄̏̓͊͡ť̶̞̪̣͎̥̯̬́͛͂̓̓̍̒͘͜͞è͓̗̣͙̭̲̖̜̅̽̓̀͢͡r̶̡͇̞̖͇̀̃͗̈̈́͟͞ ḱ̷͇̣͔̣̏͌̀̆ͅí̶̪̝̫̯̯̏͊͑̅̍͊͘̕͡l̷̨͍̮̗̖̭̐̓̐̋͘͘͝l̨̧̛̪̳͎͖̼̻̩̐̉͆̋͝ͅe̢̡̬̺͎̹̭̲̣̮̔̎̏͂̓́͞d̴̨͖̣̪̮̎̀̾̀͝ͅ u̶̳͎̖̠̱̦̥͗̔̈͑̚͜s̛̜̣̞̟͙͗͋͌̾  
.," they stated.

_"͖̠̱̦̤̐̂͋͛̓̂͒͝͠_

 

 _D̡̛͕͙̬̫͈̪̰͍͑̊̄͛̃̔́̌̋͢o̧̬̻̗̹̿͆̔̏̌̈̕͘͟͜ y̛̝͓͚̱̤̠͖̻̠͛̿̍͜͠ơ̶̦̺͔̦̘͈̖͛͛̉̄͊͟ͅư̷̬͉͓̥̋̈̔̆̎͋̔͢͜ k̛̩̮̰̝̲̲̻̿̆́̒̓͐̈́̅͜͝ǹ̡̰͎̳̗̪̱͂̎̔̏̓̀͘͞o̸̤̣͇̖̻͐͊̋̋̂͟͡͞w̨̧̫̲̫͐͋̑͊̾̿̀͜͢ ŵ̞̱̤͈͈̬̜̱͇̥̌̊̊͛h̛͓̝͕̼͑͐́̄̉͞ͅǫ̳̙̼̝̀̿̿̚͜͜͜͞ t̢̧̗̮̱̲̻̭̗͛̎͌͗̓̅̉͢h̶̡̝̟̺̺͒̊͌̀̾̍͝͞e̵̙̦̝̘̰̓̐͑̐̓̔̍̚̚͘ m̸̢̧͔̣̣̖̫̻͍͋̇̅̓̿̒̚͞͠o̤̰̰͖̬͖̬͌̆͌̈͂̍͡͠n̶͚̲̖̙̱̩͙͔̦͊̓̇̏̀̔̅̊͞ś̷̙̻̪̜̞̱̙̪̂͊̊͌̀̿͘͟ͅt̸̡̨̮̘̩̫̙̮̾̓̅͌͋́̏͘ȅ̷̢͉̝̰̤͌̋͌̆̊̕͞͡͞r̸͎̯̻̳̠̜͔̳̅̀́̑̿͑̈̎̋͘͢͟ ì͍̲͎̪̩̤̫̠͓͌̅̀̔̅̑̚͢͡s̷̨͈͍̯̠̮͋̇̀̇̒͢͞͝?̛̞͈̺̺̞̦͋̓̒͗͛̇̚"̧̘̜̟̫͛̾͌̿̕_  
.

 

_I whispered out loud," Me."_

 

 _M̛̛̺̦̬̤̗̠̥̥͖̈̎̋̓̆͐̚u̸̡̹̼̼̯̍͊̅̎̔͊͛͗̈̀r̶̭̻̻̪̜̬͒̽̆̈͊̆̿̐͜͠ḑ̶̢̛͍͓̖̞̠̙̮̻̄̂͗͐͛̚͠ě̴̗̟̤̌̉̊͘͜ͅr̯͖̦̜̀͒͒͛́͜͢,̡̡̺̗͔̏̓̔̅̑̏̽͋͞ H̴̛̭̳̘̠̲̺̞̅͛̓͊͐̊͗͂̒͢͢ų̸̰̞̬̺̹͖̲̀̽̍̾̊̓̒͜͡r̨̦̜̖̤̽͗͋̑̍̂̚͟͝t̢͇͈̭͕̘̘͌̿̀́͋̕͟͢͠͡,̴̡̳̟̲͕̃̍̒̿̔̎̂̔͟ P̶̺͖͉̝̳͕͆̀̊͛͡a̤̩̣̰̙̹̮̗͊̓̂̃̽̄͐͒͠į̫̰̯̝͉̪̦̌̆̽̒̐̂̐̈͟ń̷̼͍͉̝̼͌͋̉̿̇̈́͡͝͝,̴̲͎̥̗̜͕̮̿̉̿͌̈̍͘͢͢͞ͅ B̡͓͎̙̠͓͛̉̆̕͡ͅļ̤̲̫̤̮̼͎̱͊̔̓̐̀́̈́̆̍̏ͅô̴̲͍̝̮̬̠̠͙͛̂̊͌̀̔o͉̗̠̰̘͔̓̏͂̉̅̾̐̌̂͜d̘͓̠̗̺̤̲͐́̔̄͌͒̀̓̃̚͢,̷͕͖̦̰͚̾͒̑̆͐͘ K̶̨̨͇̹͔͓̮̺̗̆̈́̊͘̚n̨̢̻͉͙͍̽̇̈̓͛̿̓̄͌͘͟ͅi͙̯̺̭̖̥̺̙͌͋̒̀̆͐͛͆̐͘͟ͅf̷͕̫͔͍̠̦͙͍̔̿͊͗̆͘ḛ̷̰̮̱̥͈͚͒͋̈́̓̌͞͡ͅ,̷̙̱͙͎̙̣̭̘̤̅́͂̅̌͗̕͝ D̸̲̪͕͖̩̗̰̗̆͌̀̊͆͜e̺͉̰͖̫̜̜͈͐̉̇̀̑̽͂̋̓p͉̗̙̱̫̬̣͚̱̍͆̏́́͂̆͢͝r̸͔̬̹͍͍̣̬̤̰͐̎̿̿̄̾͟͠͞e̴̢͖̭̣̻͈̳̔̇͊͐͑̆͟͞͞ş̧̨̨͕̤͇̫͌̀̂̄̏ş̷̱͔͈̙̩̱̙̈̊̾̀͋͢͝i̷̧̛̳̰̫̝̤̝͔͇͈̅̆̌́o͔͓̳͉̤͑̓̐͐̑̌̓̇̓͆ͅͅn̶̮̜͖̬̰̅̓̿͊̚͠͞ͅ,̪̭̫͍͚̺̠͚̍̌̎̃̈̋ I̧̯̳̖͇̟̺͗͗̇̈́̃̅͐̀̒n̦̖͈͔͈̈́̐̓̿̕͝͡ͅş̵͔̣̜͔̞̙̑̀͛̽̈̃͡a͚̖̺̱̞͛̀̃̽͊̓n̸̰̜̭͙͚̦͍̱͖̅̈́͌͐̽̒̓i̤͓̦̥͔̱͖͔̍͗͒̂̍̓͢t̥̼͔̬̻̪͎͒̈́̍͐̈́̿̀̅̇̕ȳ̨̖̫̫̱̭̆͊͛̏̕,̧̦̟͎̬̟̼̮͛̎͑̀́̐̽̿͡ B̵̨̡̻̰̠̜̋̀̑̂̍͜͡͝a̴̝̖̗̮̥͔͎̳̩̭̿̀̈́̚͠d̶̢̨̼͎̏͛̍̽͜͡,̸̛̰̣̞͖̹̭͇̯́̂̏̐̇̓̔͘͝ L̶̡̙͖̹͓̉̎͗̀͂̀̿̃̋̌ǫ̻̲̪̮̎͊̒͛̅̐̒͊n̸̜̼̤̬̮͖͑̂̇̿͝͝i̼̯̫͇͕͇̖̻̒̽̽̔̉̚͝n̡̠̗̟̹͐̇̾̊̈́e̸̦̼͉̗̯͔̍͑͛̀̀̿͛͟͢ͅs̸̡̨̢͙̘̱̻̦͗̒́̂͗͘̚͢͠͝͝ͅs̴̳͔͇͔̟͎̰̳̓͌̾̓͊̾͘͡͝͞,̸̰͔̰̲̗͓̮͊̏̏̈̍͒̕͠ S͔͈̝͔͎̜̋̐͗̀͗ͅu̧̩̜̙̹̯͑͋̓́̌͟͢͠f͔̣̥͖̐̔̏̉̍͢͢f̠̰̥̳̍͗̀͋̿̀̚͢ȩ̛̖̲͇̭̼̹͉̅̽̀̎͐̂͂͛͝r̷̢͔̫̖̫̓̓́͛̚̕,̶̢̘͙̟̳͕̺̩̂̆̎̕̕͡͠ T̳̳͙̫͙̿̿̀̓̏̏͆̓͘r̢̪̦̻͚͖̗̺͉͆̇̔̌̎͡͠ͅa̛̳̥̩̟͓̙͊̓̾̾͋̅̈́͡g͈̭͓͉̯͕̣̱̃͗͂͢͠͞e̬͖̞̍̿̔̀̾̐͘͟͡͝͝ͅd̵̨͍͖̱͚͖͎̲̈́̿̾͂̃͢ẏ̵̨̛͙̯̖̮̗̩̣̰͗̇̿͆͗͡,̢̛̦̮͍͍͇͓̙̟̍͆̀͊̅͘ͅ Ḋ̛̫̘̜̞̾̄̆̐̏̕͜e̝̯̟̰̙̼̬̠̎̾͊̓̏̃̽͌́͢â̛̛̞̖̪͕͍͔̗̦̑͝ţ̵̺̣̮͆̃̐̎̓̂̍͜h̶̢̡̛͓̬͙̲̼͈͌͆̑̀̄͋̑͘͢ͅ,̷̢̧̻͈͙̣̗̜͍͎͊̃̿̌͡ P̶̡̺̼̹̪̐̆͐͊́̇̈̃̆͝ơ̸̰̹͓͈̱̥̬̳̗̎͋̓͡͠s̨̜̰̭̙̹̙̦̓̈̓͂͗͆͊̑̕͜͡s̫̞̻̩̯͒̎̇̽̊̇́͌͗̂ͅẻ̡̻̦̹̙̳̈́̇̕͠ş̞͎̦̰̪̋̉͋́̓̋̉͘͟͝ḭ̶̢̛̼̗̍͊̽̄̑͐͛̕͢ò̵͎̠̲̠̖̮̜̠̌̌̇́̋͌̽̂͜͟n̵̢̢͙̲̪͔̭̭̯̩͊̓̓̒͆͛̋,̵̧̡̪̦̗̭̞̠͎̫̑̀̔͆̃͡ S̵̭͎̘̟̙̟̣̮͋͊͗̉̊͞ͅh͍͔͖̙̲̠̺̻̪̄̾̔͆͒͝͝a̧̠̪͍̭̠̻̿̽͒̈͒͐́̒̏͜͜ĉ̵͉̺̳̤̤̻̝̰̟͒̑̀͒͞ͅk̟̳̞͙̯͍̭͈̺͗̂̍́͛̎̿͑͞l̸̛͍̱̱͇̘̘̰̍̿̄̽̆͗͘̚ę̵̛̬͎͖͍̗́̉͑͞s̷̮̩̹̣̰͉̈͌̆̽̑̂͜͝͝,̢͕̜̹̲͇̜͔͇͎̍̂͊̋̒̄̕͘ A̢̨̨̖̯̓̆̋̃̓̅́̕ṅ̡͚̜͈͈̓̅̾̌x̩͍̱̭͓̊̎̋̂̚ͅĩ̵̧̢̛̦͎͕̻̪͐͌̆̒̆̄̈͞ë͕͓̝̼̼͍́͊̈́͑̊̚̚͘͜ṭ̷̟̺̳̭̯̭̽͌̔̈́̍̿̓̓́͞ỳ̨͓̠̬̞̟̠̭̼̐̿̍͗̄͋̓͘͘͟,̧̟͎̝͍͖̖͔̻̈̃̃̾̉͞ A̶̡̛͓͉͎̼̱͉̖̣͊͑̉́̃͒͡ć̵̡̭̳̯͇̫͖̒̂́͑̆͋̌̉̕͟h̸̡̼̠̲̜̑̎̃̈̓͑̽̀̓̿ȅ̸̛̙͕̟͙̳̣̮̥̓͋͜͠,̴̨̧̛̝̗͕̩͚͖͚̽̀̈͑͛̊̉̓͟ T̸̢̨̗̬͕̊̃͆͛̎͌̈͌̕͜ȇ͍̭̪̹̗̣̗̥̫̇͋͋̏͑̄̚͡ͅa̢̛̰̳͙̱̤̤̬͑̌̀̊̉r̵̨̛͖̟̺̫͍͊͆̐̕,̴͈̖̺̦͕̝͉͇̊͑͆͑͐̂́̊ N̢̡̹̖̼͚͙̰͓̈̿͑̀͞ư̛̫̭̙̺͉͙̿̈̐͢m̧̥̫̞̳̉̽͑͛̆̆̈́̕̕͜b̧̧͚̹̬̫̊̔̽̀͛͐́̕͜,̥̳̳̠͂̎͆̈́͗̌͢ Ṕ̵͙̟͚̩̰̫̹͎̳̻̀̊́̚͠͠ṛ̢̡͕̭̳̯͇̲̺̉̋̇̾̿̏̏̓į̵̲̩̫̖̦̂̓̅͊̎̔͆͐̍͞s̴̨̮̬͎̥̮̊́̎͒̄͑̄o̶͕̟̟̗̫͑́̚̚̕n̵̡̩̰̦̳͖͈̻̳̑̓̂͘͟͝ę̷̻͖̻͍̭̅͆͑̀̾͟͞ḏ̩̮̠͕̥̼͓͖́̍̈̎̃,̘͉̜̗̠̻͙͖̿̉̅̄̊͌̿̅ Ś̡̯̺̗̘̰͗̓̇͂̂̈́͜ļ̸̛̩̗̹̣͎̥̫̺̎̏̐̿͐̐͛̉̽ă̷̢̛̗̤̫̜̱͇͐̄̃̐̊͋̽̄ư̞̦̗͓̻̆͂̑̐́͛͑̀͘ģ̛̯̼̮̭̻͂̃͂̇͐̉̅͟͡ͅh̶̡̬̟̟̺̫̊̒͐̐̎͆t̨̖̳̝̯͆͐̄̅͊́̀̅̅ͅę̴̙͕̪̰̤͚̍̎̊̾̈̀r̦̫̲̘͕̩̮̲̣̎́̓̽̊́̐̋,̢̡̧̳̩̯͖̣̪̤̏̆̉̋̊̇͡ M̸̧̟̙͈͙̭̙̈́́̓̊͋̆̂̕ő̷̟̗̠̫̊̌̚͢͞c͙͔̭̺̪̫͕̥͌́̃́̏̎͑̔͝ͅk̴̛͎̰̟͕̹͍̆̂͋͌̐̈̔̚͝ę̵̺̘̻͕̙̠̂̌͌͑͊̇͊͛͠d̡̻͇͚̺̤͊̒̏̍̀̎͐͢,̵̢̘̦͚̤̖̼̞̤̟̃̒̿̓̎͘ H̛̹̟͎͚̯̯̹̀̽̽͒̾̓̚ḁ̷̘͚̗̳̰͊̓̽̀͗̂̉̆͠t̺̮͖̥̼̪̖̓̋̀͋̓́ͅè̸̡̼͙͓̱͇̞̪̭̀̄̀̾̏̐̇̉̕ͅ,̵̞̲̱͚̥͔̠͔̈́͛̂́̅̐̇͢͢ F̭̪͔͇̪̳̩̣̫̍̂͛͊̓̑͝͠ͅe̡͉̦͓̻̊̽̏̂̃̑͂͊͂ͅă̴̧̗̖̞̜͐͊̋͋̂͠r̢̫̞͓͚̥̣̈́͊̓̈̆͒̈̕͞,̶̨̱̫̮̟͑̌͗̂̂ D̗͚͎͔͖̺̰̑͛̋̈́̀͐̕͜͢͞ė̛͕͇͖̼̥̹̠̝̿͌͛̃̓̿͠r̵̡̫̱̹̰̘͊̋͊̋̿͡͠͡a̟̜͈͚̙͍̗͇̋̋̄̊̿͐̑͜͠͞͠ṅ̶̢̢̠̺̮͈͍̳̾͗̀̐̈͋͗̇̊g̨͔̫̰̰̼̠͉̀͛̾̀̀͌̆͠e̷̛͍̖͎̫̳͍͎̎͊̾͆̚͘ͅd̷̛̮͉̳͓̗̓͆̌͞,̡̳̦͚̫̃͐̓͒̐̕͜ P̵̛̙̮̗̤͚̘̳̘̫̣̈̏̀̒́͘ạ̶̳͉̟̺͈̜̘͚͇̍͂̂̈̕̚͡͝r̡̛̛̥̼̜̭̆̾̽͋͛͑͢͟͠a̶̰̤̳̗̞̰͑͌͛̀͒͒̚͢l̢̡̛̲̗͎̱̺̟͈̎͊͗͗̋͛͝y͔̗̙̜̪̹̞͊̄̔̀̊̕ͅz̵̡͚̬̤͙̟̿̃̽͜͟͝͡e̢̨̗̘̣̯̒̅̅̈͗̋͡͡d̢̧̻̜̣̀̈̍́̀̈̃̍̎,̨̖̞͙͐̒̊̆̎̑̽̕̕͜͢͝ F̡̢̬͙̱̭͈̺̜̩̂͆̂̅̂̒̈̕̕å̟̰͙͚̤͇̫̜̠̍̆͌̆͜i̸̧͔͖̇̑̃̀̀͟͢l̶̟͕̣͕̟̮͚̤̜̈͑̔͑͜͝ú̧̞͉̤͍̪̇́͂̏̽͌̾͞ͅr̶̝̗͔̠̩̭̤͊́̋̿̓̉͆ę̛͖̞͉̘̣̞͔̦̇͛̔̕͢,̡͈̩͔̯̰͆͒̀͑͗́̀͢ Ą̠̙̦̘̭̗̓̈̄̅͑ḷ̷̤̤͔͈͐̌͒͂͋̎͌o̸̲̥̭̺̙̱̖͙̿̀͊͊͊̓͝͞ņ̣͚̮̳̖̠̫͈̬͋͂̈́̀̓̕ȩ̬͕͕̗̥̜̿̈́̈́̽̏̆̈́͢͠͠ͅ,̢̭̹̘̲̟́̋̐̾̓̆ͅͅ B̡̭͉͕̥͊͌̓̅̎̓͌͜͝͝͞l̳͇̥̞̮̲̓̎͊̔̃͗͑͗͆͟͡ͅi̵̫̦̱͇̮͒̓̾͒͒̿̕͠ṇ̸̛͔̤̗͉͌́͑̒͠d̛͚̳͓̺͎̭̆̐̀̐͂͒̏̈́ẽ̸̗͍͕̜̝̰͚̓͐͋̏̋d̡̜̼͙̦͖͖̘̗͂͑͆͗̀̄͠͡ͅ,̸̨͉̤̗̤̥̗̜̗͇̓͊̄̓̎̌ S̲͍͚͍̒̇̃̄̔̑ͅǔ̴̢̨͖̟̯̳̻͔̬̇̓̾̑̅͜͠f̷̩̖̤͔̯̝̈̉̑̃̃̔̇̕f̛̞̗̣̤̅́̉͂̔̍̀͊ͅo̵̰̤̙͇̦̺̞̒̈́̑͢͞͠ç̠̪̖͇̔͛͘͠͡͝a̸͖̯͇̤̙̼͇̩̓͒̃̂͘t̸̨̨̥͉̭̠͚͗͆̈́̍̂̒͘̚͡ȩ̷̧̦̰͙̙̥͉̪̹͂̓͋̋͗͒͂,̡̡̛̺̖̘̩̜̲̃͒́̓̔̔͊͝ Ḑ̣̞͈̻͔̳̀̒͛̏̀͢͝͡e͎͓͈̝͓̿̔͂̏̃͂͜͝͞ͅş̜͓̫̩̫̭͗̍̍̄͒̋͜͡p̛̤͎̪͚̪͕̯̦̯̎̒̍̑̂̃e̮̺̺̫̠̥̞͂̑̈́̾̓̉̋̂͜͡͡ŗ͚̝̩͖͇̽͂̈́̆̓̏͘͜͠ả̸̧̛̟͖͙̤͉͇̽̔̅̊͘̕͢͞ͅt̳̱̱͈̹̖̩̗̰͗̇̈́̀̌̀̅͛̄̕e̡̳̘͙̰̘͙̋̃̆̀̈́̍̽ͅ,̵̨̨̯̻̭̄̄̈́̌̊͒͘ W̺̫͈̞͉̭̘̑͊͐͑̍͢͠ě̶̡̢͉̞͍̰̝͇̥̂̽͆̄̔̽a̭̩͎̪͕̩͚͕͒͒́̽͗̒̇k̛͓͇̞̭͉̦̦͎̂̐̈͋̇̀̓̈̀,̨͔̩̬̟͍̦̗̀͐̀͋̉ Ṣ̴̢͖̪̪̝̖̳̝̆̐͒̽̀͒̏͝ṯ̨̛̟̬̲͉̆̀̍͋͑̕͘͜ų͕̟̣̙͎̑͌̑̍̋̔̓̋̄͂͜͟p̷̨̜̠̲͍͔̟͎͐͒̈́́̕į̵̜͇̜̺͕͎͎͖́̿̌̎̕͜͞d̢̦͕̩̩̣͍͑̐̓̽͋̉̂̏̿͛͜,̷͈̗̻̳̳̟̜̋̀͘̕͟͠͝ͅ U̵̡̹͉̠̺̟̾́̔̊̅̃̉̌̑͡n̡̫̙͉͇̝̋́̿̚͘͡ẇ͎̳̝͎̭͓̜̦͔̾͌̊͠a̵̢̛̝̱̦̿̉́̃͒̇̾͛̉͟n̸̪̼̯͈̗̟̉̿̀̎̂͐͊̕̚t̟̜͙͉̭͈̤̙̍̇̏̂̂̌̉̀̇͟è̶̟̟̺̗̫̪̳̂̓̾̅͢͝d̪̺̯̰͉̫͚̿̋͆̔̈́̐̍̃,̸̫͙͖̯͕͗͛̄̎̈̈̈̓͞͡ D̸̢̧͔̦͖͉̪̣̫͑̅̎̋͆̀̊͗̅̏i͇̞̝̤͓̱͚̊̒̓͑̋s̵͉̖̩̪̗̟̲̺̝̿͆̆̊͗̊͠͞á̶̳̠̯̣͂̃̉͌͊̚͜͝p̢̠̝̖̝̯̥̋̍́̉͞p̡̖̘̰̮̉̃̇͑͗̓̊ͅŏ̵̧͚̩̠͇͈͕͚͇́͂̃̆i̼͓̲̺̙̺͉͒̐͒̽͋̋̈͌̃͢ņ̗͙͉̮̉́̍̾̇̆̄t̸̬̘͎̘͉̮͍̲̂̍͌̾̔̓͑́ͅm̧͉̺̖̝͙̹̈́͌̋͂̎̂͛̕͟è̷̛͍̩̱̰͕̐͂̍̅̒̐ń̨̧͍̥̟̮̱̘͚̋͊͂̍̏̈̊̾̚͜ţ̼͈̗̬̪̐̌̽͋̒̏̽͛͟͝,̸̨̲̖̮̮̳̺͉͒͌̓̀͒̎͊̈́͝ Ŵ̴̪͓̞̬̺̝͆͌͗͐̿̓͘ŗ͇̪͈̺̜̘͕̘́̑̓̓̎̾͒͜ǫ̡̨͕͓̯̹̺̱̜͊͆̔̅̋͐̽̂̕͞n̶͙̮̘̙̥̦̻̗̪͌̇̉͊͘͜g̨̧̮̣͙̤͎̍͒̂̂̅̑̔͢͟͝ͅ,̨̢̛̣̗͙̱̪̦̾̊̾́̓͘͜͞ͅ Å̛̳͓͔͕̟͋̀́̎͌͂̄͆g̴̘̫̰̻͙̔̏͋̆̒͟͠o̢̲͙͔̘̮͂̒̓̍̎n̵̨͎̜̦͖͓̒̿͐̊̂y̴̨̜̱͉͙̮̏̈́̿̿͗͞,̧̣̬͖̪͉̋́́̉̅̒͜͢_  
.

 

_The wall disappeared behind me, and was replace with a cliff. I fell for what seemed like an eternity._

_Everything hurt, physically and mentally, and I felt like I was dying. I can't change who I am, what I am. I was made to feel this, I deserve it all. It's my fault, only mine. I wish I was never born, then I wouldn't have had hurt so many people. This is the end, and I will die as......  
-_

 

"̸̧̼͎̘̬͈̅̈́͌̈͂̂̔̕M̶̢̲̜̠̉̈̌̀̃̇̐̒͡ͅȮ̵̭͚̞̠̯̘̙̟͋̓̃̒́͗̐̓͘͜͢N̸͙̣̦̲͚̖̿̑̃̎̾͢͝͞S̯̭̮̺͚͉̺̥̤͑̉̈́̇͆͊̄͋̅͝T̨̗̹͉͖̼̖̝͓͌̀͐̈́̑͑̏̉̍́ͅĚ̢̡̮̣̱̅̀͌͝R̴̛̻͎̯͖̦̭̥̫̃̿̃̒͡͝!̨̛̪̯͖̮̬̫̯̀͆̊́̐̒̕͢͞!̴̼̭̠̭̩̄̓̔͑͗̾̓͒!̶̨̦̮̟̭̺̯͖̔́̓̏̅̑͆̕͢!̫̘̭̙̲̂̓̔̓̀͑̊!̰͎̖̥͙͕̭͊̄̉̉͑̀̽͘͜"̶̨̥̭͖̖̻͚̗̔̾̽̌̔͌͘͟͢ I screamed

 

I felt myself being shoved, and I fell to the ground with someone on top of me. The person held onto me tightly, and I punched and struggled against their hold yelling.

"No! NO!!!!!" I yelled, sobbing.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!!!!" the person kept me held against them." It's me, Mark!"

I stopped struggling, and looked at the person. It was indeed Mark, he look frightened and concerned. I felt a breeze, and felt cold. Looking around I noticed we were outside, on the roof of the building.

"Mark?" I stared into his eyes."What-"

"My God, you scared the living shit out of me!" he stated, with knitted eyebrows." I woke up and found that you were gone. I freaked out when I heard your screams, and found you on the edge of the roof. You were about to jump, and I'm glad I got here in time...what the hell got into you?!"

Retracing everything that has just happened, I realized I just had a really bad nightmare....but it was so realistic?

"I-Im......sorry.....S-so sorry......I'M SORRY!!!" I cried, and buried my face into Mark's shoulder.

He held tightly onto me, and rubbed my back," It's okay, you're safe now....I got you."

_I have a horrible feeling that this isn't the last time I going to see that thing........_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if your are wondering who that person is, don't worry they comes back ;D


	13. Understanding One Another

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Mark asked, worry in his eyes.

I sighed and nodded," I-I'll be fine."

"Do you get episodes like these often?" he questioned.

I shook my head," No...not this. Different."

"What did you see, like was there someone or something-" he started to say, before I cut him.

"No talking, please....don't wanna remember," I tell him.

He understands, and apologizes," Sorry...do you wanna go back to bed?"

"Eh-uh," I said, bringing my knees to my chest." Can't sleep."

"It's alright, how about we talk instead. Would that be better for you?" he suggests.

I look at him," Yeah..."

"Okay, uh what do you-" Mark said, then I interrupted.

"Mark...who are you?" I said.

His eyes widen at the question, but he gets what I mean. He scratches the back of his head, and I stare at him, anxiously waiting for a response.

"Well, I'm Mark Fischbach, and I'm 27 years old. I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio, and I moved to Los Angels cause...I'm a coward," he stated in a dejected tone.

I listen with a great amount of attention, and he continues," I'll start at the beginning. My family wasn't perfect. My mother and father divorced when me and my brother were little, and we were really poor. My dad tried his best to make sure me and my brother have a great childhood, and we did, but it came with a lot of sacrifices for him. Within time I noticed that my dad grew depressed, and neither could me and my brother help. I felt useless...that was until he met our step-Mom. Things were looking up, that was until....u-until he got cancer."

"Cancer? What is cancer?" I said, with confusion.

"It's a disease, a deadly one. There isn't a cure for it yet, but there is treatment. We did it for a while, but, uh," he looks up, clearly trying not to cry." he didn't make it.....he, um, died....."

I hold onto Mark's hand, and he looks at me," I'm sorry..."

He wipes the few tears that escaped," It's okay, it happened a long time ago."

He retracted his hand and continued," After that, things were not getting better for me. I enter a relationship with a girl I loved, I was young, naive, and stupid. My mother warned me not to date that girl, telling me that she was bad news and that she would treat me badly...and I didn't listen. Mother and I fought a lot about it, and didn't understand what she meant. I lost my relationship with her, and then soon realized I made a grave mistake. I was blinded by her...'features', and sooner or later I notice that she wasn't the same person I fell in love with. She would lie to me and lead me on, and I would forgive her each time just because I was too weak to tell her the truth. It stayed like that for a long while, and I knew that I was in an abusive relationship and just didn't know how to get out of it."

I grew upset for Mark," She is liar, and you not. You deserve no pain."

"Uh, thanks, that means a lot," he half smiled, the memories making it hard for him to show such an expression." Then there was my shitty job to add to the list. I was an intern at the time cause I wanted to be an engineer, but I fucking hated that job. I wasn't happy with what I was doing, and my girlfriend wasn't either. She grew mad that I wasn't making enough money, and soon she just left me."

"Good," I said, but Mark didn't seem to keen about the tone.

"I thought she loved me, but I was wrong...." he said, heartbroken." Later things seem to even get worse, if that was even possible. I had to go to the hospital for a severe stomach pain, and found out that I had a tumor that was needed to be removed. It hurt like hell, and when I woke up, I saw how shit my life has gotten. I laid in bed feeling like absolute crap, and I reflected on my life. I couldn't take it...so I decided to leave Cincinnati and start new. I dropped everything, friends and family were left behind, and my home....I wanted to get better but now.....I don't even know. It's like I can't even get a fucking break!"

He sounded frustrated with how his life was, and I could feel the negative energy leaking out of him. He was struggling, and was trying to find a sign of believing he'll be okay. I knew that feeling, and understood it very well.

_He is lost.....just like me......_

"Know that feeling..." I said, and he glanced at me." When will this nightmare end of hurt, pain, and suffering...does it have a finish line?"

"Did...did you have a family before all of this? Friends, a home that was away from those people who tormented you?" Mark asked, curious.

"Yeah...I do-I mean, did...." I sighed.

"Where are they? Do they even know that you were there-" he said, before I snapped.

"Yes," I said, hatred filling me." They send me there...for money."

"Oh...I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Didn't know, it okay," I responded.

"Can you explain? I m-mean only if you want to," he asked, clearly unsure of how I felt about the topic.

It's been so long since I even seen them, I doubt they even miss me. I can barley remember who they were to me, a family? People who were assign to take care of me? I didn't even think of it nowadays, it didn't seem relevant. But Mark did share his life story, and it was only fair I did the same. After all, he only knows me as this 'dangerous person' he didn't know the (Y/N) before I discovered my powers.

"O-okay," I started." I think I'm 22, and I had a mother, older brother, and older sister."

"What about your dad?" he said, thinking I forgot him.

I shrugged my shoulders," I don't know. Never met, and left when I was born. Mom didn't like me because she though he left because of me, she said I was mistake. Brother always drunk and scary and mean. Sister spoiled and bratty, someone I'm not. Family is broken."

"Sad to hear," Mark says, sympathetically.

"Eh...didn't lose anything though, still bad before the asylum," I said.

"Wait, asylum? You never mentioned that before," Mark said in confusion.

"Asylum was home for 'people' like me," I stated.

"You mean there is a place where there are people who have powers like you?" he said, shocked.

I shook my head," No. I'm different."

"In what way exactly?" he said.

I held my hand out, and let the black substance form a spiral. He gazed at it, fascinated by how easily I could do that. It was 'normal' for me since I have been doing this for so long, and it was apart of me, but to Mark it's foreign and extremely rare.

"My powers physical, others not," I explained." Others' powers mental. Example, my only friend. He could create brain energy, and heal emotions. If sad, he can make happy. If tired and weak, can boost energy. Understand?"

"Kinda," admitted Mark." So how does he do it? Does he touch someone, does he create a substance like you or?"

"He looks in others eyes, and his blue eyes with white scleras shift to blue with green scleras," I told him." He don't like cause others hate, nick naming him all sorts of things like pink eye and septic eye. Felt bad, so we became friends. Understood how it felt to be different, we protect each other....until he failed one day, really bad. He was punished in return.....I-I never saw him again."

_I missed him....._

"I'm terribly sorry, God, I don't even want to know the others thing they have putted you through...it's sounds miserable and the last thing I want is for you to relive it," he exclaimed.

"It's tough, but I continued for him...he would've wanted that," I said, mournfully." Also Mark's dad."

Mark eyes beckoned at the words for a slight moment, and I thought he might break down but instead he intertwined his hand with mines.

Usually I would pull away, discomfort by human contact, but this felt like a genuine, thoughtful gesture. Admittedly, I enjoyed the warm touch of gratitude and I couldn't even bring myself to pull away from such affection. Instead I lightly squeezed back, and just for a second I felt something other than pain. It was unfamiliar, but...nice.

If I could freeze time, I would choose this moment, just so I could cherish it forever. But instead I got a slap from reality, and knew that could not be...but I will hold onto it for as long that have.

I stared into Mark's eyes with a deep look that would pierce his soul, and he stared back with an intense expression, as I whispered out loud.

"Thank you..."


	14. Chapter 14: To Feel Normal

"How about we have a day out in town?" Mark said.

My ears perked up to the suggestion, and I quickly shook my head in anxiety. Being in public wasn't something I was up for, especially because of the endless possibilities that could happen while out. We didn't need to blow our cover, and I wasn't sure my heart could take more strangers staring at me like I was a freak.

I could sense Mark reading me like a book, and quickly he grabbed my shoulders and stared me in the eyes, creating intensity in his words.

"Look, you want to be free but hiding from the world is the opposite of that," he stated." I'll be with you the entire time, and whenever you feel uneasy, we can leave. I just want you to get use to feeling...normal."

"Mark...I-I don't know," I responded, averting his gaze." Not good idea."

"Hey, look," he said, grabbing my face to turn to his face." I promise you we'll be okay. It'll be fun, and you deserve it."

I hesitated in making a decision, but he was right. Why should I live life like a victim or prisoner? It won't get better until I make an effort.

I quickly looked at the door, and I imagined what could the world look like now. Scary? Adventurous? Big? I don't know, until I'm there.

"Promise?" I asked.

Mark swore," I promise."

He waited for me to answer, with searching eyes, to signal him on what I could possibly say.

I smiled," O-okay."

His grin smiled to the corner of his eyes, and hugged me," Great!"

Again, I wasn't used to human contact, especially affection. The majority of the time it would be me getting beat, or punished. But Mark's touch was soft and gentle, very different from what I'm used to.

I kept my arms to the side, mostly cause I didn't know where to put them. He let go of me, not fully understanding, and walked away quickly. Before he could avoid my vision, I caught a glance of his frown. Now I was the one to be confused, but I decided to not question him about, because I didn't really see the significant need to.

Mark gathered a backpack together, it containing an assortment of things that could eventually come in handy at any time. Water bottles, money, snacks, jackets, things like that were safely kept inside of the bag. Once fully prepared, Mark awaited me at the door, with a reassuring smile. It helped calm my nerves, but it didn't wash away the unsettling feeling resting in my gut.

Exiting out of the isolating room, the harsh cold air hits my face and I grew even more sick of the thought of being out in public again. Mark caught notice of my paling face, and knew exactly what to say at the moment.

"Hey, we're gonna be okay, just take my hand," he said, fully confident.

I look at the room one final time. My eye begins to play tricks on me, and the room seems to give me claustrophobia, as I witness the room shrink. Looking into Mark's eyes, I see a burning fire that leads me to believe him.

I sigh, as I grasp his hand.

***

We drove to the Town's Square, since it was the only place where there was things to do. Surprisingly from the first day here, the town was so empty, but tonight it was flood with families and couples that were trying to get away from the stresses of home. The large number of people higher my anxiety, adding more wood to the already burning fireplace. A knot in my stomach formed, and I clenched onto the car's armrest tightly. I shook as Mark parked, and I knew I WAS NOT going to be okay.

"Go back," I said, heavily.

Mark grew shocked," But we-"

"GO BACK," I shrieked.

My breathing was irregular, and I felt like I was going to die. I never felt like this before, and it scared me, cause I didn't know what to do. Words overflowed my mind, telling me: danger, danger, DANGER.

_I need to escape......_

_I need to leave............_

_I NEED TO DIE_

Mark knew if he didn't calm me down this instinct, things would not end well.

Immediately he took my hand," (Y/N), hey! You're having a panic attack, you need to settle your breathing."

I nodded, and held onto Mark for dear life.

"Breath in," he said, exampling for me to copy." And out."

I inhale and exhale in rhythm with Mark for a while.

"Listen to the sound of my voice, and everything will be alright......

I believe in you.

You can do this.

Come on, you're strong.

You're not alone."

Mark kept whispering comforting words, until my breathing was back to normal. Feeling much better, I let go of Mark's hand, and we sat in silence until I felt ready to talk.

"Sorry," I said, face palming." Of course this would happen."

Mark shook his head," It's alright, (Y/N), it's understandable. I shouldn't have push you so hard...do you still wanna do this?"

I looked outside the window, and let the world carry me.

_Let's be free._

"Yes," I said, looking at Mark, determined.

***

We walked around for awhile, and looked at the shops and food places they had. We didn't spend money, since we needed to ration on what we had left.

Mark volunteered to let me hold his hand, something that could help loosen me up, and it was comforting. His face was red for some reason, but I thought he might just be warm right now. I don't know why, but Mark gets like this a lot when I'm close to him.

Before I could question Mark, to see that he was alright, my ears pick up something. I look over to what seemed to be the source, only to see people crowd as a band played, it sparked some interest.

I pointed," What is that?"

Mark followed my finger, and saw the band. Their banner was red and black, and it was just two people, a drummer and a singer who also played piano. The speakers blasted the music, and people moved weirdly to it. I've never seen something of the sorts, but heard about it.

"Oh, I think they are called Twenty One Pilots," Mark responded." Their music is okay, not really my style of music but I like it. Do you....wanna dance?"

"Dance?" I said, confused." What is...dance?"

"You have to be kidding," Mark said, thinking I was joking but realized I'm not." Oh shit, you're not."

I quizzicality looked at Mark as he released my hand, and backed up. He began to flair his arms and move his legs to the beat. He seemed to move in his shoulders, and contrasted it with his legs. It looked kinda cool and dumb at the same time, if that was possible. I don't get why people do this when listening to noise, is the world that weird?

He honestly began to look like the others in the crowd, who were also doing the same thing. Elders were dancing with their partners, children playing around and hopping like always, and adults did what Mark did.

I felt like I didn't belong in this madness, and huddle myself together, trying to comfort my lonesomeness.

Mark puts his hands on his hips, obviously frustrated at my given up behavior. I guess I was throwing the towel in too early for Mark's patiences, and he was not gonna tolerate that at all. Shrugging my shoulders, he sighed and came over to me.

"Come on, can you at least try," he said, sternly." You need to relax, and have fun! Here I'll help."

He dragged me towards him, by the hands, and lead me to the music. Exampling for me, he showed me on how to dance. He began with the arms, and then showed me the legs. He swayed his arms, along with the singer and piano. Then he would join the drummer, and use his legs to match the rhythm.

Once he finished, he put my hands on his shoulders, and his hands on my waist. We together dance, well more of Mark dancing cause I didn't even know what I was doing.

Still not getting the picture that easily at first, I stomped my feet crazily and step on Mark's foot accidentally. He hissed, and I gave my apologizes. Instead of getting mad, like most did with me, he actually...laughed?

"Why funny?" I asked,

"You can't dance for shit," he chuckled." At least not all tense like that, just go with the flow. Follow the beat of the music, and listen."

I nodded and paid more attention to the singer's voice, following Mark's lead. I smiled as I began to get the hang  of it, and Mark cheered as I did.

"There you go, you got it!" he applauded.

I giggled, and he grinned as he began to  spin me around. I twirled and twirled, the world going blurry in front of my eyes. Lights shone, laughter came from children, kisses were shared amongst couples, and the music played on to create a path of happiness for everyone. Just a little time for the struggles and pains of life, to fade away and strengthen the bond of people together.

_What is this feeling?_

_Joy?_

_Yeah........that is what I feel......_

In that moment, I felt like I was normal for the first time in my life...thank you Mark.

Noticing I was spinning to much, I grew dizzy and tripped over my feet. Already squeezing my eyes, ready to hit the ground harshly, something stopped my crash landing.

Opening my eyes, I see Mark's face. His eyes were wide, while leaning me back to catch me. He held onto me, my body not even a foot away from the ground, and we just stared at one another because of the tense moment. It felt were just frozen like that, and we were like too stun to move. But we could move, so why didn't we?

"Mark," I whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

Our faces were mere inches away, and just a slight push could knock us together. I thought I could sense Mark leaning closer, but are heads turn to the direction of the band as they finished playing.

It pulled us out of our haze, and Mark helped me back up so I could straighten myself.

"Uh, thanks," I said, to break the ice.

"Of course, no problem. It was a-okay, partner!" Mark stuttered, finger gunning at me.

I couldn't hold back a laugh, and bent over to hold onto my knees to balance myself out. Mark joined along, and there we were laughing at a some idiocy. It was nice, and I'm couldn't be happier in this moment.

"Thank you," I said, sincerely.

"You already thanked me-" he started, not understanding what I was thanking him for.

"No," I retorted." Thank you for great day."

"Oh," he said, scratching the back of his neck while smiling." You're welcome. I had a lot of fun! When we get back to the hotel, we can eat that apple pie from yesterday."

I nodded," O-okay, great."

_How did this turn out so well?_


	15. Chapter 15: I Thought You Were Dead....

"Here you go, yummy apple pie," Mark said, as he placed a plate down.

It smelled amazing, and I dove right in, taking large mouthfuls of the sweet dessert. Mark chuckled at my eagerness and I ignored him by drowning out everything, and focusing on only the pie. Once I finished, Mark stared at me astonished.

I burped, and grew red on my shameless ways.

"You must really like apple pie," Mark said." I'm guessing you never had it before?"

I nodded," Didn't have food like this at asylum. Only stale oatmeal and old mashed potatoes."

"My god, I don't understand on how people can just be so fucking cruel," he said, in unbelief." If anyone heard about what they were doing, that place would be shut down."

I shook my head, and Mark grew confused on the response.

"What?" he said.

"People don't like us, different and weird. Don't wanna tolerate people like us," I stated." Considered useless and unwanted, so don't care. Also don't want us out in world."

Mark grew furious," But that's so unfair! You guys didn't do ANYTHING wrong. Just because you guys are not like them, they shouldn't give a single shit? Who gives a damn! If they were in your place, maybe they would start to care, but that's just it! There aren't in your place, so in their ways, it's not their problem. Sympathy has been nonexistent within the last couple of years, and it's truly saddening.....I'm sorry. I get really frustrated with this stuff, and I let my anger get the best of me."

"It okay. People don't understand. What they don't understand they fear, and fear makes people do bad things....," I consulted Mark." We viruses that need to be exterminated, that's why we live there so we can stay alive. Could be worse."

"I can see why you ran away from the place," Mark said." It kinda confuses me on why these people are still after you though, and the extremes they go just to capture you....is there something you're not telling me?"

"I told you everything already," I responded.

He shook his head," Well, not everything. You never told me on what you did in there. You said they made you do things, and you never really evaluated more on the matter. I can understand at the time, but we are on the subject so you might as well just tell me now. So what kind of things did they make you do?"

I glance away, not wanting Mark to know the horror things I have done in that place. I never want him to see what I can really do with these powers, and have him frighten of me. I had something good going on with Mark, I wasn't about to mess it all up for such a stupid reason. I have already let these people ruin my life once, I am not gonna have them haunt me no more. Too many people have been lost because of them, not Mark too.

"Don't need to know," I said, clearly avoiding this topic with Mark.

"Why not?" Mark pushed.

"Because said no," I replied, getting up from the tiny table.

Mark got up as well," What are you hiding from me that it's so bad? I deserve to know after all the shit we've been through together?"

"Said no!" I snapped.

I rushed to the bathroom trying to locked myself in to get away from Mark, but Mark saw my intention's. Before I could reach the door's handle, Mark grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me away. I pulled out of his strong hold of me, and made a dash to exit the enclosure of the hotel's room.

"(Y/N), stop!!!" Mark screamed."We can talk about this!"

Too late though, I was running away from Mark's words. I kept running, not even knowing where I was going. I could hear Mark's shouts and footsteps coming after me, and that only made my speed go faster. There was no reasoning from my running, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I felt like if I did, I won't stop in time. My results ending in a crash and burn, and the pain being unbearable.

_Mark can never know......_

_Mark can't know......_

_Mark can never know what I've done......_

_Please I don't want him to know........_

_I WON'T LET MARK KNOW!_

"Ahh!" I shrieked, as I tripped.

My already terribly scraped knees wounds made the fall hurt even more, and the cuts re-opened. Hearing Mark was getting closer, I look next to me and view an alleyway. Quickly getting up, I hid behind a dumpster, as not to get spotted. Exhaling as quietly as I could, I sense Mark passing by the alleyway. I sighed in relief, and took in my surroundings.

Currently more aware of the situation, I realized how badly I had fucked up. Why am I like this? I overreact too greatly, where I could be more sensible and tell Mark to change subjects....but no. I mess up as always, and run away from away from my problems.

I need to stop doing this, that's why everything ends the ways it does for me. I can't let the same thing happen to Mark, I can do better this time......I know I can.

Getting up, I begin to walk out of the alleyway, to find Mark and apologize for my childish behavior. Before I could, from the corner's of my eyes, a figure zooms by.

_What the...._

Hands grasp behind me, and I flinched. Immediately I break from the person's grip and turn to face the figure. A man who seemed to be maybe around 5'8 or 5'9 feet tall, dressed in a dark hoodie, and his face concealed, stood in front of me. Something about the man felt familiar, and almost nostalgic.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man inched closer to me almost threateningly, and I took a step back. He seemed to chuckled, but it seemed crackly and menacingly. Bad vibes escaped this guy, and I knew he was defiantly going to cause some trouble. I started to back away from the guy even more, and looked for a open view to run.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at the creepy man.

He laughed even harder, and it almost sounded like.....no, it can't be.

"Y̸̯͖̩͍̭͈̅̄̄͆͑̀̈́̂̈̕ǫ͇̟͉͙̟̯͈̐̃͂͗͌̿͊͂͊̚͟ú̬͙̱͎̩̓̈́́̀͒̉̾ t̷̛̳͈͉̙̱̤̣͔̽̊̌͊̈́̆̏͐ḩ̵͇̠͇̝̞̮̿͗̎͌̈͛̑̚͞o̷̢̡̥͍̦̬̬͚̒̊̑̑̂͛̃̾̃͟ͅǘ̴̞̹̫̖͍̯̮́͋̏̒ģ̨̟̪͎̯̖̹̫̮̽̓̋̒̇̎̒̍̚h̛͎̭̺̳̲́̎͆͐͆̿̋͢ͅt̡̠̠̯̥̙̞̘̒͋̋̑́͜ I͖̺͚̼͓͇̿͑͑́̆͊͋̈͗̕͟ͅ w̨̨̩͙͖̯̘̤͛̓̂̈́̄͑͑̊̂͘ͅḁ̭̼̺̣̺̹̟̹́͛̌͆͑̽͟͡ş̫̻͉͔̳̦̓̀́͂́͞ g̵̹̪̖͈̼̝͈͎̏̀͌̆̎̐̆͞͞ó̢̧̺͎̱̮̇́͂̽̚͢͜͢͢͞n̶̨̟͕̺̖̭͒͛̂͗̑̂̌͆͠ę̴̹̙͙̱̀̀́̎̍̄̕.̢̭̟̟̫̀̈́̄̇̇͘.̵̰̥̳͓̼̔̍̃̆͛͌̃̇͒.̸̨̺̟̰̤̼͔̮͈̗̒͂̔̅̕̕.̟̹̣̯͉̎͑͐̾̎͂̐̕͘.̡͇̠͇͈̰̈̈͑̀͛̊̊̊͟͝.̢̘͚͖̞́̄͆̔̄̒͗̈̇̚͜b̧̩̯̱̝̙̫͕͚̉̃̌̃̑̍͑̕͜u̷̡̟̝̤̥͎͎͌̏̅̉̂̏̚͜ţ̸̫͉̘̪͐̇͑͗̐ I̶͓̩̫̤̜̅̅̋̋̂͘'̸͍̻̘̳̗̤͚̪͛͐̊̂̋̅̅͢͝͠͞v̵̨͓̜̯̪̼͙͎̳̎̃͐̉̇̈́̀ḛ̡̛̞͙̮͓͙͊͒̈̂͒͒͘͢ͅ b̨̡̘̺̪̽̈́́͆̋̉̉̇̈͡é̵̡̨̬͇̥̯̤͖̦͒͌̉͞ͅę͍͇̥̻́́͛̚͝ň̶̢̡̛̠̞̙͙̳͗͐̄̕̕ͅ h̢͉̳̬̮̐̓͐̎̈́͛̕̕e̷̢̘̳̖̅́̃̉̄͐͊̓̂̚ͅr̢̛̤̩̺̲̦̘͍̝̈́́͂̏̎͟e̶̗̮̥̗̪̮̝̱̓͑̅̂͞ ț̨̘͖̼̳̽̈́̎̌̓̀͘̚h̴̖̱̗̞͇̲̞͆͛̓̾͡i̸̧̗̟̙͈͈̍̍͆́̄͟͜s̛̟̙̹̦͔̽̀̈̕͞ e̷̘͇̣͔̤͎̠͛̈̇̓̈́͌͘͘͡n̨̪̬̱̥̙̈̆͒̅̄̓̎̒̐̀t̛̞̦͖͓̰̺̠̤̎̐̑͡ï̸̡̛͚̫̳̯̜̀̒̐͘͞͠͠ͅr̸͚̭͈̺̝̪͑̅͗̒̅͟͟ḛ̷͇͇̣̼͚̖̼̎̽͐̐͝͞ t̶̢̧̛͍̗͈̜͌͒̿̍̌͗̐̒̚ȉ͓͖̦͖͕͉̋͑̓̅͋̉̆͢͢͞͠ͅṁ̧̡̰͚̠̘͓̗̒̂̽͟͞e̢̺͍͈̙͌͛̏̄͂," the man spoke out.

I knew who this person was, and I felt my eyes widen with tears running down my face," Sean?"


	16. Chapter 16: The Name is Ä̫̞͙͚͍́̓͐́̅͊̓̄͌̕n̺̣̱̘̜͔̒́̑̑͝ţ̵̹̤̞͕̥̥̞̇̓̄͋̍ī̶̲͕̳̼͎̂͗͋̃͌̑

The man removed his hoodie to reveal an older face of the man who was once my best friend. He had a scruff now of a beard, his neck had a noticeable nasty scar, his eyes completely black with green orbs in the middle, and his face held a corrupted shape of sin.

He smiled, but I couldn’t bring myself to embrace him in my arms. This Sean had something off about him, and I knew he was not to be trusted just yet.

Even worse, so many questions flooded my mind of ‘where have you’ve been?’ or ‘what happened to you?’ and ‘why have you not reached me sooner?’

I didn’t know where to begin, and my head was started to hurt from trying to process it.

Keeping my distance, I grew prepared for anything,” What do you want Sean, where the hell have you been?!”

“Î͚͕͓̥̳̰̺͐̐̏̐̐̄̉͐ͅ’̧̞͕̯͙̲̖̤̞̉̈́̽̃̓́̃̑̾ͅm͙̤̗̠͒̅͆̿́͊́͘͜͢ á̸͇̻̥̟̭̣͈̆̅̑͐͟͡f̶̡̢̘̲̤̤͕̬̙̊̑̓͐́͛̑͘ͅr̷̢̡̛̩͙̗̰̺͈̳̩̉͌̈́a̡͚̼͍̫͖̦͖͔̽͑̊͆͒̓i̸͔͔̟̩̠̦͋̑͋̑͐̐̇̕͡d̵̢̛͓͇͎̰̙̐̄̀͂̈́̑͢ Í̧̳̬͚̖̜̗͑̾̎́͒͊͟ c̨̧͕̮̣̥̃̔͑̀͐͢a̷̛̟͚̩̗̳̹̒̔̆̌͗̓̊̿͡ñ̻͕̜̗͉̭̭͎̄͋̋͋̀͝͝’̵̧̳͍̭̩̪̣͉͙̊̊́̔́̏̏̒͘̚͟t̷̡̛̟̬͓͙̫̪̩̫̣̒͗̊͑͝ a̢͔͔͚̠̽͛̓͑͛̉͛̎̄͡n̷̰͍͖̩̒́͂̏̏̂͘͢͠͡s̡̡̭̖͔͇̱̦͊̇̓̈́͊́̈́̉w̵̡̛̞̣͍̠̦̻̲̙̽̈́͐̉̾͒̋̄͝e̢̛͇̞̻̱̩̘͋̃̐̊͒̈͜͟ṟ̢̯̲͖̘̠̀͛̃͋͐̐͋͞ q̷̡͇̬͓̳̦̠͎̥̽̃͂͗̊ṷ̷̳̟͍̭̉̋́͊͡e̸̡͎̤̗̳̎̆̅͛̆͑ş̷̰̳͖̗̘̺̔́̑̔́͒͘͡t̡̧̫͈̦͔̦̝̔͆͆̋̏̈́̏͒͜͠͡ĩ̵͔̣̫̜̱̗̥̋͗̚͡o̢̜͈̪̼̓̐͒̏̂͘̚͟n̨̧̡̹̦͍͚̙̤̝̈̑̏̈́͂s̡̧̘̱̖̪͎̊̽̏͊̀͟͜͠,̢̪̼̠̹̖̉̉̿̑̈́̍͗ f͙͖͙̩͊͊̎̋͋̀̍̒̕͢͠o̶̞̥̲͔̝͍̹͆͊̾̊̕͘r̮̠̖̮̻̒̌̂̀̑̆̉̒͑͌ y̴̧̢͙̯̟̝̻̦̞̽̌̓̃̽͐̾͞ͅǫ̹͔̜̬̃̀̿͑̅̇̃̔̍u̶̖̻̬̟̇̈̈̇̚̚͝ͅr̴̜̤̗̰̰͒͗̓̕͠͝ t̰̥̮͍̐̉̏̔͆͂̽̿͋̏͜͟͢į̛̣͔̗̟̪̖̱̲͒̄̊̓̈́̄m̦̯̰̗̹̓̊̄͌͋̚ḛ̷̢̨̻͔͉̞͑̆̀͒̿̈́̇̕͝ i̦̳̼͚̲̳͖̥͐̋̔̀͐͘̚͜s̨̙̫̞͉̳̹͔͆̐̒́͌͘͢͝ ṷ̳̠̜̒͆̓́̏̔͘͜͠p̵̪̹͓̤̪̖̈͗̀̂̉͘̕͜͞͡,̶̙̤̟̼̌̆̐̋͑͑͘͟͡͝͝,” he stated.”Say Goodbye.”  
Out of nowhere, a knife appeared in his hand, and Sean ran towards me at full speed. At sudden shock, I built a shield and blocked the knife from stabbing me. What I didn’t expect, was when I opened my eyes the knife was only mere centimeters from my face.

_What the fuck..._

My black substance has been tested to be as strong as cement, and Sean’s powers aren’t physical...then how did he pierce through the wall easily with just a knife?

“Y̸̢̛̮͈͚͙̰͍̤͆͊̊͗͂ŏ̖̺͍͈͙̦͓͓̬̂̊̃̋̉̚ů̷̧̦͕̩͔̮̞̿̇̓̏͊͟ s̮̤̝̹͓̽͑͐́̿ͅȩ̲̼̪̬̭̼͕̩̏̐̋̐͋̕̚͡e̶̢͖̖͇͎̝̱̎̄̿̐̒̚̕͞͠,̶̢͙͙͉̖͙̤̟͛̎̀͌̄͋̅̃͘ ŷ̶̲̟̠̞̮́̐͌̽̀͗̄̆͡ó̸̲̯̙̦̺̩̱̘͆̃̓͊̏͑̒͢ͅu̶̢̦̙̼̣͕̔̄͑̓̈̏͑̊̓̚͜͟ͅ ḁ̬̭̗̯̈͋̀̈͂̏̅͒̔͘r̩̣̺̣̝̣̝̰̃̓́̀̚͢͞ẽ̢͕̼͕̼̱̖̌͌͊̋̏̍͟ṅ̥͔̦̟̗̪̘̻̻̆̌̐̀͠͠͠ͅ’̢͉̳̮̭͚̤̎̀̌͂̆̃̅̃̕͠ṫ̢͈͙͙̱͙͈̩̬̿͒̏͋͢ t̢̲̳̹͈̻̫̉̓̎̀̅̎̔ḧ̴̳̗͍̳͖̲̼̰̥̾̂̏͠͝͝e̵͎̦͙̐̍͂̊͜͜͟͝ ó̶̪͖̼̙̰͇̱͂̉̀͜͠ͅǹ̛͉̟̰̣̲̱̘̅̿͒̏̍ĺ̡͇̝̥̳̬̲̫́̈̿͊̕ͅy̴͔̤͈̭̣͉̓̆͋͒̍̇̇̈ o̪̼͚͕̿͆̊͊͆̿͘̚͟͞n̘̹̭̳͇͛̌͋͒̓̓̕͜͜ͅē̶̼̞̙̬͕̓̽̈͌̏͌ w̴̨̜̟̰̞̟͚̏́͐̋̃̊͋h̶̡̭͍̖̲̪̞͔̹̓͒̈́͋͐̇̋͘o̱̖͕̞̠̤͓̮̭̽̈͒̃̚ h̡̬̩͓̹͔͓̺̩̉̎̂͋̅̽́͆̔͟a̸͉͇̰͈̳̳̳̹̍́̉̎͒̇͑̄͘s̷̫̲͖͙̲̼̟͉̀̂͗̇̋̋͑̎͟͟ ğ̷̱͓̰͕̗̘͛̄̓̀ͅo̷̢̠̩͈̲̝͉̳̟͆͋͛̔̈́̍͊̑͞t̶̨̧͖̩̲͙̟̋̇͑͑͂͆̒̊͜͠t̵̡̧̩͓̎͂́̽̉̀͘͟ḛ̶͉̳͉̙͑́̑̈̊̆̀̋̃̓n̨̛̛̫͎̞͐̍̂͐̾̑͌͗͜͜ s̴̙̠̎̂̊͑͐̉͜͢ͅt̶̟̪̣̩̲̼͐̀͌̏̈̎͛̏͘̕͜ͅṛ̷̨̧̬̯̹̝́̆͂̔͋̂̏͒͞ơ̶̡͈͚̪͉̩̫͈̊̎̀͐̃͒̐͗n̶̡͚̲̮̠͈̠͋͂̔̈́̕͜ǵ̨̜̮̯̺̙̖͇͚̜̍̑̚͝͞ę̶̬͎͚͉̩̤̻̀͛́̋̑̉̎͜r̵̘͓̭̠̳͂͗́̎̔̂͛͒̅̕͜,” he chuckled statically,” Ǵ̴̨̪̳̲̭̄̿̒͂͌̉͋͡͠r̷̛̮̲̣͈͕͈̼͛̄̓̒̄̚͜͡͞ȩ̛͇̟̰͇̮̥̐̓͆́̿e̸̙͎̘̝͖͛̀̃̃̇̕͘n̴̼̲̭͓̟͊͊͊͘̚͠ a͔̭̼͕͔͓̓̆͗̄̾̃̕͜͝c̢̮͔̤̓͊̎̉͂̐͒͜͠ỉ̵̢̧͇͈͍̬̯͌̅͟͝͡d̵̟̣̤̤̩͈͋͗͂̿̚,̶̛̜̗̗̱͖̰̀̍̆͋̽̎̔̉̀ d̤̯̰̞͉͓̻̫̅̿͆̐̅̉͗̍͜͡͝ḛ̛̯̭͓͓̤̖̺̼̺̄̃̍̎͊̈͑͡v̧̟̺͕̘͓͚͖̌̈́̂̽̚̕͟͢͞e̢͉̻͚͍̞͖̰͖͐͐̉͐̈́ļ̶̛̘̻̖̥̻̞̤̀͂͊̊́̑̌̚ǫ̸̨̥̤̯̩̻̌́̀̈́̚p̷̱̙̯͔̺͓̬̠̔̈́̋͆͒̈́̕͝é̶̖̟̺̣̼̬̥̏̂̌̐̕ḑ̶̼͍̭̭̖͎͖͎͐̊̽̒̄̓̚͞ͅ ş͉͉̱̖̥͈́̆̉̀̇̆͛̚͡p͖̪̫̼̪̱̱̩̏͌̾̊̉̏̍̒͢e̶̙̰̰͓̒͊͒͐͋̉̕͝ͅc̶̢̯̯̝̼̱̖̫̹͆͒̉̈͡í̷̢̧̛͎̳͖̭͇͖̀̂̓̏͛͟͠ạ̸̧͎̥̣́̍̃̌̽͞͞l̷̙̳̮̺̠̹͚͗͛̋̒̀͛͌͂͜͡ͅl̸̡͓̯̫̯͇͒̔̌̅͒̚͘ͅy͓͓͈̦̙̾̿̀́̚̕͝͞ f̴̡̫̯̞̦̻̍̀̾̔͆͡͡o̸̢̨͍̖̘̦̳̝̰͂̈̎̈̑̕͞͞͠r̶̨̗͎̣̞̋͑͒̐́͢ ÿ̵̢̗̝̠͇͇͈̺̜̑̈́͑͆́̆̾́͝ơ̶̧̨̧͙͓͓̮̲̙̻̓̒̑̈͘̕̕ư̶̧̞͙͕̙̫̲͕̣̋̃̄̈́͆̓͡ and that icky black ooze, hahaha.”

Pulling away, I dashed his next attack, and rolled onto the ground. I grew more black spikes, creating a dungeon that surrounded Sean, to contain him. That only made more fun for him, as he spun in circles and severed them, the green acid creating a chemical reaction and the black substance melted away.

“Shit!” I yelled, getting up quickly.

S̴̢͇̲̪̖̩̳̈͊́͂̐͆̐͠ć̵̡̨̮͇̣̻̳̽̂͆̐͋ã̷̯̩̲͈̩̖͖͍̔͂͗̈͘ŕ̨̛̳̦̳̳̙̇͆͂̾͑̍͛̕ͅę̢̢̛̝̮̘̣̦̠̙͌̾̂͊͒̓ḑ̛͙̱̭͈̟͈͚́̀́̌̔̔͘͞?̛̩͓͔̩̰̤̠̥͌̂͗̏́̃̽͟͜͝͝ Ẅ̵̨͎̯́̊̔̔̀̚͟ͅẖ̸̞̪͉̖̮̉̃́̌̅̆̒͜͜͠͡y̸̭̦͔͍̰̰͛̿́̀͠͠͝?̶̗̱̰͇̤̖͑̿́̓͌ͅ!̷̛̝̼͈͙̘͓̗͂̿̉̀̈́̽ I̸̙̺̙̭̱̫̫̥̜͋͗͊̈́̿̑͋̓͘͢ j̻̹̼̦͖̥̝̫̳̑̈́́̒͑͋̕u̱͖̠̫͙̿́̋́́͟͜͞ͅs̷̢̤̝̯̜̝̻̀͗͘͡͝t͔̻̦̩͍̠̬͖͊͌͗̿͌̌̑́͑̕͢ͅ w̴̡̰̪̜̯̱̳̐͗̒͂̒̀͛͡ͅạ̵̯̥̥̞͒̌̏͝͡ͅͅṅ̛̞̣̹̮͕͍̑̾͑̍ţ̷̱̘̺̯͕̹̜̺̌̐͌̄̽̉̕͘͞ t̛̪͔̝́͑͛͌̈̐͛̚͜͟ơ̸͙̮̬̥̭̫̥͖͈̂̆͒̍̓͜ p̪̖͔̘̜̣̖̬̖̼͂͊̎̈́̕l̵̢̨̛͙̺̦͔̻̊̀̈́͡͞a̬̜̙̟̙̞̯̗̦̓͆̒̓̍̔͞͡͝y̴̨̖͍̹̝̼͓̦̙̩̽̈́̈͆̈́̊͊̃̒̚ a̸̺͎̭̟̖̝͛͆͒̏͒̓͘͞ͅ l̢̛͚̤̭̹̙̈́̄̇̔͌̒̿̾i̸͖̰̯̖̱͐̐̀́̈́̈͝t̸̺̲̰̣̰̩̻̭̿̃̉̈͑͜͢t̢̛͇̘͈͈͍͕͎̘͇̽̉̓́l̷̡̬̖̥͇̰̎̐͒̈́̿̽͟é̵̢̩̩̜̺͍̰̝̟͕͌͛͛̊̓͋̂̕͡ g̦͚̭̬̳̫̉͛̓̋̔̾̏̓̂ḁ̧̡̢͇̹̘͍̳̐̃̓̅̽m̢͖͔͖̺̙̫̳̙̘͛͗̉̆̓͂̚͠͝͡ḛ̸̩͍̜͚̔̎̿̆̕,̸̟͙̦̣̭̯͗͋͐̿̃͛̓̂ c̴̨͇̫̰̻̗̺͙͙̅͒̂̀́͡ẩ̛̺͖̱̣͚̙̥͈͒̿̕͝l̢̳̩̜̺̳̲͕̀̆̀̀̀̔̉͢l̶̖̦̹̳̫̓̾́̑̅͌̆̚ę̵̝̻̦͇̞̮͓̞͋̉̀̆̕͘͞͡d̷̹͙̫͕̭̦̻̈̏̄́̈́̈́ S̢̮̹̹̮̫̻̰̪̰̑̏̓͌̾̅́t̛̩̥̞͈͎͍̻̳̔͗̐̉̈́͢͡a̶̼͉̼̫̬͗́͋͗̐̆b̢̼̝̬͈̀̿̍̇̅̅͑͛͌́͟ͅz̤̺̩͓̻͖͓̿̋͆͗̒͌ a̸̙̼͇͔̟̖͉͑̉̏̈́̕̕̕ F̶̧̡̪̭̹̦͖͋͋̉͛͌́̕̚͘͢͝r̛͓͚̳̙̥̪͔̐̆̐̓̉ì̷̡̛͚͎̠͖̘̆̎͞ͅę̲͈̦̩̙̹̆̿̾̑̇̃̽͌͡͝ṉ̴͓̟̪̠̇͛̏̿̍̎̑͂̈͞d̢̲͈͇̠͕͛̄̄͊͊̕͢ͅ,̧̡̨̢̛̰͇̥̺̔̅͗̃͋̂̏͆̍͢ͅ d͚̭̰͕͎̼͂͊̅̇̈́ǫ̴̡͇̟̭͚͗̌̈́̈̎̊́͌͜͜͞ͅe̩͎̳̣̲̠͊̀͒̓̋͜s̴̢̻̱̰̜͛̀̔̉̽͘n̡̛̩͔͍͍͕̟͖̂̍̉̅̾̑́̉̚ͅ’͎͚͈̝̘̐͋̂̓̀͘̕ṭ̻̞̣͚̠͈̱̂̽̌̇̊̒ į̶̛̗̫̌͂̾̈̇̿̍́͜͢͞ṯ͎̳͖̠͎̄̈͌͒́̕ š̷͉̦̹̯̖̃̀̇̊̚ͅõ̧̢͓͕̻̤͕̻̑̌̀̋u̲̯͕̗͇͋̅̍͆̎͟n̵͙̘͕̹̹̩͇̿̽̑̆̽͐̕͞d͇̮͙̹̞̻̓̓̐͐͋̌͡͡ f̸̨͕̼͈̞̬̞̎̌͒̄̕͢ͅu̸̧̦͕͇̣̦̦̭̭̎͐̅̉̍̏̕͝n͇͇̣̳̪̮̹̗̻̆̊́́̈̔̚͞!̷̜̬͈̬̤̟̼̍̀̓͂̅͑̑̊͢!̧͓̩̮̹͉̄̇͌̉̀̐͟͡͝͠!̷̻̫͕̠̠͙͚̌̑̈̿̐͝͡” Sean said crazily.

“Don’t wanna fight you,” I told him.” Friends, remember?”

That didn’t change his actions, and charged at me once again, swiping sporadically while laughing like a psycho. Creating a spear, I stabbed the ground, creating a wave of black substance that soon created a pool around Sean’s legs. It held him in place, and he fell over in the the pool. It covered his body, and began to drown in it.

I heaved heavily as Sean’s insane laughs were silenced, buried with him in the pool. He wasn’t dead, but he was trapped for now. I couldn’t hurt him, he still looks like my friend, and who knows what that place has done to mess him up this badly. I knew Sean wasn’t in charge of his choices right now, this wasn’t him, at least not the Sean I used to know.

Thinking I was done, I turned around to leave, before hearing gas evaporate. The green acid had melted the pool enough for Sean to get out, and his face revealed pure anger.

“N͈͈̯̘̗̩̲͓͊̀̾̈̋̾̕̕ǒ̜͖͓̯̱̂̋͂̾͟w̷̧̡̛̛͎̞̰̭̖̭̆̈̓̄̈̍͑ͅ ţ̶͎͈͓̞͓͂́͛͆̓͘h̴̬̥̗̯̬̍͆̎̎̽͞ą̵̪͕͉̩̜͓̀̿́̊̚͜͠t̨̪̤̳͈͍̤̀̒́̊̉̏͜͠͝͞ ẃ̴̢̖̭͕̘̾̋͑͌͂̚͢͡a̛̳͔̬̬͍͐͒͆̈́̐͑̊̂͒͢ş̧̼̤͔̖̮͚̿̔̍̋̚͟ņ̟̞͚̝̘̈́̐͋̄̐̌’̧̠̻̰̫̘͇̤̄̋͂͛̈́̎͘t̖̠̱̙̬̳̤̋͗̈́́͆̾ ṽ̨͚̤̰͆̌͒̎̒̄̏͠ͅẽ̵͎͎̹͎̆͛̆͘͜r̷̨̢̨̟̠̱̔́̋̎͘͜͢ỵ̴̰͓̳͆̋̀̈́͌̐̃̓̒͜ n̷̢͖̹͚͂́̂͆̔̓̔̆͜ĭ̶̬̘̣̗̹̑̅̄͞ç̵̱͙̙͙̪̗̈̄̔͂̑̃͢͢e̸̻̲̲̞̣͔̯̹͆̀͋̇̒̓̃̚͟͟͡” Sean said.

“This isn’t you, stop it!” I yelled, and he shutter me up.

He tightened his grin on the knife, more green acid leaking off of it. His face grew sour and he charged at me.

“Ý̵̧̧͉͕̜̫̥͇̌͗̽͝ͅÓ̵̧̧̯̪̙̮͕̮͍̐̿̿̇͑̓̓͠͞Ù͕̹̥̠̲͉̒̃͑͑͢͜͡ͅͅ D̴̡̹̹̗̓̉̍̂͊̀̋͟͜͟͞͝O̰̪͈̠͐͂́͒̉̐͟͠Ṇ̟̬̩͙̱͉͓́̇̈́̉͆͟͝T̸̡̥̮̘̪̻̘̣͙͌̇̕̕͟͞ G̡͖͈̗͖̥͕̙̒̓́̋̾̆͟͡͠Ẹ̢̧̢̬̬̐͆̀̇̉T̷̢͕̜̟̙̮̬̋̃̍̉̆̍̕͢ T̵̡̘̲̣̗̞͊̽͌͐́̔͋͂͠O̢͙̖͍̦̳̱̦͊̎̇͋́͞ͅ D̰̠͓͔̹͉̙͈̳̼̿͑͛̽̚͝Ề̘͎̟̞̫̈́͆͟ͅC̸̢͉̜̣̪̟͆̌̋̋͗͆́͝I̸͇̮̜̻͖̪̦͆̾͗̎̋̆̎͜D̛̠̘̼̺̙̰̀̅̿͘͠E̩̝̞͎̱͈̤̥̝͖͆̈̇̓̓̓͠” he screamed.

I created two spikes out of my hands and made a ‘X’ shape, deflecting the knife from cutting me, as he swiped his knife at me like a sword. His movements were fast and strong, and he was cornering me. If I didn’t get out of this situation, he will finish this.

Getting an idea, I pushed back and he lost his balance. Before he regain his posture, I swooped underneath him and kicked him against the wall. Growing a spike, I pinned his sleeve against the wall, giving me time to run away.

Almost exiting the alleyway, I was by grabbed by the hair and pushed against the dumpster. He shoved his knife deep and twisted it in my rib, and I screamed in extreme pain. In a death grip, Sean choked me, my face turning a deep shade of red. I clawed at his arm, desperate for air, saliva mixed with blood drooling out of my mouth. I felt light headed as I began to lose conciseness, Sean’s face full of pure hatred. This was it, I was going to die by the hand of my best friend....and Mark will have to find me like this. This was the end...

***Flashback Memory***

_Hearing distant cries as I walked through the corridor of the asylum, I recognized the voice, and followed it._

_“I want my Ma...” I heard a tiny voice hiccuped._

_Leading up to a air vent, I peeked inside only to see the Sean curled up with his knees against his chest, and his head down sniffling._

_“Hey Sean, whatcha doing there?” I asked, curiously._

_“Te’ other kids put me in ‘ere,” he stated.” And look what de’ did to my hair.”_

_It was stained with green paint, obviously it would take a few days for it to come out. Yet, I didn’t see what he was complaining about, it actually suited him and made him look pretty cool._

_“But looks cool!” I exclaimed. “Screw other kids, they meanies and dumb. You cool and nice, better than others.”_

_He peeked his head up,” Really?”_

_I nodded, and held my hands up to the metal,” Don’t tell Ms. Willow about this.”_

_I melted the screws and pulled off the vent, and sat next to Sean. He scooted closer to me, as I patted his back. He smiled at me, and I got an idea._

_“Sean help me, look at this,” I said excitedly._

_I grew a tiny figure in my hand of a little dog, it was soulless and depressed but Sean knew just what to do. He stared at his eyes, his own eyes turning into the green and blue shade, and gave it happiness._

_The dog sprung to life, and began barking and dancing on my hand. We both chuckle at the silly pup, and shared a friendly moment._

_“T’anks (Y/N),” he said, sincerely._

_“You’re welcome, Sean,” I replied._

_We pulled each other into a hug, knowing we were all that we had left in this world. No one cared about us, so we had to care for each other. It was a vow we made, and we lived by it. We even made a song to calm another down after punishments were received or when we were scared. We sang the tune that only we knew about, we called it our theme of Friendship, and swayed as we held one another._

***End Of Flashback***

With whatever breath I had left, I managed to sing to him the tune that meant so much to me and Sean, and I prayed that this will bring him out of it.

“Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmm....” I hummed.”Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmmm.....Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmm....HmHm, Hm, Hmmmmm, Hm, Hmmmm.......”

I couldn’t continue and felt limp as I accepted my fate, but out of nowhere I didn’t expect this.

Not the glitchy voice that I have been hearing escape from this creature, but a calm Irish accent voice came out as he hummed back, clearly remember the tune.

I was shocked, but he seemed even more surprised then I was. His eyes widen, and for a moment I swore I could’ve seen the blue eyes of my old friend. He stared into me like he had just realized what he had done, and regret and confusion flushed his face.

“Who is he?” I asked.

“The name is Á̴͖̳͔͔̗͗̊͐̾̏͟͜ͅn̵͔̬͈̩̞̰̲͚̄͌̒̆͌͛͊͒̊͘t̨̘̟͙̟̑̿̋̔̂̓͑͢͞͡ͅį̨͙̫͔̬͉̥̫̠͒̈́̊͐͠͞” he said.

I reached for his face, but he drew back in fear. Cowering, he removed the knife from my body and flee into the darkness, without even looking back at me.

I fell to the floor, blood surrounding me and leaking out of my body. I was too weak to cry for help, and my vision grew blurry.

Before I could knock out, I saw a figure pop in front of my face and screamed.

“NO!!!!” it yelled.”No, no, no! (Y/N), please stay with me. I’m gonna get help, you’re gonna be okay, please!”

“Mark?” I whispered, before seeing total darkness.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery

I hear sniffling, and feel a tight hand holding onto my own. An intense pain is drilling into my rib and I can't help but whine, as my head pounds.

"(Y-Y/N)....?" a voice that sounds like Mark's.

I shake my head as I try to open my eyes, but with the bright lights shining on my face, it makes it extremely hard. My eyelashes fluttering, I felt the room spun and Mark's face was very blurry.

"You're awake," Mark says out loud.

_Where the hell am I?_

"N-no..." I say." No...leave."

I began to get up and Mark shoved me back down and groaned in frustration, and grew more aware of my surroundings.

I was in a hospital and was hooked up to many machines, with bandages on my rib. Mark's face was stained red with old tears and look absolutely exhausted and concerned. I look down and didn't realize that he was still holding onto my hand as if he were to let go, he would lose me.

"Why we here?" I asked.

"(Y/N)....you were stabbed, you don't remember?" Mark told me.

That is when the memories came back to me," Sean....."

"Sean? Who is-" Mark began before I cut him off.

"Something wrong....bad thing happened," I said." Need to help Sean, in trouble."

"What are you going on about?!" Mark said, confused.

"Friend from asylum, not dead...but different," I explained." Bad people hurt, did something to him to change him. More stronger, weird, and...evil. Someone, no SOMETHING controlling him to hurt me. Call it Anti..."

"Wait a minute, you're saying this 'Sean' did this to you?" Mark said, shocked." And he was your friend?!"

"He is!" I snapped." Not in control, need to help him."

With that, I unplugged the machines sounding off the machines. I held onto my wound and got off the bed, hissing at the pain. Mark stood up to stop me, but I glared at him and he backed up.

A nurse came in," Get back in bed, you're in no condition to walk, nevertheless leave!"

"I LEAVE," I yelled at her, continuing my actions.

"Shit, I'm getting the doctors," she said, than turned to Mark." You sir, try to calm her down and get her back in bed."

"I don't see what I can exactly do here, but I'll try," he shrugged, already knowing my stubbornness.

She left to call security and went to get more help with the doctors, and I knew from there the people from the asylum would track me and Mark again. If we don't leave, they'll be back on our tails and that's the last thing we needed right now.

"Shit, you ripped your stitches. You're wound is bleeding again, (Y/N)," Mark scolded me." We can't just leave, you need these people to help you."

"M'fine," I retorted." Let's leave."

Mark's patience of me grew shorter," Why?!"

"Find us....that's why," I told him, and his eyes realized our situation again." Now please, help me."

Mark sighed, and lifted me up in a bridal style, and I held tight onto him with my arms around his neck. We began to leave but the nurses returned and spotted our attempt to leave the premises.

"Stop!" security screamed.

Rolling my eyes back, I broke the window and covered the door to block them from entering the room. Mark immediately tightened his grip on me and carried me to escape. He heaved us outside the window into the cold pouring rain, and ran to the parking lot.

My cut was bleeding even more and soaked the hospital gown and Mark's shirt. I was lucky that my powers came with higher tolerance of damage to my body, so recovering was a bit easier and would heal faster, but the wound's pain didn't lessen.

Reaching the car, Mark placed me in the back seat, and rushed to drive away from the hospital.

_We don't have much time left, do we?_

***

Time passed and we got back to the hotel, and Mark placed me on the bed. I had lost a lot of blood and needed to re-sew the wound in order to do my healing process.

"Mark...w-water....need water," I said, pointing towards the tub."Has to be cold, really COLD."

Mark immediately ran to the bathroom, and turned the faucet on to cold water and clogged the drain so it could fill up. He then rushed out to the fridge and grabbed all the ice trays in there, and began dumping them into the water.

He wrapped my arm around his neck and help me to the bathroom, and sat me on the toilet seat. I held onto my wound to hold pressure onto it, and with my other hand dip it into the water to feel the temperature.

"Not cold enough," I told him."Colder."

He tested and jolted back," But its fucking freezing, you still need it colder?"

"To numb it, g-gotta fill it with black substance....it's too hot," I told him.

"Okay, I got it, salt drops the temperature lower," he proclaimed, and ran out." I'll be right back, just hold on!"

I whispered," Hurry..."

About a few minutes later, Mark comes in with a bag of salt and pours it into the tub.

"I had to steal this from the breakfast area downstairs," he admitted." How is it now?"

I touched it once more, and nodded. It's was perfect, enough for me to not get even hurt me from my black substance.

"H-help me in," I cried.

He picked me up once again, and put me into the tub, the water turning red from my blood. Mark passed me two towels to cover myself, as I undressed from the dirty gown. I laid them over my female parts, and got ready.

I rolled my eyes back, and created a very narrow needle and began to sew the arteries that we're ripped and repaired them. I worked fast before the water started to affect my body, and I get hypothermia from being in too long.

"Done! H-Help out," I cried out." N-need to warm up."

Mark grabbed a towel and drew me out, holding me close to his body. I melted into his warmth, shivering from both the pain and the freezing water.

"You're gonna be okay?" he said, ignoring me being nude under the towel.

"Y-yeah....just hold me," I told him.


	18. Chapter 18: What is Love?

"This was all I could get, didn't have much of a choice since everything is close, but it'll do," Mark said, carrying clothes in his arms. "I was very cautious to make sure I didn't get recognized, but sooner or later, we will be spotted. We're gonna have to leave and search for a new place to stay."

"I know," I responded." Sorry."

"It's not your fault, we just were in a sticky situation and I wasn't really sure of what to do," Mark exclaimed." You kinda gave me a big scare, and I thought I might've lost you..."

"I'm fine now," I reassure him." Healing already, not too long."

"That's good, thank god you're gonna be alright," Mark smiled." I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I felt something when he said that, but decided to look away, and grasp the clothes displayed in front of me.

It was a red and gray long sleeve shirt, with denim jeans, and combat boots. While Mark had a t-shirt and gray pants, sticking with the same shoes since he still had them.

The only reason why we needed clothes was because mine were back at the hospital, and Mark's is covered in my blood. Fresh new clothes seemed nice about now anyway, since the other ones were starting to stink.

I stood up slowly, aware of being careful with my wound and let the towel roll off my body.

"Woah, uh (Y/N)," Mark said, covering his eyes with his hands." You really gotta stop doing that!"

"Do what?" I asked, not fully understanding.

"You're n-naked..." he stuttered, beet red in his face.

I shrugged my shoulders, putting on my clothes," And?"

"It's rude to see another person naked when the people aren't together," Mark told me.

"But we are together, in room and look after each other," I responded.

He shook his head, still blushing incredibly hard," No! Not like that! We aren't girlfriend and boyfriend, and just friends...so I'm not supposed to look."

"Oh..okay. Sorry," I responded, not getting the picture but respecting Mark.

I guess my shame was out the window, since I was so used to having people watching me, not having privacy for a long time. I kinda forgot what it was, to be honest, it seems so long since I had that in my life.

But why is it wrong? It's just the human body, and nothing more, right? My naivety really made me feel stupid at times, like right now.

I finished dressing and walk towards Mark, and removed his hands from his face. He still kept his eyes close tightly, afraid if I would still be nude if he opened them.

"Done changing," I said." Can open."

Hesitantly he look, and sighed to see a fully dressed me. He walked past me and grab his clothes and headed straight to the bathroom to change.

_Why is he so weird at times.....is it me?_

I didn't say anything, but sat on the bed while I waited for Mark to come out so I could question him. He really confuses me on so many things.

Why is he so nice to me when I've done so much bad to him?  
Why does he get red in his face randomly?  
Why is it bad to see another person naked?

When I first enter the asylum, I was pretty young and still new to the world ways, and I have missed a lot. The asylum didn't seem to teach me anything on growing up, and I guess I'm just behind on what's wrong and right. God, I wish I could just figure this out, why is it so complex?!

That's it, I need Mark's help with this. I can't learn unless someone teaches me on how to understand. I don't want to be left in the shadows of obliviousness and just ignore that I've done something wrong unintentionally. If I'm gonna be around Mark, it's only fair I make an effort to be considerate of his life as well. Lately I haven't been doing that, so here is my chance to make it right.

I walk up to the bathroom door, and try  to open the door, but it's lock. I could easily opening the door with my powers, but that feels like too much. I didn't want to intensify the situation. Maybe he just needs a bit of space, and I'm just being clingy. It is understandable since the poor guy has been through so much shit because of me. I would understand if he wants to be away from me at times, I guess he isn't in the mood to talk. I should leave him alone...

_Fuck, I always screw things up....goddamnit....._

I begin to walk away before hearing sniffling, and I pause.

_Is he crying?_

I thought my mind could've been playing tricks on me, but I hear it again but more clearly. You couldn't fool anyone and say someone isn't crying. I shouldn't interrupt and to intrude, especially if he is feeling vulnerable, but I can't leave him to silently cry knowing full well I could help.

At times like these, I'm not sure of what I'm doing but I gonna try and do my best.

I knock," Mark....come in? Please..."

It's silent for a moment, but it's only for a second, and the door clicks and I enter. I see Mark on the ground in his new clothes, and he should've looked better if it wasn't for the insane amount of tears leaking out of his face. His legs are cross-crossed, and his eyes face the ground. The sight wrenches my heart, and a ping of hurt strikes me as I have sympathy for the young man.

I sit next to him, and I speak," You okay?"

"Not really..." he admits, and heavily sniffles.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"Nah, it's stupid," he shakes his head.

"No it not," I respond." It okay."

"(Y/N)......" he sighs." I....t-think I love you."

My brain tries to process, but like always doesn't know the definition of love. Never have I heard that word, what does it even mean? I feel bad for not knowing how to respond.

Mark sighs and attempts to get up, upset with my reaction, and I grasp his wrist not wanting him to think I was being rude. He doesn't fight back, but stares at me with painful eyes, this most likely means a lot to him.

"Sit," I command him,

He obeys and avoids my gaze, but I hold onto his hands before he even makes a break for it.

"I'm sorry....Want to understand you badly, but I'm different. Harder to know what you mean at times, not used to lots of things," I said, genuinely." I want to though....wanna know how it feels to be 'normal' like you. It may take time, but if willing to wait, please..."

Mark stares at me with wide eyes, and I smile brightly as tears fall down my face.

"Mark.....can you teach me Love?" I ask him, enthusiastically.

He is stunned but smiles back intensely, wrapping his arms around me and tightly holds onto me, us both crying harder.

We held each other for a long time, and I felt myself wanting to stay with Mark forever. He is special, makes me feel less...different.

"(Y/N)..." Mark whispers, and pulls away.

He holds my face with his hand and wipes the tears, and it feels warm and comforting.

"Yes?" I responded.

Out nowhere, Mark leans in closer and presses his lips against my own. His moves his lips over mine, doing something incredibly confusing to me. I don't know exactly why I didn't pull away from the weird gesture, but I knew I wanted more. Closing my eyes, I hesitatingly move my lips against his, and I can feel him smile.

He pulls back and holds my chin," I'm gonna teach you what love is...only if you trust me. Do want to do this?"

I smile back," Yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but I'm really tired and wanted to update so here ya go. 
> 
> Also next chapter has a bit of smut, nothing too insanely explicit though. If you're not comfortable with it, go ahead and skip that chapter if you like to. 
> 
> Alright thanks for reading ;D


	19. Chapter 19: We Are One Now

**~Light Smut Below~**

Mark picked me up, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs dangling off the ground. I felt secure in his arms, and nestle my head closer into his warm chest.

Once we exited the bathroom, Mark places me on the center of the bed, and I let my limps spread loosely. He caresses my check, rubbing it with his thumb, smiling at the smoothness of it. He traces his thumb over my lip next, and looks at it with intent. Leaning in, he pecks them with his own, and I let my eyelashes fall over and Mark deepens the kiss.

He pulls back, and sits up," Let me know if you ever wanna stop."

"Stop? Stop what?" I asked, confused.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know much about this stuff," he exclaims." Are you okay about me doing this?"

"Trust you," I reply." Like said, teach me...please."

He nods and continues, trying to be as gentle as he could possible with me.

Tracing his fingertips over the button of my pants he unhooks it and drags the zipper down, and slowly drags the item of clothing off of my legs. Coming back to my torso he lifts my shirt, and pulls it over my head, leaving me in my bra and underwear. Usually me being this exposed, Mark would look away like always, but this time he paid more attention to my body.

He runs his hands throughout, making sure he touches every inch of my skin that is revealed. I shutter at the warm soft touch, and just watch Mark as he observes my features.

Reaching the scar from the knife wound, he pauses. By now because of my abilities, the cut is now just a redden scar, and the pain isn't as bad anymore. Even though you could plainly see that, Mark couldn't help but frown at the sight.

"How could someone hurt such a beautiful being?" he said solemnly." You must be a sick person to hurt such a work of art, and damage it extensively."

He kisses the scar, and comes back to me, kissing me harder. I gasp when Mark grabs at my chest area, not familiar with someone massaging that.

Distracted with that, Mark takes that opportunity to slid his tongue in my mouth. I didn't know why I didn't find it disgusting, cause my first reaction was to slid mine into his. Dancing together and exploring the dance floor of our mouths, we were having fun with one another.

We pull back, panting for air, and the deep stare me and Mark where in was so intense that it felt like time froze and all moving clocks have stayed locked.

"Why not moving?" I question, still a bit out of breath.

"Because....your eyes are holding me still," he responded, straight faced.

"Oh, I'll close so can move," I smiled, shutting my eyes.

Mark laughed hard," God...you're so cute."

I feel him pull away, and his presence fade, and I grew too anxious so I reopened my eyes. Mark was standing now only in his boxer briefs, and a huge grin on his face.

"Is it alright if I remove the rest of your clothes?" he said, hopeful of a yes.

"Yeah...alright to," I responded.

Lifting my back a bit, Mark snakes his hands to unclip my bra and reveal my breasts. Tossing the material aside, he drag his hands down my body to grab the bands of my underwear, and pulls them down.

I was nude in front of Mark, but he wasn't scared anymore. I was happy that he finally felt comfortable around me, and I giggled.

"You did it!" I hoorayed.

"For fuck sakes (Y/N), you're too innocent to have sex with," Mark chuckled, beckoning forward.

"Sex? What is that?" I said, tilting my head.

"Well I'll show you," he smiled, giving me a quick kiss.

"Okay," I responded.

Mark turned around, and went to the hotel's drawer. Tugging his underwear off, his bare butt was shown, and I blushed harshly and covered my face with my hands.

_This was very different, VERY DIFFERENT!_

He took a while doing something, but I don't know what. I was too shy to check, and waited til something else happened.

I flinched when I felt a hand on mine own," Hey...it's okay, you can look."

"You sure...?"  I replied really quietly.

"(Y/N)...." He pulled his hands off of me, my eyes still shut and kissed me passionately," Of course you can."

Slowly opening my eyes, the room was darker, since Mark has definitely turned off the lights. I couldn't even dare to look down, but curiosity made me. It was different from my regions and strange, but seemed right for some reason.

"Mark, help....don't get," I said nervously.

"It's okay, I'll help you get through this," he reassured me.

He climbed on top of me, putting his legs between mine, causing me to spread mine. I blushed even harder at the position and knew this was pretty intimate and personally close for normal people to do. I didn't protest though, and just let Mark do whatever he wanted, I had faith in him to take care of me.

"Relax..." Mark told me.

I sighed heavily, and un-tensed myself as best I could, following Mark's orders. He aligned his body against mine, and pushed into mine. I was shocked at the feeling, and squeaked, holding tightly onto Mark's forearm.

He grunted," You o-okay?"

All I could physically do to respond to Mark was to give a slight nod. He moved back and forth, and I threw my head back. The sensation was so overwhelming, and I felt like I was going to scream. Mark's face was something I've never seen before, and it confused me deeply. He seemed in great pain by his facial expressions, but his voice was telling a tale of enjoyment.

"I-is this sex?" I asked, shuttering.

"Yeah...how does it feel?" he asked, still moving.

He hit a spot that made a noise escape me and I felt embarrassed of how weird it sounded. Looking away from Mark's gaze, I clutched onto the sheets of the bed and held on.

"Good...really good..." I said, genuinely." P-please, keep going..."

Mark grabbed my chin," We are one now, so I always will..."

Mark pulled me into a deep kiss, and we resumed our actions.

_This is Love...._


	20. Chapter 20: We Are Stronger Together

We had redressed into our clothes, and laid on the bed, our legs intertwining and arms hook around each other. We sat in complete silence that was so comfortable and just pure pleasure, fully talking together through touches.

Through it all I couldn't help but feel only Mark's presence in the entire world, and it was soothing. All my worry and fears had vanish, and now my mind was just filled with him and only him. I had never ever felt something other than pain in my life, but Mark changed that to the most powerful thing: Love.

My mind flew into a endless dreamland with fantasies of Mark and me in the future.

In a house that was perfect and quirky in a quiet neighborhood, each night with Mark passionately, giving each other the attention we both yearned for, and to finally see each other free from a endless nightmare....that is what Love drove me to.

Staring at Mark's face I paid attention to his features that I never gotten to focus on. The way his brown eyes stared deep into my mine, his perfectly chiseled face, his pucker tiny lips that were just so soft, and his fluffy charcoal black hair that rests over his face so gently.

I pressed my forehead against his, and rest it there to feel his warmth. We were so close to one another that it felt like we were two people who had fused into one beautiful person. We benefited from it both, helping the other's weaknesses. I helped Mark with his lack of confidence and strength, and he helped me with reassurance and safety. Yes, I believe we were made specifically for each other and designed to be there to help the other's needs...it has to be true.

A large smile forms on my lips, a genuine real smile, and I sigh deeply shaking at the amazing feeling.

_If I were to die right now, I'd be happy......_

"(Y/N)...we don't have much time left together," Mark spoke out, in a solemn voice."We have to move, and leave."

My eyes jolt open and I freeze, the loads repacking themselves back onto me but this time with even more problems than before.

_It's not fair....give me more time, please....._

It struck me like a bolt of lightening, and the aftermath of it wasn't pleasant at all.

Our situation was dangerous right now and we need to get on the move again. We were scarce on money and gas, and we didn't have too many options or even a plan at all. It was just so long before we get caught again and the asylum finds me and Mark...nether-less Sean or Anti popping back to finish the job he had started.

The entire thing was complicated and my brain was hurting too much from barely trying to process it, and then to try to figure a way out of this. I got lucky before, but who knows how long until that luck lasts.

I'm so happy with Mark, but how could I do this to him? He deserved better than what I could offer him...much better.

_I would hate to do this but....I need to let him go...._

"I love you, Mark..." I whispered." But wrong."

He sat up," What do you mean-"

"YOU need to leave.....and I need to stay," I told him, looking down.

"No...no! I'm not leaving without you, that's fucking bull," he said, frustrated with the response." I have stuck through this for too long to just abandon you...I am NOT leaving without you."

"Don't understand!" I snapped." Leave and live...stay and it's suicide."

"I think you don't understand..." he exclaimed." I rather fucking die than leave you, cause that's not happening!"

"You don't deserve this...I don't deserve  YOU! Please let it easier to just fucking LEAVE!!!" I scream, tears filling my eyes.

"No...you don't get to do this," he huffed.

I whispered," I'm sorry..."

"NO! You don't get to decide what I do, especially what we've been through. If I wanted to leave I would've have done it. If I didn't care than I would've never brought you to my house. If I was that selfish than I would of just turned you in, and save my own ass. There have been so many opportunities to save myself but I didn't do that, did I?! No, because I see that you have  been tormented in this life, and you don't deserve that. I'm not gonna just give up on you like everyone else did. I'm staying whether you like it or not cause, I NEED YOU (Y/N) DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!!!!!" he sobs, and the guilt pierces my heart." I need you...I can't run away again, I won't make it. So...just let me bear this with you and if we lose...at least we knew we tried harder to be happy."

The tears fled into my eyes and I knew he was right, why does he have to make this so hard?!

"Mark-angh....YOU IDIOT," I yelled, and threw myself into his arms.

He squeezed me reassuringly and we cried into each other, knowing this was going to be difficult.

"Don't wanna lose you...I love-" I started but he finished for me.

"I know....I love you too," he said." We are stronger together so...let's give it all we got."

" _We are **one** "_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
B̜̬͙͍̣͋̎͛͌̐ṳ̶̧̡̹̙͖̘͓̫̍̃͊̾͑͐̚ͅt̜̭̙̯͚̐͌̄̑͛ f̛̖̲͓͖̦̓̊̍̀̚o̶̜̰̖͈̪̥͒̔̐̋͘r̰͇͔̳̘̽̔̈̔̕̚͟͡ h̖̱̟͍̤̼͙̳͛̍̐̏̈͋͠õ̷̪̗̱̠̫̥͓̋̿͛͛̂͘ẃ̛̘̱̱͎̘̰͎͖͑͆͂͆͆́́̄ l̢͔̱͈̱̓̔̏̐͟͡ͅơ̡͓̖͉̫̲͙͉͂̾̉̆̋̓͟͡n̵͚̻̱̻̹̮̽̊̓̾͌͗̊̂̎̉g̴̢̢̡̘͚̞͕̏̉̑͋̂̒̊̆̏͢ͅ L̢̡͕̯̬͆̂̽̾̿̓̇͘͜ǒ͖̺̮͇̪̝͈͎̯̒̏̾́̂̋ş͈̜̺̭̻͙̜̀͋̽̆̐̏͞ͅt̜̙̰̮̘͉̦̩̾̈͗̍͆͟͢͠͠͠ Ǵ̵͚̦̖̞̩͓͕͉͖̲̅́̂̅̅̀̀̅̇i̡͎̥̟̩̞̗̞̓̌̄͌̑̓͋̚͠r̸̮̜̪̯̖̎̽͗̉̿̊͌ļ̷̭͍͉̣̏͊͋̇͜͝͡?̴̛̦̝̳̩̺͍̅͐͆́̔̐̕

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
R̯͙̼̠͙̤̮̗̾̈́͒͆̍͆͛͜e̢̮͙̲̣͆͆̈̋̎̐̾͟m̢̨̪̗̣̝̪̘͖͎͐͊̊̈͗̽̀͐͂͠e͖͕͚̹̟̙̹̰̮͋̏͋̎̊̿m͉̥̫̣͍͎̠̻̱͋̀̿̌͋͛̄̏͟͡b̼̠̩͔̹͌́̇̍̑͟͠e̟͚͇̳̜̪͈̠̯͖͗̏̓͘̕ȑ̲̙̯͚̈͆͂̓̒̉̿̀̕ͅ ÿ̘͚̣͎͙̬̭͍̀̑́̂̀͡͡ͅṏ̶̡̲͙̬̖̩͎̟̪͐͛̈̂̄͂̕u̢̥̳̠̖̗͍̳̓͆̐́͌̉͆͗̊ a̞̬̲̘̜͚͙͐̓̒̆̈́̓̚͢͢r̵̡̨̜͉̘͇͖̬̠͆͊̍͋͊͟è̢̫̪̩̰͚̖̮̮͒̍͘͜͡ **m̶̛͕͇͚̥̺͑̈̓́͛́̑̄ȉ̲̦͔̫̫̙̩̒́̀̆ñ̴̛̳̦̘͔̲̅̐̑͑̉̚͜è̵̡͉̬̺͖͍͓̲̞̂̑̆̃͠**


	21. Chapter 21: Mission Save Sean

"So what's the plan?" Mark said, packing all of our stuff to put in the car.

"Find Sean," I responded." We have to save him."

"Sean?!" he almost shrieks." Why?!"

"Sean is friend, and family!" I reply, deeply determined.

"He hurt you! He could've killed you!!!" Mark snapped." Friends and family, don't do that."

"Wasn't himself, they did something to him, know it. He wouldn't hurt me, never would he do that. Something's controlling him, and need to save from it. Get rid of it, and save him! Lost once.....can't lose again," I say, my eyes growing sad.

Mark crossed his arms," That isn't our job to rescue him, we're already in trouble (Y/N), we can't gain more problems."

"Sean's not problem!" I replied." Anti is!!!"

"And what if things go wrong again..." Mark said, tears bridging his eyes." I can't lose you...I'm sorry but we need to leave him behind."

"So....if tried to hurt you, would leave also....?" I said, dejectedly." Would you leave me behind?!"

"Of course not, I love you! It's different," he shrugs." This guy is dangerous and, you're not."

"You don't know that...Sean did," I said, shaking my head." In the asylum, we did fucked up things....Sean knew how it felt. Saw me at worst and yet stayed. There for each other and I failed!!!"

"I'm sorry (Y/N), but I'm being realistic here," Mark said, making a face."This is more than just saving him, isn't it? You want to fix what happened in past, but you can't blame what happened though, it's not your fault....There was nothing you can do, and you know that!"

"Made a vow to protect each other, and let him down. I could've done more, but just sat and watched. Not this time....."

"(Y/N).....? What if....it's too late...." Mark solemnly said.

"It's not. Anti could've killed me, but Sean fought back. Still there, I know it...." I said, convincing Mark." Can't waste time though, need to hurry."

He nodded," Fine...if you're really sure about this than I'm fully with you. Just know I won't hesitate to fight against this dude if he tries to hurt you."

"Thanks Mark," I smile, glad he tried to understand.

Swinging the packed bag onto his shoulder, he spoke," So...is there anyway to track or lure this 'Sean' guy?"

I bring my thumb to my lip, nibbling on the end of my nail, thinking extremely hard. There has to be something that we can do that can lead him to us. He can't be too far, no he has to be pretty near.

I focus my thoughts onto the last time I saw Sean, trying to trace the moments back and see if anything sticks out. He was so different though from the last time I saw him when I was a kid, there wasn't anything that resemble the old him........except for.

"The song..." I whispered.

"Song? What song?" Mark asked, deeply confused.

"THE SONG," I smiled." That's what save me, and brought Sean back. Remembers song me and him sang as kids, we can save him!"

"Okay, but how? We need a thorough plan," Mark mentioned." We should be prepared for any of the possibilities of this going absolutely wrong."

"Town square," I thought." Band have speakers, loud enough for entire town to hear. Use that."

Mark shook his head," I think your on to something. Is there a map of town square here in the hotel?"

Looking around I pulled cabinets and drawers open, until I conveniently found a brochure of the town square. I spread onto the coffee table for me and Mark to observe. Scanning the area, Mark smirked and boomed.

"Look there's these four pillars of bell towers, so tall you can see clearly down at the town square without getting spotted," he stated." If you can lure him with that song, I can distract him and give you enough time to do whatever you need to. Our escape route would be there by the fountain, open road avoiding all sight from population. It's a week day and no one would be there, we can gather supplies and bring him to us."

Pecking Mark's cheek, I wrap my arms around him and shriek with joy. He blushed madly, and returned the favor, spinning me around.

He set me down and I grinned," I'm gonna get my friend back..."


	22. Chapter 22: A Mistake?

Walking into town, I avoid all eye contact and view the stage of speakers. People gazed at me as I stood on top of the stage and grabbed the microphone, turning it on and the speakers to full volume.

"Leave now," I said in a serious tone." Please, leave now."

Horrific looks came across their faces and ran in different directions, I didn't care knowing it's better they're scared than hurt. Sighing deeply I called out.

"ANTI!" I screamed." Know you have him, give him back! Between you and me, and I'll make sure we have fun...so, show yourself!!!"

Dead silence throughout the town, but eerie air signified that someone or at least 'something' heard. I waited for a response, sweat dripping down my forehead as I awaited the evil being.

I lost last time, cause I didn't wanna fight back, and I didn't know what this thing was capable of. But how I had more information on this creature and had a mild advantage, knowing a weakness. I had him this time, and I'm not leaving without him.

_I know you're there....maybe this will bring you out......_

"Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmm...." I hummed, into the microphone."Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmmm.....Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmm....HmHm, Hm, Hmmmmm, Hm, Hmmmm......."

The hums echoed throughout the walls of the city, making it impossible for him to not hear it. Waiting patiently, and humming the song, I stood on the stage praying that this works.

"

Ș̶̫̱͙̞͉͎̑̌̏͡͞Ḣ̷̢̲̳̣̺̪͈̞̈́̍̔͌̍̌̀͘͡U̟̖̭̼̝̭̪̪͑̀͐̑̓́͋̕T̸̡̨̧͎̪̪͔̘̄̓̀͒̏͑͊̄̏̆͢ Ṷ̢͙̞̹̓͆̀̋̾P̴̥̪̼͍̪̯̱̭͋̓̾̓̎," a staticky voice shouted.

I spoke," How about you make me?"

 

"D̸̨̧̳̩͓̞̤͚́͛̀̃̓i̶̬͙̲͔͓͌̇́̂͘d̛̤͖͈̲̣͆̌͑̈́̓̓̌ņ̹̪͙̠͖̪͒͛̽̇͘͟'̫̺̟̪͈̽̋̍̂͑ẗ̸̛̟̖̤̪̞̦̘̺́̍̎́̈́̏́̚̚ t̻̤̩͎̘͕͚̘͈͙̀̑̓̊̓̒͘h̴̨̛̪̜͉͖̩͍̄̀̏̑̈́̑̏͐͘͜i͈̖̩̟͈͒͑̿̓̓͢͝͝n̵̯͕̖̲̟̓̑̑̊̌͝k̥̘͔̻̱̙̉͒̈̊̀̆̾̀̈́̕͢ y̸̛̦͇̼͕̮͈̘̪̫̅͛̀̍̉͊͌̅͝o̷̢̧̥͕̽͒̌͐͊̄͑͟͡͞u̺̹̦̲͓̲̯̘͋̎͐̀͌̿͘͠ w̴̨͙̭̜̹͔͂̄̀̾̽̑͡ơ͇̮̙̦̳̯͆̄̈́̌͡u̸͓̪̪͈͓̭̾̇́̀͢͡͡ĺ̷͚̦̱̯͔̲̿͊̓̓̔̌̈́͟͜͠ď̵̢̧̡̘̘̩̬̱̟̐̐̀̈͊͠͠ w̲̱̹̠͇͈̳͐̾̈̃͝͝ͅą͉͇̮̹͈͇͈͚͓̅͌̉̒̓́̀̓̚n̶̨̦͓͎̳̻̥̭͗̓͌̀̈́͟͢t̨̗̦̲̩̞͕̖̙̅̇͊̈̃̐̆̈́͡͡ m̛̬͕͖̬̹̼̫͈͊̉̒͌͑̐͘̕͢ő̢̧̳̤͉͓͇͍̺̝͑̒̅̽͞r̢̼̟̝̲̗̰̓͂͗̌̾͢͡e̷̤̦͚̪̳͍̘̍͆̿̿̍̄̂͢ͅ," Anti smirked." Bų͙̰̦̞̲̯́̓̿̂͂̒̇͟ͅͅţ̙͉̳̖͔̹͉͗̍̓́̀̿̚͜͢͞ ļ̷̨̭̜͙̳̪̗̒̅̿̇̌̉̇̍͗͠ĩ̷̢̮̯̠͔̭̝͎͌̈́͌́̓̇͠ͅk̶̢̧̬̼͖̬̳̳̒̾̇́̅̚ȩ̵̩̪̟̬̣͊͆̿̓̔͟͠ ṁ͈̙̬̦̻̯̼̂͗́̊̂̚͢y͔͇̫̰̱͆̈́͂̓̕͟͢ M̷̡̦͕̞̦̞͇̐̒͋̓̎̎͐̚ă̷̛͔̞̦͈̗͖͇̘̖̖̽͂͐͆͡ u̡̯̮̗̠̾̓̌̍̀̓́̚̕͢͜ͅͅs̴̡̖̫̪͚̬͎̺̄̆͋̃̿͌͘͞͞é̷̢̞͓̫̗͚̹͂́̉́̽͢͠d̳͔̬̻̝̞̊̑̋͆̍̾̍̕͝ͅ t̨̥͈̯̼̻̅̔̃̽̋́͘͡͞o̗̞͇̯̥͔̦̮̜͍̊̓̓̋͌ s̸̡̟͈̟̎͑̿̂͐͜ẵ̧̢̛̪̦̱̺̀͗̇̚y̨̼͇̩̝̱̘̭̲̮̑̆̇̓̕̚͘͘,̵̬̹̰̩́̊͛̓̔̈́̀̊̈́̚͢ á͕̖͓̘̪͔̞̜̥̍̀̽͋͘͘ļ̪̩̺͍̔̇͛͌̍̔̿͟͢w̴̨̮̩̻̲̫̜̟̪͛̐͌̆͋̎͢͝a̷̫͈̖̹̬̫̐̂͑͛̆͌͟y̴͎̮͇̼͎͔͐̆̂̓͘͝s̨̜̭͕͔̼̩͑̐̀͂̿̓̿͟͡͞͡ f̶̫̖̹̻̳̯̒͒̾̀̈̈́̆̈̕͘ͅį̩̭̫̞̼̎̽͑̔̽̋̒̾͝n̵̢͙̱̦͉̟̽̓̆̌̑͛̾͢͠͠ȋ̺̘̲͍͕̼̰͙̺̄̆̊̃͋̅͆͂ͅs̺͓͍͓̲̞̩͎̉̾̽̂̽̇͌͌͜h̡̨͉͇̪̘̩͔͙̄̀̐̋͂͊͜ w̛̝͕̭̦̹̖̪̃̒̌̃̎̇̄͟͞ͅh̵̡̛̭̬̜̰͔͒̓͆̅͂͂̎ạ̶̩̻͉͈̓̉͊̋͗͢t̴̛͓͚̫̘́̃͑̅̕͜ y̡͖͖̟̘̽́͆̿͝ǫ̧͙̱̲͎͈̥͍͈̒̔̈́͆̾̅́̀̌̚u̠̦̦̰͙̥͈̳̔̆̍̈́͐͢͞͝ͅ s̮̤̮̬̥̥̅͑̋͋̉͞ṱ̰̩̯̳̇͋̅͛̽̄̍͋͘͢a̵̡̜͍̻̱̣̳̠̒͑̋̀͋̕̕ͅͅr̨͙̠̥̩̫͖͉̲̄̀͒́͊̔͊ͅt̷͓̠͕̟̫͙͓̬̍̉̽͌̽͘͟e̡̞̠͈̪̺̋̆͗̋͌͌͘ḑ̶̛̛̯̙̤̬̥̖̦̮̃̐́̄̌̂̚͞ͅ.̸̡̩̪̻͉̲̞̄̊̊̑̋̏̚͜"

 

Dashing towards me with knife in hand, I stood in place. Anti thought he had me in his grip, but what he didn't know is that what I wanted him to do. Reaching the 'X' I made on the ground, the plan was put in action.

Mark ranged the bells, distracting Anti perfectly, giving me the opportunity to work my magic. I jumped raising my fists, and punched the ground and breaking the stage in results. Anti returns his attentions towards my direction, but confused to see a broken stage and vanished girl.

"Ţ̵̘̝͖̘̝̫̊̂͗̐̋̒͑͊̔̕͟h̝̝͓̣̣͒̉͋̓̉̀̓͜͝͞ȅ̶̛̼͙̤̹͕̻̜̾̐̍͒͞ f̴̧͚̲̬̜̩́̀̈́̑̈́͋̏͟͠u͔̲̘̬͎͋̾̇̈́͑̕̚͝͠͝c̡̜̙̯̮̦̫̬͓̻̀̍̇̐̄͑͘k̡̨̟͎̼̫̻̍̒̏̉̎̾̿̀͢͝͠?!?!?" He screamed.

Piercing into the hole, I smile and he tilted his head. From the four pillars, I launched swarms of my black substance and wrapped them around Anti's legs and arms. He dropped his knife in the meantime, giving him no weapon to dishevel himself from my trap. He squirmed and scream, but it was no use, I had him...

"It's over..." I state." Give Sean back!"

 

He chuckled," Y̛͙̩͙͚̩̪͈̋͌̒̔̉͂͝o͔̺̝̪̻͎̱̥͂̆̐́͐̂͌̊̚͢ü̴̡͕̣̩̞̣͋̀̄͌͗͋̕͜͢ ṱ̫̺̲̠̟͚͇̙͛̅̎̕͠ḩ̶̢̯̺͔̄͋̿̆͛̚ī̴͕̜̫͙̱̩̤͗́̑̋̈́̂̓̿̋n̛̘̮̗̙̦̋̂̇̀̓̿̂͜͝k̜͇͚̯͉̙̞̀̍̇̿̀̓͂͘ I͓̹̩̻͓̔̈́̏̓̑͜͠͠͝ w̸̧̱͕̻͆̅͊́͋̽͒͌͞ͅǫ̞̞̪̼̲̫̫͌͒͆́̀̋͊̃͠͡ȗ̸̧̡̥̮̜͈̜̹̖̐̽̄͑̾̌̚͢l̴̨̼̫̪̦̺̅̀́̽͛̍͘d̸̰̺̗͙̙͋̌̓͞͠ j̛̮͇̰̖̙͖̞̄͂̏̓̀̅̓̕̚͟͜ư̠͓̼͕͉̑͂̊̿̌ş̦͍̞͍̑̇̓̚͡t͇̥̫̤̣͖͖̒͗͗̒͞ g̨̙̗̞͚̞͎͚̋͊͐͛̈̋̈́̅͢͞ĩ̢̺͇̗͕̖̫̊̅̐̚͟͠͝v̵̰̮͓̳͇̠͚͙̺͌́̃̐͊͟ę͖̳̪͎͇͍͌͗̈̊̏́͢͜͡ h̨̪̞̙̖̦̼͍̣͚̀͋͛͆̈̋̽̓͘͠i̸̟̰͔̳͈͚͔̼͕̞̋̏͌̈͆̽̚m̷̝̪̼̰̠̯̩̤̻̺͂̽͌̀͆͗̏͘͠ o̶͍̻͙̮͖̜̟̫̖͐͒́͆̀̎̈̚͘ͅv̛̝̫̥̩̗̭̱̳̓͘͠͡ę̡͓̝̼̹̯͑̾̓̀̀͜ṛ̥̥̳̺̌̿͊́͗̇̀?̠̳̻̥̲̱͛͑̌̑̊́͢ Ỳ̢̯͔̖̭̓͆͑̔́͞o̸̝̫̖̣͚͕͊́̈̈́̏̊̋̽͟͟ų̨͙̙͙̲͓͎͕̝̐͋͆͂͝'̴̪̘̖̰̦͎̑͒͌͆͋r̨̥͖̫̱͉̹̟̤̮͑̌̔̑̇͌̚e̥͕̻̜̦͓͉͌́͒̂̉́͡ s̸͎̺͖̤̖͈͈̈͒͗̓͘ͅu̶̬͚̫̰͙̹̹̪͙̫̐̽̆͌̋c̶̢̯̮̮͓̝̗̠̀̽͆̃̿̃͂͌̎͡ͅh̷̡̢̹͉̯̝̏͗́͆͋͢͡͞ͅ ä̡̱̫̙̺̮́̏̾͒͢͠ Í̵̡̡̛̪͕̳̗̯̜̅̏͑͗͜ͅḌ̡̝̱̟̙͂́̇́́̽͐̾͜͟ͅÌ̵̢͕̫͖͇͐́͑̌͂͘O̴̡̖͚̟͉̭̞͆͛̐͆̀͋̑͘͢͢͞T̴̛̩̗̜̼͓̿̐̾͐͂͗͝͞͠."

 

"I know, but think you're greater idiot. Sean can't fight against this song," I replied, and restarted the hymn."Hm, Hm, Hm, Hmmmmm..........Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmmm.....Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, HmHm, Hmmmm....HmHm, Hm, Hmmmmm, Hm, Hmmmm......."

 

"A̴̢̭̤͔̬͖̭̻̼͂̈́̅̐́͗̎R̴̡͙͚̋͊̌̔̕̕͜ͅĞ̶̮̻̣̜̔̄̿̈͘͢Ḧ̵̺̩̞̙̦͈̦̦́̒̈́͐̇̌H̵̛̻̦̯͓͎͍͇͇͙̒͐̿̐̈̈́̌̊̕͢,̧͍̬̫̜̺̮̦̤̘̈͊̅̒̽͂̂͗̈ Ş̜̩͈̇̎̃̿̔͡͡ͅT̛̪̣̯̟̰̀̃̏͆Ǫ̪̫͈̖͓̣̯̜̫̾͋̎̀͞P̴̥̦̠̳̪͛͊̒̍̓͡!!!!!" Anti's voice become more staticky.

 

I continue, seeing the eyes shift a bit. He struggled against the song, clearly irritated from it. It showed distress and weakness, I was close from cracking him.

 

"Ṉ̺̲̪̦̗̗̞̉͒̑͊̎͘͟͟ó̴̢̗̗̠̼̊͒̆̔͗͂̏͠͞.̰͍̮̲̤̯̓͗̓̓̃.̨̩̣͓̮͎̭͊̿̈̋̕.̧͔̘̠̦͕̟̺͂͐̓̅͠.̖̖͔͈͚̟̮̹̈͊̄̓͌̚͟͡͝.̲͖̻̖͕͖͈͙͈̉̉̀̑̂ņ̩̱̼̼̏̈̀̾͐̔o̷͉̭͖̘̖̮̤̤͒͗̓̀́̊͘,̼͙̗͖̣͖̎͗͋͂͊̀̅͌̌͟ ņ͈̮̮̝̲̝͉͌̽̂̾̂̕̕o͚̭̙̞͙̬͉͌̔̓̑̋͊̽͢͞,̦̱͖͖̱͚̏̈́̏̈́̌͋ n̼͍̱̯̳͙͊̑̍͒̌͝ó̢̩͉̫̱̮͖̭̫̓͌̆̾͌̏̌.̵͍̜̗̪̭̱̭͙̞͉͆̒͒̑͒̄̚.̪̻̩̭̲͍̞̝̈̓̍̾͆͢͝.̡̙̺̩͕̖͍͙̼̉̃̈́̊̾͒̓.͙͔̣̳̻̩̞̩̺̿̆͐͊͗̅.͕̖͉̻͈̠̻͓̀̅̈̎̿.̛̹͉̪̫̫́̇̑̇̊͢͞͡ͅ ** _N̨̥̟̲͉̹̱̙͈̑͛͑̌̉͗̍͢O̵̺͇̱̭̫̞͒̅̿̈́͒̀̔̊̿͡ͅŐ̢̧̮̣̘̊̔̀̉͒̕͝ͅǪ̶̬̘̦̿̋͗̆͐̏̀͒͟͞O̧̻̩̲̭̠̯͒̎́͌̏́͋̇͢ͅƠ̶̺̥̜̬͇̥͈̪̪̜̍̉̌̊͛͋͐͆O̴̠̱̻͉͇̐̃̀͟͡͠O͎͔̺͙̫͓̦̖̿̑͒̒̀̆͢͡͝O͖͚̹̲͇͎̔̈́́͘̚_**!!!!!" I screamed in a chilling and painful scream.

I stopped, fearing I had hurt Sean, and paused as I saw his body go limp as if he was too exhausted to move. It had been far too long without him moving, and my worry grew too grand. I released him, his body falling against the ground still limp. Without thinking I grabbed his body and shook him, he remain unconscious.

"Sean...Sean?!?" I panicked.

"(Y/N)!!!" I hear Mark, calling me.

I turn to him and he walks up to me and Sean's body, and stares at the creature who had once harm me to now this weak person who couldn't even lift a finger.

"Did it work? Is he okay?" he asked, concern.

"I don't know," I replied.

Suddenly I hear coughing from Sean's body and let go of him and back up, prepared for anything.

Holding his forehead as if he had severe head pain, he steady his breathing and slowly looked up towards me and Mark. My eyes grew wide when I was met with the bright blue eyes my friend used to have, his skin even less pale and healthier looking now, and weirdly his scar's redness has gone down.

"Sean....is it r-really you?" I cried, holding back tears.

He nodded," Yes...it is..."

I try to embrace him, but he backs away, head in shame. He holds his arm up, not wanting me to touch him. I was deeply confused at this gesture until he spoke out.

"You made a deep mistake...." Sean said." It's out, and they're coming for us."


	23. Chapter 23: Fixed With Left Over Damage To Spare

***sirens***

My eyes widen," Oh no..."

"(Y/N)...Sean....we need to leave now!" Mark announced." We have company...."

I look back at Sean, his body limp and his face showing his exhaustion. Clearly he is in no condition to outrun the people of the asylum. Even if Mark carries him with us, we won't all outrun them without getting caught. I need to give them time to escape....

"Mark, take Sean and go to car," I inform him."I'll meet you at hotel entrance, will distract until you guys safe."

"No...no! I can't leave you here, with if something goes wrong?!" He said, concern in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I whisper.

"What?" Mark says, not hearing to well.

"Do you trust me?!" I say louder.

Mark struggles to not fight against me on this, glancing at the source of the incoming people. Turning his attention back to me, I see deep fear coursing in his dark brown eyes. He knew how brutal this people can be, but he also knew how powerful I was also. I keep a straight face to show my courage and it reassures him, the last thing I wanted to do was worry him even more. Lowering his head, he sighs and throws Sean to lean on him. I smile with that, and turn around to face the on coming fight I have.

"(Y/N)....." Mark says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Promise me you'll come back..." Mark states.

I clench my hands, not wanting to lie to Mark. I didn't know how this was going to end, but if Mark and Sean are safe...that's all that matters.

Running towards the sirens, I choke back the tears, and put my mask on to conceal all emotions. In the distance, I hear Mark gulp and resume taking Sean to the car and heading to the hotel.

_Please be safe...._

***

Sitting on a bench, I looked around, taking in the beautiful and tense atmosphere. People around me shared laugher between one another, and kids zoomed around enjoying childhood. I smiled, even though there wasn't any joy running through me.

_All would go down soon....._

A gun cocked behind my head,"We got you now (Y/N)......."

"Talk about timing," I said.

"You don't know how fucking hard it is for me to not just blow your brains onto this dirty ass bench in this shitty old town's floor," the man exclaimed, pressing the gun directly against my head." Get up!"

I stand up, and turn to face the man threatening me.

"Nice to see you too, Chief in Command," I said, sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he cried out, hitting me with his gun.

I fell to the ground hard, and caught myself on my hands, grunting. Raising my hand up, I touched the new scar on the corner of my forehead and hissed, blood coating my fingers now.

"You will be having a extreme punishment for what you have done, and don't believe for a moment that your punisher will go easy on you," he stated.

"What punisher? I killed the old hag," I snorted.

He kicked my rib, and I cried in pain, clenching my stomach. He kept kicking me, harder and harder each time til he was satisfied.

I looked around at the town's people, scared from what this man was doing and confused to why these strange armored people were doing here.

That was until my eyes widen when I saw Hazel in the crowd, marching over to the Chief in Command.

"Y'all leave that poor girl alone!" she yelled." She'a done nothin' wrong, y'all better get!"

I shook my head, trying to tell her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. I didn't want her to share the fate of the many other people who have associated with me before, especially with the Chief Of Command around. I know he has no limits, and he isn't afraid to shoot in cold blood.

"Hazel....go, please..." I whimper," I'll be alright, get everyone to safety."

"Safety?! I ain't scared of these people, and I am surely ain't gonna run from them either," she says.

"You want to protect this 'thing,' do you even know what she really is?" the Chief Of Command, chuckled." Believe me ma'am, just let us professionals do our job. So I'm going to ask you politely, for all of you to leave, RIGHT NOW."

Hazel looked around and crossed her arms," I ain't moving a muscle til ya leave this child alone."

"Fine....if that's what you want," he says taking out his gun." Be my guest..."

"Noooooo," I screamed.

Rolling my eyes back, I hit the gun out of the Chief Of Command's hand, grazing his hand a bit. He grabs his hand, and cries out in pain.

Staring at me with an anger expression, he yells at me," You huge piece of SHIT! Just never knows how to be a obedient little bitch."

Hazel is shocked at my act, and I tell her," Please go....I got this."

Expecting her to turn on me, and shout curses, I brace for impact. I'm surprised to see her actually smile and nod, and actually encourages people to evacuate the town.

_Maybe some people are good....._

Glancing around, I see that I'm surrounded by guns now, agents of the asylum ready to shoot at any moment.

"Get on the ground, now!" one man in full body armor yelled at me." Or we will be forced to use brutal force!"

"Okay," I said, getting on the ground." Just one last thing..."

He rolled his eyes," What?"

"You're new aren't you?" I smirked.

Touching the ground, my eyes rolled back and created a ball of my black substance to shield myself. They began shooting at me, but their bullets didn't make a dent. I laughed when they went quiet cause they had run out of ammo, and I had released my shield.

"Let's play boys," I grinned.

Punching the ground, a giant wave of my black substance comes towards them, knocking a few against their cars to pin them. They ones who didn't came towards me, screaming in battle. Running at them at full speed, I yield my arms downwards and create spikes from my arms. Slicing the guys in half, the rest of the crew decides to gang up on me. I kick at a guy's stomach sending him on the ground with a spear going through him, and turn to throw another over my shoulder and twist him arm to only stomp on his neck to break. Feeling arms wrap behind me I struggle and elbow the person in the balls, sending him to clutch his private areas, and taking advantage to kick him in the shins and create a pool of black substance to drown him.

"I see you're as strong as ever," the Chief in Command shouts," but I see to have your kryptonite. Say hi, boys."

I turn around to see Sean beaten severely, laying on the ground, almost looking dead. While Mark is in a headlock with the Chief Of Command, and in hand a needle with a strange-looking fluid pointed at his neck.

"Sean, Mark!" I shout.

I start to go towards him, drawing out a spike out of my arm, but the Chief Of Command puts the needle closer and I halt my actions.

"Don't make any sudden moves, or your lover boy gets it," the Chief Of Commands states." Now you're gonna listen here miss and do whatever the fuck I want you to do, and don't even try to pull any tricks, you hear me?!"

"Okay, okay....just don't hurt," I sigh at defeat.

"Now you don't tell me-" the Chief Of Commands says, before going limp and lying in a pool of blood.

"Don't ya ever talk te' her that way again...." Sean spat.

He clenched his side, and lowered the gun he use to kill the Chief of Command. I smile and run into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Now be careful, ya hear me?" Sean chuckled." Still feelin' like shite."

"Good to have back, Sean," I smile brightly.

"It's good te' see ya again, (Y/N)," he returned the favor." I've miss ya...so fuckin' much."

Pulling away I turn to celebrate," Mark we did-MARK!"


	24. That’s Not Mark...

_ **Flashback** _

_"I'm in trouble (Y/N)..." said Sean, solemnly._

_"Why? What happened?" I asked._

_"I was on a mission in Syria, somethin' for important information 'bout the leaders next actions on the USA. I was ordered te' keep watch of a family, and keep dem'  well, so later can be questioned. There were two kids, no older than 6 and 4 years old. The parents were so scared. They kept saying that they were going to get killed cause they didn't know anything," he stated._

_"Were they telling the truth?" I questioned._

_He nodded," They proved te' me that they were innocent, so yeah."_

_"So what do?" I said, curious._

_"I let them get away......" he exclaimed." Once the Chief Of Command found out, he had gotten really pissed. If it wasn't for the other recruits, he would've shot me right there. I was send back immediately to the asylum, but I hadn't gotten my punishments yet. It's been over a month, and yet I still haven't seen Ms. Willow or the Chief Of Command. I really messed up...."_

_Sean's eyes were teary, and I saw fear reminiscing in his eyes. In the asylum, it was tough. You were made to do things that you didn't want to do, and for your survival you didn't have a choice. If you didn't listen to your orders, you had to paid the consequences. Depending on how severely you disobeyed, would result on how badly you got punished. As for Sean, he wasn't going to be treated easily..._

_"Sean-" I began, but was cut off._

_"(Y/N), please promise me that you'll stay strong, and to not give up on life. If there is someday where we aren't together anymore...I want you to continue without me," Sean said, randomly._

_"I-I.......I promise," I respond._

_***few weeks later*** _

_"Sean McLoughlin?" a man screamed._

_Me and Sean turn our heads toward the source, and my eyes widen when I see a whole crew there of armor men with the Chief Of Command and Ms. Willow. I had a bad feeling in my gut when they made their way towards us in the cafeteria. I was scared for Sean's sake, knowing that maybe his punishment will be too much for him to handle. Ms. Willow can go extremely tough on us, and I shutter briefly not wanting to think about how bad it would be for Sean._

_"We need you to come with us, NOW," the Chief Of Command said." You are to finally pay the debts of your betrayal."_

_"Where he going?" I said, curious and fearful for my friend._

_"None of your damn business freak," he replied, snapping._

_Sean clasped my hand, shaking severely at the thought of the future pain coming for him. I squeezed tightly to reassure him and stand up._

_"No! Isn't going anywhere...." I say, holding my arm out in defense in front of Sean._

_"Stand down little girl," the Chief of Command sneered." Don't want to do anything you'll regret, now would ya?"_

_I roll my eyes back, showing my seriousness," Stay away....."_

_"Very well," he said, lifting his finger._

_The crew raised their weapons at me, ready to aim and fire, and I growled showing my anger. The Chief Of Command had a furious expression, upset of my disobedience. And Ms.Willow seemed unimpressed, already having a look of irritation of knowing I'll be seeing her later as well._

_"Fuck you..." I spat._

_I will not let them hurt my friend..._

_Getting pulled out of thought, I feel a slight tug at the hem of my shirt, and I glance back to see Sean. He has a look on his face that I couldn't quite understand, like a bunch of emotions smashed into one made the expression on Sean's face right now. I didn't know how to express myself and found no words to say anything...I was speechless._

_Finally looking at me, deep into my eyes, I was fixated on his face. The sudden rush that went through me as he smiled brightly, tears brimming his eyes._

_Sean had accepted his f a t e._

_He apologizes," I'm sorry, (Y/N)."_

_"For what-" I say, before getting really drowsy._

_***_

_I jolt up, sweat brimming my face. I scan the area, and see that I'm in my cell. Groaning at my head, I notice I have my customs metal handcuffs to prevent me from using my powers to escape, and was dressed in my cell gown. Regaining my thoughts, I remember the incident in the cafeteria._

_Sean..._

_Getting up, I race to the door and see that's it lock. Tiptoeing to reach the window of the door, I try to look out and see what's going on. Seeing nothing I grunt in frustration, and press my ear against the door trying to listen._

_Goddamnit Sean, why did you have to go and put me to sleep..._

_Hearing noises I silence myself and pay close attention to the voices I hear, and go pale on what I hear._

_" **A̳͇̭͚̗͕̳͂̽̒͗̅̐̊̉͋͝G̡͔̤͙̬̾̆͛̆̊̒̑̐̋͆Ǧ̛̻̖͕͍̮̲̑̄̄͘H̨͇̺̖̘̝͓̳̐̅̆͊͑̋́͢͡͝Ȟ̨͎͕̜̖̪͙̫̫̌̊̌̂̒̂̎H̵̢̝̩̻͉͐̏̆͑͛̅̔͢͡**!!!!" I heard Sean screamed." What did you do to me?!"_

_"Sir! Get down on the ground now!" the security yelled." Drop the weapon....DROP THE WEAPON!!!!"_

_***gun fire*** _

_"Sean...." I said, a tear falling against my cheek._

_I cover my mouth and slide against the door as I hear dead silence. I shook stun at what I heard, and felt paralyzed to the bone. Even if I tried I couldn't move a muscle, staying in my shock face._

_I had failed my friend..._

_** End of Flashback ** _

"Mark! MARK!!!" I cried, shaking him.

When me and Sean how turn to Mark, we had found him lying on the ground. He was unconscious with the needle that the Chief Of Command had, stuck in his neck. The strange fluid was already injected into Mark's blood stream, and it made Mark go pale to a terrifying color, almost to the shade of grey.

I kept trying to wake him up, but he wasn't budging. He was out cold, being consumed by whatever was in that needle. I had grown relived that he was breathing, and turn to Sean.

"Alive...but asleep," I said, sighing.

Sean remained still the entire time I had tried to walk up Mark, as if he were somewhat scared? He eyes fixated on his body, and if he looked away that something bad would happen.

"Sean?" I raised my brow." What's wrong?"

"W-We need to leave," he said quickly.

"Okay, well help me with Mark," I said, already trying to carry him, but Sean interrupt.

"No! We can't....he's infected," he said, making me raise my brow.

"Infected? What are you-" I said, but was cut off.

"(Y/N), we need te' fuckin leave right now!" He yelled.

"Not leaving Mark, I love him! We can help get better," I smiled.

"I'm being serious (Y/N), we need to leave before-" he said, before he went silence.

"Before I turn? Sad to say..." Mark rose up and said" .......ì̵̛̺͔̦̬͉͌͑͂́̑̕ṯ̞͖͕͔̐̋͌̍͋͑̒͡'̵̻̗͔͉͇͕͊̓̄͞͝ŝ̵̙̼͓̥̠̣͋͂̓͞ t̴͈̞̜̯̘̤̪̟̳̑̀̓̀̈́̚̕ͅǫ̡̤͈̤̘̟̻̖̾̈́͂̈̏̆͋͜͝͠ó̷̬̹͙̬̼̼̬͍̖́̽͑͋̑͢͞ ḽ̢͇̥̩̙̱͎̄͆̃͊͌̇́á̸̢͎̣̱̠͙̖̖͔̊̅̓͐̓͘̚͞t̶̢̧̨̞̻̮͕͑̃̾͗̈̂͜ͅe̷̡̠̠̹͇͓̙͗͑̀̅́̕ͅ.̸̱̬͍̣͉͔̟͌̾̎̈́͞."


	25. Call me D̷̯̳̣̙̫̣̯̮͊̋̊̉̓͜͠a͚̜̫͙̘͐͐͌̔̋̕͞r̶̲̣̯̬͓̮̭͙̲̓͋̌̚͟͡͞͠k

"Mark? What has gone into you?" I said, concern all over my face." Scared me..."

 

"B̵̤̖͔̻͎̑̒͐̓͒̂͜͠͞ư̸̢̢̭͍̭͈̗͗̔͊̆̅̉͘t̮̥̞̳̯͐͒̂̋̾͗̃ y̷̧͉͖͇̥͕͖͗͆̃̀̏͜ͅơ̗̠͚̯̠͓̂̐͐͝ụ̢̙̻͓̺̤́̓̇̋̾̃̈́͛̕͠ s̜̞͖̯̖͉̭̼̏̋͗̓̈́̋̈́̋̕̚h̨͔̩̠͕̳̲͐̉͊̃̅̃̏͜ǫ̻͉̫̗̼̣̮̠̼̒͑̓̌͗͊̈͐͠ư̷̹͕͚̣̲͇͛̑͒͑͌̆̈͑͟l̷̢̛̛̹̬̳͔̠̉͒̍͜͟ͅd̡͓̟̑͂̓̅̆͒́̽́͜͡ͅ b̡̪̙̗̺̞͗͌̍̚̚͞e̼̪̖͈͎͖̞̰̳̼̔́̅͌́͊͝ s̸̢̡̛̠̤͖͈̩̹̣͐͗̈́͊̓̕̚̕͟c̴̨̧̡͍̥̜̭̳̃̋̀̄̏͊̊̐a̢̨͚͙̲̞͈̓̑͋͛̇͟ŗ̵͕̟̟̪̱̖̰̉̿͑̈́͌͌͝͝ḛ̶͇̺̱̪̼̃̒̌͗́̈́̒d̛͔͓̮̞̙͒͑̂̃̅͛̑̕͠," he replied.

 

"Why?" I said, shakily.

"Because that's not Mark..." Sean answered for me.

What....

 

It chuckled," Ŷ̷̭̲̥͎̣̋͐̉̓ọ̢̱̻͙̺̙͕͖̟͌͒̏̆͋͠u̴̧̹͖̝̫̻̻̜͐̉͒͑͠͞͞'̸̨̡̢̪̼̯͔̹͕̐̉͌̃̇ṛ̢̧̨͚̰̤̤̲̀̔̒̽̿̿̍ͅę̞̭̣̼͖̿͐̐̀̓̚͟ͅ s̛̪͇̹̮̀͋̀̀́͑́̕͢͡m̢̨̨̯̹͍͔͊̒̔̂̀̎̏͒͟ͅą̛̞̬͎́̄̎͝ͅŗ̘̻̮͕̥̲̈́̉̏̊̏̾͘̕̚͟͝t̶̜͙̗͕͓͌̀͌̔͞ J̸̡͉̭̯̝͉̠͓͊͆̽̑̽̅͂̋̉͢͞a̵̛̖̱̝̞̖͗̀̏̒͘͝ĉ̵̢̫̩̘̙̟̂̌̉͂̇́͞͞k̺̤͍̬̜̲̣͆̒̃́̀̉̂̌͛͜ͅi̷̛̻̺͈̣͖̘̭͍̗̹̊̓͋̔͑é̘̗̭̬̞͕̦̩̃͆͛̕-̶̧̟̱̥̼̓̈̀̀́͋͜b̵̢̧̗̣͎͉̻̥͑̀͒̓͑̌̚̕͟͡o̧̦̭̼̪͆͆̿̾͛̌͘͘͜y̵̺̬͉͉͎̍͊̓̽͠͠, t̙͉̩͉̟̬̜̍̿̓̄̔͢ǫ̛͙̩̲͇̓̌̅̉̈̐̚̕͡o̸̧͔̝̞̺͔̿̍̔̔͗̚͡ b̶̡̧̨̛̦̳̳̞̩̝̰̌͊̃̆͑̅ǎ̧̻̳̦̖̠̒͐̓̈͋͐̓͝d̡̢̥̫͇̹̗͔͋̏͌̒̈́̓͢͞͝͝͡ y̶̧͔̘͔̦̙͍̝͚͙͊̈́̒͆̂͘ỏ̹͙̙̬̟̌́̈́̏̐͋̓̀͠ử̵̤̞̺̟̠͇͗̈́̆̅͌͘͠ w̦̦̹̝͉͓̬̿̐̉́̈͂ȯ̶̝͚̙͚̺̤͍͚͑̋̾͗̓̂̿̕͡ͅn͇̮͓̮̙̘͖̫͆̇͌͌͂̿̚'̸̝̦̻̰̯͕͇͂̃̊͋͋̓̽̋͞t̴̛̟͚̙̞͔̊̈́̉̈́̿̈̍ͅ b̴̧̺̥̠̩͙̙̩͇̙̆̔̉̏͂͐͠ę̸͎͚̱̜̯͓̰̣͔̇̇́̅͠ v̸̡̛͙̲̝̤̈́͋̍̿̃̄i̥̣̰͎̗͛̔̉̀̓̀̈͞s̶̢͖̱͔̞̣̭̣̄̓͐́͛͘̕ȉ̡̡̛̝̪̮͔̱̊͒͊͊͗̎̕̕͢ţ̦̳̼̼͖͕̯̑̔̿̓̊͟͡i̢̳̤̹̮̙̹̤̯̪͌̎̒͐̒̓̈́̓͠ṋ̸̡̥̮͔̅̐̑̈́͒͘g̛͙͚̼̤̥̉̀́̃̀̃͊́̕͜ͅ ư͕͈̥̬̟͔͗̒͗̏̿͗͟͠͞s̢͙̞̯̜͍͐̃͆̂̈͑͜͡͠ f̶̝͙͎̳̤̝́͒̀́̏̃̊ͅö̠̦̲̪́̃̾̄̆̐͜͟͠r̵̢̢̠̙̥̤̎͑́͐̅͌̑̂̉͝ t̵̡̠͖̥̟̹̻̘̀̏̾͐͞ợ̟̹̼̟̫̺̝́̿͂̎̉́o̫͈̬̪̻̦̪̦̦͒̆̏̊͆͘ l̟̭̤͔͊͑̄́̋̑̕ͅͅo̵̧̮̝̰̹̫̱̒̿̍̒̉̋͢͡n̵̢̨̗̲̳̟̥̘͂͒̓̍͑͘g̛̙͓̼͚̗͑̄͌̆͑͛͊͘͘͢.̲̘͎̼̰̋̀́́͘͘͞͠ Y̧̛̛͎̘͓̗͊̒̔͌͜ǫ̢̠͉̳͇̖͔̆̔̒͑͞ṷ̴̢̢̝̗̠̺̬̃͑̏̎̅̊ s̟̼̟̗̠͎͑̊̈́̂̀͒͂͊̂e͙̟̹̹͆͛̏̓͂͆͘̕͜͠e̡̩̥̯̖͙̖̊̓͋̑̓̉͌͌̓͟͜ͅ Ḯ̤͓͎̼͇̤͈̋̊̀͆͂ n̢̼̖͍̬͒̅̅͌̎͑͌e̬̪͙̖̲̗̋͂̽̇̊̌̇̓͢͡e͇̞̱̜̣̰͛̽̔́̾͗̎̐d̖̻̤̱̬̥̯͊̃̍̑̇̍̉͊͘͟͢͠ͅ À̧̯̖̙͙̟̑̓͑̽͐̀̉̊̕ṇ̶̢̛͔̮̻̘̘̥͆̇̒̎ṭ̖̰̮͚̋̓̽̃̌̉͌̚̕͢͞i̵̧̳̠͎̩̫͛͊͑̔͟͢͞͠ b̷͕̬̎͊̔̍̚͟͜͠͞ͅa̘͉̟͍̳̰̬͐̀́͠͡c̡̥̲̦̞͉͍̝͐̀̓͛̉̒̓̓͢͞͞k̵̜̖̩͙̅͊̅̐̓́̅̕͟͟͞͞.̢̝̣͂́̄͋̈́͐̉̚͘͜͠ͅ"

 

_I guess the virus was really gone from Sean....but what even is this virus?_

_And how the fuck did the asylum get a hold of something like this?_

_And is Mark really infected now?_

_How will I save him.....?_

"I'm afraid he won't be coming back anytime soon," Sean glared." I'm done being a fucking victim te' this virus, me and (Y/N) are leaving."

"What going on?!" I yelled." What the fuck are talking about."

"It doesn't matter right now, we need te' leave!" Sean replied, gripping my arm.

I tug against it, upset at Sean telling me what to do. I wasn't gonna leave Mark alone like this, and I'm definitely not gonna let this virus spread around to infect others. Whatever the asylum was messing with, was way stronger and smarter than they thought.

"Tell me what going on...RIGHT NOW," I spat.

 

"Ý̷̡̘͖̳̖̗̽̿̃̔̅͆̈́̍ő̡̟̰̱̳͕̋̑̾͐͒̽̇̍͠ͅư̴̧̛̠̙͈̘͙̥̗̅͂͛̋̒́ w̴̛͚̘͕̫͂̑̓͋̑̏͒͘͠ͅä̵̛̖̦̠̼͖͇́͛̿̇͑̃̀͛͟͞ñ̤̻͇̮͇͈̙͈̈́̂̓̽͡n̸̰͖̟̼͙͚̈̽̏̏̄̈́̅̚̕͟͝a̢̛̪͓̹̮͍̻̣͖͖͛̅̽̃̏͒͝ ķ̡̢̹͕̥̬̹͍̀̈̆̌͒n̢̡̫̣̟̗̻͖̟̓̿͐͋͂̅ͅò͖̯̯̣̬̍̏̊̎ͅŵ̢̡̻̰̹̖͈̝̼͌͌̑̃̐̕͝͡?" the thing raised his eyebrow in response." W̴̨̛͉̙͚͈͙͓̪̜̹͂̌͋̾̈́̀̌̃̽ḥ̡̦͉͍̤̗̠͍̏͂͒̓͂̉͆̔͜ŷ̷̨̱̪̣̰̖̠̱̰̅̋̇̑̓̈͞ ḍ̡̙̭̜̳͎̘̲͒̊̿̿̄̅̌̀͢͞o̶̮̞͎̹̟͎̥̓͛̄̿́̀̐͜ņ̸͇̬̮̙̹͇͒̓̎̀̔͜ͅ'̧̳̠̣͙̰͕̳͍͊̇̀̍̈̕͡͡t̴̨͓̭͔̣̼̙̦͂̌͛̓̚ y̵̨̰͔̞̙̻̹̹͓̑͋͗͐͢͡o̷̖̰̣̠͖̊͂́͛̉̄͐͑̕͝ũ̡̯̜̰͔̻̪̆͑̍̐͠ ḁ̢̳̞̜͚̱̯͑̈́͒̃̕s̴̡̧̗͈̗̖̻̥̤̐̍̿͊́̈́ķ̛͔͍͉̏́̄͋̔̾̃̕̕ͅ y̡̡̜̗͚̲͙̼̪̾͑́͂̂ơ̶͔͍͚͈̻̭̼̆̇̑̽̽͋̕û̵̡̡͙̩̭̪̞̩̿̎̆̂́̆̋͜͞͡r̪̗̺̱̥͙̠̾̓̄͗̏͑ͅ ṡ̛̛̘̙̫̯̠̮̫͔̙̎̿̓ơ̸̡̢̥͓̮̭͕̐̈̑̇͋̎̕͠-̴̥͚̦͚̭̅̓̈́̍̓͝ͅͅc̨͍̮̱̰̥̹͐̿̅̿͊͜͝a̴̬͖̭̤̮̠̠̝̮͙̾͐̽̓́ḷ̖͙̮͉̫̮͍̑̑̅͆̄̍̕͡l̷̠̗̻̹͑͐͑͒̒͘͜͞e̷̡̛͙͇̪̤͑̑̋̀̓́͠d̘̰͖̼̲̝̼̟̘̖̓̉̈͛̃̇͐̂̔͘ '̵̡͕̫̫̘̹̭̏̽̇̆͆̃͛͐f̨̢͚̲͎͔̍̍͗̇́̒͝r̴̡̛̠̭̥͖̪͚͉͊̊͆̿́ͅi̸̬͕̫̰͈͒̾̓̅̀̽̒͘̕̚͜ē̜̫̲͓͈̒̽̌́͝n̷̢̧̛̤̲̭̪̟̙̂̅̄͛͘d̢͈͉͕̹͍̓̈́́͗̊̎̃͘'̴̛̛̰̥͈̗͖͖͈̻͆̿̃̅̏̉͘͢ ö̵̻̹̲̪̭́̽͌̔͌̀͢͡v͚̖̜͓̘̲̗̭̈̐̇̈́͟͡ę̴̛͓͇͉͖͋́͆̅̌͟ŗ̛̬͍͖̻͔̙͇̥͗̀͒̇̄̒̓̕͢͡ ţ̧̧̮̝͆̑̂̓͐͌ḧ̟̞̫̟̟̳͎̭̠́͐͒̏̔̋̚e̴̳͕̲̬̹̜̘̮͛̑̈̌̉͠r̢̛͖̱̬̥̦̯̞̤̲̀̃̇͌̌?"

 

"Sean...what is he talking about...?" I asked, my voice unsure on how he played a role in this.

"For the last time (Y/N), we need to leave right now!" Sean snapped at me.

 

"Y͎̟̮͈̯̌͐̆͗̀͜ǫ̶̥̼̯͉̟̫͚͔̠̀̔͗̈͐̿ų̛͉̼̼̤̦̫͇̍̈́̏͗ c̡̡̛͔̺̪͓̟̣͛̀̂̈́̐̊͛͢ͅa͚͔̪̰͉͎̟̒͗̇̾͘n̵̞̠̹͈͚̍̓̆̍͑̆͒'̵̡̥͔͙͕̳̻͌́̋̇̀̑͗͛̽̑ͅt̷͍̝͔̰̞̣͗̑̄́́͜ r̸̡̡̘̺̠̩̻̻̤̓̋̔̊̓̽̍̎̌͡ư͈͖͓͔̝̓̆̓̈́̎͋́̒ń̢̜͓͕̭̖̩̱͑͊̉̑͜͞ ḁ̷̢̪͉̳͕̦̳̈́̀̅̂̈́͟͞w̷̺͚̠̯̺͌̆̒͆͂͂͋͟a̭͈̙̗͔̠̰͂̽̾͑͒̒́y̸̢̗̻̩̝͔̮̥̯̌̀̔̄̒́͌͆͐̕ͅ ḟ̢̞̟̹̼͚̲͎̂́̂͊͡ͅr̲̩͇̣̔͊̂́̕̕͢o͓̪͇̖͎͖̞̣̾̓̔̉̐m̷̧̧̛̛̟̺̫̠̜͕̓͒͑̀̎ t̶̢̨̬̙̖͑̽̿̿̎h̙̠̳͇͍̳͇̼͋̇̓̅͝ͅi̷̧̧̡̟̩̣̯̳͒̉̉̆̍̅͑̍̋s̴̡͍͇̪͍͙̜̖̻̓́̍̋̓̑͆́͠ S̷̨͉̯̫͓̲̠̝͓͋̏̋̐̆ͅȩ̵̙̝̬̭͔̜̲̅̃̄̀̽̎̍̕͢͠a̮̺͕͇̓̾̿̌̈̒͢n̛̮̥̖̹̣͑̿̒͑̄̑̉̚͟͢.̢̧̼̫̘͈͙͚̅̃̓̊̃̇͋͊͊͘ͅ.͔̠̜͓͖̹͂̏̌̈̄͜͜͝͠.̟̹̲̮͎̤̞͂̽͊̌̈́̆̆́y̢̩̤̲͇̳̿͂͒͂̏̀͘̚͝ỏ̵̦͙̼̲̗̊̔̄͂u̧̢̖̖͇͕͒̃̔̐͒̄̎ c̴̡̧̛̯̱̬̼̣̬͉̎̄̕͠͞ͅä̴̢̞̪̠̩̟̯̮̺͓̽͊̇̅̓̅͑͒͝ǹ̤̭͓͎͔̩͚́̅̎̆̽͘͝ͅ'͎͚̝̩̒̿̊̽̓̂̎͘͜͡t̸̡̛̛̮̥͖̺̪̓͊̒́̋̾͠ h̸̨̯͇̯̼̟͑̑́̌̎͌̚̕͞͡ị̷̫̼͕̖͆͐̅͒̓͟͜͞d̶̙͕̣̳̱̘̮̜͆̂͌̕̚̚͟͠ͅė̜̮̱̗͗̐̎͒̕͢ f̴̛͍̯̮̹̮̼̳̭̪̪͒̍͒̊̆̔͡r̷̡̯͇͊͂͛͂̾͗͛͘͜ͅọ̷̡̥̫̻̉̔̑͐̈́͒̓͞͞m̶͖͎̩̠͍̄́̃̒͆̈́͒̆̃ m̱̹͓̯̘̟̉́̀̓̌́̔͠͝ȩ̞̗̝͔͈͔̜̘̊̿̀̓̊́̏̉̏͡..." the thing retorted."E̷̡̛̜͇̝̬̭͙̦̎͑̕͞v̶̨͈̳̳͎͍̪̤͈̖̈͌̊̀̕͝͝ȩ̶̤̞̹̅̿̈́̌̍͜͞r̴̡̩̮̖̰͚̘̳̽͂̇͊̆̓̐̓͜͝ȳ̸̛͚͕̟̝̘͍̱̮̟̆̒̾̾̈̃͠w̵̛̗͚̘̮̜̽̿͂̕ͅẖ̦͉̥̹̜̬̲̉̽̌͋͝ͅè̻͎͖͇̝̫͈̅̀̒̊̍̀̎̚͢͝r̢͇̞̠̄̄́̄̒͜͢ë̶̡̢͉͇͈̬̮̜̣̺͒͑͆̂̅͒̌͐͘ y̜̥̝̤̞̦̬͂͒̄́̃͠ò̢̧̤̤͇̺̝̋̀͐̈͟͜u̩̜̦͖̥̤̓̍͊̀̿͂͢ g̷̢̛̰̝̤͕̤͈̅̀̿͂̓̕͠͡ȏ̵̥̘̪̣̼̪̾͌́͗͑̆̎̄͛.̛̝̱̥̳̤̥̺͒̈͐̀͜.̴̢͎̭̤̟́̋̓͌͋̔̅̓͡͝.̷̢̱̼͎̯̹̤̂̎̑̓̿̃̕͟I̴̢͍̦̹͓͉̱̽͗̓̽̍̍̇͐͋͜͞'̸̧̯̘̲͇̦͙͎̦̱͊̐̂̆͊̆L̯̺̥̫͔̲͎̗̎͋̏̓̿͟͟͞L̨͓̖͉̭̪̙̘͍̰̉͊̋͒̓́ B̜͇̗̤̲́͌́͛͆̈̿̓E̢̟̣̘̼̳̫͙͕͊̇̿̎̔́͋̕͝ T̶̨͙̜͙̭͌̄͗̒̎̐͘͞H͓̣͇̫̼̖̤̓̊͐̋̓̆͜͡͡E̛̝̗̟͎̲̬̘͑̉͗̄̏̃͑̔͢͜R̖̱̰̼̱̋̀̀́̒͝͞Ë̤̰̪̭̩͖̲͓̐̐̍̔̅̂̄̀͡.͎͈̱̱̙͙̺̎́̋̅́̅̈̚.̸̠̼̱͎̻͍̫̈́͆̚̚͞.̛̤͈̟̭̟̣̊̔̌̾̓̄͟t̘̫̪͈̩̆́̃́̈̓͒͘͢͝ǫ̨͕̼̳̘͉̈́͛̓̏͑͝ ŕ̴̢̟̣͉͎̔̆̀͟͢͜͞͞ͅe̶̬̦͕̹̜͕̪̮͆̒̆̄̚m̥̱̫̺͔̳̟͈͋̈̾̿͒̾͘̕̕͜͜͝i̷͖̤̺͙̣͈̰̣̮̱̇͛͒͞͝n̶͍͚͕̯̖̞͂̊̏̿̅͜d̶̳͈̦͈̺͐̌́͒̋̈̋̀͟ y̶̨̤̪̟̺̻̟͋̃̐̾͌o̴̧͚̤̜̟̫̗̐͛̎̌̊̂͑̊̚u̳͙̯͎̬̿͊͊̾̓ ȍ͖̯͔͔͇̉͂̓͂̀̎̚͢͟͡ͅf̴̨̛̠̙̤̙͕̭̅̎̕͜͞͠ t̡̢̠̟̣̮̬̺͓͖͛́̂̾̀̚͘h̶͔͕̖̮̪͖̅̈́̉͒̅͘͝͝e͕͎̰̘̘͉̎̑̓̾͊̆̕͘͡͞ ḇ̷̢̧̤̟͔̠͊̌͋̽͗́ͅḽ̴͈̩͍̺̳̪̇̽̉̓̀͌̇̍̆͝o̸̢̡̧̭̺̣͔̥͗̌́͌͢͞ͅỏ̬̬͇͇̻̺̆̀̀̄͗ḍ̸̥̬̮͎̗̫̉̈́̿̂̓̆̓͢͞ o̵̧͎̻̝͔̱͓̗̯̊͆͆̈́̎͘̕͢͝͡n̶̢̗̯̝̭̘̹̹̘̾̔̋͆͊̆͋̓̌ ŷ̵̢͙̠̠͙̗̰͓̋̽̏̆̅̔̚͟͟ó̠̙̲̳̤̈͊̍́͆͐̚u̶͚̹̖̗͖̇͋̐̍͗́̋̕r͙͖͇̳͕͆̄̅̀̓̆͛͘͟͡ h̡͚̻̫̰̼̎̊̍̂́́͢͠a̧͕͇̫̱̼͓͈̐̆͗͌̽̀͠n̷͍͕̱̘͈̊́̊̅̔̽͘͘ͅd̵̨̼̬͖͔̙͔̭͕̱̍̒͋̈́̕͞͡ş̸͖̤̭͖̹̭̊̈̉̚͠͞."

 

"No...no it's not true!!!" Sean dismissed." You made me do it, I didn't wanna, but you had te' use me as some fuckin' slave te' do yer dirty work. It's NOT my fault."

Mark chuckled sinisterly, giving me goosebumps," N͓̭͚̜̹͋̇̓̈̂̃̉͡o̵̢̡̖̪͍͙̥̓̓̔͂͘ Ś̨̬͔̮͚̠͇̂̓̒̓͠ȩ̵̛̜̫̹̈̊̆̂̑̕͠ͅa̵̧̨̖̝̹̐̏͋̂̌̑̐̇̈̀n̵̫̹̗̳̰͎͓͐͑̈́̒̒̊͘,̶͇̥̮͈͑͊̀̆́͜͢͝ ỳ̺̫̬̬̖̝̱̻̿͋̌͂̆̀̕̕ó̤̘͍̩̟̠͙̺͓͌̔͊̋̏̽͡u͈͓͙̤̱̹̹̓͑͗̅̀̽͑̕͢͟͠ h̛̳̰͓̖̤͓̦͛́̆̂͘͠a̶̯̳̹͔̞̅̂̓̇̅͌͝d̞͖̣̺̼̞̞̩͆̊͌͛́͞͝ a͓̭̪̼̩̘̥͔͛̉̂͑͛͗͢͡ c̛̦̙͚̟̲̪͆͒̊̐̓͊͝h̶̭͔͖̲̺̤̼̥̞͒͌̿͑̌͒͡ò̸̢̧̦̣̙̭̎͌̅͛̿̏͗̊͟͜͠i̷̼̝͎͍̫͌́́̉̾̌̒̀̕̚͟c̢̙͍̤͇͈͌̃͗̋̍̕͘e̷̱͖͕̤̲͍̯͓͌̒̇͂̈ î̶̝͍̱̥̝̀̀͐̆͑͜͢͠n̦͚̤̥̞̦̜̾̀̑̈́͂͡ͅ t̢̹̻̜̩̥͈͓̩́̏́̌͊̅̎̚͢h̢̞̫̭̮͙̝̗͑̿̂̚͢͝i̢̨̳̠̤͉͇̠̅͋̌̈́̂̿̕̕͟s̸͍͖͎̳̦̪͉͒̎̽͗̅̿̉̚͠͝ y̶̧̻͕͓̲̩̑̓̃͑̀̓͘͘̚͝ỏ̵̼̺͇̝͎̖̓̈͑̒̓̔͂̄̕u̧̧̥̖͚̲͍͙̹̅̄̂̕̚̚ ŗ̷͙͕̺͚͚̎͊͂̅́̑͘ë̷̬̱̱̦̘̬̀̐̃̾̚͞à̸̡̨̛̯̙̦̫̽̂͆̐̽̎̔ĺ̷͔̭̙̠̰̱̻̊̅̉̂̀̅́͜͞l̡͔̻͚̝͙̜̅͂́͗͘ͅẙ̮̮̯̪̘̗̗͓́̾̓͂͐̂̐͢͝ d̴̛̺̘̳̝͎̭͈͉̓̌͌̾͢ͅi̢̦̱̯̝̮͕̖͕͈̅͑̽͗̑͊͐d̶̠̞͉̮͕͓͆͑͊͗͠.̰̣̱̳͔̃̐̍̒̀ Y̷̨̛̗̫̱̘̅̈̀͆͠o̴̡̤̤͇̘̣̮̮̿̀͊̐̑̍͆̅̋u̷̗̘̤̭̫͔̥͆̍͐̍͑́̔̈́͡ j̨͚̩̭̼͈͍̀̀͗̌̎̈͢ű̶̗̥̝̪͌͗̍̂͢͢͠͠s̵̛͚͍̯͎͉̳̑͛̍̋͂͜͞t̡̛̼͇̻̣͐͒̆̉͋́͗͟ c̶̡̫̙͍̫̯̬̘͙̆̄̏̑̆̀̚͝͝ḥ̴̢̘̦͚̥̻̮̐̇̈̀̕̚͢͢͠͠ơ͖͉͕̺͓̦̻̳̰̅̿̏̉̊̕s̶̹͕͇̻̫̐̔̏̽͐ȩ̺̘̭̝̲̦͍̞̅̏̏͋̂̌͢ ẁ̡̛̳͍͈̣͎̻̣̌̈̊͂͡r̷̘͔̺̗͕̖͎̲͇̽͐̌̈̊̑̚͟ò̭͖̟̖͈̗̼̄̓̈́͞ń̸̛͍̻̺͙͕̋̄́̉͋̊̆g̶͇͈͕̪͇̭̘̫̈́̓͊̕ a̧̨̠͉͉̫̟̲̥͑̄̀̓̾͋̓̾́̍n̨̛̺̣̲̖̣̖̮̺̉͌̒͛͐̾̏͟͞d̡̛̻͚̹̼̞̩͙̳͈͐́̇̀͗ y̶̧̢̙͔̯̮̦͓̞̓̎̇̀̈́̈́̔̑͠o̷̠͓͇͇̖͑̈́̔̈́̂̄̔̚̕ų͓͔̱͎̒͆̈́̓̌̏̀̃̈ h̵̨̢͔̖̫̮̱̓̾̌̑̓̃̐ͅͅͅá̴̤̜̲͕̥̐̉͒̏͌̈́̿̿͆͟d͓̬̣̻̞̹̝̃̑̈́̀̋̇̋͡͡͞ͅ to ṗ͓̠̝̹̟̝̤̼͍̏̊͋͒ą̶̨͈̺̟̮̄̾́̀̀̋̍ỵ̵̰̖̦̗̝̳͈̍͗̎̃̿̚ ț̹̼̼͇̬͕̳̍͑̅͆́̈́̈́͞h̷̥͙̜̦̠̠͈͍́̓́̿̎̈́͒̈́͘̚͢e̛͙̟̹͖̩͒͒̅̈͘͞ c̵̢̨̛̤̱̳̱͓̖̋̅̒̋͑̈̚ö̩̻̪͇̙͖͖̘́̾̔̄͗ͅn͖̘͓͍̽͐̔̍̐̆̌̆̚͜s̭̭͎͎̠̤̿́͛̐̿͢͡ͅȩ̞͙̦̫̝̿̃̈͌́͘̕q̷͔͈̹̰̫̻͂̿́͌͒̋̄͝u̵̯̯̺̭͉̻̘͋̃̅̅̕͞͝ę̛̜͇͉̟͎̯͂̄̃̈́̇͊̕̕n̳̲̥̐̑̔̃́͒̕͜ͅc̢͓̯͖̹̤̈́̆͐̕̕͜͜͡ȇ̶̛̛̹̱͎̥͍͗̽̚͜s̨͍̲͖͚͇̳͑̓̐͗͛̈͊̚ f̶̛̳̬̦̟͚̣̩̗̲̀͋̊̈͗̆͞o̵̡͈̖̫͓͕̯̖͗̓̿̇̈́͘͜͜r̥͓̙͉͓͑͒̎͑̓͠͠͞ ŷ̧̱̗̞̺̼̾̾̄̉͐̃̚͢͡͞ǫ̻̱̠̣̙̥̑̉̎̔̈́̾ũ̶̙͔̲̮̱̙͉͚̉̿͌̔̑r̭̞̫̣̦̲̗̬̄̇̓̕̚͝ ȃ̴̛̛͎̳̮̺̖̯̙̽͊̉̓͝͞ͅċ̵̼̰͕̺̗̣̖̏̋͌̂̚͡ţ̸̨̛̳̳͓̗̪̦̜̄̐̃̉̾̎͘͢͡į̶̩̻͉̳͎̀͑̅̽̇͗͆͋͘͢͠o̶̢̢̞̜̣̤̗̙͖̾͌̎͌̋̏̀̌͠n̢̮̹̞̬̱͈̗̦̍̃́͋͘͜͡͝s̖̣̱̩͙͕̽̔͐̔͑͑̏̑͢ͅ."

 

"You're lying!" Sean shook his head." I-I know ya are!"

 

"Ȁ̴̢̛̱͙͕̫̝̰̇͛͐̍͠͠m̶̨͎͉̹̫̟̫͚͈̄̔̔͑̒͌̚̚͜͡ Ị̸̢̛̮̲̲̗̩̘̬̈́́̅̈́͢͝?̩̩͙͈̂̄̈́̌͢͡ Į̵̡̤̺̪̣̮̪̻̾̊͗̈́̈́̇ m̛̗̘̹̭̙̆̂̂̉̑ȩ̪̱̜̭͈̼͚͉̳̀͋̊̿̆̿͘͘͠ȧ̸̼̫̜̘͇͖̹̇́̿̐̾̚͡ṉ̷̡̜͉͐̈̒̽͝ͅ,̗̭̰̘̙͕̥̮͒̆͋͆̾̀͡͡ ỷ̶͇̰͙͉̩̻͎̘̿̍̔̑̒̌̔͘ơ̧̟̜̯̤̲̗̯̣̓̌̀̄̃͜͞͡͝ú͚̹̮̤̭̈̓̇̈́͆́͢͜͜͝ ḏ̛͔͍̪̮̤̄̀̎̒̆̂̃͊į̶̧͉̺̪͛̉͛͒̓͘̚͢͝d̨̻̞̫̹͇̭̘̆̋͊̈́́̂ ą̰͓̗̣̳̞͑̏̌̀̉̈͜l̶̘̗̬̪͇̬̟̰͛̎̈̐́̊̅͘͝͡ͅͅm̶̛̘͎͈̬͕̾́̽̍̋͘o̥͇̱̘̙̩͊̽̍͘͠s̸̳̱̞̟͍͓̋̅̿̑̈̚t̺̫͔̖̝̬͖́̄̃̈͢͞ k̢̠̗͇͓̻͇͉͎̦̐̆̈̂̂͐͑͞͝i̡̛̠̝̤̪͖͈̿̈́̉̊͛͊̕͝͡l̲͎̪͎͎̾̄̐̋̏̇͢l̷̨̪͈̺͓͔̝̼̙͂̀͐͗͌̎̈͗̕͡ (̸͍̭̝͚̀̅͆͂͟͜͠Y̸̗̬̤͔̩̑͒̅̉̐͒̇̈́̊̆/̮͚͇̍̈̏̓́̿͛̒̚͜͟͢͝N͔̪̤̻̲̹͇͗̈͐̈̊́̈̕͝)," it reminded him." I̜̙̜̼̜̘̜̦̻̪̐͂͋͆͆̀̎̋͘s̷̼̲͎̳̝̥̲̻̫̽̿̂̇̆͊͜͠n̵̨̺̖͔̪̦̻̒̇̉͐̀͝͡͝'̶̺̗̫̳̜̦̣̀̌̋̀͑͆̇͘͘͞t̶͍̣̳̱̜̠̔̂̉́̉̚͘̚͟ t̸̛͕̬̬̫͉̿̅͗̒͢͡ͅh̸̨̢͖̣͖̦̘̘̀̽̀̾̉̕̕͟͜a̟̝̙̼̒̽̄̾̔͐̏̈̃̚͢t̵̡̗͙͉̗͈̲̉͆͑̃̆͊̕͠ r̨̹̳̼̗͈̊̊͐̐̽̈̈́̓͡ͅi̻̹̠̺̇̇̓̀̿̏ͅg̷̡̢̢͔̺̩͕̎̽̆̐̌͛̐h̷̝͖͙̲̭̹͚̟̒͗̌́̅͢͠ţ̫͉̜͉̩͗̿͂̈́͌͆̆̕̕̕,̢̡͇̦͉̰͍̟̪̭͗͑͛̽̔͛͒̐̐͞ (̡̡̘͍͚̪͚͈̆͑͋̉͛̿͟͢Ý̢̢̩̲̪̮͓̠͓̹̅͋͛́͆̕/͎̲͈̩̫̺̜͚͐͆͑̋̿ͅͅN̶̢̗̫͔͚̓́͆̿͑̔͢)̷̳͉̖͕̞͕̯̭̠͕̏̐̊̃͘͘?"

 

I didn't say anything, remaining silent and rest my hand on my wound. It was about fully healed, but I still remember everything. The look on Anti's face, and the physical and mental pain I had experienced.

"(Y/N)...I-I didn't mean te' hurt you-" Sean said before getting cut off.

 

"B̸̛̹͎͉̬̬̗̫͚̩̈́͋̂͐̉̔̿ͅu͉̤̟̫̺̺͎͒̋̑͐̿̀̍t̵̙͎̲̗̱̊̇̿̋̌ ÿ̵̨͈̩̮͓͕͖́͛̃̒̈́̽̅͞ȍ̶̧̪̣̠̠̫̭̮̮̜̃̒̉̂̚̕͡ư̶͚͈̜̟͍̫̥͓̒̍͗̈́͊́͠ **d̝̝͚͍̣͕͈̯̻́͂̉̒̃͢i̸̛̛͇̥̬̫̹͇̗̬̿̐̒̃́͋̊̚ḍ̴̛̭͓̜̖̖̘̲̆̂̏̆̈̊͒̿͢͢** Ş̵̡̤̤̬̝̲͋̑̌̋̚̚͜͢e̸̯̖̞̱͎̳͚̒̽̾͟͡͠ă̡̢̗̜̥͈͔̭̙̄̍̋̔́͘͟n̹̮̳̞͓̓̚̕͠͡....." it smirked.

 

Sean's eye widen, glancing down at his hands. Almost remembering the exact day it happen, when I was pinned against the dumpster with his knife deep in my rib. The blood he must of tried to rinse off was still stained on his hands forever...

The thing laughed insanely, and I jumped, it noticeable right away.

 

"A̡̡͎͚̩͉͎͈̹͍͐̿̀̓̆̂̀̀̂͠w̸̦̱͉̝̰̼̙̒͑͐̑͋͡͞,̢̫̟̞̪̹̀́͆̎̋͢͜ ä̢̛̼̫̬̘͖͕́̾̎̐͌̈̆͢ͅr̛̺͎̤̙͕͍̫̝͑́́͡ë̶̖̘͚͎̭̟̥͚̃̌̂͠͞ͅ y̴̨̨̰̱̱͉̱͊͆̉̅̍̐̔̋o̷͖͈̞̞̹̘̪͉̊̏́̏̐͆͋̒̃̚u̵̢͎͖̟͍͚̽̿̍̍̽̍̚ ŝ̸̢̲͖͙̙̼̜͙͛̈̎͋́̍͛c̴̜͓̟͓̳̐̐̂̔̆͐̍̒̆͟a̴̡͇͖͍͓̭͈͕̤͑͛̀̂̎̀͢ŗ̶̡̤̪̮̪͍͇̠͗̈́̐̅̉̕e̴̲͚̟͈̘̗͖̲̮̍͆̌̀̉͊́̐̈́͝d̢̘͓̰̋͌͌̾͛͗̊͋͟͝ ơ̥̮̹͔̰̋̏̉̓͛͛̚͞f̧̡̬̲̲̲͔̥̄̐̇̋͊́͢ a̴̛̭̻͚͚̜̍̌̚̚ j̢͔̼͓͇̪̈́̓͒̽̌̄̇̈́͠ų̗͚̣̲͉͑̉̇̉̑m̵̟̜͕̻̮̣͕̍̇̀̋͗̓̓͛͟͞͝p̴̨͔̪͎̪͕͖͚̼̯͑̀͒̏͘̕͠s̨̢̛̰̻̺͔͓͓͈̄͂̅̕͘͠ͅa̼̰̙̙͙̜̘͆͑̅̓́ŗ̰̺̟͉͆̒̎̑̑͜͡e̩̣̮̘̼̳͊̂̇̂̋̎͋͆͐͟͟͡?̴̬̟̪͔̞̤͊̊̒͑̉́̑̿͜" it said." W͈͓̺̰̠̅̐̾̀̉͘͡͞h̷̡͈̘̫̟̏͋̌̉̈͑̍̀̀͜ÿ̸̨̟̣͇̹͑̑̄̕ d̶̮̞͎̯͈̖͋͆͐̔͟͠ͅȯ̧̖̤̫̟̭͚̦̼̤̍̇̎̅̽̓̄̈́n̢̡̩̦̦̼͚͕͉̈́͆́́̒̆̓͡͠'̴̞̤̺̹͚͕̙̒̔͋̄̆̃̈͗͂͟͞t̷̡̹̘̞͎̻̉̃͋͊̍̓̀ͅ Į̴̢̪̼͈̱̘͐̌̽̿̊̉͞ ţ̵̨̩̣͎͉̮͈̞̪̉̀͐̚͝ȩ̛̹̹͚̣̱͆̌͒̋l̴̛̥̹͎̳͇̝̖̰͒̃̀̎͗̊͆͛l̡̯̲̳̹͒̊̽̏̆͊̀ ẙ̛̗͔͚͖͙̉͑͂͗̈̉͌ő̶̡̺̲̥̻̪̍̔͐̍͊͊̓̅͠u̸̧̩̩͇͙̥̼͆͑͛̃͐̍͜͞ á̹̺̬̟̞̘̦̽̏̍̾̽͘͢͠͝ q̵̖͓͙̘͕͖͎̖̅͑́̅̌̓͛͐̓̚u̢̘̭͉̜̝͊̂̑̅͐́̚͡i̡̲̞̼̼̩̜͕̬͆̒͊̐̾͌͂̋͟͠c̵̘͖͖͚̼̦̖̠͕͎̀̔̍̎͘͘͝k̸͎̰͖̘̜͎̟͛̈͗̉̈́͠ s̴̯͈̲͖̖̺̪̥̅̏͑̎̉̆͆̇͆͜͜ţ̡̪̹̦͚̺͓̫͎̐́́̅͝͠ó̢̧̳̻͖̻͔̾̆͒̐͢͠r̶̡̥̯̮͖͕͆̋̋͜͠͝ŷ̵̢̹̮͍͔̘̪̅̉́̊̈̍̅̾͟."

I stood there as the thing smiled harshly, it seemed so fake and insincere, it was extremely cold hearted.

 

"H̵̛̰͔̪̹̺̠̲̫̿̿̅̑͠ͅm͚͕̦̱͉̯̟̔̆̔̆̋̑͛̕.̠̲̜̞̣͕͎͌̈͊̾̐̃́͑͂ͅ.̴͚̠̥͚̝̬̳̉̀̏̇͑̋́͆̎͠.͙̜̯̲̓̅̑̋͐̓̕͘͢͞͠į̸̦͖̞̜͚̖̊̃̈̓̋ͅn̳̝͎̗̭̟̅̀̌̌͗͒́̏ t̠̭̙͍̪̝̿͒̇͠͡ͅh̡̨̛̛̘̯̮̭̜̝̹͆̀͑́́͢͝è̷̡͖̜͉͎̫̿̄͢͠͞ ẽ̷̛͓͖̱̠̣̦̾̎̈́̽̚͡n̨̙̗͓̱͖͂̋̑̾̓̕͜d̡̡̬̤̩̭̾̏͛͆̿̑̑͟͞.̸̧͈̫̲̞̺͌̉̃̑̎́͂  
̶̧̲͕̖̦̎̒̈́̃͆̑̊͠͞͝  
̡̟̞̝̥͈̘̤̪͈́͛̅̕͡I̘̝͎̱͖͋̂̀̆͘̚s̢̺̺͖̯̫̰̭͆͗́̊͠ ì̡̥͔̬̻̱͌̄̇͒͂͞ͅt̡̡̧̰̦̘́̊͋͛̀̍̓̆̾ j̛̫̖͕̦̦͚̠̰̈́͋̀̾ȕ̸̢̨̥̻̻̖̠̖̲̒̽̃̈́̎͋̀̕͢͞s̨̰̼̻̳̖̑͂̅͗́̕͘ͅţ̷̢̛̱̲̹̱̲͆͌͒̽̂̕͘͡ s̷̢͚͕̗͚̃̋̀̀͘͠͞c͎̖͈͔̮̮̯̱̭͗̍̌̋̈ą̷̙̪̫̲͎̫̜̦̩̆͛̆͛́̔̏r̨̞͔͔̘͔̎̆̇̽̾͢͞ý̧̤̠̺̹̫̯̞̉͂̽͗͒̊͂̐́ b̛̹̞̟̬̝̃̎̂͂̏̕é̴̩͉͔͎͙̳̀̄̋̽̔̿̓̕͠ͅĉ̵͙̲̹̫̠̬͙̥̋̎̈́͘͟͟͞͠ä̶̛͖̯͉̮̩́̀̂͌͘ͅư̙̟̞̳̻͙̺̮̫̬͐̒̀͝͡ṣ̵̡̡̛͖̤͇͕̱̪͗͐͘͝e̸͉̠͔͉̳̗̦̼̎͂̓͐͐̀͌̊͞ í̡̘͙̗̤̠͔̪̭̰͐̐͐́̔̃̕͞͞t̺̻͙͇̥͈͈͓̍̇͂̒̿͜'̵̻̩̠̗̯͔̖̪͚́̓͑̄̂̍̔͞͡ś̶͈̯̲̗̠͍͔̹͌͛͊̒̒̓̉͝͠ s̴̨̙̲̯͎̳͔̩̀̎̈͒͗̈̊̽͐̓ù̵̡̢̝̖̝̖̣̹́̓̏̑̅̂͋̎͜ŕ̸͕̱̝̞̣̦̅̅̐̾p̷͉̮̘̝̬͆̈̔̂̏̕͞r̫̳̥̼̹̜̫̈́̾̈̀͘i̸̢͈̱̠͈͙͐̎̇͊́̾̓̚ͅs̹̘̰͖̬͇̠̊̉̌͛̔́́̾i̸̡̮̺̖̣͚͎̐͌̆̅̊̊̓͘͘͝n̰̬̞̠̯̍̂̇̋͋͘g̵͔͙̻̬̘͍͉͗̉̃̅͑̉̅͜ͅ,̡̢̭͔̘͖̭̬͋̓͊̚͠ͅ o̙̗̭̙̱͂̑̅͘͠ŗ̨͕̩͍̯̟͆̉̓̈̀̃̈̂͜͟͠͠ l̢̛̥̼̮̹̣͕͛͂͊͌̋̍̎͟͞o̢̧͓̣͓̥͆͋̽͆̀̒̀́̃͡ư̤͇̥̖͉̞͓̫͉͊̊̈͌̈́̐͆̀͜͠d̛̖̺̠͕̽̄̐̏̇̈́̒̆͟,̙̰̱̞̩̰͚̀͆͒̂͌̈́ o̪̱̗̝̦̓̑̔͛͡r̰͔͉̻̭̘̺͗̾̆͋̆͑̄͝͝ ş̛͕̮͍̦͇͎̾͗́͌̂͒̐̀͠ͅt̼͇̰̟̼̐̈́̓̾͒̊̒͞ả̺̦͇̮̺̺̟̿͗͘͟͝r̴̢̨͚͕̹̖͇̆̿̈̐́̅̿͢͝͡ͅt̴̢͓͉͙̻̼̥̺̠̰͆͒͛̾͌̓̌̾̚͞ļ̱͎̥͍͖̘̻̀͆͑͐̃̋̿i̩͇̤̗͔̻̘͛̂̍̂͊n̬͔͕͕̫̥̘̤̍̈́͛͐̔͒͡͡g̻̮̣̲̮̑̐̃̈́͋͋̋͞?̻͍̤͎̳̗̔̌͆̿̋̉̊͑́͟͡  
̶̧͇͈̭͕̌̋͐́̕͜  
̶̨͍̖͍̗̳̔̈́̆̈́̂̀̈́̀̈́͟͢͠T̸̢̢̛̤͍̬̥̊̏͆͂h̸͎̖͉͔̋̂͋̽͊͟͠ͅa̵͈͇̻̲̙͓͑̓̀̋́̕͡͝ṯ̹͙̻̜͚͒́͛̈́̚'̢̘͇͚̦͓̮̾̀̃̏͐͐̏͠ͅś̨͔͖͚͕͂̀̿̇͂́͘͜͟͟͢͞͝ͅ w̴̧̡̞̰͍̜͓̪͎̬̆̿̋̊̓͑̆̃͞h̞͉̖̫̰̫͓̟̟̩͗̇͆͊͑͑̀͠ạ̴̙̫̦͚̐̔̓͊̌͛̈͋͌͢͞t̢̛̬͖̫͎͚̂̅͐̊͋̚͢ I̺̦͈̜̤̹̜͋̆͌̾͗́͞'̶̨͔͚̼͓͕̘͖̅̍̄̽̎̔͑̓͜͞͠m̷̡̬̘̭̜͆̍̾̎̋͊͢ ţ̨͕̥͈͒̒͂̽̑̂ŗ̞͓̩̦͊̌̒̌̓̑̀͜͞y̴̹͚̭̯͙̪̳̏̋́̀̃ ṯ̢̲̩̒̊͛͂͛̀͘̕͜͡o̧͇͉͔̦̗̺̝͖͌̾̉͑̚ a̴̳̥͚͖̮̜͚̓̅͂̂͒̅́͠͠͝ͅͅn̷͕̝̲̗͕̱̻̦͂́̾̈́̓̕͠s̴͔̪̼͎͊͂̅̊̀̐͆̀͢w̴̨̢̲̰̼̭̞̍̈̊̽̽̔ẽ̸̡̨̧͇̪͖͍̣̉̑̋͆̂͆͘̕͜r̶̝̩̺̝̼͚͂̍̾̆̉̽͊̐͟͝,̷̹̜̪̙̼͕͒̆͊̅̕͜ b̨̤̤̥͎͔̦͕͆́̄͊́̌͟͞͠ŭ̳̱̺͈͓̲̖̽͋̔̐̿͑̈͝͞ţ͚̮̲̄̈́̂̌̋̐͘͜͝͝ ţ̵̛̳͎̜͚̾͆͐̀̈́̏̽̀̓o̗̞͔̩̰͚͎̾̇̈̽͂̃͘ b̶̛͕̞̠̘̱̼͒̀̐̈́e̡̨̡̬̭̜̎̇͋̕͡ p̵̞̯̦̱̞̓̽̑̒̉̈́͐̈̚͞ę̸͍͍̰̖̗͙̩͎̮̊̿̀̌̋͡r͕̣̰͕̦̭͇̩̒͊̿͒͂͘͢͠f̧̺̦̮̼̯̮̼̖͋̅͐̓͌̈́̆̊͞ě̴̡̢̳̰̮͍̯̃̒̓̽̈͢͢͠č̨̧̭͖͔͛̽͋̊͌͟͝͠ͅţ̛̺̰̩̜̀͌̒̀̅͡͞͠ͅl̢̖͉̘͙̼̮̍̍̾̆͑̚͠͡ý̴̦̼̭̯͂̀͋͐̍̏̾̕͜ h̵̼̞̮͕̟̘̖͍̽̆̎̅̓̇̕͞ͅo̴̳͈̝̠̠̬̜͗̃̎͐͟͜͠n̴̢̢̞̮̞̝͇͚̺̍͐̓͑̍̓͟è̴͈̹̟̙̯̟̰͚̝̉͒̍͛̊͡s̴̨̼̯̹̹̳͎̣̺̏̈́́͗̕̕͞͞t̵̟̠̳̝̞̏͋͆̇̈́̕͟͢͞.̸̨̣̰̮͎̘̫̰͚̝̿͊̀̽̂̀.̶̫̫͚̫͖̣̾̓̒̓͂͐͘͠͝͠.̶͚͎̩̗̗̗͆̈́͒̃͂̌̊͋͜͡͞  
̢̮̘͓̓̏͛͐͊̑͌͢  
̢̢̩͓̗̯̜͌̂̈̅̌Ḯ̶̢̼͚̜̦̦̩͉͈́̀̂͑͠ͅ d̷̩̠̙̞̲̞̙̝́̐̆̑̀̕͢͜͞o̶̳̘͔̯͑̈́̓̑̅̿͐͞ͅn̨̨̜̭͚͓̳̓̑͐̉̿̂͋̔̀͝ͅ'̖̲͉̬̼͎͔͈͓̦͑̈́̂̒̈́̕͘͞ṭ̢̨̮̬̦͓̅̀̋̍̃̀͊ r̶̬͕̮͙͍̼̭͑̊̋͂̔́̀͋͢͞ḛ̶̛̛̦͙̤̥͕̗͈͂͗̽͗̍́͆͞á̰̥̥̰̗͖̜̀̐̾̅̇͂̈̒͐͜l̵̛̟̰̞͕͊̎̏̋͌͟ļ̞̭̘͙͓̠̻̼̓̄̒̀̓̽̌́̆̽͢y̨̝̬̪̞̰̖̯̖͈͆̆͗͋͌̓̉͝ c̝͎̗̘̮̒̓̍̾̄̇̅̆ạ̶̛͔̖̗̩̟͉̱̲̏̆͜͝͡ȓ̟̬̮͉̣̤͇́̈͂̎͌͒̾̕̚͢e̺͍͍̝̲̔̽̊̌͑̒͌̕̕͢ͅ a̼̯̥̞̬̅͐̓̏̚b̷̡̰̯̳͖̗̙͖̤̑̀̈́̆͌́͞͡ͅõ̳̟̩̫̺͉͑̿̀͊͑̿û̴̫̰͍͎̱͕̈́̎̊̔t̸̢̠̗̠͕̣̜̬̍̅̄̅́͘͜ ť͈͕̜̰̯̓̈̆͒̑̌͞ḩ̷̦̩̞̙̄̐̈͘͟͝ă̧͖̥̮̩̱̲̦̔͋̊̕͘t̬̲̦̮̳͇̗̹̰͕̏̀̈́͊̂̔͡͡ ą̷̦̲̯̩̊͛̒͆͊̔̂̋̑͠n̜̯͉̬̘̄̓̇̊͑̋̇͝ş̷̢̝̣̻̻͍̃͌͂̉̍̌͊̚͞͞w̴̢̰̣̰̾͆̅̐̌̀͢͡͞͠ę̵̥̗̙̫̲̺͔͙̻̔̏́͂̾̾̌̐̚͞r̶͕̤̝̭̥̩̟̜̜̊̏́̔̆͑ ḿ̧͚͇̫̰̻̯͖͊͗͂͂̑̃̕ͅy̜̱̥̬̻̣͕̬̽̒̈̐̈̿s̵̢̡̪͉̩̅̓̎̌̎̀̔͋͟͢͢͠ͅͅe̷̡̢͉̯̳̠̠̓̓͑͒͊͜͜͠l̻̭̯̬̫͈̪̻̓̉͂͆̊͂̔͆͠f͙̙̘͇̒̄̑̌̚͢͢ͅ.̵̧̝͖̫͉͈̗̽̇̇̽̈́͆̃.̸̧̮̗͚̺͈̆́͋̆͟͜͞.̧̱̰̘̤͔̬̀̈́̂̾̒͞ͅ  
̛̜̥̙̞̘͙̺͉͒̎̿̄͑̋̅̌͡  
̴̪̰̫͕͍̆̀̐̾̇̾̃̑͠Y̡̮̖̰̙͇̮̺̰̋̿̐̽͌͞ͅò̢̙͖̟̞̯̥͕̈́͌̍̅̚ú̵̡̘̘̗̰̖̻̐͛̂̕ ş̠̰̻̮̘͈̼̳͌͐́̃́͋̕͟ẽ̶̢̩̲͙̹̀͒̒̋̕͢e̸̲̰͖̖͔͊́͛̓̇̕͞ t̵̨̳̰͙̘͌̐͗̋̉͋͜h͈̳̫̤̪͗̂̽̀͟͠ẹ̳͙̝͉̥̊̒̌́̍ a̷̹̯͈̫̫̝̲͗́͌́̀̆̂͜r̵̻͙̻̥̠̦͚̄̉́̀͐͋̏͢͞g̵̲̩͍̼̞͆̆̐̈́̆͑͞ų̢͕̟̓̿̂͒͆̓̽̚͘͞ͅḿ̸̲̻̤̱͆͗̓̿̈́͂͢͢͜e̵̡̻̭͈̦͓͓̹̥͗̄̂́͆̓͢n̸̤̱̞̭̟̯͆̅͂͛͛̄̎͢͝t͖͚̗̪͈͕̳̖̄͋̂́͡ f̸̯̬͖̭̞̫̌̆̈́̾̈́͡ợ̸̢̳̩͇͙̯̥͍́́͆̿̆r̸̨̩͙̜̖̉͋͂̍̅ w͖̳̼̼̩͈̥͌̓̀͝͞h̭͉͍̖̜̥̓͌́̇̍̈́̓á̷̛͍͖̥̝̣̙̯͒͊͑͟ͅt̢̨͙͈͇̤̺̭̳̖͐̆͌̇́̂͛͝ s̡͖̺̭͉̥͋́̑̇̚ͅó̶̡̫̥͓̥̟̦͓̥̄͛́̌̔͊ḿ̻͖͎̱̩̄̉̉͗͜ę̯͙̣̝̦̼͎̯̐̑͋̊̍̄̾̉̓͝ͅt̼͓̞͙̺̗̳̩͊͊͂́̇ḥ̷̘̠̲̫͋̃̋̌͆ĭ̷̧̧̹̟͙̾͆̔̏̈͂́̑̎n̶̛̦̪̬͈̫̬̦̟͐̇̑̓̊̚͞͠ͅͅg̢̧̧͚̙̪͈͛̉̒͛͘͝ ĭ̢̢̛̦̬̯̪̺̰̥̎̓̐̈́̓ṡ̛̫̼͇̪͖̑̾̊͠͡͠͡ ạ̶͉̗̯̮̋̆͘͘͟͜͡ͅn̷̢̤̤̯̬̳͌̔̄͑́̕͘̕͜͞d͍͉̣̯͛͂́͗̚͟͠ w̧͖̟̯̰̠̄͆̍͆̂̕͢͢h̶̢͈̲̖̹̱̼̤̻͆̉̔͐̽̾́͡ͅỳ̠̫̮͓͈̩̖̭̅͒̐̍͜͡ s̶̮̹̪̰̮͎͑̃̒̌̀͟ơ̶̡̧̱͓̗̦̰͓̄̊͛͆̐͜͞m͕͈͙̼̳̠̲̀̔̂̒͋̒ę̷̺̹̘̖̪̠̰̣̇̎̊̃̈̊̚͘ţ͖̤͚͈̫̹͋̓̏͌̀̈̑̚͡ḩ̷̛̻͙̹͎͓͎͉̃̅̏̊ͅȉ̷̭̹̯̱̪͎̗̺̄̑̈̀̑͟͠ͅņ̶͖͕̩̳͔́͐͌́͂̽̕g̷͇͍̣̹̖̯͗̐̒͊͘͢ į̵̢̼̮̰͕̭̬̣̄̔͌͊͛͢͡s̲̟͇͙͍̻͚̲͙̆͐̔̆̈́́͋͜͡͠͡,̱̬̙͙̼̌̾̐͛̃̐̆͞͞ ỏ̸̘͍͔̜̜͈̱̏͂͗̉̚͟͡ŗ̴͙̳̺̬̙̭̦̽͗̆͗͋́̈̚͢͠ ǹ̸̨̡̨̹̠̭͍̜̹̹̌̀͆͗͠͞ó̷̢̥̠͚̝͎͋̅̈́̈́͞͞t̸̞̖̱̯̭̭̤̞̰̖̾̑̎̎̇͞ ş͔̩̣͈̭̫͒̃̌͊̃̑́͝ç̶̛̥̣͍̜̈̎͗̇͂̃̓̓ȁ̧̼͙̰̤͉̜̍͒̌͗̔̇r̸̢̯̬͔̝̻̜̞̻̔̂̾̑̕̚͟y̡̧̧͚̱͍̖͔̩̾̆͛̋͒͂̆͊̊͟͝,̛̪͍̲̟̳̲͇̑̍̃͢͢͢͡ i̴̧̛͔̤̞̮̅̈͊̾͜͡͞s̺̪͉͉̮͇͎͗́͆͑͆̿̏͒͝͡ ņ̵̣̞̟̼͎̙̠̟̀͗̄̓̃͒̚̚͜͞ȯ̧̬̯̭̦͙͕̻̒͗̽̋̋͛̚͢ṯ̨̨̦͙̠̳́͑̑̄́̂̒͗͡ͅ i̺̤̖̭͇͙̿̔̽̑̚m̴̡̦̥͙̠̜͓̓͗͑͊͛̊͒̀̊͡p̧̥̤̺̼̤͙̥̣̒̑̓͐̂̄̉̇͟o̴͈̖̩̩͔̝̣͑̑̂̓̌͆͝r̹̫̻͈̙̮̲̹̫̖͆̅̋͆̂̚͝͝t̵̡̘̱͙̻̙͎͆̐́̑̉͞a̲̗̜̠̙͎̣̞͙̽͐͛͗͗͑̽͜n̴͍̱̜͇̪͚̏͒̾̒̄͗͆͐̓͝ţ̴̯̙͆̌̈́̍̕͜͟͡.̴̢͍̻̺̘̞̀͒̂͐͌̑̉͞.̵̢̛̣̰͚̗͂̂͂̋͆͋͝͠.͕͈̯͉̰͛͂̇̅̀͝  
̶̩̜̮̻̟͉̹͙͎̉̐̔̈́͒  
̶̧̢̹͕̦̯̹͓̦͛̅̓̒̐̉̑͢B̧̞͙͕̪̯͙̯͑͒̉̇͛͝͠͝e̜̼͉̹̮͕͋̒̇̈͂͞ç̸̧̞̻̹͊̓͐͌̉̑á̶͇͕̫̖̭͕̌̾̐͐͠ͅu̸̪̩͈̙̠͆̐̀́͜͡͝͡͞s̛̲̭̘̟͇̬̀̑̿͌͗̐̈́̚͟e̵̛̖̻̝̜͆̄̐̇̊̿̈́͆̕͢ I̡̢͓͔̻͕̦̹̜̎̈́̎̀͆̾̈́̕'̷̧̧̝͓̟̤̦̥͍͌͒̐̊̂̏͘͟͡m̡̮̲͙͇̱͈͚͑͗̄͌̋̏͂͜ t̴̨̛̹͚̗̪̩̤̙̝̓͑̓̓̈́͒̔͞h̶͚̯͇̠̮̺̾͑̐͊́̈́̽̓͘̕è̡̛̜͈̯̞̥͎͕̇̉͛̾̀͜͝ ĕ̶̛̛̤̤̺̫́̀͞ͅn̡̢̛̝̲͈̰͙̬͕̅͂͋͒͑͘͡͠d̸͇̳̲̲̍̇̋̄͢͞.̸̧͚̺̗̹̋̀̔͊͛̇.̶̟̻̼͓͚̖͇͔̄͊̄͂̕ͅ.̸̧̢̛̹̘̰̥̞̺͍̟͐̀͌̂͌́̕͠  
̺͉͈̳̹̰̍͛͌̃̿́́̓̅  
̨̨̯̹̹̜̬̜̍̾̄̾̔̓̈͢͞Y̛̯͖̫͓͚̓̾͛̋̌̊̀̈́͑͟ǫ̷̨̨͈͈̻̗̫̎̈͊̄̋͞ͅú̷͇̙̲̪͎͓̑́̊̃̒̐͛̓̿'̵̨̢͉̳̻͇͙̍̌̓̔̽͑̔̂̕ļ̛͙̩͈̟̳̳̙̭̮͛́̄̃ļ̭͇̖̱̭̣͙̩̔͐̀̊͡ f̷̬̬̝͈̪͛̄͑͆͐͛̚͠ỉ̧͚̹͇̦̺̦̌̌̏͂̈́͆͐͡͞ͅņ̸͖̭̪̟͉̻̈́̀̒͂͋̂̋̎̾d̶̺̺̞̲͎͚͙̦̝̽͗̅̀̉̓͜ t̡̢̛͕̝͚̳̞͌̎͊́̆́̊ḧ̵̭͚̜͎̐͒̇̚͜͟e̵̜̝̪̬̘̪̳̳͖̻̊̊̽̃̅͆͘͠ŗ̰͚̰̜́͒̾́̑̇̆͘͟ḝ̯̝̤̟̯̫̓́̆̆̏̈́͞͞ ï̧̹̤̲̱͙͂̉̀̓s̫̬̹͚͚̆͆́̾̂̈̒ m̤̟̞͓̜͚̃͋̎͂͒͋̌͜ų̛̻̯̫̞̥͚̈͐͌̌̂̄̈c̡͚͔͉͇̣͊͌́̑̽ḩ̳̰̋̍̋̂̏͌̕͟ͅ w̴̛̤͎͈̗͇̰̆́̄͋̈̿̓̈͑͟ͅǫ̷̺̹͚̻̅͐͋̿̾͒̿̈́̅͟͝r̢̤̘͍͎̫͓̊̒͊̊̅͢s̛͍͖̹̤͉̜͈̔͐́͋̐͟ȇ̴̥̹̙̟̺̱͓͐͋̔͗̕ t̢̧̖̬̮̏͂͂͋̈͟͝ḩ̛̱̘͈̇̉͋͑͑̀͐͢͝͝ì̸̢̛̦͇̮̦̓̃̔̀́͌n̶̠͓̗̺͂̿̋͂̑͛͂́͢g̵̨͈̟̖̞̭̲̗̹̑͑̂̓͐́̕͘͝s̛̲̱͕̻̄̉͡͝ͅ w̻̙̜͇̙͇̞̑̓̏̓̽̿́a̵̼͕̠͚̖̦͕̓̉̓̽̄́́̚͜͞ͅi̷̧̳͕̤̲̜̻͓̦̔́̃̓̿͋̆͢͡t͔̪̺̰̠̝̺̭͂́̉̋̉̕i̛͍̖͈̮͇̦͂̓͌̃̀̈̑͟͝ͅn̢̤͉̪̹̠̙̰̄̉̋͒̆̍̑̍͘͢͟͝g̘͔̜͕̬͚̗̍͑̀͢͟͡͝ f̖̘͎̹̒̔͋͂́̽̏͢͞o̡̧͇͙͔͚̳̙̿͛̍̃̃r̷̛̩̣̼̝̼͕̠͗͂͛̊̈́̐̈̉ ÿ̧͔͈̟̹̠̮̫͌̒̈͑̕͞õ͎̰͎̫̪̗̘̓̇̈́̓͂̕͠ȗ̢̘͈͇̠̤̖͇̀̾͌̐̀̀̂͘͟͠.̨̛̙̳̟̤̙̍͊̄̃̑̆͒͞.̸̻̞͖͇̞͉̫̽͂́̀̽͑͐́͜.̴̨̛̟̙̘̻͍̇̐͆̃͛͛̒̉  
̴̡̡̰̠̩͒̂̆͋̚͝͝  
̵̧̧̗̗͖̲̪̘̌̿͐̿̄̓̈͞͠͠Ţ̛͖̼͚͖̍̽̐͌̓͌̕͝͠h̪̘͈̙̺͎͗̋͛͑̈̃͛͘̕a̴̖͉̘̞͔̦̍̌̌̍̃͆͟ͅn͚͙̫̺͙̟̜͆̈́͋̓͐ a̸̭̺̣̜͍̣͙͐̄̑̆̽͋̎̀̚͢ š̶̡̧̮̳͙͙̹͌̊̇͑̌͂͝î̶̛̺͔̳̩̻͔̭͔͊̽́͆̇̊̅́m̮̘̘̲̽̋͆̑̑̉̀ͅp̡̢̦͙̫͑̐̉̌̉͊̓́̌͟͢l̨̜̰̜̙̩͎̬͑̈̌͋̆̈́͌̓͢e̷̫̞̪͓̺͙̳̘̓͗͗̆̓̆̂̕̚͜͡.̵̛̙̹͇̬̠̠̮̭́̆̀̃̀̄̓̎͟͞.̨̪̭͔̯̙͈̣̝͒̏͛͊́̋͞͞.̞̪͍̖̺̭̈̇̌̾͗̕͟͜  
̶̡͔̝̣̝̱̺̳̥͋̀́̀͢͝͞  
̵̛͇̮̻̱̪̣͕͖̯̱́͐̀̔̉̆͌͂J̵͇̦͓̩̭̳̿̎́́̆́͋͂̋͞ų̸̨̛̘͉̰̝̩͊̌͌͑̉̀̒͊͌ṃ̡̞̗̘̋̊̍͆̉́̀̀̕̕p̡̩̱̟̥͔͚̮̱͆̏͐̊̓́̉͡ș̷̢̩̦̯̀̆̂̽͛͘̕͡ç̸͇̞͚̳̼̠͙͆̒̌̃̓̌͘ͅă̡͖̭̦̟̪̼̿̊̿̐̚͠͡r̷̡̳̮͍̰͙̅͂̉̈̿̉ḛ͓̥̭͍͎̉̑̾̓̈͑̅͘͜͝," it smiled.

  
I shook my head and growled," Cut it out! Give us back our Mark!!!"

'The thing' just chuckled deeply at the command, not even taking me seriously. It was heart wrenching almost, but I remember this isn't exactly Mark.

"(Y-Y/N)....we need te' leave...." Sean whispered.

 

  
"Y̙͖̖̖͓͈̥̑̀̀̚̚͘͟͢o͙͎̫̺͉͖͖̩̒̽̈̽͆̿͋͝͝͡ͅư̸̧̻͚͇͇͎̭̥̯͓͐͌̇͘ ț̨̝̼̣̗̌̍̒́́h̲͍̞̬͙̞̍́̃̈͑̑̒̀͢͡͡í̶̼̪͍͈̙̯̰̻̣̙̋͋̀̀̓͡n̶͔̬̻͎̹̓̈́̒͛̈̎̅͊̚͜͠ͅͅk̵̡̡̨̛̝͎̺̟̪̂̒̓̑̇́̉͐͗͜ I̛̟̪̜̣̻̻̤̩̍̌̎̂́͂͗̋'̜͉͉̻͔̼̝́̋͊̓͑͐ļ̷̨̘̜͓̪̻̾̿͂̅͌͝l̵̨͓̹͖͔͎̓̈̊̒̓͡ j̢̢̥̬̫́͐̆͑̂̿̕͘u̸̹̦̗̣̿̿͑̋̑̈͂͌̉͢s̴̨̡͈͚̺̠̞̹̃̇̈͋̏̈́͜t͈̺̭̪̟͊͌͋̆̅̓̿̐ l̖̙̹̘̻͙̗̮̲̻̿̓̓̕͘͠ȩ͚̬̞̞̄̀̌́̅́͌̇͞t̢͕͈͖̫͖̒̌̄͊́͆̓͊͝ y̱̤̘̞͓̤̾̓̑͒̌͑o̢̼͓̫͈̞̣̎̑̃̋̋̾͋͢ų͉̦̩͑̓͂͌͆̌͆̋͟ ǵ̵̩͉̻̠̲̿̋́̒̌̂̅̕͘ǫ̵̙̠̣̜̲̠̹̗̓͊̈̿̑͐̀̍͒̕ͅ?̵̨̨̛̯̘̘̦̯͂́͊͒̒̏̈́̌ͅ"the thing interrupted.

 

"We're leaving, end up discussion," Sean responded, pulling out his knife that was now neon green instead of a dark green.

Fury was in his eyes, upset at the all the words that thing had just spoken to him. He wanted to forget his past, not relive it. And Sean protectiveness of me isn't going to let the same fate of him be shared with me as well.

"Mark snap out of it, I know you're in there!" I yelled, desperately.

 

"O̻̭̩̬̫͔̼̊̓͋̌͛̀͘ḥ̶̡̛̝̲̤̹̜̘̝͋̄̓̽̎͐,̸͖͎̞̩͐͆͂̄̏́̌̐̓͢͡ h̡̧̬̞̥̪̟̼͖͐̾̽̇̚ḛ̢̙̖̫̘̋̾͒̽̃͋̑ k̴̮̘̻̱̈̇́̃̌̄̔͟n̢̥͇̝̮̤̪̥̩̆̂̾̈͌͘͟͞o̵͇̳͍̪͚̾̽̆́̇͒͆w̛̙͉̥̲̙̠̻̺̪͑́̈̄̕s̡̫͚̤̦̖͉̗͋̌̋̃̇͠͡," the thing chuckled." B̸̢̢̛̪̺̳̻̦̼͒̃̈͋̎́̚ư̡̩̭̦̬̞̭͑̽̑͛̋͗̔̕͟͜͞t̬̫̣̘͎̣͖̔̓̽̍̈̄͆̀͜ͅ h̵̛̲̗̜̫̤͙̟̑̎̇̅̀̍̔̒̚͟e̱̩̯͈̗̤̥̖̲͐̒͒̐̎̀̌̎͊̕ i̸̡̞̘̙͉̇̒̔̅̾͞͝s̲̞͈̬̫̪͎̑̊̃́̈́̽͢͝ͅ ṭ̨̛̭̦̰͕͎́̀͐͛̉̍͝ȍ̴̧͚̻͎̹̹̀̇̓͊̄̊͂͑͝ó̶̧̫̺̘̺̯̻̆̅͊̔̔ w̵̧̢̢̝͎̗̠̯̐̋̂͂͟͠ȩ̶̬͖̩̞͖̱̼͉̀͋́̀̀̚͘͟͠a̡͕͈̫͖͉̍͋͋̅̀͟k̷͍͖̥̙̞̭̥͇̣̍̀̋͋̄̿̃̎̓͗͢ t̮̯̘͎̗̙̖̙̮́̐́̿́͒͡o̵͇̖̤̲̞͖̰̼̊̍̀̒̆͗̀̎̚͠ f̰͇̦̦̱̩̐̔̇̅̿̀̎͘̚̕i͖̹̼͖̝̼̹̪̘͗̂̇͘͞͝g̠̪̬̮͔̜̀̓̋͂̍̅͒h̸̩̖̠͓͍̜̊̆͌́̋͢͞͝ͅͅt̶̢̳̹̟̻̳̝̫̀́̀̀̇̾̆͒̚͟ͅ ą̶̣͉̳̤̮̗̽̓̌̈̅̄ͅg̴̯̤̬̤̯̟̖͈͖͕̒̈́͐̂́͒a̸̧̧̨̪̭͉͒͌͋̓͛̿͑͊͘͝i̧̡̛͕͓̪͔̊͐͂͆͐̃̅͟ͅn̴̡̢̛̥̝̲̰̲̬̜̑̽̐͗̒͢͞s̴̛͇̞̣̱͚̲̉̿̏̚t̵̥̠̬̰͖̤̼̟̦̓̇̀̓̊̈̚̕̕͟ m̵̪̭̜̱͍̎̆̄̉̕̚͜ę̼̭̩̖̬̪̉͋̐̀͊͜,̷̧͔͈̹̳͓̺̼̳̓͂̅̏͘͡ s̷̡̮̦̖̞̩͇̩̾̌̀́͆́ǫ̛̥͎̙̳͔̰͎̗̾̎̐̚͡ s̴̨̭͉͑̃͑͌́͟͞͡ͅą̳̘̗̬̩́̓͊̇͟͡ỳ̷̮͈̻̬̟̈́̒̀͛́̃̒̍͝ y̵̠̙̟̜̯͂̈̑͗̑̿ǫ͎͈̤̩̮̙̍̑̾̈͠͞û̧̧̡̙͚̜̭̇̑͌̽͗ŗ̡͉͙̘̮̐̎́̀̚͡ ǧ̰͖̖̺̦̗͉̎̎̽̇ṏ̤͈̟̤͎̠̺̫̩̈̈́͂̎̔̈͊͞o̢͔̠̳̜̓͆̔̐́͑̑̌d̷̳̻͚̥̖̞͑͌̋͆̌b̹͔͎̤̳̙͊͒̿͛̎̎̾̍͘͞y̵̨̧̗̣̦̭̪̒͐͑͑̇͢e̼̲̻̤̟̻̰͓̍́͑̓̿́̈̑̋s̡̮̱̫͍̘̖͂̀̉̂͘͘̕͝.̨̛͔͈̪͂̐̆̕͟͢.̫͎͖̜͍̦̻̙̯͐͐̐͛͌͘͡͝.̬͔̖̻͔̃́̉́̋̊̚͟b̸̢͓̪͙͔͇͖̿̿̔͛͆̈́́͠e̠̳͍̳̊̓͛͗͋͒̕͡ͅc̡̛͕̮̦̝̲̫͑̈́̋̂͠͠a̯̹͙̤̹̼̿̍͋͘͝u̡̡̮̹̺͚͉̒̔̓͗̍̆͘s̷̝͇̤̙̫̒̓́̾̓̂͟͜e̻̺͇͚̻͉̰̣̍̽̌̑͊͋̕̕͜͝ͅ ȟ̛͓͉̘̬͙̣̂͐͡e̪̠̲͔͇̗͒͐̾͐̀̑́͟͜ͅ i̶̛̬͖̥͚͊͗̐͋̋͌̕͜͝͝ͅs̶͈͖̜̟͍̟͂̍́̈́́͗ N̸̛͉͎̯̹̞̞͖͗̈̀̌͊̈͐̍͢ͅȨ͉̰̙͕̲͐͋͆͗͠͞͠V̻̰͓̮̳̖̭͌̀̐̎̕Ē̸̛̤̫̫͈̺͊͐̔̊́̂̆͆Ř̨̛͚̭͓̙͂̾̀͡ ç͔̙͓͉̤̪̰͎͛̄̌̆͌̕̕͝ͅó̢̫͎͔̳͗́͑̽̕͠m̵̢̢̛̦̹̯̜̟̊͒̓̏̾̒͘͟͜͞͞ͅi̹̱̗̬͎̯̬̣̩̹͑̈́̿͋̅̑̑̒͌͆n̨̡̟̫̟̣̻͙̜̓͛̏̒́̆́͂̋͡g̠̩͕̟͎͕͎͋́́̓̏͑̿͊ ḅ̷̨̨̲̦̙̳̻̆̃͆̑̔̆̌̃͝a̵̧̛̗̫͚͓̤͒̒̎̔͋̆̊̚̚c̸̢̖͕̰̻̰̺͎̭͐́̇̔̓̀͢k̛̮̤͉͎̊́̈̀̄̓̀̾̚ͅ.̭̼̩͍̦̍̐̄͋̊̂͆̃̄͟͟"

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I scream at him, clenching my fists.

 

"C̲̟̱͚͍͔̟̩̔̍̈̽́̍́̈́͟ͅą̷͚̪̱̻͋̐͑͐͌l͉̠̼͍̺̐͛̀͒̉͋̽̕͞l̢̬͉̜͎̳͐̊̀̓̊̀̋ͅ m̶̧̝͕̯̙̖̳̱͐͌͗̍̿̒̾͢è̼̰͚̘͓̍̅̀̊̈́͢͟ Ḑ̷̤͙̠̭͍̦͕͎͒̅̊̈̍̀́̀ͅa̢̙̣̹̙̮͓̅̂̎̇͘̕̕͞ṛ̵̨̹̣̥͉̫̽̓̎͑̃̃̈́͘̚k̸̥̹̬̰̖͎͙̝̗̈͂̇̓͊̇̔͐..." he snickered.

 

He raised his hand, and than me and Sean instinctively clench are ears at the same time, them pounding of extreme pressure.

Sean yelled," (Y/N)! You need te' get us outta here!!!"

"Don't wanna hurt Mark..." I cried back.

The noise got louder and higher, making me and Sean's ears bleed. At this rate, our eardrums will explode and we'll bleed to death.

"Aghhh!!!!! (Y/N), PLEASE..." Sean whimpered falling to the floor and curling up.

_No I can't leave Mark....._

_I love him too much...._

_We've only had little time together....._

_It's not fair....._

_Please......PLEASE....._

Looking at Sean painfully again, I felt a pierce at my heart. I care about Sean too, and risking him when I had just got him back was too painful to witness again.

I exhale heavily,"........f-fine."

Taking my chance, I see Dark with his eyes closed. It seems he had to use all his train of thought to use this certain ability, but it leaves him very vulnerable. I guess he really does think I won't fight back. I think if I were alone I probably wouldn't have, but Sean's desperate whines had urge me to hold back my emotions. I roll my eyes back to white, and I struggle to raise my hand up. Concentrating, I drown Dark in my black substance. He doesn't seem to be phased by it, and oddly just stays there.

_It was unsettling..._

Hurrying up, I pick Sean off the ground and lean him on me. I put him in one of the asylum worker's car, and hurry to start the engine. Frantically searching for the keys, I put them in the keyhole and turn.

Sean groans in pain, and I sigh heavily.

_I'll come back for you Mark, don't worry.....I'll come back...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I̶̢̧̡̛͙͖̜͔͖̙̎̌̎͐͋̚͘͡͞'̵͈͇̫͓̯̯̰͊̂͟͠͠͝l̷̨̡̫̩͉̋̂͆͆̀͋͢l̮͎̼͈͍͙͙̯̾̎̀̔̿͋̄͑͊̋͟͢ h̡̜̰̭͇̣͋̎̋̾́ḁ̜̞͈͒̈̏̔̆̕ͅv̜̦̯̗̟̣̻̠̳̆͒̀̏͛́̊͜͡͞ę̴̛͇̞̯͖̔̄̅͋̍̆͘ y̫̪̦̘̭̑͒͋͂́̑͟o̶̮̩͖̬͐͒̍̒͐͘͢͜͞͡͞͠u̴̢̩̜̫̟̩̐̍̃̆̉͞ͅ s͉̹̝͉͎̔̒̕͢͡͡ơ̸̱͈͎̰̱̬̭̲̳̌̉̋̌ò̺̣̯̖̤͍̔̐̀͘͢ͅn̸̢̺͕͇̱̰̜̘̿̿̃̑͝,̴̢̛̫͈̟̠̼͙̻͉̒̎̒̀̊͘͟ L̴̮̩̭̹̙̈́̑̅̇́͟͡͡o̴̧̩̞̠̩̫͈͌̄͆͂̈́́̓͡͠s̴̢͖̖̳͓͖̭̐̒͊͊͗͜͠ͅt̵̢̛̤̱̦̙̭̝͓̹͐̈̾͂͂͜͡ G̵̡͔͔̯̪̜͙̗͍̤͒̉͑̉̂̐́̓͘i͍͚̹͉̠̓̀͑̉̀̈́r̛̫͚̼͎̱͙̙̝͉̥̍͗̿͛́̌̇͞l̷̡̨̛͚͇̟̰͕̦̂̊̍̔̽̓͟.̷̰̦͎̥̯̞̼̜̾̀̉̈́̃͌̑.̷̩̜̭̳̩̣̋̋͂͛̎̌͌͘͡.͔͍͇̠͚̦͗̽̅̎͝.̢̨͎͙̗̥͙̌̾̿́̓͡"  
.


	26. How’ve You Been?

I was sitting on a chair next to Sean, who was unconscious on the bed. My head laid tiredly against my arms, at the end of the bed at Sean's legs.

Peeking out, I turned my head to glance at his face. It was bruised badly and his face was full of exhaustion, and I could feel a tug at my heart. The poor guy has been through a lot, and I can't imagine what was going through his mind at moment. He almost seemed to be fighting through his sleep, uncomfortable with past memories filling his head. Feeling guilty for letting it go on, I shook him awake.

"Sean....Sean, wake up," I spoke softly at him.

His eyes fluttered open, and he gazed his surroundings, unfamiliar to where we were at. I rest my hand over his, and half-smiled.

"It's okay, at new motel," I stated." Broke in and took rest here."

"And Dark?" he asked almost nervously.

"Far from us, but don't know any else," I told him." Buried in substance, but don't know if will hold him down for long."

"Oh," he replied." Well, at least we're partially safe."

"Y-yeah," I said, not too enthusiastic.

Truthfully I missed Mark, and I couldn't get this sort of emptiness without his presence being here. It scared me to think about what Dark could possibly be doing right now in Mark's body, and him watching this monster use him.

I shook my head to not think too deep, and return my attention more over to Sean, who was my most concerned right now.

"How feel?" I questioned." Need anything?"

"Uh, water would be nice," he replied.

I nodded, getting up from my seat and walked over to the fridge. A sign was on it, reading: Must pay for items inside if taken.

_Yeah I'm not paying for this shit...._

I grab a handful of the items, an assortment of water and snacks, and close the fridge. Setting them on the bed, I sit next to Sean and the both of us dig in, terribly dehydrated and starving.

"So...how've things been?" Sean asks, while tearing into a cup of jello.

I roll my eyes," Could be better..."

"Yeah," Sean sighed." I think my answer is pretty much de' same."

We continued eating in silence, devouring pretty much everything that was on the bed. I particularly got frustrated over having a hard time opening a can of fruit, and grunted. I roll my eyes back, and use the black substance to sever the top of the can off and throw it across the room.

Sean chuckled heavily," I see you still have a temper."

"I see still got baby face," I chuckled back." Just hairier."

"What? Don't like de' facial hair? It took a while te' grow, ya know," Sean remarked.

"It suits you," I smiled.

He smiled back, and we couldn't help but embrace. It been so long since we have seen each other, we must of thought the worse about one another. It was heartwarming to know we're together again, it almost felt like how it was when we were kids.

Pulling back, I gasped slightly when I felt Sean accidentally touch my wound, still currently sensitive. The reaction was immediate, and I felt a tinge of regret, as I see Sean's eyes grow wide in sadness.

He sighed, and looked away, almost feeling guilty to look towards my way. I understood the gesture, probably still remembering the words Dark told him.

"Don't feel bad, not your fault," I said to him." I'm okay-"

"But what if ya didn't end up okay, what if I k-killed you...." he exclaimed." I would of never forgave myself...."

"But you didn't, fought back, and that what matters," I retorted." You were not in control, that 'thing' was. Didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know...but I-I just can't forget..." Sean said, choking up." The look on their faces, the pleads and cries...I will NEVER forget the pain I've caused towards dem' innocent people. I could've done more te' stop it, and yet...I-I was too weak!"

"Sean...you tried best. Saved that family, didn't you?" I said, reminding him of the good deed." Give yourself credit, sometimes."

He shrugged," But still, I could've done more than that, it's my-"

"Stop trying to handle all this weight on your own! You act you alone, but not. I'm here, and together again. Not leaving side again, promise. Let's help each other like old times...please," I told him harshly.

He finally looks back to me, a red face presented,"....thank you."

"Of course," I smiled, but it fades quickly." I know might not want to remember, but need to know what they did to you?"

Sean turns his head again, upset.

I sigh," I understand, but...need as much information to stop Dark, we need to help others."

Sean shifts in response, listening but not too happy about it. I know he was struggling right now, and I had no right to push him, but I need to save Mark and the other countless innocent people who could be harmed by this virus. The more time we waste, the more our chance of winning gets lower.

"Sean...please," I said, pleading." I-I need to do something good with life, I don't wanna keep running away. Mark needs me, people need me...I can help others with my ability. We're not monsters...."

"Then w-why do I feel like one?" Sean said, his voice cracking.

"Because you believed what people told you," I stated." We let people define us growing up, but it doesn't mean true. We are what we say we are, not others. Mark told me that...."

"This Mark, you really care for him...don't you?" Sean said, grinning.

I smiled tearily," Yes...I do. I love him, Sean. I need to save him from this thing, I-I can't lose him."

"Alright," he sighed deeply." I'll show ya what I know. Just please be patient with me.."

I give a reassuring smile," Take your time, and don't push yourself.

Sean takes my hands, and his eyes shift color to when he uses his ability, his hesitant to look me in the eyes but when he does, we are **there**...


	27. I Need Your Help

** Sean's Mind (POV) **

_I was on a gurney, strapped down, being pushed through multiple doors far away from the cafeteria. I felt content within myself, knowing I protected (Y/N) from joining me on this punishment. I knew it had to bad, and the last thing I want is to have her with me because of my selfishness. I did this to myself, so I must pay for it alone..._

_Going through the last room, I feel chills go up my spine, as I seen multiple nurses dressed in surgeon clothes and creepy masks. I have no idea what's gonna happen, but it doesn't seem good._

_"Sean McLoughlin," the Chief Of Command said," you know why you're in here, right?"_

_I couldn't speak, too afraid to, so I just gave a solemn nod._

_"Good..." he replied." And if you decided to disobey even more, it'll only hurt more."_

_"Chief, the copter is waiting for you," a soldier came in saying." Take off is in 5 minutes."_

_"Have fun Sean, but not too much fun," he said, snarky." Ms. Willow, don't hold back either, I want all results."_

_"Yes, sir," she responded." Let's begin, shall we people. And make sure you blind fold the kid, we don't need him to disturb our session."_

_The surgeons looked like they were preparing for something, but it didn't seem like a surgery. The lack of machines kinda answered that, but the valves and medical tools didn't answer my other question._

_Peeling away from any more clues, the blindfold was tightly secured on my face and all I could see was darkness. It made me fear even more, not being able to see what they were doing._

_Suddenly there was a band being wrapped around my arm, and someone was testing for a spot. Feeling a needle enter me, I knew it was just blood being drawn, but it didn't stop there. My neck felt something cold touch me, almost a liquid like gel being rubbed on my forearm. Then they was a sting of another needle, but much thicker. It made me squirm as a fluid was push into my bloodstream, making me feel weird. My breathing became irrelevant, and I was burning up every where. At first it was just a warm feeling, but then it started burning like fire ants biting me._

_It became extremely painful, and I roar in pain," Aghhh, AHHH!!!!!"_

_Swear dropped from my forehead, and I tugged against the restraints harshly, wanting it to stop. I felt dizzy, and was losing consciousness, panting and yelling._

_"STOP, make it stop!!!!!" I screamed._

_"Sorry, Sean, but you have sixteen more serums to try," Ms. Willow smiled creepily." It's gonna be a long day for you..."_

_******* _

_This was the MOST painful thing I have ever felt in my life. Each one was worse than the other. A combination of  simulations of what the body feels and goes through when experiencing different kinds of extreme pains._

_Examples: What it's like when being burned alive, my skin felt like it was being slowly pulled off. What's it like being frozen, my body felt like a thousand needles were piercing my body. What's it like being shot, to have a sharp severe pain on you and fill your insides leaking out. What's it's like having a heart-attack, its feel like the sun's temperature in your chest. What's it's like being in shock, to have thousands of pounds of weight crushing you. What's it like being electrocuted, it feels like cigarettes being put out in my body._

_I honestly wished for death...._

_"P-Please......just k-kill me," I begged, my voice be so rasping from yelling the entire time._

_"Inject the last serum," Ms. Willowed commanded._

_"Ms. Willow...I don't think it's such a good idea," a nurses beckoned._

_"Why is that?" she responded, her voice sounding sharp from being questioned._

_"Well, this one is particularly really dangerous, and can have severe life threatening results. It can do some real bad damage, or even kill the boy. The scientists had wanted us to warn you that they should really study it more before being used on a subject," a nurse informed, unsure of this choice._

_I was happy this one was the last one, but the fact that even the nurses weren't sure about it made the feeling vanish just as fast as it had started._

_"The Chief Of Command said to not hold back!" she snapped." Now do your job and inject the serum into the boy."_

_I felt the hesitation within the nurse who had questioned Ms. Willow, then heard a shove._

_"Fine, you don't wanna do it? I'll do it myself then..." Ms. Willow fussed." If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself."_

_Feeling the needle in my arm, I cried and prepared again for intense pain. Instead, I felt light-headed. The room was growing fuzzy, and I think I felt sleepy almost. This was actually calming...why though?_

_"Ms. Willow, his vitals are declining, his body must be refusing the serum and shutting down!" a nurses called out._

_So that's what is happening, I'm dying.....finally...._

_"Keep him awake!" she responded." Don't let him escape our work."_

_A loud beep?_

_"He's dead..." the nurse said._

_"Revive him now!" Ms. Willow cried out._

_The nurses had started CPR, and for it felt like 10 minutes passing, the machine's readings didn't change._

_"Death at 12:58 am," a nurses stated._

_Dead? But I can still see around the inside of the blindfold, I can hear them. It doesn't make any sense, I can't be dead._

_Than it hit me like a strong force of adrenaline, entering my body was something foreign. It didn't feel good though, and was pretty scared in what  exactly did these people inject into me and why it was so 'dangerous.'_

_"What the-" Ms. Willowed whispered._

_Out of nowhere, I had risen from the straps, them snapping like ease. Getting off the table, I had cracked all my bones and sighed deeply. My body felt numb, to the point it had forgotten of the abuse it just went through. I couldn't fathom what was going on cause it wasn't exactly me doing this. It didn't feel like it was, no...I'm not in control._

_I peeled the blindfold off of me, and my eyes were shocked to see all the nurses staring at me like I was the most scariest thing in this world. Walking towards the door, the backed away from me and I just left. When security spotted me, my body began running away, and I saw myself dashing through the hall. Security chased me while I tried to escape and my body turn towards the empty cafeteria. Mounting over the counter I jumped into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife._

_I was cornered, but the knife was pointed at them. I didn't want this, I don't want to hurt anyone, why am I doing this?!_

 

_My head throbbed," **A̳͇̭͚̗͕̳͂̽̒͗̅̐̊̉͋͝G̡͔̤͙̬̾̆͛̆̊̒̑̐̋͆Ǧ̛̻̖͕͍̮̲̑̄̄͘H̨͇̺̖̘̝͓̳̐̅̆͊͑̋́͢͡͝Ȟ̨͎͕̜̖̪͙̫̫̌̊̌̂̒̂̎H̵̢̝̩̻͉͐̏̆͑͛̅̔͢͡**!!!!" I screamed." What did you do to me?!"_

_"Sir! Get down on the ground now!" the security yelled._

_I saw the knife leaked green acid, and my eyes widen as it pointed closer to them. No...._

_"Drop the weapon....DROP THE WEAPON!!!!"_

_***gun fire*** _

_Blood coated my hands, as I saw the security was swiped in half and dead on the ground._

 

_"N̵̲̖̮̥̣̊̔͑̀̑̋̄͢͠ỉ̙͉͚̯͙̍̍͊̑̉c̵̬̥͓̖͙̅̀̐͛̈́͊̚̚ȩ̝̣̲̺̲̏̔́͂͢͠ t̶̡̨̛̜̬͉̙͓̺̯̣̃̇͒͒͛͗͂͆ơ̮͓͖̜͙̞̏̏́̑̇͞ͅ m̷͖̹̯͈͕͎̞̹͍̉̔̉͋́͒͟ę̺̭̳̩̔́͗̀̔̉̄̅̈ȩ̡͔͇̟̼̞̫͒̽̈́͐̚͝ͅţ̻̬̪͍̲͙͛́͊̀̕͟ y̸̡̝̞̩̹̾̓͌̍̔̂ǫ̢̛̟̳͈͙͆́͆̀̀̌͆̕͠u̵͔̣̜͍̺͓̬͓͉͒͒̈́́͌͗̾̊̊͘ͅ J̧̞̣̣̈́̊̈́̇͟͝a̵͎̤̖̥̖̭̻͕͆̏͋͗̓̓̌͌̇͢͢c̢̢̺̦̤͎̹̝̔̎̏̈́̋̾̓̓k̥̳̲͉̻͉̅͌̒͒́̒͊̕i̵̛̜̲̹̝̘̗̪̻̩͒́͒͊̐̀͠͝e̸̪̜̜͖̞͔͈̎̋͛̌̍̎͊͟-̴̡̛̬͙̭̺̖̫͔̀̊̒̈́̍͘b̬̱̼͔͓͚̱̗̒͌͊̀̎̉̒̕͢ô͎̯͇̺͙͔̬̌̔̌͑̓̀̈́̕͝ͅy̷̡͎̼̯̹͉̭̳̥̔͂͑̔̍͊́͊͐͡,̷͔̺̼̯̰͋̄̋̆̃̉͐͆͞ m̵̛̛̗̹̩̱̣̳̪̙̝̓̌́͌̇̈̐͘ͅy̡̡̤͔̭̘̠͈͉͙͋̆̈̐́ ń̡̠̥͍͖͔͂̀̎̀̂̐̎̚͢͠a̶̫̻͓͍̩̋͆̔̓̚m̨̡̫̻̳͖̱͙̊̾̌͒̚è̶̛̟͖̦̱̱̦̮̼̣̊̑͋̃̀̈͟ i̵̡̙͚̲͙̝̯̰͑͗̇͋̕s̮̰͇͕̦̬̙̀̆̔̅͊̊̾͟͟ A̢̩̞̪̰̖͓͇̳͋̄͑̂͌̔͡n̵̩̩͚͎̆́̿̈́̌͂͘͟͢t̩̤̰̹̍̈́̄͌̒̐̚͜͟į̸̜̭̯͓̟̤̔̈́͊͊̄̂̈̋͡," a different voice said, from my body." W̛̮͈̗̮͈̱͎͍̽̿̿̔͊́̃͢͞e̛͇͚̼̼̯̜͙͉̱͗͑̔̓̋́͆͞͡'̛̤̹̪͕͔̂͂̐̌̃͌̚̚͝r̶̼̜̙̙̜̰̜͒͋̌͋́̈ė̶̡̫͕͚͙̞̭̒͂̚͟͠ g̠͎̗̻̍̉̓̈́͐̆̈̄̋͟͟͠ͅơ̷̼̪̙͓̖̟̦̹̽̍̽́͒̅̕͡͠ň̵̤̠̫̺̺͕͉͊́̄̄͆̄̓̚͟n̷̛̜̮͕̰͋̈́̍̅͞ͅą̹̲̣͈̞̲̾̿̑̄̕ͅ ḫ̦͙̮͇̘̠̻̱̍̈͆͑͑́͗a͉̩̰̖̺͉͂̀̈̄͠͞͠v̧̧̪̠͉͇̟̮̐͛͛̽͌̕͢e͈̠̺͙̠̊̇̌̃͛͆̕͘͜͢ t̨̘͚̰̱̹̬͇͉͋͐̇̍͆͊h̩̪̥̹͚̺̝̮̔̽̿͐̉̿ë͉̮̰̗͈̻̱̤̈́̊͋̀̂ ṭ̷͙̦̰̗̫̘̎̅̑̃̃̉͜i̦̲̹̳̟̣̺̗̬̒͂͒͌̀̂̇͗̀̕ṃ̮͕̝̼̗́̄̒͂̂̓̒͘͝͞ê̵͈͈͖̱͉̩̮̄̀̄̓̿̆͘ ǫ̴͎͎̮̼͓̻͚̌̉͂̀͘͜ͅf͓̱͉̺̱̬̩̅͛͐̉͆͠͡ ŏ̷͖̼̘̫͇̯͍͐̀̿̀̓̌̕͢ű̶̢̖̣̟͎͎̗̱̭̲̾̾͌̎͐̈ŕ̷͎͉̯͙͙̥̉̃̇͑̂̐̄͘ l̛̳͕̥͓̯̘̺̋͆̀̾͟͝į̝͈̱͚͙͙̇͛̀̈̿̾͟f̱̘̟̟͈̼́̂͆̋̀͌͌͊͞ę̴̺͍͙̹̉̉͂̏͆͆̾́̚͠ t̢̨͕̭̣̅̈̓̿̔̒̀o̴̧͇̣̬̪̮̟̳̎̂̾̓́̾g̦̘̟̖̼̮̬͑͊̓̈́̊͐̈̔̕͜ĕ̴̳̩̬͈͓̞͂̊͛̋̉͌̓̏͟ţ̢̧̼̟̯̯̘̪͉͒̎̅̈̓h̸̡̟̩͔̘̦̻͍͍͗̉͒̒͞e̢͍̠͓̝̯̅̽̑̃̀͛͋ͅŗ̡̨̙̠͎̦͉͇̓̓̐̍͒̌̄͢,̨̡̛̦̺̤͆̀̀̓̈́̆͛̅ b̛̫͚̣͓̘̯̻̐̅͋̋͢͞e̷̻̦̹͇̬͖͍̩̮̅̐̂̊̍̈́̔̉̊̕c̶̖̯̼͕̪̑͊͑͆̄͒̇̀̚͞ą̵̧̢̛̠͓̤̱̥̐͐́̒̍̇̑̉͜͡u̻͈̖͎̭̯̼̫͂͌̌̽͊̋̕͟͞ͅş̡̘̟̩͕̗͇͌̄̒̆̇̉͞e̴͖̞͙͍͚͐̏̑͋͘͝ I̶̧̺͍͉͓̹̖͔͈͗̈̈̒̓̈́̑̚͜'̢̛̩͈͈̞͐͛̉̑̋͑̍͢͜m͔̱̜̜̥͉̰̓͐͗̊̓͑͛̄̎̚͢ͅ ḩ͇̰͖̯̙̤͈͊̍͛͋̌͊͢͞ë̴̡̺̩͎̼̮͎̱̆͗͒̀́̕͘̕͡r̷̢̡̬̬͉̺̱̤̾͋̓̋̌̐̕͟͞ḙ͎͍̯̭̦̀͒͊͛͋̿́͢͟ͅ ẗ̮̜̝̼̠͎̰̠̰́̆͌̀͆̇́͊̄́o̷̢̲̗͉̻̹̲͌͒̐͘͡ s̯̱̯̠͖̭̏̅͐̈́̇̏̿͋͋͜t̶̫̭̦̲̰̐̊̌̅́͐̑̄a̛̛̝̣͈̳̬̬͙̒̊́ͅy̧̪͙͚̭̥͐̇̀̂͢͞.̸͔̞͍̖͚̫͉̲͙̉̓̔̈́̈́̑̿̉͡.̛̪̮̙͓͍̖̹̆̇̂̈̐͢.̯̟̘̰̞̭͒̀̆͑̕͜a̷̯̹͈̲̘͓͛̓̐̓͒̓̎̑̀͡n̸͎̯͖̼̈͆̌̃͆̿͜d̴̨̧̛͕͚̟͙̾͗̊̏̋͠ w̷͎̼̪̤̠̆̈́̉̔̅͛̎͌̚͢i̴̜͚̯͈̰̽̈̃͂̑̓̎͞l̸̛͓̤͙̳̭̰̺͍̐̉͛̂͆̂͂͐͝ļ̴͉̻̥̻̖̱̉̽̄̈̈́̋̃̋͘̚ͅ Ň̰̞̳̜̬̟̟͔͉̉̽̂̎͗̚͡E̡̘͔̜̬̾̂̒̉͌̏̕͡V̸̝͉̘͓̤͉̼͇͕̝̅̑̇̾́̔̚̚Ȩ̷̫̲̼͓͎͉͗̊̅͛̄͟R̢͇̝̰̯̀̌̓͗͆̎̌́ l̰̗̦͙̯̰̙̹̲̃͗͋̉̎̽̍̀͢͠é̷̼͍̼̘̿̆̎̅͂́͛̂͆͢͢͜a̵̗̩̟̘͎̜̮͕̽̈́̌̎̈ͅv̷̡̠͙̲͉̺̜͕̠̔̊̈́̚̚ę̦̜̹̮̮͉̯̞̦̌͂̒̋̓̅͂ y̷̧̨̮͖͎̲̹͙̪̔͆̓̂̈́ǫ̪̲͔̭̦̹̀́́̂̀u̴̢͈͙͓̰͎͉̖͛̈́̏͗͒̕͟͞."_

 

_(Nice to meet you Jackie-boy, my name is Anti. We're gonna have the time of our lives together, because I'm here to stay and will NEVER leave.)_

_The thing laughed insanely, and I knew a bad chapter of my life was going to start._

** Back to own mind **

I breathed heavily, panting at the The vivid memory of Sean's. I felt tears exit my eyes, as I glance at Sean's pale face. I hugged him tightly, and felt guilty for making him relive that, but now I knew where we could go from here.

"Sean, I need your help..." I stated.

"I'll always help you (Y/N)," he replied.

Pulling away from the embrace, I exclaimed," First need find Mark and remind him of great memory to make virus leave. Second need go back to asylum and destroy serum for once and for all. And lastly, need to use our powers for good..."

"I think we can do that," he grinned, ready to make up for all the bad things we've done.

"Let's save the world," I said getting up and holding my hand out for him to grab.

He grabs it and squeezes.

_I'm coming for you Mark..._


	28. I Don’t Kill, I Save

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sean said, a bit worry.

"No...but hopeful," I replied honestly.

"How do you know he'll be there?" Sean said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me.." I sighed." It's best choice we got."

"Okay," Sean nodded.

He had to be there....it's where we first felt something for one another. It was a truce to help one another and I knew that Mark and I were to be around one another whether I liked it or not. It's the place where we had hurt one another but fixed the wounds to understand that...we weren't too different.

It was when I had used the ability I don't use anymore. The desert where I had panicked and Mark calmed me down, it's something neither of us can forget even with Dark in control, it's the first place I believe Mark will try to lead him to. It was away from people, and weaken the viruses defensives. All I have to do is drive it out, and eliminate it FOR GOOD. No one is going to get hurt from this thing anymore...

"Holy shit....ye' weren't wrong," Sean said pointing to the location where it all happened.

Dark was floating at least 50 feet above the air with his arms pointing up to create a force of smog below him. It was incredible thick with chemical particles looking pretty poisonous and dangerous to humans, thank god me and Sean's body can tolerate the horrible gas, who knew how lethal this thing can be to normal lungs. His eyes were closed, probably too deep into his own thoughts. It left me and Sean still with the element of surprise but we weren't expecting him to be flying, didn't even knew he could do that.

Parking the car, we got off and stood right outside where the smog met breathable air. Me and Sean glanced towards one another, before reciting the plan.

"You remember?" I asked.

"Yes," Sean confirmed." Don't hurt Mark, just distract until he is close enough for you to grab him and refresh his memory with something meaningful to Mark. We fight in defense, but that's it."

"Right," I responded." Let's do this."

***

"DARK!!!" Sean screamed." You want Anti back, come and get me!!!"

Dark's face turned towards Sean, his eyes having dark lines underneath them, giving him this tired frustrated look in his eyes. Cold and deep, with no remorse or compassion in them. It was the complete opposites of Mark's beautiful brown eyes I have fallen in love with, the image of this version made me want to vomit.

Shaking my head I stayed determined on the plan. I made my way towards the other side of the shield, stealthily hiding in the fog Dark had created. It made it hard to breath, it feeling like my lungs were being strangled, but it wasn't enough to make me pass out or suffocate.

Dark lowered himself to Sean, to only float above him making his height intimidate Sean's stature. Sean didn't even flinch though, just repeat his words.

"You want Anti? Come get him if ya wanna try," Sean spat at Dark, spit landing on his cheek.

It didn't seem to conflict Dark though, he just raised his hand onto his cheek wiping the spit off with a swipe of his hand. Putting his hands behind his back, he huffed and rotated his head to move his hair and pop his neck.

Sean smirked "....opps-"

Within a second of Sean's sentence, Dark back slapped Sean's face sending him to the ground, the noise still ringing in my ear. I was quite a bit away, but the harsh force made it very evident in the air.

I didn't charge yet, it was too early, I just need Sean to continue what he was doing but not get himself in such trouble.

Clasping his cheek, he smiled," That's all ya got, I thought ya were supposed te' be scary not a fuckin' pussy."

_Bad choice of words...._

Dark tilted his head, upset with the teasing and annoyance of Sean. Preparing to kick Sean in the ribs, he grasped Dark's ankle yanking him down to the floor and regain his posture. Pointing his knife at Dark's throat and felt smug for changing positions so quickly. Dark wasn't worried though and kicked Sean's shin driving him to grunt, and threw his knife out his hand and far away from him. Getting off of the ground, he raised his hands up into a fighting stance, his fist clenched in anger.

"You wanna do a fuckin' fist fight, huh?" Sean raised his eyebrow, while lifting his hands." Fine...let's this ya demon motherfucker."

Taking the first punch, Dark grabbed his fist and twisted it to turn him around and kick him in the back. Sending Sean to the floor, he rolled over quickly to deflect Dark's incoming hit. Crossing his arms to shield himself, he kneed Dark in the stomach making him fall backwards. Sean took this moment to land a hard hit on Dark's face.

When Dark didn't even seemed to be phased or even in any sort pain, Sean's eyes widen," Oh shit-"

Dark kicked him extremely hard in the nether regions, causing Sean to clutch the painful area. Dark kicked again, straight in the face causing a bloody mess on Sean's face.

My worry grew and I hurried along to get Dark while he was distracted. This was getting pretty ugly and I didn't need Sean to get severely hurt in this.

Dark going in for another to the face, Sean wrapped his arms around his leg and wrestle him down. Them rolling all over the dirt, struggling to get advantage of the other.

Dark freeing his leg, found Sean's knife that he had tossed earlier and cheated in the brawl between them. With two hands he began to strike, but Sean held the knife away from him but still dangerously close. Twisting his body, the knife landed to the right of his head and he took this chance to bite Dark's hand severely hard to the point of drawing blood. Dark got him, holding his injured hand and hissed. Anger and fury in his eyes, as Sean spat his blood out of his mouth and wiped it with his sleeve.

"Fuck you," Sean panted, still out of breath from being pinned.

Dark standing up first, made his way back towards Sean who was still struggling to find strength to knock him back down again. Dark without hesitation wrapped his hands around Sean's neck, lifting his body off the ground. He gasped as Dark choked the oxygen out of him, clawing at his arm in desperate need to be able to breathe.

_Now is a good time to act (Y/N)..._

Rolling my eyes back, I raised my hand to wrap my black substance around Dark's arm, making him look at me.

"Drop. Him. Now." I glared, saying.

Letting him go, Sean coughs and let's the air refill his lungs even if it's pretty toxic, it was better than nothing.

Retracting my substance, I walk closer my eyes still rolled back.

"(Y/N)...what are you doing, the plan-" Sean said.

I cut him off," Forget plan..fucked now. Between me and Dark now, get out here now...and don't interfere."

He started to try and argue back back grew small when I had furrow my brows and yelled out.

"GO SEAN!" I told him in a deep voice that meant I was serious."Head to asylum and destroy virus, I got this motherfucker."

Lowering his head he obeyed," Be careful...please."

Getting back in the car, he drove off to do what I asked him. Dark was too powerful for Sean, but I knew what I was capable of...even if it meant I had to hurt Mark it was worth it in order to save him from being taken over by this virus.

"Ǟ̷͙͖̩̫̖̩͍͇͉͗̃̎͟͝ŗ̴͈̩͙̜͍͖̤̞̓̓̎̽̋́̔̋͆͜e̴̡͙̞͓͚̰̥͓̿̑͊̄́́ ý̷̝͎̝̗̬̺̣͋͌̚͞ơ̶͖͕͍̭͚̦̽͋́̐͆͗̆̔̑͜ǘ͍̬͙̞̱͗̐̌͋͌͗̒͜͡ͅ g̘̞̙̤̟̥͎̟̤̾͛͗͊̉̀o̸̼̗͙̲̻̟̓͛̉͆̓̇͒͟͠n̷͈͖̱̜͓̣͖̖̱̑͗̃̃͌̔́̏̚͡ņ̷̛̟̠͚͔̏͛͋̌͆̍̚̚͞ͅá̱̮͇̬̬͓̖͔͗͑̋̓͘̕͟͟ k̶͔̼̹͈̰̻͈͚̽̈́͌͛̔͜͞ͅi̟̱̩̭̘͑͐̓͂̌͟l̷̡̡̝̫̤̐͐̾͑͟͠͡l͍͕̤͈̲̦͐͆̃̀͊̂͞ M̼̰̬̮̺̞̯̊́͆̆̌͒̿̈́̇̋͟a̶̡̛̬̬̬̗̮͓̩͒̉̆͂̔͟r̶̨͔͍̮̠͎͗̎͆̏͒̈͆͜͡͠k̡̢̢̺̝͈͎̜̀̈́̀̃͂̋̒̾̊̓͢ (̴̛̛̠̝͓̩͍̝̌͛̓̌͛͞Y̢͍͔͚̭̼̘̫͊̊̈́̓̐̕͜͝͝/̮̦̳̺̦̹̲͍̞̳̉͂̌͐͠N̠̟̟̭̫̰͔̙̆̃̄̓̆̊͑͆͛ͅͅ)̶̻̹̯̪̯̹̅̌̐̈́̉̿͒͗͐̕͜?̴̡̳̠̫͕̘̙͍͋̓̂͑̅͊̓ J͎̭̟̹̭͐͒͂̔̅̅̀̒̐ư̸̧͕̩̞͕̾͑̉̽̽̂ͅs̸̥͙̥̱͓͌͐̅̇̊͂͌ṭ̷̜̹̜̿͋͆̉̂̎̀̽͘͜͡ ľ̶͖̺̝̺̺̳̱͍͒̍̋̕͝i̶̤̘̦̯̖̟͂̓͌̃̈͠ḱ̵̼̗͙̜̄̃̑̐̈͢ͅͅe̴̢̩͍̱̍͐̒͂̀̽͋̏͜ ẽ̶̝͔͓̜͖̫̒̋̐̅͘v̛̰̱̞̹͓̯͋̈́́̋̎̕͞ͅe͉̺̘̥̲͙̯̊̋͒̊͌̋͟ͅr̭͇͔͎̘͓̲̩͍̙͗̾̓̋͂̿͠͠͡y̷̗̮̫̫̖̳̘̮̐͋͋́͗͑͠͞o̵͚̲̪͈͉̹͋̈́̓͗̕̚ṅ̶͓̥̦̱͍̂͆̇̉͊ͅe̢͇̘̳̤̙̜̣̩̲͒̌̑͒͌̓̔͋͝͞ ę̶͇̤͖͓̱̀̃͒̓͋͊̏͡͡l̬͉̙͚̬̔͊̐̈̏̒̍͟ͅs̴͈̳͖̺̱͎̝͂̒̓̄͐̀̈ẻ̷͔̲̮̝̦̃̎̓̈́͐́͑̊͠ ẙ̡̖̹̺̪̓̌̅̉͂̏̽͘͢͡ơ̴̞̪̘̘͚̖̘͇̗̓̂̏͂̇̂͛ȕ̧̧̫̺̙̰̮̈́͛͆̇͜͟͝ k̷̨̧̦͇̠̯̈̃̀́͞i̺̥̩̬̭̫̩̹̒̈͋̿͌͡͠l̶̨̫̙̘̟̼͙͕̥͖̇̐̏͐̀̿͛͞l̛̞̯̹̰͚̠̗̲͆͊̔͊̍͟ę̛̘̩̺̯̺͂̽̉̃͐̌d̷̨̰̮͓͉̦̳͑̓̌̑̔̾̾̕͟͢ͅ...." Dark said.

 

(Are you gonna kill Mark, Y/N)? Just like everyone else you killed...)

My eyes grew horrors when Dark had shifted to look more like Mark again. His gorgeous caramel skin-tone, his soft expressions, and those brown eyes.

"You love me, remember...?" Mark's body said, it even sounded like the Mark I felt in love with." You love me."

He smiled walking towards me and I almost gave in, if it weren't for the oddness of this.

"Mark doesn't say 'you love me'...." I waved off." He says I love you!"

Pushing him back, Dark's usual features return and he snarls," S̴̭̰̭̠̰̥̗̭̄͐̽̌͗͐̿̔̎ơ̸̤̪̻͙̠̗͓̓͊̀̉͌̐͟͠ y̷̢̨̫͖̞͎̳̜͑̍̃̈́̇̊̓ơ̡̢͙͇̰͔̟̦̮̲̑͆͗̃̏̉͞u̵͚͚̳̰̠̺̲̿̾̄͑͗̓͗͜ ả̷̜̫̪͕͇̞̙̾̇̎̆͑̚͜͝r̪̺̼̲̥͑́̏̑̒̓̇̊͞ȇ̵̛̞̫̗͕͇̀̔͛̾̕͘͟ j͔̺̗͕̮̙̮͚̫͑̄̀̇̔͘͢ü̯̥̳̬̤̰̙̝̈́̑̒̚͜͠ͅs̥͉͙̜͇̙͊̊̉̈͊͐t̶̜͍̮̪̝̃͋̓̊͘ͅ a̸̧̧̛̳̺̘̘̹͔̓͛̀́̈͜ k̷̹̯̙̝̪̻̯̲͕̓͐͑̓̽̽͌̅̕͡ỉ̲͖̱̯̜͙͌̊̆̆͆͑͟l̴̤̙̤̼̟̱̪̳̞̀́̍̀͗͛̿̕͡͞l̸͙̹̜̮̲̐̉͌̾̓̌̕è̡̩̱̲̙̺͙̙̊̽̒͐͛͠ŗ̣̹̘̥͕̠̈̆́͞͞ͅ?!"

 

(So you are just a killer?!)

I chuckled," I don't kill, I save..."


	29. Please.....Don’t Leave Me.....

"Let Mark go," I commanded.

 

Dark smirked," Ņ̡̩̬̩͚͚̲͂̄͊́̇͑̄̈́͜͝͝ͅȏ̲͖̰͍̜͎͍̼͙̪̅̓͌͊̃̆̽̊̚..."

 

(No.)

"What do you even want with him?!" I questioned, anger boiling." He is no use to you whatsoever, there no reason why can't let him go......."

 

"H̛͎͈̘͖͇̪̳̝̽͗͗̾̂̂̊̇̓ͅͅe̖̩̗̙͙͓̜̳͕͉͛̊͒͗̿̾̒̉͐͆'̢̜͕͎̘̙̹̣̤̐͐͐̿͐̊̓̒̓͝ͅs̨̨̹̙̘̟̦̫̪̙̃̄̑̌̌͗͌͐̀̚ ̨̡̢̧̜̫͓̤̩̇̌̎̀̂̐̈́̅͂̕ͅm̛͎̬̯̳̪͉̗̪̲̼̒̇̀͒́̾̎͘͠ỳ̡̹̳̻̞̖̞͙̼͑̽̎̓̐̒͐̿͝ͅ ̧͚̺͈͇̱̙̝͚̞͌̊̿̅͑̇̄̈́̑̌l̢̢̛̤͉͚̟͈̙͖̯̋̊́̿́̇̊̈́̿e̡̪̘͕̝̬̹͉̗̯̾͐͌̋̓̀̐̽̌̊v̡̻̹͓̯̬̩̣̤̩͋̓͆̈́̋͒͛̈́̑͊é̢̱̤̫̥̗̞͈̻͙̒́͒̔̽̿̏͠͝r̢̡̯̮̣̲̗̪̖̯̒̆́͊̌̀̓̇̕͝a̢͍̘͎̘͍͇̬̮͕͒͒͆͛̈́̀͛́̀̍ğ̢̢̖̗̞͎̬̝̮̰̌͛̉̍̽̈́̀͛͘e̡͎̯͓̫̺̘̼͈͌͂̿̎̀̒̇͊́̕͜ ̲̥̙͉̱̞͓̠̿̉̑́̍̈̈́̾̅̕͜͜t̲̩̯̣̘̲̟͕̟̻͊͂̈͂̈́̅̄̍͋̚o̟̘̙̣̳̭̪̻̲͒̀̌̊̐̊̈́̑͘̕͜w̧̲̯̟̪̮̜̭̝͑͌̑̈́̿̇̓̉̊͂ͅã̤̭͔̲̫͚͎̼̞̣̆͊̐͌̆͒̏̈́̀r̲͚̜̠̫̭̖̹̭͍̃͊̃͑́̇̾̃̓̀d͙͚̻̝͉̲̰̮̼̞̿̉̈̄̀́́̎͘̚ş̢̛͍͙̝͓͈̗͓͓̌̐͒͋̒̀͊̂̈́ ̬̹͍͚̹̩̲̻̝̐̔͒͊̈́́̈́̂͜͝͠y̰͙͚̮̱͈̹̖̥̣͋͋̏̓͒̔́̃͌͠ò̡̻͇̬͓͉͔̮̗̈́̄̍͆́͜͠͝͠͝ų̯͇̲͙͕̞̜̜̪̅́̉͌̿́̊̓̏̚," Dark explained."Ī̢͙̗̥̬͚̻͈́̌̋͒̿̀̄͝͝ͅͅ ͍̱̭͕̘̩͙͍̣̀̾͋̇̅̔͑͂͠͝ͅa̛̦͕͖̮̝͚̦̙̤͍̐̎̃̀͐͂̐͘͝c̢̥̼͔̞̳̳͇̞̈́̋͑͐̔͛̊͆͠͝ͅt̡͓̲̝̠̙̘͚̭͒̏̆̈́̔͘̚͘͝ͅu̡̖̙͔͚͈̯̟̮͓͆̄͆͒̈́͂̓̔̉͠a̡̡̢̹͖̜̺̻̮̹̐̐̀͂̌̊̏̃̅͝l̡̢̛̟̖͈̝͚̞̟͉̐͛̋̅͛͌̄̿͝l̡͙̘̫͉͓̞̭͍̟͛̅͂̉̽͛̊̀̊̋ý̞̪̝̩̯̯̰͍͎̫́́̔̽̆͆̈́̈́͠ ̰̥͓͍͙̞͇͉͉̳̓̿͋̈̂̈́́̕̕͝w̖̺͔̠͖͈̼͈͙̺̐̽̃̿̐͒̀̃̃̚a̡͔̬̜̘̤͖̯̣̪̓̇͗̐̈̉͌͗̚͘n̡̡̫̝̫͇̟͓͙̫̑͂̿̅͑̓̃́̉̕t̬̻̹̩̯̯̫͕̠̭̅̀͂̾͆͋́̒̿͝ ͙̖͔͕̘͔̣̣͙̪̈̈́͑͋̓̎̊̈́́͘Y̖̼̱̼̭̦͇̳̙͓̆͒̿͊̇̐̔͑̒̕Ọ̧̙̥͙̫̫͓̟͉̈͆̾͆̎̀̓͋͐̽U̦̦̭͓͈̦̮̱̠̻̇͗̇̊́̒̓͗͘͝, Lost Girl."

 

(He's my leverage towards you. I actually want YOU, Lost Girl.)

"Me? Why...?" I asked.

 

"Ì͔͚̯̮̞̖̦̳̇͑̋̋͑́̈́̈͝ͅͅ ̧͚̫̤̥͚̞̫̖̒̔̏̔͗̆́̾͛͘ͅh̢̥͍͓͕͇̖̠̭͚͗͒́̏̿̈́̔̌̓́a̛̻͇̜̖̳̩̝̮̰̒͊͛͂̏̂̈́͊͜͝d̢̡̛̖̙̺̠̟̻̲͚̐̂̑͐́͒̆̊͝ ̡̦͔̱̥̭̫̯̥̏̀̈́͆̎̀̂̔̇̍͜b̡̡̧̡͈͙̝̙͓̮̎̿̈́̆͑͂͊̎̕͝i̠̫̙̟̺̬̗͓̝̠̒̊̇̽̿̾̎̕͘͝g̨̣͖͔̩̰̦̲̻͈̐̌́̊͋̿̾͋̐͘ ̨̨̪̥͓͍̪̖̞̩̿͗̾̂́̈́̂̆͗̏p̧͎̣̘͉̮̗̘̀̄͐̉͐̿͒͛̚̚͜ͅļ̭̟̱̳͖̬̗̥͗̏͗̏̿̉̒̈͐̆ͅȃ̛̺͎̭͖̹͔̱͖͇̱͑̍̈̃͂̆̆͘ņ̡͉̝̮̥̤̪̹̎̀̈́̈́̊́̀̓̐̾͜s̛̬͎͔̭͎̬̬̯̖̣̔͑̐̑̈́̌̔̀͘ ̧̢͈̠͓̝̩̭̲̘̄͐̽̈́͌̒̒͌̀͝f̧̛̤̮̰̫͉͖͕̯͈̀̿͆͊̒̾̉͠͠ơ̠̜̱͔͍̯͇̰̟̼̎̿̓̉̈͑̕͝͝r̡̨̠͈͎̘͎̞̭̟̍̆̎̓͛͐́̌̉͝ ̢̡̢̟͍͙͕̠̖͙͆͐̇̓̽͛͑́͑͘ȳ̪̙̯͈͙͍͈̥̳͎̒̔̂̂͊͌̐̀͝ȍ̖̬̪̲̖̯̱̱͒̓̈̽͋̌̉͘͝ͅͅǘ̹̖̰͇̱̝̥̣̬̉̓̋̿͗̄̎͐͜͝ ͙̱͍̫̗̬͎̼͓̜͒̂̈́͊̀̿̎͑̚̕l̖̠̝̙̭̼̭̻̮̜̎̓̀̾̀̋̾̈́̌o̲͈̯͚̞̲̗͖̫̾̒̈̈́̈͗͒̾͘͝ͅn̨̢̝̱̯͚̥̹̜̅̈́͑̈̾̽̋̈́͋̕ͅg͙̯͙͙̪̰̩̙̞̣͂̍̿̎̿́́̚̚͝ ̡̳͍̤͍̙̦̩̫̙̍̄̽̅͛͂͑̍̃̕a̢̧̪͇̠̜͕͕̣̐̀̅̊̋̐͘͠͠͝ͅǵ̦̥̟̩͍̳͔̻͓͋̏́̿̄̈́́̿͜͝o̱̙̻̞̠̞̬̦͆̅̑̅̓͗͑̈́͐͘͜ͅ,̲̫̦̘̘̫̜̙̟͎̌̊̈́̓͗́̓̒͛̑ ̼̳͖̘͚̤̫͎͓̼̍̇̌̌́̌̕͝͝͝b̡̙̰̺̝͎̟͓͖̳̈́́́͐̌́̋͊̊̆ư̡̙̞͖̣̖̟̪̹̦̈́̃̊̎̈́̿́̈́̏ẗ͔͉̤͍͈̠̩̺̝̝́́̆͐̈́́̊́̄͊ ̧̲̙̲͉̣͚̺͖͙̌̂̏̅̌̂̍͠͝͝t̢̼͇̦͙͕̖̝̩̭́̈̒͗̀̈͐̑͂͝h̡̨̥̫̦̰̫̬͕̖̎̌̑̄̌̇̾̀̕͝i̡͓̯̣̣̦̤̖͍̓͆̑͒̃͌͐̉̎̾ͅn̙̖͇̖̳͕͇̼̼̹̆̒̈̾́͑̀͘͝͠g̮̖̳͇̮͈̱̩̺͒͆̄̈́̾͋̾̈́̕̚͜ş͚͉͚̣͙̦͎̪̖̈́͑̂̊̑͋̾̔͛͝ ̛̘̪̰̯̩̩̱̜̺͕̑͑̂͗̇̒̈̕̚d̨̛̛̙͕̫̦̳̳̱̩̼̍̿̒͌̉̑̀͘i̲̞̗̲̱͙͖̭̲̘͆͐̈̈̎̃̋̽̋͑d̡̨̛͖͚̳͇͕̳̦̯̉̔̈́́̂̒̇̅͠n̢̯̫̼̱͎̫̫̯̉͆͐͋͂̈́͐̽͛̿͜'̨̛͍̭͉̼̳͖͍̖̒͂̃̊̐̓͂͘̕ͅt̨̡̡̳͓̠͕͉̜͗̿̌̀̂̀͒́̐͜͠ ̧̹̰͚̖̯̥̜̟̜̾͊̋͌̏̈́̽͘̚͝g̜̤̖͙̜͙̙̘̼̳̐͑̂̈́̑̍͛̾͋́o͚̩͉̞̩̞͇͍͑̃̅͋̆̏̅̋͋̉͜ͅ ̭̦̫̝̪͉̗̯͍̀̔̏͐̄͋́̆͑̕͜a̮̠̼̲̗͎̹̰̖͇͊̇̽́̀̍̉̽̕͠ć̯͙̘̟̲̤̘̟̣͎͌͆̽͌͒̍̒̉̕c̡̡̣̮̗̰̜̦͉͈̈́̔̓̾͛͑̀̿̋͘ọ̦̪̟̭̝̮͈̬͗͑͛̔̋͛̓̾̊̽͜ŗ̛̫̼̤͙̩͚̣̞͑̉͌̋͐͑͋̀̕͜ḑ̹͇̼̻̹̰̞͖̻̇̓̀͒̃̀̾̏́͘i̞̖̦̘̺͉̤̭̘̔̅̎̽̒͑͑̆͘͝ͅn̨̜̭̳͉̰̬̰͕̆̔̾̎͛̆͌́̌̕͜g̨̡͉̘͙̬̼͇̣̖̿̅̇͊͌̔͑̈́͠͝ ̖̗͈̻͙͈̣͓̪͆͛̊̈́̉̍͌̍̚͝ͅț̨͓̙̳̟͓͓̮̀̓͋̾̋̓͗͂̚͝ͅơ͈̟͍͔̟̮͓͇͖̺͛͒̎̍̈́͐͒͛̎ ̡̦͉͇̳͙̘̞̥͚̃͒͆̒͂͋͊̽͐͝p̢͎̞̜̮̺̹͙͓͎̑̓͛̂͂̂̆͛̅̽l͎̰͕̪̺̥̗̞͓͂͆̈́̌̎̄̑͠͝͝ͅà̧̡̜͉̣̺̙̞̣̻̾̆̑̒̋̽͑̋͐n̢̨̛̺̦̣̜̜̖͙̘͌̃̋͌́͒̑͑̇.̧̰͈͔̩̮̩̹͗̈́̋̾̀͊͂̉̚͜͠ͅ." he exclaimed." N̨̨̰̗̩̤̭͕̖̭̒̀̌̎̃͛̈́̚͘͝o̳̞̟̜͎̭̟̻̙̓̋͒͆͗͊̂̏̾͠ͅẉ̛̛̙͎̫̣͉̭̦̬̥̋͌̊̔͒̇̉͝ ̯̖͚͙̪͓̯̜̯̓́́̏̏͑̈̓͘͘ͅț̡͈̙̻̙͓͎̿̋̃̎̓̿͗̊͂̕ͅͅh̳̼͕̙͕̺̜̤̳̪͂́̽̈́̓̽̽́̉͝a̛͔̗͔̰̹̭̹̭͕͛̅̃́̆̌̓͋͜͠t̙͚̟͎͔̭̬̫̻͈͛͑́͐̑̑̇͊̋̕ ̨̡̝̻̖̩̹̩̫̩̒̅̐̓̓̋͊̃̚͝y̢̢̗̮̫͓̲̠͕̤͌̎̅̊́̏̇͆̿̊ȯ͍͙͇̟̪̞̘̱͋̀͛͊̑̐͊͐̕ͅͅứ̧͇̖̪̭̥̥̟̞̘̊̉̾̍̅͋̏͋'̨͍̙͈͇̩̺̩̯̹͋͋͋̄̔̽͛͑͋͝r̨̢͚͖̮̟̩̝͓̦̀̽͆̽̈́͆̋̕͝͠ę̨̬̠̤̣̠̟̖̹͌́̑̅̾͆̆̕͝͠ ̡̨͇̤̬̱̫̙͎̓̈̐̂̓̐̅̊̊͘ͅh͕͚̹̻̜̤̮̥̠̔̐̆̽̆̋̀͑͘͝ͅẻ̛̪̺̻̠̥͍͇͍̤͓́̀̃͗͑͒̅̕r̢̧̛̹͉͓̬͖̬͔͇̃̏̈́̀͊͗͐̉̓e̢̢̟͔̠̼͍̗̞̘̿̀̀̾̒̍́̀͗̎,̘͙͓͎̞̲͚͖̠̥̏̈̔̀͋͆̈́͂̋̈́ ̡̗̣̖̩̣͓͔̻́́̒̀̀͂͛̒͗̕͜w̨̛͇͔͎̜̹̮̮̜̲͂̔̀̓͑͛̉͝͠ê̙̻̝̯̤̼̲̲̱͂́̓̈̿̅́͋̚͜ ̛͕̞͕̜̞͖̯̦̰̜̑̋̑̓̐̈́̽̑̚ą̖̥̬͎̜̦̗̫̘̆͌͊̎̈̽̐̅̂̋r͖̠̹̲̜̖̙̯͖͗̈́̓̂̒̈́̄̃͋͘͜ẽ̢̛͇̲̤͙͍̭͉̤̈̏̀́̀̀͂̓ͅ ͓͔̜̼̥̤͖̗͂̋̀̐̽́͊͑͋͊͜ͅg̢̡̱̫̪̜̣̻̩̭̔̉̌̍̅̂͋̍͗̐ő̝͖͙̪̖̹̠͎̪̫͐̈́̋̓͆̿͐̕͠i̞͕̳̻̟͔͍̯̪̱͐̊͋́̿̾̔̒̔̕ṇ͕͚̠̩͈̦͚͈̉͌̒̄̎͋͗̔͒̏͜g̢̡̲͙̮̤̮̝̗͒͆̆̐̈̽͊̂̽̚͜ ̢̛͔̯̖̳̱͇̤͚͇̆̀̇̀̿̑͑͝͝ś̨͙̭̦̲̹̪̗̣̊͂̀̐̉͗́̐͝ͅt͈͙͙͓̩̱̼̣̣̄͌͗̆͂̋͆̈́͆̚ͅă̢̧̠͔͍̗̤̺͙̻̽̃̈́̓͗̐̚̚͠y̨̠̪͕͓̻̱͙̰̻̆̐̽͐̿̄͛̒͘̕ ͔̭͈̦͇̺̠͕̠̃̉͆̂͊̆͊̋̇͝ͅt̝̫͓͚̫͓̻͍̯̭̽̇̆́͊͋̍͐̄̅ơ̝̖̩͖̙̪͖̻͗̍́̋͆͌̕͘͝ͅͅg̨̼̠̩̻̖͍̣̺͍̃͑̾͒̌́͊̓̇͠ë̛̛̪͖̱̮̬̘͇̤̝̿̒͂͗̉͗̄͜t̞̩̰̪̣̯̮̜̹̒̔̍̉̀̀̎͑͐̚͜ȟ̡̼̟̙̬͈̱̬̤͋̓́̋̅͂̏͘͜͝e̗̗̯̭̙̹̜̜̠̽̀́̈̉̊͒̓͘͜͠ŕ̛̠͙̳̞̗͓̥͇͎͙͛̓̄̌͌̏̑͘ ̨̝̼͇̣͙̠͚͉̬́̓̑̾̅̈́̓̐͐́f͇̩̫̙̭̞͔̥͚̣̿̓̀̔͋̒̍̄͛͠o̡̨̰͚̤̖͎̘̟͉̓̊͑̉̽̓̾́̋́r̡̠̣̼̘̻͖̫̳̿͛͛̀͆͊̌̉̔̑͜e͚͕̝͉͇͉̹̣̊̍̊͛̈̅̆̈̾͜͠ͅv̝͕̼͔̹̞̣͇̠̠͂͂̋́͛̾̅͑̋̊ȩ̣͇̫̙͍̘̞̖͎̀̿̋́̈̊̈́̑̕̕ŕ̨̛̜̮͈̙̖͎̠͔͉̓̀͋͛̒̽̈́͠.̨̞͇̼̼̲͙͇͛̓̀̃́̇͋͗̏͂ͅͅ.̧͍͚̝̪̙̞̤̙͉̒̈͛͆̑̅̈́̃̈́̚.̡͔̩͖̠͚̥̪̐͌̎̈̍͂̏̽͜͜͠͝.̢̢̼̹̳͔̯̜̣̟̉̈́͗̉̊̒͐̕͘͝.̧̛̯̰̮̦̜͕̺̼̙͋͆͌̿͌͗̾͋͠.̡̢̲̠̮̜͈̮̩͖̀̿̓̊̈͛̎̕͝͝.̧̨͚̹̮͚͍͍̰̗̑̎̓̎͛̄̿̕͘͝.̡̼̠͕̦̫̭͕̼̪̐͗̓͑͌̑̾̿͐͠ ̢̧̝̝̥̲͇̝͎̩̍̌̀̇̋͊̅̽̚͠a̘͇̦̖͚̼͎̤͈͐̎̄͑̔̂̄̚̚͜͝n̢̛͈̻̟͈͔̥̳̞͕͂͆̏̂̄͊̃̕͝ḑ̮̳̳̯̩̯̩̆̌͂̌̆͒̈́̅̂͜͝ͅ ̙̹̙̞͉̮̩͓͚̽̈́́̽̅̃̏̈͆́ͅf̢͙͈̙̮̹̹̘̺͚͛̉̑̓̔͑͂̏̄̏i̢̛̛̘̱͔͖̮̗̩̮̎̃̒̑͊̅̂͝ͅn͎͈̝͇̮̪̪͚͈̈́̈́̅̒̅̆̉̂̀̾ͅȋ̢̦͖̞̞̰̦̩̮̠̎̈́̅͐̽̍͛͊͝s͙̪̝̲͚̬̣̻̰̠̆̑̔͒́͗̊́̚̕h̩͈̮͙̮̬̹͎̯̦͑̏̄̓̈̓͗̿͌̓ ̞̩̟̥̠̥̠̤̟͔͛̑́̉̆́̃̚̚͠w̥͚̫̩͙͉͓̻͕̉̉̍̍̓̊̑͑͘͠ͅh̢̧͚̼͍̟̫̤̲̹͛̿̀̎͆͐̈̊̍͝ȁ̡̦͍͕̮͖̜̙͗͂̅̃̀̀̐͆͆͜͜ṫ̲̦̩̰̘͓͚̣̬̝̏̑̓̽̈́͒̚̚͝ ̩̦͖̱̺͔͈̟͕̼̎̐̂͋̉̓̀̓̉͘I̡̙̺̜̺̣̣̱͖̥̎͑̏͒͋̇̿̅͘͠ ͓͖͇͖̲͙̜̳̺̦́̾̀̈́̾́́̕͝͠į̥͇̺͙͖̱̟̪̃͑̋̽̂̀̀̚͝͝ͅn̛̗̹͓̲̣̖̜̯͕̯͊́́̉̀̀̄͘̚t͕̫̼̰͔͙̙͕͍́̌̌̇̿̑̀̈͒͜͝ȅ̼̺̙͖̟̞̮̜̫̼̀̈̅̇̋̀̽̚̕n͇̖̩͕̤̜͇̻̩̙͗̈́̿̈́͋͋͂̆͑͂d̳̰̠̰͓̠̹̪͎͚̾̐̒́̓̉̅̃̕͠ę̢͓̬̦̺͚̗̭̖̓̔̂͆͋̐̄͊̐́d̤̳̳̩͎̖̮͖̻͂̀͌́̓̋́̈́́̚ͅ ̛̘̜͍̣̰̰̬͉͈̯̋̆̐̏̾̌͑͒͠f̧͔̻̳̺͔̟̫̘̬̓̀̋̀́͒́̏̌͝ờ̼͉̦̳̟̖̗͈̣̝̌̇̅̎̈͝͝͝r̨̝̜̫̪̦̩͉̜͈͋̀͒̊̒͌̇͑̔̚ ̢̩̜̪̫̣̖̗̮͓̎̊̏̌̀̂̓̇͘͝ȳ̢̛͉̤̦̖͙͉̙̰̹͑̒́̊̒̂͌͘ơ̡͇͙̻͔̱͍͉̞͌͒̆̎̀͋̇̍͜͝ư̧̫͔̭̙̲̦̹̪͈̓̀̂͐̈́̄̚̕͠ ̢͔̖̙͉̲̱̠͖̣̓͆͑͒̆̀̓̏̂̽w̧̢̟̳̪͙͔̙͇̺͑̔͒̍͛̀͒̽͌̏h̡̦̫͔̗̩̱̝͍͙̔́̋̃̃͂̒̀͐͝e͎̲̥̤͓͈̜̳̞̘̿́͒͐́͋̈́̍̔̔n̢̡̯̘̠̟̻̭̯̦̅͛̍͂̈́̏͌̈́̿̂ ̧͈̣̫̰̣̠̳͚̗̓̍̇̀̒͋͐͒͌̕I̖̩͖͚̠̟̫̭͇̜̾͗͛̀̈́̌̈͛͌͠ ̨̖̗̯̹̻̫̬̦̪̔͌̈́͋̎͋̆̍̚͘f͕̙͔̝͉̘̲̥̙̯͐̈́̿̀̎̍̑̇̋̕i̡̢̱̮̺̲͖̠͎̫̾͂̍̄̀͌̈́̂̋͘ȓ̹͙̫̫̝̱̼͓̼͙̈́̅̈͆͌̉͛͘͘s̡̡̘̞̠̫̲̩͇͆̑͗͆͐́͒̓͛̐͜ţ̢̥̼͚̙̹̯̥̟̀̐̀̉͂͒͛̋̂͝ ̞̝͓͔̗͈̫̪͎̙̿̊̅̂͗̊̈̃̕͝c̛̭͖̤̫̪͕̪̼͎͉̽̎͐̅̂̓̚̚̕ų̢̯̙͍̠͉͎̭̳̃́͑̍̔͒̂̃̏͝r̢̼̼̳̫͈̹̗̟̾͗̓̎̂̂͌̇̋͜͠s̛̻͔̜̞͈̻̯̟͕̟̍͒͊͛̃̀̍̚͘ę̲̯̘̩̠̦͖̥͋̊͊̇̂̆͑͑̕͜͝d̨̧̖̝̗̝̟͍̦̤͛͋͗́̌̍̈́͛͝͠ ̧͈̯̪̪̘̣̼̜̥͌̌̽̊̊̅͐͆̑̕ỳ̡̨̢̼̝̟͙̺̯̭́̾̽̈́̓̓̈́͂͘ỏ̡̼̯̯̞̦̫̻͇̙͆͒͛̀͑̋̕̕͝u͉̭͉̣͕͈̜̟͓͕͐̓̒̈́̇̄̔̃́͘,"

 

(I had big plans for you long ago, but things didn't go accordingly to plan. Now that you're here now, we are going to stay together forever..........and finish what I intended for you when I first cursed you.)

It was him........he's the reason I'm like this.............he was there that day......the voice I heard.......the note........he created Lost Girl.......

"Go to **hell** ," I said, voice deep in rage.

"Gladly....and I'll take you with me," Dark responded.

He rose back off the ground, laughing deeply, making his black cloud fog get thicker and thicker, it was so strangling and dense. It was hard to see and I couldn't find where he was anymore. In defense I prepared myself for anything rolling eyes back to white and raising my arms around me. I followed his laugh trying to place where he was, confused because of how high a pressure my lungs were dealing with. Catching the end of my eye, a silhouette flys past me and swoops me off the ground to only shove me deep in the dirt and drag me.

I clasped the arms holding onto me and burn them with the black substance, the thing shrieking and letting go to only glare and growl back at me. I create a fist, hardening it with my substance to make it hurt even more. Taking punches towards Dark, he dodges and backs up to remain on his feet and protect himself from a hit. He grabs my fist at turn and twists me to hold me against his chest and chokes hold me. I elbow him in the gut, making him beckon forward to clutch his stomach. I grab his head quickly and head-butted him to send him to the ground. His eyes are flashing red as if he were a bull and I was the color red, and charged fully at me at brutal force.

Not being quick enough, I fall on the ground with Dark on top of me. Before he can gain a better grip, I launch towards his waist to flip us over and regain control. We wrestle for a while until I ceased both of Darks hands and melted them stuck together with my black substance. I had thought I had gotten him but surprisingly a black swirling ball came shooting out of the cuffs, breaking them. I back up to the new ability, and grew concern on the less advantage I had now, knowing Dark also had very physical powers and a bonus of strength.

 

"Ä̢̛̠̺͎̩̹͇̮͙́̏̈́̎͒̑̆͠͝ͅl̹̹̹̩͕͖̩͎͙̱͗͛́́̃̔̅̂͝͝w̻̖̻̞̣̰͇̻̭͉͆͋̑̈́̾͑̋̽͗̏a̘͈͓̼̫̜̝͓̟̍͊͑̈́̔̂̈͂͝ͅy̼͓̪̫̝̞̤͉̲͈͗͒̍̈́̉́́͘̚͝s͓̟͚̱̘̭̥͓̖̜͂͒̇̿̽̑̈́́̂͝ ̼͔̥̜͓͎̗͕͉̯̆͆̏̈́͋̌̌́̓͘s̛̤͓͈͇̘̞̙͙͙͉̏̌̃͐̆̏͌̍͝ä̧̡̳͓̩͙̹̮̭̃̿͛̍̀̌̈́́̀ͅv̢̧̢̪̘̹̫̫͎̤́̾̃́͒̾̉͗̆̕ë̢̧̩̙̺̰͙̫̤͎́̎͑͌͛̋̈́̿͘͠ ̨̧̪̦̲͖͙̩̳̄͑̏̿͑̑̔̀̓̅ͅÿ̡̫̺̻͙̤̖̜̲̼́͂̾̀̔͗̾̀̎͘ȍ̻̺͓͈̺̩̺̬͖̾̐͗́̈́͐̊̏͝ͅư̢̢̧͎̯̮̠̯̳̩̓̂̉̽̆̎̿̄͝r̨̭̙̠͙͚̞͍̳͇͑̄̀͐̈́̍͌͛̕̕ ̨̨̛̳̘͇͕͕̱̏̆̔̈́͌̅̌̔͛͜͜ḃ̨̨̮̞̼̪̖͉̠͖̅̋̿̇̈́̍̐͝͝e̛͎͇̘̬̠͉̖̼̫̪̋̉͛̃̽̆̅̿͝ş̧̦̣͇̗̲̜̜̙̐͑̈̀̐̈́̈̕͝͝t̛̝̲̣͎̲̪̪̳̮̦́̾̐̾͑̃͒̾̂ ̨̟͇̤͈͓̮̗̮̮̏̋̒̿̋̓̏͑̚̕t̨̪̙̹̝̮̤̜͙̗͑̾̂̋̏̀̒́͂͠r̯̟̤̹͎͔̟͇͙̈́̉̆̄̋́͌͗͜͝͠i̧̛͚̻̼̘̦̗̩͇̪̾̉͐͒̌̅̑̽͠c̢͍̖͙̟̬̪̦͂̋̇͊̏̐͊̈́́̕ͅͅk̰͍̱̠͎͉̖̰̥͊͒̃̉̋̎͆̕̚͜͠ ͙̖̦̣͓̪̰͓͔̻̐̑̉͊̈́̈̋̄̚͝f̨̙̝͍̜̳͚͎̫̯͗̂͂̊͑̀̽̾͝͝ơ̪͍̰̰͕̣̲̘͇̻̈͐̄̆͑̀̌̑̚r̢̡̧̞̯͖̻̫̼̉̂̓͆̒̄̋̈̌͘͜ ̨̛̻̙̻̘͈̝͉̫̭͊̓̈́͆́̒̓͊͠l̡̛͇̹͚̪̘͈̟͕͈͌̅̄̿̉͛̀̾͝ą̨̛̙͈̲̫̦͎̰̬͛̀̀̀͌̿̑̏́s̡̼͍͓̯̗̫̪̳̎͒̋̈́̐͊͊͊̋͠ͅt̢̡̨̛̛͉͚̘̥̬̺͛̒̏͆́̚͝͠ͅ," he quoted.

 

(Always save your best trick for last.)

He raveled a huge ball in his hands of the spiral and threw it on the ground in front of me. It popped like a bubble, and creating dots that made tentacles that launched to grab me.

Quickly making a spear I severed all incoming tentacles, them dying and flopping on the ground disgustingly. Getting rid of all of them, I pierced the spear in the ground to shoot out tiny needles straight at Dark. He maneuvered to avoid their contact, but hissed when one of them had cut his left cheek.

 

Growling he said," Y͙̺̱͔͚̼͍͓͛͒͂̆̌͆̒͆̚͜͝ͅǫ̛̤̼̱͈̠͕̹̼͙̇̏̊̀̒͛̀̓͒ǔ̡̱̮̻͍̣̭͍̗͍̈̈́̀̃͐́̌̀͐ ̧̠̯̱̟̘̮̦̩̣͂̍̽̽̈͑̍̊̓́ĺ̨̦̹͙̜̦͕͕̭̹͂̈̋͌͋̀͆̕͝i̢̤̮̲̳͔̰̠̝͌̇̄̑̓̎̾̇͜͠͠t̢̼̝̖̭͎̱̙̗͋̾̍̿̃̂͐́̒̂͜ţ̢̢̩͇̞̱͎̜͇͗̒̽̆̍́̂͑͛̇l̹̬͇͓͓̖̘̠̭͉͆́͐̀̈́̂͋̍̊͝e̤̻͍̙̲̦̞̟̟̯͑̑͗̈̑́̄̽̏͘ ̢̳̖̦̼̯̯͇̱͉̃̓͑̍͑̿͋̑̒͝s̢̛̖̗͔̙̰̩̜͔̤͑͌̓̓̒̄̕͘͘h̠͖̮̙̯͉̜͍͎͚̉́̆̅̇̾̉̀͋͛ì̛̲̟̮̹͙̹̦̘̠̱̓̄̓́́̋̕͝ẗ̡̩̬̟̮͎͕̺̼̱̉̇̄̌̂̒͊̕͝,̥̖̩͔͍̘͙̳͇̹͛͌̊͒̒̍͐͐̕͘ ̡̢̭̤͎̰̲͈̦̳̒́̊͂̽̀͒̓͑͝Ą̥̘͈͖̼͇̲̫͖̆̂̑̓̽͒̄̏͌͝L͎̮̹̥̝̮̥̥̩̜̆̆̌͛̓̓͆͑͒̽W̯̫̪̩̦̘̻̣̟̻̃̑͒͛̀͌͗̆͠͠A̤̖̺̯̗̖̼̹͊̇̍̉̓̿̉͊͘͜͜͝Y̨͙͕͉͉͍͓̰̹͚͊͗͋͑̀̈́̒͌̓͝S̡͈̮͈͕̪̥̩͙͈̋͑̀̾̋̐̒̒̎̀ ̡͕̖̫̞̯̥̠͚̍͒̑̀͆̋͆͐̇͘͜m̧̳̹̲̣̥͓̬̝̉̿́̈͑͊͂̆̈́͜͝ą̛͔̹̬̞͔͉̰̻͓́̇̍̑̽́̑̕͘k̨̧̧͕̲͕̩͍̰̞̑͋͆̂̍̇͊͗̃̕i̬̭̤̖̪̘̻͇̣̇̒̄̒̓̆̿̄̀̚͜n̡̛̘̺͚͇̳̯̠̰̯̂̓̈́̏̑̔̀̽͗ģ̧̩̩̻̥̭̩͛̈́͂̑̏͛͂̓̐͘͜ͅ ̺̩̤̤͔̮͎̞̼̗̈́̋̊̏̉̽̊͘͝͝t̛̞͖̪̞͈͔̦͙͖͌́̆̀̇͋̄̎͘͜h̡̧̟̠͎̘̺͉͚̔̽͂̎͌̀͊͂̕͜͠į̫̺̭̗̘̱̺̱̓̆̉̅͋̎̎̉̄͜͝n̨̧̢͚̼̲̰̫̪̘͂̓͛͆͗̈̔̓͠͝g̨̭͖͖̰͈̪̠̰̦͋͋͗̅͐̑̑̀͑͠s̡̮̰̳͈͖͇̖̲̱͆̿̀̍̐́̈̂͝͝ ̧͚͎̙͔̲̥͖̒̽̉̎̑̓̃̅̕͜͜͝ḑ͉͔̱̤̮̫̤̥̯͋̈́̀̈́̾͛̇̈́̄͘í̼̟̹͚̣͚̥͉̠̻̿̾̋̀̈́̀͠͝͝f̡̞̳̰̮̘̩͔̯͔͋͂̏̿̽͑̄̓̔͘f͈̰̩̲̜̣͇̱̭̀̽̀͛͊͐̽̇̚̚ͅi̛̳̪̳̰̝̣͎̠͔̹̇͆̓̈́̔͆͂͘͘c̢̪̳͎͚͎̬̥͖̋̎͒͊͗̾̑̈́̉͘ͅú̧͎̗̩͈̰̗͍̝̼͒̈́̿̃͛̋̋̅̕ļ̹͕̱̯͖̠̹͈̓̿̇͌́̑̐͐̌̅͜ť̢̡̡͕̬͖̭͕̟̹̎̎̀́͋̌́͘̕ ̧̢̗̣̹̣̳̯͇́̈̑͗̍̔̄͊̋͜͝f̻͔̬̟̠̤̥̮̩̹̐͌͛̄̅̓̽̓̒͝ơ̢͕̞̳͍̞̻̯̙̖̈́͆͐͛̓̀̓͊̄ŗ̲̝̩̱͕̹͔̦̙̐́͒̔̓̂̏̽͗̈́ ̨̜̖̻̘̭̥̖̹̈́̋̽̾̅͆̓͗̌̚͜ĕ̡͚͙͓̼̦̩̳̩̳͂͛͆̍̆̆͛̚͘v̢̛̦͇̝͔̳͉͉̤̱͆̾͑̇̓̒̀̋̇ę̧̛̬̪̱̱̙͙̟̀͐͒̂̉̇̒͗̕ͅr̨̨̯̼̳̼͉͎̼̪̒̾͐̔̇̏̀͋̚̕ỳ̢͈͔͎̰̗̼̺͙̋̓̄̈̀͗͋͛̒ͅớ̢̩͔̝̙̟̹̞̤̟̈́͛̅̍͊̈́̊͘n̻͔̬͖͕̰̦̗͙̟̋̽̎̓͑̓͗̓͝͝e̡̧͓̯̱̗̩̝͙̗͋̈́͒̒͆͐͊̍̋̕!"

 

(You little shit, ALWAYS making things difficult for everyone.)

He roared, charging at me with heated spirals of blackness and I grew my black substance arms to spar with him. His movements were fierce and determined, his actions fighting purely on hatred and murder. My speed blended well with it though, and I gracefully blocked all his attacks, but it only made him hurry his pace upset with not landing a single blow on me. I could sense his frustration grow as I keep dodging everything, even landing a small hit on his stomach. It resulted in him snapping.

 

"Ṭ̛̫̜̞̪͓͓̪͖̗͋́̐́͂͛̊͛͘H̡̧̰̞͍̲̥̤̖͛̊̈́̈́̈́̀̋̑͝͝ͅA̟̮͖͍̥̪̙͎̖̟̿͊̂͆̋̇̅͆̂͝Ț̝̯̣̺̤̼͍͍̓̉́̊̀̔̉͘͝͝ͅ'̢̡̡̧̲̟͈̤͇͐͂̉̀͊̓̓̔͘͜͝S̢̻̖̭̩̜̤̼̳̋̇̊̇̉̀͛̉̓͜͝ ̢̢̳͈͇̮̠͎̞̖̅̀̄̿́̾̽́̀͝Į͈̠͉̖̞̝̯̪̱̇̓̃̈́͋͐͛̂̀̒T̛͕͉͕̹̹̼̭͉͚̲̍̒́͊͋͌̆̍͊!!!!!" he yelled, his eyes changing to a dark color of red and blue.

 

(THAT'S IT!!!!!)

Flying off the ground straight up, he flew out of my sight really high up the air. Taking action before he could escape, I step fiercely into the ground, my black substance trailing in the ground to wrap a huge force field around the two of us.

_I'm not letting you escape....._

Reaching up above me where Dark went up, I send a spiral to grab him and bring him back down. I grew worried if I had accidentally let him get away, and found myself hurtling the spiral faster to the air, the height concerning me. When my hand felt like it had grasped something and I yank down, sighing at the thought I had found him.

I was very wrong.......

The spiral traveled fast, a bit too fast for my concern. Suddenly, a dead bird crashes to the ground, and my eyebrow raises, deeply confuse before finding out that I had been fooled. I should've know Dark was smarter than that, and my idiocy has led me to Dark's plan.

Eyes looking up to only widen when a large beam of Dark's black spiral comes crashing down on me, it coated my whole body and pushing towards the earth's core. It was scorching hot, and the mixed of being shoved down made it worse of the feeling of being trapped in this intense pain. Feeling a halt, I gasped loudly when my back is on fire and throbbing, while I felt like I had been shot at with the sun. My body ached, and I felt burnt everywhere and blood was dripping out of my forehead from my cracked head, my bruised back and my mouth had flooded with the harsh taste of copper. Sweat and dirt mixed on my skin, my hair sticking to my forehead, and I felt too tired to get up.

Dark's move had created a canyon so deep, it had to be as if an astroid had hit the earth and here I was crushed by it. I could see him float down to me...knife in hand....with an insane cold look in his eyes of victory. At eye level with me, the fight within me has been drained and I had the face of defeat written all over me and Dark knew it.

"No...." my croaky voice whispered.

 

"I̖̬̫̰̹͈͈̼͈͐̌̔̈̐̐͋̉̓͜͝ ̧̡̛̛̭͓͕͕̭̞̺̱̋̇̒͆̎͑̓͘w͚̙̟͓̩͎̝̗̺̥̐̂̏́̐̇̈͊͝͝i̗̼̲̫̬̬̬̥̤̼̒̓̅̓͋̏͛̄͠͝n̺̬̬̯̟͇̖̱̟͈̈͌̔͂͐̀́́̊͠,̨͖̲̗̗͓͓͓̠̲̾̑͊͋̽̉̾̕͝͠ ̨̧̦̭͕̪̖̙̳̍̍̾̾̏͋̾̾̽̑ͅy̧͕̲̱̥̯̠̲͕̥̽̾̒͆̾̊̍͐̚͠ǫ̮̱͖̲͉̙̩̭̟̋̈́̅̈́͋͂̒͘͘͝ȕ̧̝̼̞̰̹̣̥̞͍͂̔̈́͋̊̃͘͠͝'̧̟̞̩̮̯̘͚͍̈̏̽̽̓̒̀͒͘͜͠r̞̪̖͇̳̝̳̙͎̄̈́̅̈́̓̔̔̽̆̐͜ȩ̡̥̭̬̱̘̜͈͊̃̅̎̀̀̉̓̎̚͜ ̡̰̬̖̫̱͖̬̹̃̈̐̄͑͂̀̍͘͠ͅm̨̛̝̠̱͖͉̫͔͇̈́̒̓̈̓̎̀̕͜͝i͙̟̦̼͓͔̞̰̱̬̋̇̂͋̉̐̉̐͐͘ṋ̨̥͙͇̬̬̥͎͌̾̾̃̈́͐̍̈́̆͝ͅe̪̘̠̘͍̹̭͕̘͊̎̇͌͌̇̈́̃̇̃ͅ," Dark proclaims." R͓̲̼̬̙͙̲̟̪̓͗̓̎́̇̐̃̓̀ͅè̘̮̣̯̭̖̤̠͍͈̽̌͆̄́̄͒͂͘ĺ̡̨̦̭͉̻̯̤̗̝̍̒̈́̋̋͋͠͝͝a̱̜̝̺̣͍͕̪̪̩͒̑̾̓̋̄̍̎͘͝x͉̬̦̤̳͓̞̼͔̗̀̍͛̈́̇́̉̑̀͘ ̨̢̨̜̩̜͕͍̲̍̾̏̐͋̆̎̂̈́͝ͅi̛͈̭͇̭̠̰̲̙͕͒͒̄̅̈́̃̚̚͝ͅt̻̹͔͓̬̙̟̝͇̠͌̈̏̅̓̿̿̕͝͝'̯̺͚͎̜̭̥̭̱͕̑́̑̒̍̄̋̆͂̆l͚͚̭̗̥̳̱̙̖̲̅̓͗̓͆̄̂́͆̋l̨̛͍̠̻̜̮͈̬̝̓̌̈͊̑̒̍͂̈́ͅ ̧͉̘̦̻̰̼̹̮̮̀̽̈́̿̓̎́̿͒͠b̤̣̘̘͎̭̘͙̘̱̋͛͗͐͌̔͑̈́̚͝e̡̢̛̞̤͖͉̮̻̖̻͊͐́͆̈́́͠͝͠ ̡͚̻͎͙͉̘̠̻͑́͆̉͒̾̑̃̏͒͜q̨̛̱̱̖͔̟͈̻̮͖́́̓̈̆͒̑̕̕u̡̧̻̻͕̥̻͕͓͐́͌̽̎̃̔̎͋͘͜ì͕̥̲̠̦̦̼̻͕͎͂̓̀͒́͑͆̋͝c̡̰͚̺̳̗̞̟̟̍͌̇́̂̈́̈̓͗̈́ͅk̻̟̲͚͎̗̺͈̗̝̏͂̔́͛́́͊̈́̕ ͉̭̰͉͈̗̬͎̥̟̈̀̀̃͒̑̄́̚͠."

 

(I win, you're mine. Relax, it'll be quick.)

He grasps my wrist to reveal my tattoo I had gotten when I had first discovered my powers as a kid. He gently rubbed it, almost soothingly before driving the knife directly on it.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!" I screamed as my life flashed before my eyes.

Everything I have ever loved, everything bad and good that had happened to me, the people I had met, the people I had killed, and most importantly........Mark.

 

"Ǵ̡̛͍̹̻̱̰̥̹̿̑̅̓̍͌́͠ͅͅo̟͍̹̺̗͙̯͕̩͗̂̐̀̇̍͐͛͘͝ͅo̥̦̥̹̪͓̫̥̩͉̅̈́̈́̈͋͂͋̓̿ḓ̬̠̱͚͇̙̘̐̽͆̀̊́͗͊̀͜͝ͅb̨̨̡̬̱̯͈͔͍̽̈́͂͐́̉̈́͑̌̒͜ỳ̡̮̖͖͓͎̖͆̒͛̄̍̓̀̾͜͜͠ͅȩ̦̣̫̼͎̦̟̭̥̄͗͊͊̈́̋̏̽̕͘,̛̜̬̘͍̠͍̪̬͕̃͛͌̃̒̏̾̾͗ͅ ͔̝̠͈̩̻̱̤̖́̇̀͛͋̎̉͘͘̕͜L̡̛̩̜̗̺̠̟̖̞̋̀̈́̓͆͊̄͜͝͝ǫ͖̮̤̱͕̬̩͈̙̍̈́́͐͂̓͗̾̋͘ş̡͕̘͍͎̬̪̱̳͐́̀̅̍̓̇͠͝͝t̖͔̞̼̙͈͓͙͖̥͌́̅̐̂̉̋̾̕̕ ͈͓̠̘̖̖̣̟̳̪̈́̑͋͋̿̀̈̄̄͠Ġ̪̞͕̗͍̫̯̲̦̰͑̇̆̀̀̇͌̚͘i̧͔̟̱͖̬̘̜͉͑̓́̈́͒̉͗́̐̚ͅr̢͙͚̪̪͉͙̼̖̰͂͒͊̅͛̅̓̂͝͠l̨̡̛̤͚̣͍͇̤͓̰̏̓̅̓̂͗͒̋̚," Dark said monotone and expressionless, with no remorse at at all.

 

(Goodbye, Lost Girl.)

Catching him off guard I wrap my hand around his neck to pull his lips against mine and kiss him passionately. He stares intently and closes his eyes.

"If I can't save myself, at least I can save this world so my true love can live in it in peace....." I pull back saying and before I can lose consciousness, I cry silently," I love you Mark....take care of everyone for me."

Smiling when his eyes had reopened again, they were back to the brown ones of Mark, his skin tone back to caramel brown and his eyes filled with tears watching me die right before him. It was already known that Mark could see everything through Dark, and I already knew he was fully caught up to just what happened. When his hand had tightly squeezed my affectionally, I knew that this was really him and not some joke. He held me close, muttering apologizes and I rubbed his back reassuringly.

Mark whimpered," I love you too......Please......don't leave me, (Y/N).......”


	30. The Corrupted One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys that nothing is highlighted or edited, my page is cut in half for some odd reason and won’t let me update. It’s sucks but here’s the chapter and hopefully, it’ll be fix for the next chapter.
> 
> Also to mention the story is coming to an end :)

It's dark...and cold....

 

My eyes flutter open, ready to see the past life, but I wasn't expecting to be where I'm at. In fact I didn't know where I was at. It's cloudy and windy, my hair blowing in all sorts of directions. This place was like being on a new planet, it wasn't Earthly and gave strange vibes in the air.

 

Looking at my wrist, I see that a huge chunk of skin was carved out where my tattoo was, and replaced with a deep wound. Sighing desperately in annoyance of pain and exhaustion, I tried my best to recall what had just happened, and remembered that I had died or at least was dying.

 

Is this the afterlife? Is this what happens after death?

 

"What the-" I began, when seeing a silhouette of person walking towards me in the mist.

 

"You piece of shit!" cried someone that sounded familiar." Just never knows when enough is enough, but not this time. Your stuck in here with me!!!"

 

I see a black figure man clearer now that had a blue and red hue to its outline, and was strangely glitching.

 

"Who the fuck are you?!" I asked, confused.

 

"You really don't recognize me, huh?" it said." Don't I remind you of someone or may I say two beings you have met?"

 

I tried to think hard, and the image popped up in my head. It was Dark and Anti as one, or at least I think that's who they were referring to.

 

"I'm Virus," it stated, sneering." I'm the one who started this Lost Girl, and I'll be the one to end it."

 

"Why?! Why won't you just leave me alone?!?!" I raged, clenching my fist.

 

"Because I own you. I mentioned before I had great plans for you, and I awaited to finally have you once again to resume those plans. It's a shame things didn't go accordingly the first time we had met, but now that we are officially  meeting in person after all this time, I'm glad it ended this way," Virus smirked." I'm going to finish what I started, and make you my prize possession. With you in my grasp, I'll be powerful and invincible. I can infect the world and spread my disease to create the most perfect world.......a world full of ME."

 

"I won't let you, I stop you from hurting people I love. No matter what takes I will end you, in order to protect this world," I stated.

 

"Why would you want to do that Lost Girl? This world has been nothing but cruel to you and the people you 'love.' Why would you want to save a world that doesn't deserve to be saved?" Virus questioned.

 

"Because-" I began but was cut short.

 

"Because what? Because it's the 'right' thing to do?" Virus scoffed." You're more foolish than I thought...These people take advantage of what they got, they waste their precious time when greater things can be done. People suffer everyday and pretend they are happy, but in reality EVERYONE is miserable because humans can't be satisfied. They can have purpose with me in charge, they can matter. If you're really honest with yourself, I'm doing the world a favor."

 

"No you not!" I frowned, shaking my head." Not everyone is like that! People care enough to help when are in need as well. Just because one is bad doesn't mean all. There real good people out in world who willing to do good."

 

Virus chuckled," Good? What like Mark...? I already told you, he's fooling you. Most men like him just want one thing from you, your 'LOVE.' And once they get it, they destroy it and leave. You really think Mark loves you? Ha, you make me laugh my dear. Humans are disgusting and terrible, believe me they must be fixed."

 

"They are human and can't be perfect, that's what makes them who they are. You can't 'fix' what doesn't need 'fixing,' all you do is hurt more and more," I state." You wouldn't understand, you CAN'T UNDERSTAND. You don't have to fix them, just leave the world alone!"

 

"Denial is to be expected, but sacrifices must be made to purify this world and infect it to be PERFECT," Virus remarked." Don't make this hard on yourself Lost Girl, join me and live in utter happiness or choose to loose your choice for once and for all. Make your decision...or I'll make it for you...."

 

Mark....the person who loves me and I love.......

 

Sean.......my best friend......

 

Hazel.........a woman who was nice to me......

 

The town.........where I could be myself.......

 

The world...........that these people and humans live in........

 

They need Lost Girl.......they need ME........

 

"I'll fight for the world until I die......" I proclaim.

 

"Very well then....." Virus lowered its head to look up with heated eyes." Prepare...to....DIE......."

 

Viruses hands lift up as he raises off the ground, it's eyes jet black and his body spazzing out while it opened its mouth to yell while a beam of bright darkness surrounds him and blasts off towards me. I brace the impact by crossing my arms, and I'm tossed back. I flip backwards and land on my feet, using the agility to charge myself forward and roll my eyes back.

 

We fly up to the air throwing punches and kicks, but deflect each other's attacks to counterbalance and push ourselves away from one another.

 

Landing on the ground first, I launch a spiral of black substance to grab Virus's arm, but in surprise Virus uses it to pull me towards him and kick me hard in the middle of my body, knocking the wind outta of me.

 

Crashing onto the floor harshly, I grunt in pain, but my determinations powers me through. Forgetting the sharp burning feeling,

I rise up to shake it off like nothing.

 

"Is that all you got?" I spat.

 

I dash towards Virus leaping in the air to build a swarm of hardened black substance on my hand, and jolt it towards Virus, who's hand has recreate the same thing and punched back with its hardening venom. The strike equalizes and explodes into a firing dust to only push us back and away from one another once again, and we glare at one another deeply in result.

 

I create a spike onto my arm as a sword and built it to be massive and intimidate Virus, but all Virus did was grin at the action and builds it's own spear that was long and sharp.

 

Running towards each other, we launch up to strike, our weapons clashing at a fast rate to see who can land a blow first. The clashing sound signifying each strike and the hate dripping out our body's filling the atmosphere.

 

Failing to spar, we had back down and regain posture at a distance. Our strength was pretty similar and our tolerances was lowering.

 

I sneered frustrated, and growled because I knew I was strong but I knew Virus was strong as well and more persistent. The predictions of who winning were 50/50 and the odds of me losing just made me want to fight with all the strength I had....

 

I have to win for Mark, for Sean, for this world......I CAN'T LOSE!!!!

 

"Just give up, Lost Girl! Let me win!!!!!" Virus yelled.

 

"I won't let you win!!!" I raised up." I'M LOST GIRL, PROTECTER OF THIS WORLD, AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT. EVEN IF IT MEANS I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

 

It would basically end me if I were to use my powers at their highest, and could possibly end me in the process, but I was willing to do it. No matter how much it would hurt, and how unbearable the process would be, I was willing to do it.

 

Virus charge at me while I stood still, and I shocked them when they saw my look, and regretted their choice.

 

Opening my mouth, I shrieked," AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

My powers at full potential made Virus cower in fear and the look of anger as they realized what was coming..........for they have met their doom........

 

A tsunami of black substance that was larger than the ocean itself, came from behind me and rose up as I stood there.  Lightening around me boomed and the wind grew stronger, but the air quieter as the full beast was shown to Virus's beady eyes, them completely coated in unbelief.

 

My veins were black and popping out throughout my skin, my eyes glowing a bright neon white, and my hair blowing up in all sorts of directions.

 

I raise my arm to point at Virus and whisper," DIE."

 

The word signals the tsunami and within a second, it's height peaks and drops down to connect with Virus. They run away, even though they knew full well it wouldn't help themselves.

 

Obviously the beast winning in the race, they beckon downwards when the extreme deathly weight crashes on top of them, crushing them into nothing. It was a totally of five minutes till it was over and subdue and clear to liquid form until it evaporated, but the results were still very clear. Virus's body was unrecognizable and all that was really left was the mixture of their body's continents and the residue of the black substance create these ashes to remain and the wind blew them to fly away.

 

Virus is dead.....it's overs.........

 

I smile briefly before collapsing into exhaustion, my body was officially done and beat. My muscles couldn't move and I was extremely weak, but I couldn't help but feel more powerful than I have ever felt in my life.

 

I won for the first time in my life.......I not a victim no longer........I'm not a monster anymore........I'm free..........


	31. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again editing in right now on Archive Of Our Own is kinda broken for me, so sorry nothing is edited but I hope you guys like it. Sad to say, there’s only one chapter left :’)

I've been walking for quite a while, searching for the ends of this place, but it seemed limitless. Everywhere I turned, all I can see in viewpoint was a horizon of darkness. I didn't feel dead, but I also didn't feel alive. It was like I was stuck on this Earth's realm.

 

I haven't passed have I.....but is that choice mine?

 

"It is...." I hear an echo, that surrounds me.

 

The voice was booming and loud, it practically surrounded me. This couldn't have come from a person, no it's too large to be possible.

 

I look up to see and I was right, my eyes widen in shock of the display in front of me. It was a giant figure in the clouds, it reminded me of a god pretty much. It was majestic and graceful but looked like it held wisdom and information. It's body and head faced the horizon of the planet, and stayed still like a statue. It's arms crossed, and face firm. I was hesitant to speak to it, but I needed answers so I did.

 

"Were you talking to me?" I asked, blinking.

 

It stays staring dead ahead, it's head still straight and firm, but gives a slight shake of it's head in response, and I'm taken back.

 

I stutter," U-uh, who are you...?"

 

"I'm the Keeper of Earth's mid-realm, I see every soul that is dying and help them decide on whether they are going to reach Peace or return to Life," it informed me.

 

I gulp," I'm dying...."

 

It lowered it's head downwards at me and nodded, and I remember that Virus had stab my tattoo, instantly  sending me to death, but why?

 

"How did die?" I tilt my head." Don't make sense."

 

It pointed to my wrist, where my tattoo was," I think you know."

 

"But still don't understand!" I remarked.

 

It sighed," That tattoo arrived when you got your powers, right? Well, your body wasn't normal after that, it caused a mutation of cells to abrupt in your body, making it possible for you to be able to take more severe damage than a normal human. That tattoo was your carrier of your powers, when carved out, your cells returned to a normal state and because of blood loss along with previous damage, it was certain for your body to die right afterwards."

 

"Then how did have powers in here?" I raised my eyebrow.

 

"This IS a realm my dear. You healed in here and regained your powers, but became even more stronger than before because of your pure heart. Unlike Virus, they had a heart full of hatred and it made them weak here," it told me." They've been passed over to be handled by Hades, you won't have to worry about them anymore."

 

I grin, but it soon fades," So I'm dead huh....?"

 

But I can go back......

 

"Yes, you can," said the figure, me already forgetting it can pretty much read my mind.

 

"Oh...but why? Why would you give me that choice?" I question solemnly, confused." It's too hard of a decision to make on my own."

 

"That is true, but isn't every decision difficult?" it replied." No matter how small or big it may seem, it's still hard if you really think about it. Every decision does cause a rift of events, you know, and impacts everybody."

 

"Not every decision is that difficult compare to something like this..." I disagree.

 

"That's where you're wrong," it shakes its head." What if you went to a ice cream parlor and had gotten two scoops of chocolate ice cream? That means two scoops taken away from someone that also wanted chocolate ice cream. Eventually the tub will run out and when there isn't any more, someone isn't going to get some because it's gone and they're sad because of it now. That sadness can make a person feel worse if they were already having a bad day. It seems like it never gets better, and dark thoughts start to spur. Which can lead to bad things happening, now wouldn't it?"

 

"I-I....never thought of it that way..." I rubbed my neck.

 

"We all don't think throughly. For our minds are very simple and complex places," it said." You know that better than most people, for your mind is Lost."

 

"My mind? Where'd it go?" I ask, not understanding.

 

"It was stolen from you at a young age, and used against you and others to cause pain," it remarked." Virus meant to control you and take your mind, but you seemed to reverse his plans and became Lost. If it weren't for Mark, you would've never been Found."

 

"So that means....Mark saved me...?" I whispered.

 

It smiled and nodded it's head, and I couldn't help but grin brightly too.

 

"You have been through a lot, haven't you?" it said, even though I'm pretty sure by the knowledge this figure has, that they most likely already knew the answer.

 

"Yeah," I sighed, tears bridging my eyes." I remember I used to kept asking everyday for it to be over...but after meeting Mark..."

 

"Well, like I said, it's your choice after all. You have a pure enough heart to go back, so what will it be..." it said.

 

It waved it hands over to each side of them, a force of white and black to create two openings

 

It spoke," Peace or Life."

 

I inhale only to exhale deeply. When I see through the clear barriers, I walk to the center of them, between the two colors and observe.

 

 

 

The one on the left is obviously Peace, a bright blue light shining through. The other must be Life, the barrier dark and cloudy and the further image made the threatening tears from earlier fall.

 

Mark was holding my body rocking back and forth, sobbing and begging. I can hear his whimpers and cries muffled, but the words were loud enough to get through.

 

"(Y/N), please come back, I love you....I need you (Y/N)," he cried desperately, his broken cries shattering my heart.

 

"That boy really loves you, you know," the figure said." His heart used to be so empty before you came, but it began to beat bright for you the longer you spend time together. It was quite sad how fast he resumed his old ways the moment you came here....it had drained again. I'm not suppose to tell you this, but he needs you, my dear."

 

"Thank you...I hope to see you again in the future," I smiled.

 

"Well let's hope not anytime soon," it chuckled." You aren't Lost anymore my dear, you are Found...."

 

I slowly walk towards the darkness of Life and enter through the thick foggy cloud.

 

 

 

***

 

I gasp, waking up in warm arms who I knew who they belong to. Mark's face jerks to look at me, snot running out of his nose, his cheeks were bright pink from being wiped, and his face decorated with tears that escaped.

 

"(Y/N)....." Mark whispered, scared that it was his imagination.

 

"Mark....you Found me," I say, before pulling him into a tight embracing kiss.

 

The contact filled him in and he smiled brightly and returned the gesture. We laughed and held onto one another, never letting go.

 

"I love you Mark," I say.

 

He kissed my forehead and held me tighter," I love you more than you could ever imagine, (Y/N), I'll never let you be Lost again...."

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Epilogue

**1 year later**

 

"Come on Sean!" Mark screams.

 

I chuckle," Give him break, he did just practically take down an asylum."

 

"Eh, Eh, Eh! WE took down an asylum," he retorted.

 

"Your the designated driver big shot, now floor it!" Sean yelled jumping in the car, commanding Mark to get the fuck out of here.

 

Stomping on the gas, Mark snaps," Well I don't have powers like you do, so that's not fair! ALSO DRIVERS ARE IMPORTANT!"

 

Sean raised a brow," Seriously?"

 

Mark raised his hand," YES. Your ass would be way back there if it wasn't for me, so I say I'm the most important asset to this team."

 

I kiss Mark's cheek, giggling," Sure you are."

 

He didn't say anything back, and lowered his hand back on the wheel, blushing madly.

 

"Get a room guys," Sean pretend to projectile vomit.

 

"This is our room, remember?" Mark sarcastically said." Besides where are we gonna now that we have completed our mission?"

 

Our mission was to finally end the asylum's work. Virus's formula is officially destroyed now, this was the last place they had it. We would go city to city destroying it, and ending these barbaric asylums. And this was the last one....so Mark was right: What now?

 

I smiled deviously," Vacation?"

 

"Where you wanna go?" Mark asked, smiling as well.

 

Sean shouted," LET'S GO TE' DISNEYLAND!!!"

 

"For fuck sakes, are you 5?" Mark said.

 

Sean nods his head," Uh, yeah!"

 

"I say Japan would be awesome!" Mark says, imagining all the outstanding tourist sites.

 

Sean snorted," And do ya have a plane fer dat' dumbass?"

 

"Hey, we can make it work," Mark said." Maybe we can forge certificates and IDs."

 

"And get arrested for forgeries?!" Sean boasted." (Y/N), ya couldn't pick a smarter man te' date?"

 

"Quit it boys! Got perfect idea....." I say.

 

"What about Mexico? It's beautiful there, no one be looking for us, and can start new...how does sound?" I say, suggesting." Or bad idea...?"

 

Mark shakes his head," It's a great idea, (Y/N)! It's not hard to cross the border and we can never be recognized. It's the most logical idea, and Mexico sounds pretty fun."

 

"Ooooo, Mexico!!! I'll have to work on my Espanol," Sean says jokingly.

 

"Besides I don't care where we go....as long as if it's where you are," Mark tells me, making my heart warm deep inside.

 

Sean coughs and sticks out his tongue, making exaggerated noises," I can't tell if the words that came out of your mouth are disgusting, or if it's just your face......I say both!"

 

"Hey, be nice," I chuckled at Sean, punching his arm, but not enough to hurt." Lover to me so get along, alright."

 

He rubs the area, and shrugs," Fine, but only because I care about you more than teasing Mark."

 

I turn my attention back to Mark." Thanks, fully agree with you, but Sean has to be there too."

 

"Aw at least someone didn't forget me," Sean touched his heart with his hand.

 

"As much of a nuisance you can be at times, I actually agree with (Y/N)," Mark sighs." You may be a pain in the ass, but you're MY pain in the ass."

 

"I can't tell whether to be complimented or offended, but thanks anyway dude," Sean says, genuinely.

 

"So Mexico?" I ask one more time to confirm plans.

 

Sean and Mark glance at one another before turning back to me and give a big thumbs up on the idea, laughing while they nod excitedly.

 

"Yay!" I giggle

 

Mark turns south, and accelerates speed," Alright, Mexico here we come!"

 

"I CALL BEING IN CHARGE OF MUSIC!!!" Sean screams way too loud.

 

Sean turns the station and puts the volume high as possible, and Mark fights against him while trying to drive. I laugh at the whole process as the two bicker back and forth wittily, knowing that these two may be opposites but work together really well.

 

I sigh happily seeing my two boys together with me, Sean my best friend and Mark the love of my life here with me.

 

No more nightmares...

 

No more hiding.....

 

No more running away.....

 

We're free....

 

Lost Girl is dead forever....because she has been reborn to be Found.

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this story! It has been quite a journey and pretty sad that it's ending, but I'm super proud to be able to say that Lost Girl is finally finished.
> 
> Thank you all for inspiring everyday to write and just for reading the story, it truly means so much to me!
> 
> If you have any questions about the story, the characters, or anything at all, please do not be afraid to ask them here.
> 
> Now that's it for this story, I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> THANK YOU <3, from ShatterStars_01

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, because I'm working really hard on it. If you guys have any feedback to give, please do, it would help a lot! I'll give updates on stuff sometimes, so if you have questions go ahead and ask. Now I'll stop rambling, but thanks to whoever is reading this :)


End file.
